


Beam me up

by DreamDrop



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Aleron fails as father, Alpha Damen (Captive Prince), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Crushes, Damen is a sweetheart, Eventual Smut, Eventual mpreg, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Laurent (Captive Prince), Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, The regent only is mentioned, you can pry him from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-01-18 09:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 128,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDrop/pseuds/DreamDrop
Summary: Auguste looked at his little brother. Laurent was thirteen and freshly presented as an Omega. The life of the second prince would certainly become a lot more difficult in the palace. Auguste sighed. Nobody seemed to understand that Laurent was more than the spare prince or, now, the bargaining chip for their father to secure peace with Akielos.In which Laurent presents as an Omega and his father arranges the marriage to the Akielon crown prince.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Jokaste/Kastor (Captive Prince), Lazar/Pallas (Captive Prince), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 513
Kudos: 703





	1. Where nothing breaks and nothing hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader. This story is my little hobby while commuting. For this reason I don't know how often I will be able to post but I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading.

Auguste looked at his little brother. Laurent was thirteen and freshly presented as an Omega. The life of the second prince would certainly become a lot more difficult in the palace. Auguste sighed. Nobody seemed to understand that Laurent was more than the spare prince or, now, the bargaining chip for their father to secure peace with Akielos.

Yes, Auguste knew only too well why their father was „delighted“ that Laurent was an Omega and not an Alpha. Hennike would not be amused if she heard what her husband had in mind for her youngest son. He himself was not happy at all with the plans his father made. Even though it spared him and a lot of men the gruesome experience of war. Laurent was his baby brother, still a child and Auguste knew only too well how most courtiers lost their mind if they only caught a whiff of an Omega in preheat. He was not really sure if the Akielon crown prince would be a better or worse fate than the court in Arles. He didn‘t want to give an Omega under his protection to some barbarian prince and definitely not his beloved baby brother.

But Laurent knew nothing of this fate and would not for two more years. When he was fifteen their father would tell him about the engagement which he secured today in return for peace. But before that time came Damianos himself would visit for a month each year. The Alpha prince from Akielos was eighteen, an accomplished fighter and commander but other than that Auguste knew close to nothing about the heir to the Akielon throne. Hell, he only knew about his fighting prowess because his father thought they would most certainly meet on a battlefield and it would have been Auguste’s task to fight at the front. That was until Laurent presented as an Omega, like their mother.

„Auguste, you look as if you bit into a lemon.“ Laurent frowned at him.  
„I do certainly not look like that!“ Auguste grinned.  
„True, my bad. You look regal and dignified under all circumstances. That is the crown prince for you. I‘m very sorry to have made such rude assumptions your Highness.“ Laurent giggled and Auguste took a step forward but his brother was as quick as he was sarcastic. He was on his feet and ran away before Auguste took a second step. Naturally the older brother would have been able to catch the blond, cheeky Omega but the game was much more fun if he didn‘t give his all. He chased Laurent through the garden until the younger one laughed so hard his eyes teared up.

„Stop, mercy your highness, I beg for mercy.“  
„I shall grant you your wish but only if you let me scent your doorway once again.“  
Laurent chuckled and replied: „You know I would not forbid you to do so.“  
„Yes, but I won‘t do it if I don‘t have your explicit permission.“  
„I know, you would rather setup camp outside of my rooms than doing something as invasive as that. But you are my brother and, honestly, the only Alpha I can stand smelling at the moment. You seem to make it better.“

Auguste knew only too well how the presentation impacted ones perception of smell. He didn‘t leave his chamber for two weeks straight after his presentation. And only his family could enter his personal space. Laurent seemed to bear it remarkably well given the fact that he was an Omega and strong Alpha scents made him feel vulnerable and also, if he was honest, afraid. It was rude to display ones scent like that but most Veretian nobles thought little of it and didn‘t really limit their open scenting to their private quarters.  
„I‘m honoured that you like my smell. Even now.“ It was a big sign of trust that Laurent came to him for comfort if the smells grew overwhelming. He would have taken Laurent into his own rooms right after the presentation if his father wouldn‘t have forbidden those nightly stay overs years ago. That wasn‘t seemly for two princes and certainly not now that Auguste was 25 and Alpha while Laurent was 13 and Omega.

Auguste felt the bile rise in his throat as he thought of the moment he recognized that there were people that would take advantage of a child in that way. Even family members. He remembered the scene as if it was yesterday and not four years ago. Their uncle who had Laurent in his bed, unconscious because of the wine in his cup, and stripped him of his pants.  
Auguste shuddered, partly because he still was in shock and partly because of his own reaction, he had beaten the brother of his father until he was a bloody mess. The physicians couldn‘t save his legs but if that meant that no other boy would fall prey to the monster their uncle was, Auguste regretted nothing.

This evening though showed Auguste all the downsides of being an Alpha. Until then he thought he had hit the jackpot with his secondary gender but now, after this experience, he could no longer pretend to not see the dangers. The total control loss over himself was not something he wanted to feel ever again and so he took up learning to command all his Alpha instincts. Some of his men joined him and now they were a pretty big group. And, to be frank, Auguste trusted only men who took part in the daily exercise to protect his brother.

He tried to convince their father that Laurent needed protection around the clock. Not only was he a young prince but he was the only Omega prince in all countries, so he was valuable goods in the eyes of a lot of people. Even Vask and their empress, who normally only cared about men if they had great physical prowess wanted Laurent. Because in Vask Omegas were the strongest and most adored beings of the whole country. The empress herself was an Omega.  
It was not a nice situation and Laurent thought his biggest problem was that the courtiers wanted to fuck him now more than ever. Auguste vowed to never let his little brother down if he could help it. There were enough people who did a great job in this regard.

When Damianos visited that year, Auguste could at least put some of his worries to rest. Damianos was with his, now, 19 years still young, six whole years younger than Auguste but the years were nothing in contrast to their friendship. Auguste never met another who was as much like him as Damen. They did almost do everything together and after the threatening speech Auguste delivered some days after Damen’s arrival that if he hurt his little brother, he would skin him alive, Damen seemed to understand very well what Laurent meant to Auguste. He respected that wholeheartedly and talked about his relationship with his own brother.

Laurent himself was not so much into all the things the two of them did. Yes, he trained a lot since his presentation but only if nobody saw him laying in the dust. Except for some respected and valued few. Yes, he loved to go horseback riding, but only if he could ride as fast as he wanted and in a big group he was the precious Omega Prince and banned from riding too fast or far. Yes, he loved swimming but since he presented everybody stared at him like hungry wolves. Auguste knew all that but at the same time he really couldn‘t change much about all those facts. If the two Crown princes of two countries did something, anything really, it was in the nature of the situation that a big group accompanied them. Laurent avoided groups of people like the plague since he knew he was an Omega. He said he didn‘t feel safe. That was also the reason he trained like a maniac.

Damen had no interest in his child fiancé even though he tried to learn more about Laurent. But the younger prince was in such a vulnerable state since presentation, that he didn‘t really trust Damen or anyone to be precise.  
Auguste tried to show him, that Damen was one of the few people that would treat an Omega, even in heat, like a person with feelings and wishes and dreams and not like an object to satisfy their own desire. Laurent didn‘t believe him, that was until the second to last week of Damen’s stay.

They stood before the stables. The two Alphas on their way to an afternoon ride, the younger back from his own ride and on the way to his chambers when it happened. A horse galloped into the yard. On the horse sat a young woman. The smell of Omega in heat was overwhelming. Behind her followed three riders on horseback. Clearly pursuing her. Auguste sprang into action. He shoved Laurent behind him and drew his sword. At the same time Damianos ran to the horse. The woman fell into his arms and clung to him.  
„Please... Alpha... it hurts so much.“ She cried and nosed Damianos‘ scent gland right above his chiton. He pressed her to his chest and growled low in his throat at the three men that now advanced on him. They froze in their steps. 

Auguste knew how they felt. Damianos was not an Alpha to be messed with. Although Auguste could most likely take him on. But he had his training. He was mostly in control. „Damen. We should bring her inside. There are heat rooms in the palace.“ Damianos didn’t look away from the three men. „You should ride. As fast as you can. Because if I see you here ever again I will wring your necks with my own hands.“ Damianos‘ voice was little more than a growl. The three men seemed to understand that they wouldn‘t get the Omega without a fight.  
As they took in their surroundings, Auguste standing there with sword drawn, the guards that came running and Damianos imposing figure, they decided that a fight would not be in their favor and took the opportunity and ran.

Damianos gathered the begging woman into his arms. „I know. I know sweetheart. I will bring you to safety, where you can deal with your heat. Everything will be fine. You are doing great.“ Damianos made a sign to Auguste to lead the way but he shook his head. „I am not allowed near the heat rooms as an Alpha without a partner in Vere. But Laurent can show you the way. I will come along as far as I‘m allowed.“  
Laurent stared wide eyed at the woman in Damens arms but then he took a deep breath and nodded. „I can do that.“

He guided Damen through all the corridors and after Auguste was left behind he even held the hand of the woman. She clung to him. Taking in the comfort of the other Omega. Although Laurent‘s scent was still very faint. Years away from his first heat.  
Damen, in an attempt to distract himself from the Omega in his arms, looked at the young Prince beside him. The blond returned his look. „How are you holding up? I really don‘t want to be present if you ravish a helpless Omega.“ Laurents voice was clipped.  
Damen laughed, a breathless little laugh. „I am doing just fine. It‘s not as if there was an Omega in heat in my arms and like ten other Omegas in heat in the rooms to my left and right.“  
Laurent flashed a glance at him. And then he giggled. It was an adorable sound, Damen thought. „Good. I would rather avoid fighting you if I could.“

They finally made it to one of the unoccupied rooms. A Beta guard stared at them with wide eyes. „You! Close your mouth and take the woman from the crown prince!“ Laurent‘s order sounded as sharp as his eyes looked at the man. He nodded so fast that Damen almost feared his head would fall off. Then the Omega was out of his arms and in the room. Laurent followed the soldier and Damen heard the low voice of the young prince as he talked to the Omega. Then the soldier and the blond both emerged again and Damen realized that he couldn‘t move a muscle. The adrenaline slowly went down and out of his system. And now he smelled everything. If he moved now he would most likely lose control.  
Laurent only needed one look into his direction, then he ordered the guard to stand before the door until someone came to tell him otherwise. He took Damens hand into his own and ran with him through the corridor straight to the baths.

Laurent was strong for his age but he would never have been able to beat Damen in a contest of strength. Damianos of Akielos was built of steel hard muscle, he was the most accomplished wrestler in all of Akielos and one of the best swordmen on the whole continent. He could have easily overpowered the boy before him but he was so grateful that somebody took the lead and gave him the chance to escape all those scents without hurting someone, that his Alpha brain seemed to fly out of the window.  
In the baths Laurent didn‘t stop until both of them fell into one of the pools. Damen felt how the water cleared away the clouds in his head. He surfaced and sputtered uncontrollably. Laurent watched him with an amused smile on his lips.

„You did that on purpose.“ Damen crossed his arms before his chest with an easy laugh.  
Laurent grinned. „Yes, it was intentional but don‘t tell me it didn‘t help!“  
„I can‘t argue against that logic. You‘re right. Thank you.“  
Laurent grimaced. „That should be my part. I KNOW that sooner or later I will end up like her.“  
„Yes but you are here in the palace. Your people would surly not lay their hands on you. If it would be clear that you can not make that decision for yourself.“ Damen looked at Laurent with an inquiring eye. The younger prince froze, Damen would not have seen it, had he not looked for it. Then he said: „Yes, you are right... and I have my brother.“

Interesting how he never mentioned his father, Damen thought. „If I am here when that moment comes, I will do everything to protect you Laurent. No hurt should ever befall you.“ The young Omega looked up at him, his eyes big and innocent and so very fearful that Damen thought his heart would be ripped apart. No child should look like that.  
He realized that the younger Prince must have been terrified the whole weeks of Damens visit. Alone, without the protection of his brother and, as it seemed, his father. Yet Laurent didn‘t treat him with disdain or envy, he just hid away in his rooms or the library, where some of the rooms had thick doors and strong locks.

He wondered if Auguste knew of his brothers fears. Most likely yes. Auguste would not miss such an important detail in the life of his beloved brother. What he didn‘t understand was why nobody seemed to do something if their Prince was terrified.  
He wanted to reach out to Laurent and tell him how sorry he was that his own actions had caused so much fear, if nothing else. Laurent on the other hand didn‘t like to display such sentimental feelings and didn‘t enjoy to see others do so, at least not if he was the subject of such feelings.

Before Damen could think of something to say, the voice of the younger Prince interrupted his musings.  
„Now, I should change and attend my training. And you should go search for my brother. He will surly be waiting for you.“ The blond climbed out of the pool. His laced clothes heavy on his slight frame.He held his head high and made no attempt to at least shed the drenched jacket.   
„We could join your training. Maybe I could teach you some Akielon moves.“   
Laurent looked down on him. „I‘m not sure if I want to be thrown in the dust by a beast like you.“ 

Damen gaped but Laurent interrupted his thoughts. „Well, but the knowledge of some of your own moves may be helpful in the future when I can take you on. If my brother agrees, I will give you permission to teach me everything.“ Damen grinned, the insult already forgotten.   
„Don‘t grin like that you oaf. That does not mean that I will forgive you if I leave the training with a black eye.“ There it was again! Damen was a bit confused. Up until now Laurent was politeness personified. And now, as they finally made progress, at least in Damens understanding of the word, he started with the insults.

Laurent left the baths without another word and left behind a very confused Damianos. He climbed out of the bath and searched for a towel. As he dried his hair he left in search of Auguste. That the Veretians were totally unaffected by public coupling but blushed if someone of rank showed more skin than their wrist didn‘t occur to him until the first stuttering noble told him where Auguste was. As he looked down on himself he saw that the chiton did hide even less than normally. He sighed but continued on his way. Really Veretians were so damn complicated! Next year he would need to consider wearing some veretian clothes too.

Auguste raised an eyebrow as he saw him approach. „Don‘t ask.“ Damen held his hand up to stop Auguste before he even opened his mouth. „Your brother allowed us to join his training and I think that might prove very entertaining.“ Augustes eyebrows rose impossibly higher. „The heat pheromones seem to play with your brain.“  
„I offered to teach him some Akileon moves and he agreed.“  
„What did you do?“  
„Well I brought that Omega to one of the heat rooms and then he cooled me down with an involuntary bath and as we bathed with our clothes on in the royal baths, he spoke of his training and I offered and he accepted.“  
„So he did...“ Auguste already was on his way. He knew something else must have happened. Something that led to Laurent trusting Damen.

„But there is something I don‘t understand. Finally Laurent opened up to me but then he started to throw insults at me. I thought we could be friends.“ Auguste laughed. Damen seemed to really have risen in the esteem of his brother.  
„That‘s his way to show affection. If he is too friendly you know that either he doesn‘t know or doesn‘t really trust you. If he truly would want to show you his hatred or even dislike you would certainly be aware of it.“  
Damen looked at him in surprise. „You are kidding me, aren‘t you?“  
„I most certainly am not kidding you. He lets you train with him. Almost nobody knows that he even trains at all. But even less people are allowed to train with him. He doesn‘t trust them around him when he trains to defend himself from heatcrazy Alphas.“ Auguste knew, he looked as if the whole thing made him sick.

The truth to be told, he was so angry that any Omega on this planet had to fear their heats like his brother did, that he always felt the alpha haze on the border of his consciousness when he thought about it.  
„But there are his guards to defend him.“  
„He doesn‘t trust, that this is enough. He once told me: „Think about what an opportunity I am in heat. They could force their way into the royal family. Nobody would punish an Alpha for taking advantage of an Omega in heat. They could plead not guilty just because the heat pheromones addled their brains. I would be pregnant and be forced to marry my rapist.“ So I think he doesn‘t trust a lot of people to have his best interest at heart and the longer this thing goes on the more I think that he is right. Just yesterday one of my fathers advisors tried to molest him. He‘s still a child! What are those people thinking?“

Damen looked as if he was going to puke. „I swear, if I‘m here for his heat, I will protect him.“  
„Did you tell him that?“  
„Yes, but then I didn‘t know how serious the whole thing was. I thought the people, the court, would have more respect for their prince.“ After this Auguste knew why Laurent wanted to train with Damen. The sincere shock and disgust in his voice said it all. He would never hurt an Omega out of selfish desire.

After that day the three of them trained together every day until Damens departure. Laurent grew gradually warmer towards Damen and Auguste breathed a sight of relief. He knew that this meant that at least they could be friends after the marriage and that Laurent wouldn‘t marry a complete stranger.

„You know, I think Dad did me a favor when he chose Damen to be my mate. Out of all the choices he had Damen is the best. He is a good man.“ Augustes jaw went slack. „You knew?“  
„Obviously. Do you think I‘m stupid? After my presentation the negotiation with Akielos started and some months later the Alpha crown prince visits us for the first time. I am young but I know what the signs for an arranged marriage are. But don‘t look like that. I‘m not going to tell anyone that I know or yell at you for not telling me. I was angry at first but then this barbarian proved to be only half so bad. I need to improve my Akileon.“

As Damen went back to Akileos, he promised to write. Auguste himself was not so prone to writing. He thought that a letter could never replace a face to face meeting but Laurent was different. Auguste witnessed how thick letters were exchanged between the future married couple. „What do you two write about?“  
„Oh, nothing important. Mostly my training. His military career and from time to time about the court.“ Laurent was fourteen and was in the middle of a growth spurt and Auguste could see what a man his little brother would be in some years. He sighed, caught in sentimental thoughts.   
„You should just stay my little baby brother. Before I know it the future king from Akielos will steal you away from under my nose.“ Laurent laughed. „I don‘t think you have to worry. Damen would never look at me until I‘m at least eighteen.“ Auguste looked at his brother in another light after this conversation.


	2. There's a whole other conversation going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my dear readers. Thank you so much for your comments and kudos and hits! I hope you like the second chapter. I wish you all a successful and happy day.

The next summer Damen returned. The two older Princes again spent most of the time together. Their friendship strong as ever. Auguste loved Damen almost like a brother. But only almost because as he witnessed his own brother’s pink dusted cheeks after a conversation with the Alpha and how his gaze seemed to wander to Damen as soon as the other entered a room, something churned in his stomach. He knew he was overbearing and the crush his brother had, would help him later, after the marriage. But his brother was so very young. Almost six years younger than Damen.

Fortunately Damen treated Laurent still like a teen. Not like his fiancé. Auguste didn‘t trust people with Laurent. They only saw his appearance and not the amazing person he was. And Laurent would be breathtaking in some years, Auguste knew he was handsome but his brother would be in a league of his own.

He was so relieved that the younger prince didn‘t have his first heat yet. That would be too much to handle right now, but even without his heats Laurent became cold and distant towards the court. He was untouchable and empathized it with his strictly laced clothes that hid everything except his face. That would help in the future although Auguste hated to see his intelligent and kind brother turn cold and unfeeling against the nobles. But he couldn‘t really blame him. They acted ridiculous and shameful.

Hennike tried her best to protect her Omega child but Vere was not Kempt and the rules for an unmated Omega were very different. This circumstance caused a lot of arguments between the Queen and King. Auguste took the side of their mother but he still was only crown prince and Aleron was traditional.

At least Damen’s presence seemed to have the same effect on the other people as Auguste’s. They left Laurent alone. But the younger prince trained more than ever. His body became firm and lightly muscled, like the other boys his age who took up the sword.

„Your brother is impressive for his age.“ Damianos remarked one day as they watched Laurent with singleminded determination battle Jord.

„He is. I just wish he didn‘t have to be. If he felt save, he would never work so hard to protect himself. But enough of this topic. Let’s see if today your form is better than yesterday.“  
He laughed at Damianos challenging look: “I will see you beaten today. Someone needs to put a damper on your too big ego.“  
Auguste could see his brother flinch as he heard those words. The match on the other hand stayed playful, much more so than Laurent‘s own.

„That looks pretty bad“, observed Damen afterwards, as they sat in the royal bath and he looked at the bruises on Laurents form.  
„Well no pain no gain. This is nothing.“  
Auguste knew that his brother didn‘t play tough. Laurent looked a lot worse most of the time.  
„But you should take better care of yourself! Omegas should be protected, not beaten.“ Damen didn‘t seem to understand the whole matter and Laurent was not very patient.  
„Are you really that stupid? What do you expect? That I just stay back and hope for the decency of an Alpha? Do you think that I can‘t be hurt by knives, swords or bare hands? I can tell you, they do hurt me and I won‘t be helpless in the face of my nature. We Omegas learned a long time ago that even though we can‘t bear a sword, we can be killed by it nonetheless. And this very traditional thinking of yours doesn‘t make our lives easier. I have to fight with all those prejudices because of people like you. „Let an Alpha protect you.“, they say... but the only Alphas that don’t see me as an easy way to royalty are my brother and his guards. Do you really think every Alpha would do the right thing when confronted with the choice?“

Damen stared at him speechless, Auguste with worry. „Laurent you know I would never hurt you.“ Damen choked out.  
„Yes, I know. I‘m sorry Damianos. I didn’t want to suggest that you would. But you should broaden your horizon. Not everyone would hand over an Omega in heat to a heat room. You hold everyone to your own standards but trust me. The world has a lot more cruel people in it than you might think.“

After that conversation Laurent distanced himself, only a little bit but enough that Auguste was concerned. The next evening, he knocked at Laurents door. „Sweetheart? Are you okay?“  
There was rustling as Laurent came to the door. „You know father hates it if you call me that.“

He looked ragged and tired. Auguste drew him in his arms as the door closed behind him.  
„Not important. How are you?“  
„Terrible. I didn‘t want to yell at Damen. He didn‘t deserve it. I just... I don‘t want to be an Omega. It only hurts. I feel as if my heat is my death sentence.“  
„Och Sweatheart. You know that Damen is only worried. He isn‘t mad at you. He is very sorry. You should give him the opportunity to apologize and you both would be happier.“ Auguste pressed Laurent close to his heart.

A shuddering breath left the younger prince and his shoulders sagged. „He should find a nice Omega woman and be happy with her and his six children. He should not be burdened with me and my fate. I am only hurting the people around me.“

„The truth hurts sometimes Laurent but it‘s better to be hurt from time to time than to live ignorant until the dying breath. Damianos can handle a little pain that comes with the truth and he has a lot of respect for you.“  
„I will talk to him tomorrow. But... Can you stay, please?“ Auguste nodded.

The next day Laurent woke up to breakfast being served in his lounge. He sat up, Auguste was no longer with him, where was he? It was still too early for the young Prince, he was tired, disoriented and a little bit grumpy if he was honest with himself. He got up and shuffled out of his bedroom. Outside sat Auguste and Damianos and talked softly together while some servants set up breakfast. Laurent drew his blanket more tightly around his shoulders. He rubbed his eyes.

„Good morning. Did you sleep well?“ Auguste smiled at him. How this person could be this awake at this ungodly hour was really a miracle. Laurent grunted and sat on his armchair. Vis-à-vis from him, on the couch, Damianos chuckled: „He seems fine to me.“

Laurent rolled his eyes. Another morning person.  
He yawned. „I slept just fine until you two thought it to be a good idea to wake me. Could you not have done this in your own rooms?“  
„We could but then we would have missed you.“ Auguste joked, his grin big and bright.  
Damianos laughed. „He would apparently not have missed us. But we two are such sunshiny personalities...“  
„That‘s exactly the problem. What is wrong with you two?“ Laurent began to eat. While the other two laughed at him and then resumed their talk. He didn‘t pay attention. It was too tempting to just lean his head against the back of the chair and close his eyes. The deep, dark notes of Auguste’s Alpha scent and their soft, rumbling voices lulling him to sleep.

When he awoke Auguste sat on the bench by the window and read while Damen still sat on the couch. Laurent observed his fiancé. The Alpha read Veretian poetry. A gift from Laurent. His lips sometime formed the words silently and his fingers spread over the back of the book. He still maintained iron control over his scent Laurent registered.  
„Oh you‘re awake.“ Damen whispered and looked him straight into the eye.  
„Yes.“ Laurent didn‘t know why but he whispered too.

Damen got to his feet and then sank to his knees beside Laurents chair. „I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I should not have said what I said yesterday. You are strong and intelligent and nobody has the right to tell you what you should and shouldn‘t do. Not your father and certainly not me. And you are right. I always see the Alpha side of things. But not everybody is an Alpha and they can‘t take some things for granted that I do. I just want you to know that I will do everything in my power to protect you.“  
„You are a good person Damen. I‘m sorry I was this blunt yesterday and I want you to know that I would not have taken to training if every Alpha was like you. Now... you should read me some poetry so that I can correct this awful accent you have.“ They both knew that Damen had almost no accent and that this was Laurents way of offering an olive branch.

After that conversation they resumed their relationship as if nothing happened but Auguste knew better. Both of them had a better understanding of the other and as Damen departed and their conversations once again took place in writing it was clear that the topics had shifted from training to politics and the position of Omegas in Akielos and Vere.  
„I can‘t believe that he didn‘t know that Omegas in Vere can be kept from leaving their room after their first heat.“ Laurent was flabbergasted and Auguste knew from the short letter he received from Damen, that the Akielon shared the same fate.  
„I think Damen is just as shocked that it is allowed as you are over the fact that he didn‘t know.“ He chuckled and didn‘t mention that Laurent almost shared that fate hadn‘t it been for their mother.

„That is most likely what they call cultural differences. I am really curious how Akielos treats their Omegas.“  
„Very different I heard. But not really free, if that is what you hoped for. They are just adored for their beauty and nobody touches them without permission but they are treated like treasured birds in a golden cage. No hardships are to be brought to the attention of an Omega and if they are born into a poor family... well let‘s just say that the family gives them away to so called Omega Houses. Where the Omegas are kept innocent and without a worry in the world. They are mostly like children if you ask me. Damen begins to understand that this is not the way things should be handled either but this change is solely thanks to you.“

Laurent knitted his eyebrows together. In this moment Auguste realized that his brother truly was only 14. He looked so very young.  
„He wrote about the Omega Houses and told me that he visited one some weeks ago. I think he was a bit shocked when he met all the Omegas there. But I also think that he must have met Omegas before. I can‘t imagine that he as an Akielon Prince should never laid eyes and probably more on an Omega.“  
Auguste laughed. „Well this were most likely highborn Omegas and even though their families are held to the same standards as the Omega Houses, most of them don‘t protect their children as fierce from the reality. I think Damianos was also very shielded from some parts of his country. Understandable in the face of his mother’s Omega status. The late Queen was a noble Omega and King Theomedes doesn‘t want his son to ask too many questions concerning Omega rights if he can help it. That‘s what I suspect. But enough of it. You should write back. I can see that you can‘t wait for me to disappear out of you chambers. So have fun and we see each other at dinner alright?“

Laurent’s cheeks flushed red as his giggling brother left the room.  
„What an oaf...“, he mumbled but couldn’t deny that he was right. He found in Damianos the perfect writing partner, because surprisingly the Akielon Prince was not dull or one sided as his reputation led one to believe.

No, he was witty and compassionate, challenged Laurent in his believes and principles but was also ready to question his own view of the world. And most importantly: He took Laurent serious. Not because Laurent was a Prince or his fiancé and despite the fact that he was an Omega and a child. Just because Laurent was a human being with good arguments.

Auguste knew all that because his friend wrote him regularly, although the letters were very short. He seemed happy with the easy friendship he had with the two Veretian Princes and also his relationship with his brother seemed a lot more relaxed since Kastor was betrothed to an Omega woman named Jokaste. Originally the blonde woman pursued Damianos but after his betrothal to Laurent such an union was out of question and she turned her affections to the older brother.

Auguste only hoped that Damianos didn’t hurt Laurent because in this case he would be his friend in the second place and the man that hurt the human most important to him in the first place. Laurent was already burdened enough with anger and fear. He would not let anyone unnecessarily hurt him. Even if this person was close to him. And he suspected that most people wouldn‘t have a single qualm to prey on Laurent only because of his second gender. He may not see all the intrigues of the court like his brother did but he was not so naive as Laurent sometimes seemed to think.


	3. I look at you and you're looking at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!  
Here is the next chapter, I hope you'll like it.

The next year Damen came one month later to Vere. Auguste knew from his letters that it was because of his duties in the army. Damen had advanced fast and everyone knew what a great general he would be should Akielos ever go to war. Laurent would celebrate his birthday while Damen was in the country. But that would not be the only celebration. There would be the Hunt. A tradition in Vere that gave to all Omegas and Alphas of noble birth the possibility to find a mate only by scent. This was introduced to give Omegas the out from a totally unwanted marriage. Something their forefather introduced as all his children were Omegas and he wanted not only political matches. No other country had this practice or something similar to it. So it came to Auguste to explain it to Damen.

"But, but... that... you can‘t be serious!" Damen was shocked and that didn‘t really surprise Auguste.  
"The Omega gives up on their dowry and title so that there aren‘t any Alphas in the competition simply to gain a fortune."  
"But you can force yourself on an Omega nonetheless." Damen gaped, clearly outraged. Auguste shrugs his shoulder. "Apparently you can‘t. Not while on the hunt. Don‘t ask me why. Laurent would certainly know it. Most happy marriages in the Veretian nobility have their source in the hunt."  
"You have to be kidding me." 

"He is not kidding you Damen. Actually, most Omegas prefer to be matched like that. At least the biology does match. More than power hungry parents can guarantee." Laurent sat down besides them in the library.  
"You support that?!" Now the Alpha almost sounded hysterical.  
"Well, compared to everything else, an Omega gets at least a choice in the hunt. No-one can force an Omega in the hunt. A hiss is enough for the Alpha to be paralyzed. These are the hunting mechanisms." Laurent shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Damen, who then seemed to think. And think he did, long and hard.  
"You say that in the hunt the instincts are so much in the forefront that even Alphas act on them completely?"  
"Yes, you can be the most uncontrolled asshole Alpha, but the hunt triggers some  
instincts that normally don‘t appear. No Alpha will touch an unwilling Omega. At least while hunting." 

"Did you think about entering yourself?" Damen seemed curious and not at all concerned that this was his fiancé.  
Auguste sighed. "That is not polite to ask Damen. And, additionally the Omegas will wear masks. Only their scent will help the Alphas decide who they hunt."  
"Oh, I‘m very sorry." The foreign Alpha looks taken aback.  
"You don‘t have to be. You didn‘t know. As for the celebration, it might be even more... Veretian than all the other visits you had." Laurent smiled and began reading. Damen on the other hand needed time to process and then he started his research. 

He looked up almost every book on the topic of the hunt that was available. He felt how his Alpha started pacing. Hunting... the primal instincts told him that this was exactly how it should be.   
In Akielos and every other country the Omegas learned from childhood to never, ever run from an Alpha. Not important if said Alphas was in rut or not, because it could trigger both of their hunting instincts and most Omegas would end up claimed after such an incident. He read however, that every Omega had a choice while hunting. They would not submit to anyone just like that. Their biology needed to be compatible. At least at 95 percent of the biological indicators the scientists found there needed to be a match. And if there wasn‘t or the Omega had other reasons, they could stop the Alpha, even if they were in rut. Hunting had very specific rules inlaid in the biology. Damen was fascinated. Now he felt the itch under his skin. Hunting seemed like the perfect solution for a lot of problems. He would need to ask his father why this was not taught to anyone. This seemed like very important knowledge. 

"You are still researching about the hunt? Do we appal you?" Laurent‘s voice startled him out of his daydream.  
"Yes, I am and in fact, the more I read the more I think you are doing just the right thing." Damen leaned back and looked at his young fiancé. The blond Omega had a look of surprise on his face.  
"You think so?"  
"Yes. In a country like Vere, where Omega rights are not the same as in Vask or Kempt, you seem to give them a last choice. Even if it is not ideal." Damen rubbed a hand over his face. 

Laurent sat down across from him.  
"You asked me if I ever considered participating."  
"Yes, I did and I‘m sorry. It was very intrusive."   
Laurent wrinkled his nose. Then his blue eyes met Damen‘s. "I considered it. Very briefly. After my presentation, before your first visit. I knew, what my father wanted and I didn‘t agree with his choice."  
"And after we met?"   
"Well, I changed my mind. Obviously, you are not such a horrible prospect. What about you? Forced to marry me could not be what you wanted for yourself?"

The Alpha ran his fingers through his hair. He looked a bit embarrassed, a light flush on his cheeks, almost invisible beneath his darker skin. "I was angry. Very angry. On the one hand on behalf of you, a child without any choice. On the other hand I was angry for myself. I was very besotted with an Omega from court. She was docile, beautiful and kind. I thought I wanted to marry her and then my father announced our betrothal. He sent me here and I thought I would be forced into a lonely and cold marriage without any affection. I already planned on increasing the numbers of slaves in my harem." 

Laurent giggled at this point. Damen grinned and rolled his eyes at him. "Yes, I might have been a bit overdramatic. But nevertheless, I thought any hope for happiness with a mate would be over. I never saw how the marriage of my parents was, but neither of them was happy with the other and I didn‘t want that for myself."   
The blond Omega nodded. He didn‘t ask the question but it hung there, in the space between them. He didn’t need to.  
"But then you opened up to me, you became my friend and any hopelessness I felt vanished. I would prefer to mate you, my friend and confidant rather than an unknown beauty with an enticing scent."

Laurent grinned. "You won‘t know how enticing or appalling I‘ll smell to you until my first heat. And for the beauty part, I think I won‘t disappoint. Just give me a couple of years."   
Damen gaped. His jaw slack as Laurent‘s grin widened. "Maybe we could even arrange a chase Damianos, what do you say? Wouldn‘t that be interesting? A little private hunt?"   
"Don‘t talk about it so nonchalant. And you are too young to talk about all those things anyway. Your brother will skin me alive if he ever hears you utter such suggestions in his presence." Damen began to sweat. That wasn‘t a good sign. And as Laurent‘s grin widened, he knew, that he would have some serious problems in some years.  
"Oh please, nobody would believe, that you planted such thoughts in my head Damen. You blush when an Omega licks their spoon with a bit too much enthusiasm. Auguste is more deceitful than you and that really is something. But you are, naturally, right. How about a change of topics? How was your trip to Ishtina this year?"

They didn‘t talk about the hunt again. And if there was an evening where a lot of masked Omegas disappeared and then didn‘t emerge for days as well as some of the younger Alphas, nobody mentioned it. 

Laurent’s birthday approached and Damen was in a state of panic. He wanted a special gift for the Omega, as it was the first birthday he was there personally. He didn‘t know, what he should do. Auguste only rolled his eyes.   
"Damen, seriously. My brother is happy if you think about it at all. He received so many gifts, the most important thing about yours will be that it is from you. The content is really secondary."  
"But Auguste, I really want him to enjoy the gift."

Auguste took a deep breath. He was happy that Damen thought so much about his brother, but it was not so easy.  
"You can‘t present him with something too personal. Our fathers didn‘t announce the engagement yet. And although everybody knows, you are still nothing more than a regular guest. Another royal. Your gift won‘t represent you as a person, Alpha or fiancé but you as Crown Prince and future King."   
Damen suddenly knew the answer to his problem. "You are a genius! I just need two gifts. One official and one not."  
Auguste tilted his head and considered the man before him. It seemed that not only his brother harboured affection for the other. Damen was so stressed out because of the birthday that Auguste could not imagine that Laurent was only an obligation for the other one. He had hoped and prayed that Damen and Laurent would be friends in their marriage, a team, even if there was nothing more but this here seemed to be a promising start for more.

"Good. Then for the official one, I think it would be appreciated if you gifted him with some of those Akielon daggers you brought with you."  
"Is this coming from you as best friend who wants to help me find something that does not embarrass me and my country or is this you as big brother who wants a try with the daggers and hopes to persuade his little brother to lend them to him?" Damen smirked and Auguste laughed out loud.  
"Please, if I embarrass you or your country Laurent will skin me alive. I am talking from the perspective of a brother and best friend that wants to help his best friend find something delightful for his little brother. As the daggers are completely acceptable I don‘t see why you wouldn‘t want to present them to Laurent. Except they have sentimental worth?"

"They have, but Laurent is my fiancé and he deserves something that is not easily given. I meant something different. Laurent did never tell anyone that he trains. People could think it was a joke and if I do not want to embarrass myself I want to embarrass him even less because he would come and suffocate me in my sleep." Damen rubbed the back of his neck and started pacing again. 

Auguste was seriously surprised the other Alpha considered this. Not that he thought of Damen as rude but Damen tended to see the world from his eyes and nobody else’s. And his eyes were influenced through-fully by his status as Alpha, warrior and crown prince.   
"You are right but I think Laurent would love them and he will find a way for the people to see that you don‘t intend it as a joke."   
"True, then I just need to find something personal. You can‘t help me. I need to do this alone. When he comes to Akielos with me I can‘t always call for your assistance." Damen laughed and then he dragged Auguste to the training grounds. 

"Damen I can‘t! I need to meet with the council and you are going to make me sweat." His protests were met with silence and then Damen nodded. "You are right. Just go. I will... I‘m going to..."  
Auguste looked over his shoulder and saw how Laurent lay flat on his back with Lazar hovering above him. "No worries, they are doing this all the time. Lazar won‘t hurt him. He may be Alpha but he is not interested in Omegas."  
"But this looks so... He should not have to do it. I can‘t understand your father."

"Oh, I believe Laurent would even do it if father would protect him right. Because he is a bit of a control person. He doesn‘t like situations where he can‘t control what happens next."  
Damen nodded. "Yes, I know."  
Then he seemed to have an idea. "This is brilliant." He grinned like a maniac and then he clapped the blond man on the shoulder. "You go to your council meeting and I‘ll prepare Laurent‘s gift."  
Auguste wanted to ask but Damen was so fast, that he didn‘t get the chance.

He wouldn‘t answer anyway. Every time he asked about the gift, Damen only shook his head and smiled. "It‘s not for you and if Laurent decides for you to know, you will certainly learn about it."  
On Laurent‘s birthday the ceremony started at the early afternoon but lasted some hours till before the festivities in the late evening. Laurent sat in his chair and took one gift after the other from Vannes, who acted as intermediary. He made sure to thank every noble personally with a nod or a cold smile but never did he let someone up the few steps. 

At Damen‘s turn he took the gift from Vannes and stood. Damen was one of the last ones to present his gift and Laurent sat there for hours on end. That he stood now was certainly not only a coincidence. The Alpha had told him about the daggers, so Laurent would be prepared. Vannes announced what the present was, as she did with every other gift and Laurent said: "Thank you Damianos of Akielos. I appreciate your present." Nothing more than he did with the higher nobles and other ambassadors. Nonetheless one idiot chuckled.

The whispers were loud enough that Damen could hear them. "What a joke. To gift weapons to an Omega. As if the prince would know what to do with them. He can‘t shove them in his greedy hole so they won‘t be of any worth for him."  
Laurent‘s eyes narrowed. He took one of the daggers and weighted it in his hands. Damen was fascinated from his hands. The fingers were long and slender. Laurent had big hands for the rest of his body. Normal for most teenagers, as he would need to grow into them over time. It was almost enough to distract him from the fact that this insolent asshole insulted Laurent in a very personal way. 

Damen watched how Laurent spun the dagger with one hand. "Well, they are certainly well balanced."  
"They are. I provided an explanation of their origin in the chest." Damen smiled and Laurent‘s eyes sparkled.

"You see that? No wonder does the prince ignore everyone else and walks through the halls like a stone-cast iron bitch. It just needed a beast like the Akielon Crown Prince to get him to open up. Maybe he needs a bit of barbarism in his life. We should try to get him to open up to us as well." Every muscle in Damen‘s body prepared itself for the fight, but Laurent was faster. His hand moved and then a thunk echoed through the hall, followed by a painful scream. Damen turned and one noble stood there a bit to his left. The arm of his expensive jacket slashed and blood spilling through his hand, clasped tight around the wound of his arm. The dagger plunged deep in the wall behind him. 

"Oh my. My hand slipped… Damianos, I‘m so sorry that I soiled your gift. I am no expert with the daggers." Damen only shook his head, mouth agape.  
"I will just retrieve it for you." He turned and went to get the dagger. On his way there he needed to shake out of his daze. No Omega he knew would have dared to do something like this. Dagger in hand, he returned, wiping the bloody blade on the fabric of his tight Veretian pants.

He wanted to hand the dagger over to Vannes but Laurent beckoned him closer. Damen climbed the few steps and sunk to his knees. "Your Highness." The dagger lay flat on his  
palms and Laurent took it from him carefully. "Thank you Damianos. This means a lot to me." Damen looked up into his face. He looked so young, innocent, beautiful. Damen could not imagine how someone could want to soil this child. Stain this innocence. But Laurent was not some weak or even reserved Omega. No, he stood his ground, gave no inch and was stubborn like a mule.   
He threw his dagger at a noble who insulted him. He was so very different from the picture of the perfect Omega Damen grew up with. But every time he met Laurent the image lost a bit more of its appeal. The Omega who held his affection before the betrothal paled in comparison. Laurent would be a force of nature in some years and Damen could not wait to see it.

After that incident nobody seemed to think that Laurent could not handle the daggers right. Aleron didn‘t even reprimand Laurent, as he heard from Auguste what the noble had said about him and Damen, who was well liked by Aleron, even if the King would never admit it. Damen went back to Akielos and Laurent stood on the steps. He waved after the Akielon party. Then he turned to Auguste and said: "Next year everything will be different." Auguste knew, that the chance of him being right grew with every day now. The first heat could hit any moment.

Auguste sat in his office and thought about the future. Laurent would go with Damen, for him he could not change anything, but maybe for someone else. The state of Omegas in Vere needed to change for the better and Auguste would be the one to bring this change. He would someday marry an Omega and he didn’t want them to suffer the same as his little brother did. His children should be able to lead a better life. He always thought that the Alpha gender didn’t excuse you from being an asshole but this was not what the law said right now.  
He could only hope to protect his brother until he married and went with Damen. But the court would not make it easy for him.


	4. Tell me that was you sayin' goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my dear readers! Here the next chapter, I hope you like it.
> 
> The first heat finally hits. Prepare yourself!

As Laurent first heat hit one year later, only a few days before the Akileon party was due to arrive, the courtiers and even some soldiers provided Auguste with all the confirmation he needed. Laurent felt weak for some weeks already and Auguste tried to ease his mind with a trip to the library. But there disaster struck. Laurent's scent went on rampage. Auguste was so glad that he trained to control his instinct for years so the effects the heat had on him were reduced to a minimum. He didn‘t turn into a growly beast that followed only their instinct in protecting their charge like most familial Alphas would. His head stayed almost clear. But Auguste knew that the first heat was like an explosion and he also knew that most of the Alphas in court didn‘t have his training. 

So, he took his brother in his arms. The lanky teenager had lost all control over his limbs. And ran as fast as he could. He rushed through the halls as if the devil had set eyes on him, but naturally he was too slow. Some courtiers came out of the rooms. They looked nothing like humans anymore and Auguste growled low in his throat. He would not hand his charge, the Omega under his protection, over. „If any of you dare to lay a hand on him, you all will wish you were never born.“ 

The courtiers advanced as if he said nothing and all his training couldn’t prevent the loud and deep growl that escaped him. He took on a fighting stance and shifted Laurent in his arms. That seemed to take effect. In all Alphas was this primary instinct to bow to the superior Alpha. The Alpha with more dominance, better physical abilities and the stronger scent and Auguste was at the start of the prime of his life. He was fit, an elite soldier, he towered over almost anyone at court with his over 6 feet 2 and he knew that his scent was dominant and promised the development of a prime superior Alpha. The courtiers froze on the spot and Auguste didn‘t think twice. He ran straight to Laurent's door. Laurent was in total delirium but he didn‘t make any noise. A sign that the heat had not yet a grip on his subconscious.

"Auguste it hurts...“ The younger prince whimpered right then and Auguste cursed himself for thinking that the worst would only come in a few minutes. He slammed the door to Laurents rooms open and went into the bedroom but there he didn‘t dare to cross the threshold. He normally had permission to enter Laurent's room without even thinking. But Laurent was in heat and there was a NEST on the bed. Auguste didn‘t know how to handle the situation. 

"Auguste please... I want... I want...“  
"What do you want sweetheart?“ He normally didn‘t use this endearment anymore also because their father forbid it and Laurent thought it embarrassing. But now he couldn‘t think straight. He was in a mild panic, cold sweat ran down his spine.   
"I want to be safe... please.“ It was barely more than a whimper.  
"Laurent for you to be safe I need to get into your room and touch your nest. Is that okay?“

Laurent did not answer for a long time. And the older prince couldn‘t prevent the nervous glances over his shoulder. At least he had been intelligent enough to close the door behind them. He would hear if someone tried to approach them.  
"Yes, please.“ Laurent finally said. Auguste laid him into his nest and wanted to retreat as fast as possible to keep the invasion to a minimum, but his brother took a hold of his sleeve.   
"Can‘t you stay, please?“  
"You know I can‘t... father would not be pleased.“   
The truth was: Auguste wanted to stay. He wanted to stay so bad. The scent and presence of a familial Alpha helped most Omegas a lot through their heat. But he knew that this were just his protective instincts and that if he stayed both of them would be seriously embarrassed as soon as Laurent woke from his haze. So he took his jacket and draped it over his brother. 

"I will stay right before the door and let a servant get mother.“With those words Auguste left the rooms and closed all doors behind him. A crowd had already gathered. No break for him, it seemed.   
"You, get Queen Hennike. Jord, Lazar you two stay here while I get my things. You, tell the King that I will be nowhere else but before my brothers chambers if he needs me. And, I advise you all to listen very carefully, if anybody thinks it might be a good idea to disturb Prince Laurent, I can tell you, that you should reconsider very carefully if it‘s worth suffering all the pain I‘m going to inflict on whoever should dare to touch this doorknob.“

He turned on his heels and walked to his rooms. There he dressed in his training clothes and strapped as many weapons to his body as possible and practical indoors. Hurrying back, he only hoped that the training of Lazar and Jord was good enough. As he returned the hallway was empty but for six of his most loyal guards who kept watch on both ends of the hallway and also before the door. Relief rushed through him.   
Jord saluted before him. "The Queen went inside some time ago.“  
"Thank you Jord.“ He felt how his shoulders relaxed the tiniest bit.Then he took up his position before the door and waited. 

He didn‘t know how long he waited, only that it seemed like an eternity and, at the same time, like the blink of an eye.Then his mother emerged.   
"You did a great job Auguste. He is sleeping now. That is very good. He will need all his energy once it starts. I know you will stay here no matter what, but please consider to greet the guests once they arrive. Your father will be furious if you don‘t and I don‘t know how Damianos would react if both of you are missing out on his arrival.“  
"He will understand. I think he would be here too, if he didn‘t have to handle the trade agreements. But this year is a bit special it seems.“   
Hennike laughed and left, after patting her oldest son's shoulder.

Auguste kept watch before his brothers door. He missed the arrival of Damianos, he missed the celebration of said arrival, he missed the whole peace talks, he missed the trade negotiations, he missed the birthday of the royal councillor Herode and he didn‘t feel bad one bit. Because his caution was more than justified. At the peak of the heat was a time when he had to help his men with at least twenty Alphas out of their mind. He didn‘t think they would have succeeded without him there. The starburst on every single item of his clothes reminded everyone, who exactly they tried to attack. 

He was more than appalled.There was one time he almost lost his control. Govart, that disgusting human being, hit Jord hard enough to cause him to stagger. Then he advanced on Auguste. "One more step and I will kill you.“ Govart stopped. Then he sneered. "You only want to fuck the virgin yourself. That seems to be a family trait.“ How Govart knew of the whole mess with their uncle was still a mystery to Auguste but in this moment he needed to keep focus. "Get lost.“ His voice was ice cold. He really hoped that Govart would give him a reason to beat him up but he turned on his heels and almost ran out of the hallway. Auguste opened his fist very slowly. The red haze lifted itself from his eyes even slower. He worked through a breathing exercises from the training and came down from his anger.

When Laurent finally emerged exactly at dinner time seven days later he looked terrible. He stood there on shaky legs that seemed to give out under him but he held his head high. Before Auguste could somehow react, Laurent said: „Auguste, I‘m fine. Please could you get mother?“  
Auguste nodded and almost ran to the hall. Right before the door he caught himself. He most likely smelled. He sent a servant into the hall and a few minutes later Hennike emerged.   
"Good choice.“ She told him and took a demonstrative sniff. He laughed a bit embarrassed.   
"Well at least he survived unscathed, thanks to you. Your father didn’t understand why we could not just move him into the heat room. He never had much understanding for nesting. I think that's a big failure of the schooling here.“ Hennike almost sounded angry, only almost because the Queen never gave away her thoughts on her husband's politics in public.

They walked to Laurents room. Hennike entered immediately and Auguste paced before the door like a caged lion.   
"Your majesty you should wash up and then eat something. This were some strenuous days.“ Jord approached him and Auguste knew he was right but there was this little voice in the back of his head that told him he could not leave his spot by the door.  
"I need to stay.“  
Jord nodded and let him be. Some time later Hennike emerged and ordered hot water for a bath.  
"Is he well?“  
"Yes, Auguste, actually he is great under the circumstances that he finished his first heat just now. You should really go to your rooms, take a bath, dress in fresh clothing. After that you can come back but I won’t let you into Laurent's rooms if you smell like a pack of crazy Alphas. You know that after the first heat or rut the whole smelling thing becomes almost unbearable for some time.“  
This caught Augustes attention. He snapped back into reality. She was right. Laurent wouldn‘t need him like this.   
"You’re right. I will be back mother.“  
She nodded and he went to his rooms. After a bath and a light snack it was as if a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders. The smell of the Alphas on him had had adrenaline coursing through his system without a break and now that he couldn‘t smell it anymore he finally could somehow relax. 

His way back to his brother's quarters was much slower. He rapped against the wood of the door and some moments later his mother opened.  
"Much better. He would like to see you. Come on in. Now then, I will go back to the evening entertainment. Prince Damianos fortunately is a very big-hearted man but you already know that. Honestly I‘m very happy I had him to myself the last days. Otherwise he would always be with one of you two. I got to know him pretty well, I think.“

Auguste winced on Damens behalf. The Queen could be very frightening, if she wanted to, "but I suspect that his advisors aren‘t as generous. We wouldn‘t want to insult Akielos any further. I know that the father isn‘t nearly as generous nor is the brother.“ Auguste, finally able to think of other things than his little brothers first heat, furrowed his brow in concern.   
"Do you think that this will cause trouble?“  
"Not if Damianos has some say in the matter. He already wanted to storm off and stand guard before Laurents door as it was. But his duty kept him from doing so. Most likely better for both of them.“ She smiled and then held the door open.   
"If you feel like you could join me for breakfast tomorrow, I would be very happy.“ Then she left.

Auguste realized embarrassed how little time he spent with his mother lately. She never said anything but he knew that he should really put more effort into his family. And he also knew that the time would come when his father wouldn‘t only suggest anymore that he took an Omega but rather insist on it. As good as the alliance with Akielos was, the King of Vere would not accept the child of the future Akielon King on the throne. Auguste groaned. But Laurent broke through his more or less depressing musings.   
"Brother heart, could you be so nice and close that fucking door? I‘m like five seconds away from vomiting onto your shoes.“ Auguste realized belatedly that Laurent sat on the small couch in the entry. The smell of aroused Alpha must be overwhelming. After his first heat Laurent would now be able to smell it. The hints of Alpha rut in the air. 

Well at least none of the scents made him weak in the knees. Biology was not a funny topic in the matter. Auguste decided that he would prefer vomit on his shoes in every single scenario than the alternative of his brother liking one of the heat-crazed Alpha weaklings.He closed the door and sat on one of the chairs.  
"Why are you sitting here? Shouldn‘t you be in bed?“  
Laurent looked at him as if he lost his mind. The look he gave Auguste said as much as: Are you stupid or what?  
"Now... I had my first heat Auguste. Do you know what everyone thinks right at this moment? I want out of here as soon as possible to show them that just because of my heat I‘m not some Omega slut that they can have if they just as much as look into my direction.“  
"Laurent sweetheart that can be dangerous. What if...“ Before he could finish the sentence Laurent interrupted him: "Because of this I asked Jord and Lazar to escort me the next two days. It was surprisingly easy. Not that I expected Jord to say something but even Lazar almost threw himself at my feet as soon as he saw me.“  
"The charms of an Omega right after heat.“

Laurent‘s look was ice-cold but he didn‘t comment. Instead he asked: „How is Damianos?“  
"I don‘t know. He wanted to come but he was the main negotiator of the trade agreement. I was here the whole time so we didn‘t see each other. Ah but he sent you a note. Here.“ Auguste gave his brother the little piece of paper and looked as Laurent read through it‘s contents.  
"Well, that will do quite nice. He asks to see me so we will make a little trip to his chambers to find out if I am able to appear in public tomorrow.“  
"Are you insane?“ Auguste looked horrified.  
"Better to make an attempt now, quite late when almost everyone is occupied with their lovely pets than tomorrow morning when the bustle of the court starts. I assure you I feel quite well and you can growl at every Alpha that dares to behave inappropriate. Now come on.“ Laurent stood and Auguste sighed. He wouldn‘t win today. He stood too and followed his little brother.

Laurent stood before his chamber and made a face as if he bit into a lemon. "Thank you Auguste. Really.“ He looked up and Auguste could see it all in his blue wide eyes. He reached out and caressed Laurent's silky hair. "Always sweetheart. Now didn‘t you want to go on an adventure?“ Laurent laughed and they made their way to Damianos' chambers. At the end of the hallway where most of the Alphas were stopped Laurent gaged and held a hand over his mouth and nose.„Tell me it gets better.“  
"Not really but you get used to it.“  
Laurent looked at him as if he was insane. But he also squared his shoulders and continued. After this one incident he didn‘t show a single sign of discomfort anymore. But Auguste knew better. 

Laurent pounded against Damianos chamber-door and when the Alpha opened up the younger Prince breathed a sight of relief. He went inside without waiting for an invitation and collapsed against a couch.  
"What are you doing here?“ Damianos sounded weak.  
Laurent looked him straight in the eye and replied: "Robbing you.“  
"Very funny.“ Damen backed up against the door, as far from Laurent as possible. Auguste almost laughed.  
"Yeah, I pride myself to be the real royal joker.“ Laurent sounded somehow relieved and let his head fall back and touch the back of the couch.  
Damianos looked helpless at Auguste. The older prince took pity on him. "He wants to appear in court tomorrow...“  
"What?! Smelling like that?!“ Damen sounded a bit hysterical. Auguste understood him only too well.  
"Don‘t act as if there would be a riot. If I can survive all the Alpha pheromones they will survive me.“

Damen bit his lips as if he didn‘t really believe it. "But you smell like...“  
Laurent finally looked at him. Gaze turning questioning. "Like what Damianos?“  
The Akielon Prince squirmed. This would all be very amusing, Auguste thought, were it not for the fact that Laurent was his younger brother who looked a little bit too pleased.  
"Aren‘t you hurting?“ Damen hurried to change the topic.  
"No.“ The short answer belied his efforts but both Alphas decided to not call him out on it.  
"You should sleep Laurent. Not forcing yourself to be here.“ Damen sounded gentle and also worried. He took a few steps in the direction of the couch. Then he froze. „Sorry. I don‘t want to make it worse.“  
Laurent laughed. „Don‘t worry. I already assured myself first thing here that I won‘t gag if smelling the pheromones of my future husband.“Damen looked thunderstruck.   
"You don‘t need to force yourself...“, he stuttered but Laurent rolled his eyes.   
"Please, could you stop being so overdramatic? I don‘t force myself one bit. Now sit down and close your mouth. You should get used to me as much as I‘m getting used to you. If you have the same reaction as before on our wedding night, your reputation might be seriously damaged.“

Auguste grimaced. He really didn‘t need the reminder of said wedding night.Damianos on the other hand looked thoughtfully terrified.   
Laurent smirked. „Come on I won‘t bite, not now and not in the future... except you want me to.“   
Auguste groaned. „Laurent please!“  
"We are in Vere. I‘m a Veretian Prince. What did you expect? I have functioning eyes and ears.“  
Auguste was so baffled, he started laughing. Damen still looked horrified. He watched from one brother to the next, but couldn‘t bring himself to say something.Laurent got up and walked towards Damen.   
He patted the broad chest of the Alpha and said: „ Well, thank you for being my guinea pig. I‘m very pleased and will see you tomorrow at breakfast. Please make an effort to at least look as if you would enjoy me being nearby. Otherwise it could heighten the chances that I will be given to another Alpha and I would love to avoid that if possible. If my scent is displeasing to your nose, some mint paste on your upper lip might help.“ With those words he removed his hand and walked out of the room.

Auguste was torn between following his brother who still smelled A LOT like Omega in heat or helping Damianos to sit down. The Alpha looked a lot as if he would faint in the next second.  
"Damen, are you alright? I need to bring Laurent to his room safely but I can‘t leave you behind looking like that. If you‘d like, we could meet up in my room in, say, twenty minutes?“  
Damen only nodded and slid down against the wall.Auguste hurried after his brother, who waited at the end of the hallway.  
"You, little brother, are terrible.“  
Laurent looked up and smiled. „Me? Never.“   
Auguste only shook his head.  
"Now, do you think he hates my smell? That would be very inconvenient for me.“ Laurent looked at his older brother inquiring.  
"I don‘t think so. Your smell is very intensive because of the heat still clinging to you. I think his reaction would have been very different.“ Auguste didn‘t tell his baby brother that Damen had the slightest amount of arousal leaking out of his scent glands. The Akielon Alpha would never forgive him if he told that his underaged brother. 

After he brought Laurent to his rooms and made him promise to not leave for breakfast without at least Jord AND Lazar he strode back to his rooms. Damen sat there on the couch.  
"You know, it is not a crime to be attracted to Laurent.“ He started after he saw Damen's hunched shoulder.  
"But it definitely is Auguste! He is too young for that! He is a child.“  
Auguste sighed. „We both know, you would never act upon it. And he is an adolescent. Not a child. Please. You need to stop beating yourself up on the fact that your fiancé smelled good to you after his HEAT.“  
"I know you are right, but it was so damn hard to keep control. I wanted to throw him over my shoulder and lock him up in my bedchamber and only let him out after he smelled not only less like heat but more like me. I almost acted like a knothead. He would have hated me.“ Now Damen looked downright horrified.   
Auguste rolled his eyes. „Now you are being dramatic. We both know, that Laurent could never ever hate you.“Damen looked doubtful but he didn‘t say anything anymore.

„So now, can we please change this very painful topic? As funny as it is to see you in an existential crisis over your morals, it is still my little brother we are talking about.“  
Damens cheeks bloomed red under his dark skin.„You really are a horrible friend.“  
"I‘m an excellent friend. Actually I‘m the best friend someone can wish for and you are so fortunate to have me as your best friend besides Nikandros, who I would love to meet by the way. Take him next time.“  
Damen laughed. „Sometimes I almost forget that Laurent is your brother but then there are times where it doesn‘t surprise me at all.“Auguste grinned. But then Damianos got a serious face.„I think that won‘t be possible. I think my father will send me to Patras next year. He already wanted to send me this year because I‘m getting too old to stay in Akielos without some experience from the outside of our country.“

Auguste knew his face showed his surprise. „But you already travel here.“  
"Yes, but Patras is our closest ally. Nothing against Vere but I neglected the relations with Patras too long.“  
The older Prince nodded once slowly. „So, we won‘t see you next year, am I right? What a coincidence that the year you won‘t visit us is exactly the year after Laurent‘s first heat.“  
"My father doesn‘t want to look desperate for the match. You know how that works. But maybe it will be for the best. When I see him next he is eighteen. After that it‘s only two more years until the official courting and marriage.“  
Auguste nodded. He was right. But the knowledge hung over his head like a dark cloud.

That was also the reason he couldn‘t enjoy the big entrance of his brother the next morning like he would have done under other circumstances. Almost every Alpha tripped over their feet or fell out of their chair. Laurent held his head high, clothes strictly laced to his body. One could only see his hands and his face. Their mother looked exceptionally pleased. Their father... not so much but Auguste was very proud. He made sure Laurent sat between him and Damen and the Omega Prince didn‘t say anything but the look in his eyes as he looked at Auguste said more than 1000 words.

The moment Damen told Laurent of his absence the following year was a cornerstone in the visit. Laurent nodded and didn’t even blink an eye but he was furious, Auguste could smell it and most likely Damen could too. But Laurent only turned on his heels and went to the training room.The next days he didn‘t appear in court at all until the rumours almost went out of hand and he showed up with a stony face.He didn‘t talk to Damen at all and Auguste knew he had to do something. Both of them smelled miserable, when they lost control over their scent in private. 

He dragged Damen behind him one morning, shoved him into the training room and barricaded the door behind him.„You two should really talk this through. I will wait here, so no shady business like murdering the crown prince, you hear me Laurent?“  
"Loud and clear brother heart of mine.“ Laurent‘s voice dripped with sarcasm and Auguste flinched. This wouldn‘t be fun if he ever let them out.   
First there was silence then Damen who said: „I‘m sorry Laurent. I should have said something sooner.“  
"No need to apologize Damianos,“ that was a blow below the waist and Auguste grimaced, Laurent never used Damen's full name, except for teasing. His tone was so cold, that it froze the balls of an ice bear, "it‘s not as if you are obligated to tell me every detail from your life.“  
"I know that I don‘t have to but I wanted to Laurent. I just wanted to tell you in person but when I arrived you were...“ here he paused.

"Yes, I was in heat. Just say it Damianos. I was useless, defenseless and brainless, laying in bed and shoving glass dicks almost as long as my forearm in my dripping ass.“ The words were a taunt and Auguste only now realized how angry his brother was.  
"Laurent please. We both know, that this does not make you weak. You are one of the strongest human beings I know. And I know that I made a mistake but I don‘t want to leave like this.“  
That was apparently the wrong thing to say. „Yes, because what you want, matters the most doesn‘t it?! I may sit here in my Palace and wait till somebody wants to see me! Tell me Damianos, is this how our marriage is going to be? Am I to wait at home while you do what you want?!“, Laurent yelled. But Laurent never yelled, ever.   
Now Damen growled and Auguste contemplated if he should open the door especially after the crash that was heard.„Never ever believe that I want to go, you foolish prince! I have no choice and it bothers me as much as you, to leave you here after what I heard happened while you were in heat. I promised to keep you safe but if I‘m gone I can‘t do that.“Damianos sounded more desperate than angry and Auguste took a deep breath.  
"You say it, as if you care Damen. Please don‘t look at me like this if you don‘t mean it.“ Laurent almost whispered but Auguste could hear him through the door against which he was apparently being crowded.  
"I mean every word Laurent.“

Then again there is silence for some time until Laurent said: „Open the door Auguste. Everything is well between us.“The older Prince opened the door und watched his brother closely. Laurent had his mask back in place but his scent was a lot happier than before. Then he reigned it back in but this few moments were enough.  
The rest of summer they spent like all the years before but Auguste knew, that something had changed. Damen looked at Laurent for the first time, really looked at him and Laurent was a lot more relaxed.


	5. In my head I see your baby blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers.  
Here the next chapter, where Laurent is all grown up.  
What do you think will Damen's reaction be?

Like it was to be expected, Damen didn‘t show up the next year but Laurent travelled to Kempt to visit family with their mother. So Auguste waited back home and hoped, that Laurent would be okay. His next heats would be far away but Kempt was a good country for Omegas. So hopefully everything would be alright.

Damianos wrote him from Patras, told him about the King, his daughters and Torveld, the brother of the king. Auguste wrote back once: "Maybe your father hopes to persuade you to end the betrothal to Laurent because you want to marry one of the Princesses.“ Damen didn‘t even spare him a comment. As a result, Auguste was not very concerned.

Kastor married his Omega Jokaste, therefore Damen returned to Akielos for the Fall, but Laurent was still away. Kempt seemed to grow on him. His letters were long and full of praise. Auguste was happy for his brother, but he missed him dearly. When their mother returned, she did so alone. Laurent stayed the whole winter and spring in Kempt and when he was due to return the next summer for Damen's arrival they got a message that the arrival would be delayed by the summer storms. Damen came and Laurent was nowhere to be seen. 

The disappointment was clear on his face. But he made good on his promise and brought Nikandros. Instead the three spent a lot of time hunting, fighting and talking. Auguste was with the military almost the whole year, so he was happy to have some weeks for himself and his family and friends.

"It doesn‘t look like Laurent will arrive here while you are visiting Damen.“ Nikandros sounded insulted. Damen laughed at that. "As soon as you meet him, you will wish he was back in Kempt Nik.“  
Auguste laughed out loud. Yes, that was a fitting description of what awaited Damen's best friend.

Laurent returned shortly after Damen left and even though he didn‘t show his disappointment it was evident in the always thicker letters sent to Akielos.  
Auguste really had some issues when Laurent came back. They didn’t see each other for almost two years and that was a long time in the life of a teenager. Laurent looked a lot like the man he would eventually become. His shoulders were broader, he stood almost as tall as Augustes chin, his jaw was sharper, his face lost most of the childlike roundness and now tended to almost perfect angles and lines. He had trained a lot apparently, his legs powerful and his arms stronger. 

To say it was concerning was the understatement of the century. Also, Laurent was more beautiful than ever. He wasn‘t the angel-like child anymore, no now he looked a lot more like one of the Omegas out of the illustrated tales from the sensuous and godlike Omegas in whom the human race had their origin. Auguste really didn‘t want to see what his next heat did to the court. Unfortunately he had to witness every single painstaking second. But for his brother, he would have done it over and over again. Laurent came out of it unscathed and more aloof than before.

"Brother, please concentrate. I know you are loosing but please pretend to be a respectable opponent.“ Laurent huffed annoyed and Auguste tried really hard to find a way out of the certain defeat at chess.  
"I tell you, you are too straight forward Auguste. You need to be sneaky.“  
"Oh please, I can never win against you if I need to be sneakier than you.“ Auguste rolled his eyes and did one of the straight forward moves Laurent accused him of doing.

"So how is Damen? He wrote that his nephew is the most adorable child ever but he never saw you when you were younger. So his opinion doesn‘t count.“  
Laurent laughed. "He is well. He tells me that next year he is going to bring Nikandros with him again.“  
"Uh-oh.“ Auguste could totally see how that would end. And exactly as he predicted it in his mind, it came.

Laurent had his summer heat before Damen visited. He was out of his room for two days when the delegation arrived. Laurent stood with their father, mother and Auguste on top of the steps and waited. He now reached Augustes nose but he most likely wouldn‘t grow anymore, with 19 most Omegas were as tall as they would ever be. 

And he was tall for an Omega. Just over 5 feet 11. His hair was curled and styled to the right, it ended somewhere by his ear. The last year let him grow into his body and now he was still a bit on the leaner side but athletic and undeniably muscled. His cheekbones stood out more prominently and his lips had lost a little bit of their fullness, not so much a pout anymore. 

He wore dark blue, strictly laced traditional Veretian clothing, which enhanced his build but concealed every bit of skin. His hair glowed in the sunlight like gold. So honestly, he looked breath-taking. Auguste only noticed this because half the Alphas from court and all Alphas from the delegation swooned when they looked upon Laurent. 

Damen sat slack jawed on his horse and could apparently not move. This let Laurent raise an eyebrow. But he said nothing, his face otherwise unmoved. The only Akielon Alpha unaffected seemed to be Nikandros. He looked downright horrified.  
"Oh for fucks sake“, he mumbled in Akielon and Auguste almost laughed out loud.  
Nikandros sat down and poked Damen in the thigh in the process. This seemed to startle the crown prince out of his stupor. 

He came to the family and greeted Aleron, then Hennike. He slapped Auguste on the back and then drew him into a bear hug. When it was Laurent's turn he hesitated.  
"No hug for me fiancé?“ Laurent murmured, only loud enough for Auguste, Damen and Nikandros to hear. Damen's face turned red, when he embraced Laurent as if he was out of glass. The blond prince chuckled. 

"Don‘t faint on me Damen. You grew to be a real beast, truly. How tall do you plan to grow?“  
Damen rolled his eyes. The easy banter apparently helped him to get over his shock of seeing Laurent nearly three years later.  
"Oh somehow I need to be able to hold the weight of your ego without being crushed.“ Laurent laughed and Auguste could practically see how Damen fell fast and hard.

Apparently Nikandros saw the same. "This is worse than I thought. And I hoped Jokaste was the worst that could happen to the royal family.“  
Auguste slapped him playfully on the back. "Just remember that this is my brother you are talking about.“  
Nikandros went silent and pale and that was Aleron’s turn to guide them inside for the banquet. Auguste only grinned and dragged the horrified Akielon behind him into the big hall.

Later that evening, as they all returned to their chambers, Nikandros talked to Damen. "Did you smell him? His heat can‘t lay back more than a day and there he stands as if he had no worry in his life.“  
"Could you please not talk about his heat?“ Damen looked up at the ceiling from his place on the ottoman, a stupid grin on his face. "Oh please tell me you don‘t like his scent.“  
Nikandros knew he grasped at straws, but Jokaste had Kastor in her manipulative and sometimes cruel hand. He really didn’t need Damen to befall the same fate. Yes, if he was honest, he didn’t want that for Damen, because the younger Prince was his best friend, he deserved better, the best in Nikandros’ own modest opinion.

"Why should I?“  
"Because you don‘t want to talk about his heat.“  
Damen groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. Nikandros wrinkled his nose as the smell hit him. "Well that explains everything. I should have known. Clearly you are infatuated. What did I expect? He looks like your wet dream personified. Give him five years and the whole kingdom will weep at his beauty. How old is he again?”  
“He’s nineteen.” Damen sounded soft and gentle. That was not a good sign.

Nikandros sighed, he just knew that Laurent didn’t reciprocate in the same way. Were Veretians even capable of such feelings? Last year he didn’t see even one couple in court that was in love. He suspected that the whole country was unable to feel true and pure love for somebody else than themselves.  
“Don’t look at me like that Nik. It’s not only his face or his scent. You can’t really think that I’m such an idiot, do you? I know him since he was a bratty thirteen-year-old. You teased me for all the letters and my so-called infatuation for years. BEFORE he looked like that or could even be considered something resembling a lover.”

Damianos had a point but this was all BEFORE Nikandros had SEEN Laurent. Most likely he was prejudiced, but Jokaste had shown him what beautiful, intelligent and power-hungry Omegas could do to an Alpha. Even though it was for the best in Kastor’s case. At least she didn’t let him do something stupid. But he also knew that on this evening there would be no sense in arguing with Damen. The Prince was far too gone. So, he returned to his chambers and swore to keep an eye on the blond Omega.

That was surprisingly easy. Laurent didn’t try to spend his time alone with Damen as Nikandros thought he would. No, most of the time Auguste invited them along for whatever he did. Laurent didn’t take the initiative himself.  
There was horseback riding, tennis (Nik had the pleasure to learn the game the year before, so he didn’t embarrass himself so through-fully as he would have done otherwise, but the really interesting matches were between Auguste and Laurent), then also trips to the lake, the library or the market (incognito of course) and, naturally, a lot of fighting. Archery, sword fighting, fist fights, and, to his surprise, wrestling. Even though the wrestling was only between the Alphas and fully clothed. 

The year before there were some playful matches between himself and Damen but only for the sake of entertainment and in consideration of Veretian sensibilities also clothed. But this year Auguste, Jord, the head of Laurent’s guard, and Lazar, second in command from Laurent’s guard, joined in with a lot of enthusiasm. In Lazar’s case Nik suspected that it was mostly because of Pallas, although the Akielon didn’t seem to realize the stares from the Veretian Alpha. Nik chose to say nothing and let everything play out before him. 

Laurent surprised him once when he sat down beside the Prince to take a break, when he said: “Bet Lazar tumbles him before the week is over?”  
Nikandros looked at him with a horrified and scandalized expression.  
Laurent laughed softly and rolled his eyes. “You Akielons and your sensibilities.”

He cleared his throat and replied: “Now, they don’t even speak the others language.”  
“Well, in my limited experience, the language of the body is the same all over the countries.” Laurent reclined and the glint in his eyes was downright evil.  
Nikandros had to bodily keep himself from groaning aloud. “You can’t be serious.”  
The blond let his eyes wander and then said: “Oh and how serious I can be. You would be surprised.” 

The Akielon followed his gaze and there was Damianos without the loose training shirt and only in some Veretian pants. Then he smelled it, only faintly and for a few seconds but Laurent lost control for the smallest moment. The Omega scent was divine. Even Nikandros had to admit that. His base scent was one of lavender and pines and mixed with it was the ginger of desire, not very common as it was too spicy for most Omega scents. And now, without the heat scent on him, he could smell everything.

Nikandros’ head got fuzzy. He sat there like paralyzed because he knew, if he only moved an inch it would be to lean closer to the delicious Omega. Laurent didn’t react, only his shoulders tensed the slightest amount. Then it was over. Nikandro’s head cleared again and he scurried to his feet. 

On the one hand he was shocked by himself, never had he lost control like that, or almost lost control like that, on the other hand he was shocked, that there was something other in Laurent than cool indifference. The desire for Damianos was evident. So evident, that it had almost cost Nikandros’ mind. He retreated without another word and clasped Damen’s shoulder. What came out of his mouth surprised even him: “Shouldn’t you spend at least some time with your fiancé Damianos? Or he will be snatched right from under your nose.” 

Damen growled low and threatening, his gaze jumped to Laurent, who by this time was alone again but not for the lack of trying from the part of other Alphas, who stood some paces away.  
He didn’t say another word, just strolled over, still shirtless. Auguste chuckled beside him. “You must really hate my brother.”  
“Why?”  
“You send Damianos over to him, sweaty and shirtless. That is the cruellest punishment anybody can think of.” Auguste beckoned him nearer for the next match.

Nik snorted. “Damen is a bit of a dense idiot. He thinks your brother is more or less indifferent. Because of that he is so damn jealous. You must understand after almost three years of not seeing each other, he is not as secure as he was before.”  
“Damianos is not jealous, is he?” Augustes eyes were wide and unbelieving.  
“He growled at me! He never growls at me.” Nikandros said it as if it had to explain everything. The older prince still looked not very convinced.

But Nikandros was right, so right. Damen felt the furry, the possessiveness deep inside his bones. And that over an Omega that most likely only accepted him because he was the best of all the bad choices he had. His eyes roamed over Laurent’s body and the want threatened to overtake his ability to act or even think rationally. The blond prince peered up to him from under his lashed. 

“You are in the dire need of a bath Damianos.” His voice was cool, his posture relaxed and not in the slightest way affected. All of that only increased Damen's frustration. How come he got almost half hard every time Laurent only entered a room (fully clothed from chin to the tips of his toes) without even smelling the barest hint of him and Laurent wasn’t affected by him at all when he stood there half naked and sweaty, Alpha musk leaking out of his pores. Yes, he knew that his base scent only escaped in the smallest amount as long as nothing touched the scent glands on his neck or he let go of his control, BUT that still was downright unfair.

But then his Alpha brain brought things to his attention which the part of his brain that was normally responsible for making him function never realized. Now he was only a virile Alpha before an unmated and fertile Omega and that was a completely different perspective than when he was Damianos before Laurent. It was world shattering and enlightening. 

He saw the way Laurent looked up to him and bared his neck only barely. He registered the way a muscle ticked in his jaw and the visible effort it cost him to not breath in too deeply. He observed the way Laurent balled his fists only slightly and held himself tense so he didn‘t lean forward. That alone would have been enough for the Alpha part to be sure that the Omega before him was interested but for Damen, what was really the point of no return were Laurent’s eyes. 

He looked him straight in the face. A challenge. However, there was also the invitation. Damen sunk to his knees, right before Laurent’s booted feet, that were casually crossed at the ankles. He registered how Laurent tracked each of his movements.  
Damen did not touch, he only stared back into the burning blue eyes on him.  
“I certainly am.” He almost didn’t recognize his own voice. He sounded raw, dark, full of desire and almost out of control. 

He needed control back, he knew, Laurent would never forgive him, if he embarrassed them before all the spectators. So, he did the only thing, he could do at that moment. He touched Laurent. To be more exactly, he wrapped his fingers around one booted ankle and yanked. Laurent lost his balance from where he was positioned on his elbows and landed flat on his back. Damen knew, he had only some precious seconds before he would be skinned alive. 

He leaped to his feet and sprinted to the palace. Nikandros shouted after him, Auguste giggled, and Laurent was hot on his heels. He didn’t have time to look over his shoulder as he ran, he focused on getting to his rooms as fast as possible and preferably in one piece. He sprinted up the stairs, past some gawking lords and ladies, some scandalized pets and baffled servants. Finally, on his floor, there were only some guards, but they all knew him, so they were not that surprised. Then he heard it. 

The breathless little laugh behind him. He had to look back. Laurent was only some paces away, his hair mused, his cheeks dusted with red and his eyes sparkling.  
“You really should have thought of a better plan Damianos.” The blond prince said and then he tackled him. The floor was carpeted, so he didn’t split his skull open, but it hurt, nonetheless. 

However, the really important thing was, that Laurent lay on top of him, had his hands pinned over his head and looked at him, as if he couldn’t really decide if he wanted to eat him alive or drag him into one of the torture chambers.  
“What should I do with you barbarian?” Laurent searched his face. Damen really tried to not let himself show what he thought, what he wanted, especially not what he wanted from the man on top of him, but he knew he was an open book.

The Omega lowered his face and Damen could not breath anymore, until… until Laurent started to speak directly into his ear.  
“Just imagine how it would be, if I were yours already Damianos.” Here Damen almost swallowed his tongue.  
“You could flip us over, rip the clothes from my body and bury your cock in my ready hole.” The Alpha growled low in his throat, he weakly struggled against the long fingers, pressing his hands down. 

“Yet, on second thought, I think you would rather haul me over that very broad shoulder of yours, carry me to your bedroom, barricade the door and not let me out of your bed until I’m drenched in your scent, saliva and semen. Until I’m round and swollen with your pups. What do you say Damen? Am I right?” The last question was accompanied with a surge of scent, heavy with lavender, pine and ginger, a lick to his earlobe and then the pressure was suddenly gone, the Omega too and Damen dug his nails into the carped under him. 

He wanted to chase his Omega so badly. Wanted to hunt him down, press him against the first flat surface he found, make him submit and then take him to his den. And then he would claim him so through-fully that there was not the least bit of uncertainty that this Omega was taken, that he belonged to someone. 

But he couldn’t, he mustn’t. Nobody would give him such a treasure if he acted like a wild animal. He couldn’t risk that his Omega would be taken from him. He almost roared out loudly into the hallway by the mere thought. So, he stayed there, on his back until the first rational brain parts came back to him.

When he was back to himself, he was very glad that the guards did not understand a single word Veretian. He was pretty sure his scent went rampage at a point, but they would never know what Laurent whispered. He would get to keep those words to himself.  
He needed a lot more time to get back from the brink of popping a knot. Laurent’s scent lingered on his lips, made him delirious. So much so that he asked himself how he should survive the wedding night or, by the gods, a whole heat. If it took so little to make him dizzy, he would be on his knees in seconds as soon as Laurent let loose on his control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone surprised?  
Not really, I thought so :P


	6. I'll pick a star and watch you shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my dear readers! Thank you for all the kudos, comments and hits.  
I hope the chapter pleases you.  
Have fun.

The next day Damen started with the courting. He could have started last year but then Laurent was not in Vere. This year was something else altogether. Now he knew that the Omega Prince did at least desire him. That was more than he knew before.

He wrapped the book of Akielon poems in an embroidered silk shawl and handed it over to one of Laurent’s personal servants.

“Take this to your prince.”

The man nodded hastily and almost ran through the halls.

Damen paced his chamber anxiously. He waited for something, anything. But nothing came. Finally, Auguste appeared and proposed a ride to the blacksmith. Damen was happy for the distraction. He was antsy, hoped that Laurent would like the first official courting gift he received.

Yes, Damen had made him a lot of gifts over the years. The longer they knew each other the more thoughtful were the items received. But this was the first courting item because it was the first to carry Damen’s scent. Inside the book lay a bookmark with a hint of his base scent on it. Not too much, no emotion other than happiness and contend on it. Perfect for the first gift.

Regardless he was nervous. More nervous than ever before in his life. He thought back on the gift for Laurent‘s fifteenth birthday. This should have made him nervous; the personal gift was a very intimate item but Laurent was still an adolescent at that time. This was something completely different here.

“What happened to you? Did my brother threaten to chop off your balls yesterday? You are making the horses uncomfortable with our fidgeting.” Auguste looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

Damen ran his fingers through his hair. “No, he didn’t. I… well I did...”, he stammered.

Auguste grew even more suspicious. Damen never stammered. If he could do something, then it was talking. He could deliver a speech that inspired the people who heard him to be the best version of themselves.

“You know you can tell me; I will not judge you.”

“I gave Laurent the first courting gift.”

“Oh. What was it?”

“A bookmark. And a book of poetry.”

“So, you gifted him something you knew he would love, it was thoughtful and tasteful, at least I hope that for your sake. You didn’t overdo it in the scent department, did you?” Auguste looked a little bit concerned.

Damen blushed. “Obviously not! What do you think of me? I would not want to make him run!”

Auguste rolled his eyes at that dramatic attitude. “Then what exactly is the problem?”

Damen sighed. “He didn’t respond. There was nothing.”

“Well, then I would say that he loved the book and started reading immediately and forgot over the whole excitement to thank you. You know how he is with books.”

“You are right. I should not fret. It‘s not like he can run from me. Our fathers seem very determined.“ Damianos didn‘t look as if he was joking and Auguste rolled his eyes. „You can not be serious Damen. My brother has a crush on you since he is fourteen.“

"Don‘t mess with me Auguste. I know that I‘m the best perspective he has and that we are good friends, that he maybe even desires me, but your brother doesn‘t want me as a husband. He could choose every single Alpha in all the kingdoms. For you to think that there is more than just acceptance of the inevitable is nothing more but wishful thinking.“

Auguste snorted, not very princely. „So you really think that I know my brother that bad?“

Damen shook his head. „No, I know you know him best but have you LOOKED at him?“

"Well yes, and I see that he is beautiful but it‘s not like you are a bad looking man yourself. And contrary to common belief is my brother not so focused on his appearance that he judges himself or others over their looks. I won‘t deny that he likes the fine things and beautiful people in life but that would not be a criterion to mate with someone. He accepts you because you have a beautiful soul AND a beautiful body. Even if I don‘t see the appeal.“

"You are too focused on all the soft, female Omegas to be able to give judgement on those matters.“ Damen grinned, suddenly a lot more relaxed.

They made their way back to Damen's rooms, bickering as if they were never apart. Damen knew he was not unattractive at all, but Laurent was on a whole different level. He was suddenly very grateful that he remembered things like the evening where Laurent spilled tomato soup over himself or when he laid in bed with a nasty cold. All those moments allowed him a respite from this inhumanly beauty the Omega now obviously had.

They sat in Damen's rooms for some time before dinner, then Auguste had to go and change. As he went out of the room a servant entered with a bow and handed the Prince a box. "From the Prince.“ The servant bowed again and left. Damen was a bit confused.

Normally the servants stayed in case there was a return gift or message to be delivered. Then he looked at the box and lifted the lid. He almost went to his knees. There was a silk scarf that was worn with the formal alpha attire in Vere. The color was a light green,

nothing striking. Damen liked it simply for that but the smell! The Alpha could smell that Laurent had it on him for at least half a day and the scent of content, joyful and grateful Omega made his knees buckle. There was a card: "Thank you for the thoughtful gift. It made me very happy. - L.“

He would never admit it, but Damen buried his whole face in the fabric and inhaled for something close to five minutes. How should he survive the evening? Laurent smelled delicious and Damen wanted to take him for himself. Like right now. That was not good.

Even worse was that he himself would smell claimed by the younger of the Veretian Princes. The scarf was a very bold statement. He wanted to see Laurent's face when he realized that Damen would in fact not back down. So, he changed, wrapped the fabric around his throat and tucked the loose ends into the buttoned jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror. The black trousers and dark green jacket looked good on him. The silk against his throat a stark contrast to the otherwise dark fabrics.

He grinned and strutted to the dinner hall. When he entered nobody really paid him a lot of attention. He was nothing new or exciting anymore, they all knew him and his disinterest in the pets of the court. But as he made his way deeper into the hall more and more eyes followed him to the dais.

He didn‘t let himself be bothered and sat to the right of Auguste who sat next to his father. "What the actual...“, whispered the older Prince with wide eyes and open mouth. His gaze was focused on Damens throat.

The Alpha only grinned and dragged a hand through his hair. „The courting may or may not be very official since today.“ He shrugged one shoulder and looked very pleased.

Laurent chose this moment to make his entrance. His dark blue clothes clung to him like a second skin. The fabric covering his throat laced just as tightly as the rest. And regardless every single gaze clung to it as if it was something indecent. The younger brother sat to Damens other side, he did not once look away from the gaping court but simply said in a low whisper: "You smell like me.“

"I certainly do, don‘t I?“ Damen grinned as broad as if his birthday and the summer games event fell on the same day. He was nearly delirious with the scent. Especially now that Laurent sat beside him. Damen would have loved to lean over bury his nose in the dark blue fabric that covered the source of this very delicious smell.

"It‘s a good smell on you.“ Laurent’s face still didn‘t give away even the slightest emotion. But Damen could feel how his own expression faltered. Laurent liked it? Laurent liked that he smelled like him? Damen was not wet behind his ears and so didn‘t sit there with a baffled expression for too long. A lazy smile on his lips he sat back in his chair and bumped the tip of his boot against Laurent's clothed calf. "I never thought you would be one to lay claim so openly.“

Laurent looked at him for the first time that evening. A small smile played around his lips. "I do not like it when people doubt my claim on something dear to me Damianos.“ His smile morphed into something vicious. Auguste almost chocked on his wine and Damen clapped him on his back almost in a trance. When did Laurent grow up to be this...

"... Seductive! Damen I tell you that can‘t be good for your health. You won‘t last long with him as your husband. If you ever look at someone besides him, you will find yourself with a slit throat while knotting him!“ Nikandros ranted since half an hour about the absolutely horrible choice Laurent would be as his husband.

They sat in Damen's chambers and drank wine. Or better Damen drank while Nikandros berated him for his very unsuitable tastes. Damen just nodded along. He could not really imagine to ever look at somebody else if he could knot Laurent even once.

"You know that even if I would agree the whole thing is pushed by our fathers. Both kings want this marriage to happen Nik.“ He had a feeling that this needed to be mentioned sooner or later. His silk neck tie still around his throat even after the jacked was opened and the boots off of his feet.

Nikandros threw his hands in the air. "You ARE killing me! If your father knew him, he would never agree to this whole thing.“

Damen rolled his eyes. "You don‘t even know him!“

"But I know people like him! I tell you Damen, beautiful beyond belief, intelligent and ruthless. This is never ever a good combination. If he has his claws in you, you will never escape again.“

"Nik, now you really do exaggerate. I know that he would never betray me. Even if he never shall love me, he is loyal and at least likes me for who I am.“

"Damen I know you are head over heels for him but people like that do not love others the same way you do love them. He will always prioritize logic and benefit over emotion and commitment. You will be very unhappy if you think otherwise.“

The growl that escaped Damen surprised both of them. "Do not talk about him like this! The genuine concern and love he has for his people is not something that you can drag through the mud! I know that you think he will never love me as much or with the same devotion I love him but never again imply that he is this cold ruthless monster you made him out to be in your head.“ Damen stood, hands clenched into fists.

"His court cannot protect him and the nobles try to tear his door down on every single heat he has but Laurent never once treated his country with disdain. Now tell me Nik, could you say the same for yourself in his situation? He has erected schools for the peasants and something called hospitals where people can go and see doctors for free. He finances the whole thing with something like a minimal tax on alcohol and tobacco and donations from the people willing to give something. You know nothing about him. And I won‘t deny that he does not show emotions willingly but that does not mean that he has none!“

Damen felt his chest heaving. He took some deep breaths and Nikandros looked at him with a stricken expression on his face. "I‘m sorry Damen, I really did not know all of this. For me there only was this similarity with Jokaste. I don‘t want that for you but if he truly is worthy of this big heart of yours, and you certainly seem to think so, I will never speak ill of him again.“

Damen sighed. Anger vanished into exhaustion, he was not good at being angry and even worse at staying angry. "You also judged Jokaste way too harsh. She might be ruthless and self-centric but she also has a heart.“

"That may be true but if I have to choose between her heart or yours, I know which one I will pick. Damen I just don‘t want to see you fall hard and fast only to shatter on the bottom of whatever this is.“

"I won‘t. Now please can we talk again tomorrow?“

Nik nodded and went out of the room. Damen finally loosened the fabric around his throat and changed into his sleeping attire. But as he climbed into bed, he realized that he clutched the silk to his chest. With a shrug he decided that he really deserved this little indulgence and buried his nose in the fabric. With the scent of happy Omega he slept.

The next morning Damen could only keep himself from returning the gift for some hours. He pressed the silk handkerchief one last time against his scent gland and then wrapped it together with a leather journal into a gift. The journal had the starburst stamped on one side and the Akielon lion on the other side.

When Damen saw it, he knew it to be perfect for Laurent as it symbolized the acceptance from the public towards the alliance and that was all that Laurent wanted. As long as the people could live without the fear and horror of war, he was content. But for Damen content was not enough. He wanted Laurent to be happy and full of joy as he deserved.

The servant that delivered the gift knew, he had to keep his secrets because he could never tell anyone about the silly grin or the dreamy look on the face of the crown prince of Akielos, when he gave him the task of delivering the gift to the second prince of Vere. He also knew that the Prince Laurent would skin him alive, if he ever heard someone talk about the flush on his face as he received the package, even worse would be if someone knew about the little groan that escaped him after he opened the wrapper. No, the servant was not a fool. He loved the gossip of the court, but these little moments were not for him to share.

Laurent would never admit it to anybody that in the moment he opened the gift from Damen he sank to the floor of his chambers. His knees gave out under him and he sat there like thunderstruck. The scent was not indecent in any way but it was so happy and the need to please was so heavy Laurent couldn‘t stop the groan that escaped him.

It was as if Damen just lived for his approval, for his happiness and that was more than Laurent ever dreamed about. Naturally his crush on the Alpha grew with the years from the hero-worship to the first flickers of affection to something like falling for his fiancé. Now he knew he was gone on him. Damen was everything that he wanted and more and with nineteen Laurent would have to wait one more year.

The compromise his father and Theomedes negotiated as in Akielos one was of-age with 18 and in Vere with 21. But at least Damen seemed to want him back.

Laurent sat there for a long time. The ocean and orange scent of Damen surrounding him.

He would have sat there even longer if his mother would not have entered. „Laurent sweetheart, are you alright?“

"Yes.“ The blond Prince clutched the handkerchief to his chest and stood.

"Oh. That makes sense. Is this from Damianos?“

"Yes.“

"Good. I‘m very pleased.“

"Yes.“

"Laurent. I think you should just sit down on the chair. You look as if you‘re going to faint.“

"I don‘t faint mother.“ However, he sat on the chair and looked to the older Omega. „Do you think I should return the gift?“

"I don‘t know, do you think you should return it?“

"I think I shouldn‘t but I want to.“

"Why should you not?“

"I think as soon as I do it, I can‘t stop and I have to wait at least one more year according to the contracts.“

Hennike nodded. „How about you go for a walk with Damianos? You could talk.“

"That would be very unseemly.“

"Not in the gardens. I know what you worry about but the whole talking about you won‘t change the fact that everyone can smell how unbound you are.“

"What if Damen hears what they say about me?“

"Let him hear, they deserve a bit of a beating.“

"What if he doesn‘t want me anymore? Mamma, I... I can‘t let this... let him slip through my fingers.“

"Oh sweetheart. He will want you no matter what. That is not something so easily changed.“ She laid a soft hand against his cheek. Laurent nodded and stood. „You are right. As always. Thank you so much. But we will still dine together?“

"Certainly. Till then my beautiful child.“

Laurent embraced her, folded the handkerchief and went to Damen.


	7. Happy just to be there holdin' your face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my dear readers. Thank you so much for sticking with me and this story. Have fun with the new chapter!

The Alpha was still in his chambers. His nerves had gotten the best of him and he knew that no matter what he touched today he would make a mess of it.  
When the knock came, he thought it would be Nikandros, Pallas or even Auguste but he never thought it to be Laurent. Yet, there he was. In all his inhuman glory. "Hello Damen.“  
"Laurent...“ The words failed him. 

Laurent lifted an eyebrow.  
"Come in!“ He gestured behind him and could see how the Omega needed to hold back a grin.  
"I thought we could go out? To the gardens? What do you say Damen?“  
"Sure. Just let me grab...“ Again he gestured and Laurent nodded. Damen went back inside. He breathed in and out slowly. He shouldn‘t be nervous. This was Laurent. The man he knew since... since he was a kid. What he definitely wasn‘t anymore. Hasn‘t been for a while.

His palms were sweaty. When he went back Laurent didn‘t comment and for that Damen was very grateful. Laurent walked besides him and Damen stole glances of him.  
"Damen, relax. Nobody will bite you, everything will be just fine.“ Laurent looked him straight in the eyes and smiled one of his rare smiles. Damen felt his heart beat double its pace.  
"I didn‘t know this was allowed.“  
"What? Walking?“ The sarcasm helped. Damen rolled his eyes. "Yes, you and me walking alone.“

"It is in fact. As long as we stay in public. Everybody would smell if something indecent happened.“ Laurent wrinkled his nose. Damen raised an eyebrow. "Oh I’m sure you could convince everyone, that their noses are misinforming them.“ The Omega looked at him with one corner of his mouth lifted. "Don’t put such thoughts in my head Damianos.“ This let the older man sputter: "I didn’t mean it like that.“ The other corner of Laurent’s mouth lifted itself into a teasing smile. 

„I know. You, my honorable barbarian, are just as innocent as one can be. Even disbanding your own harem for me.“  
Damen flushed. He never told Laurent that little fact. Pallas the traitor. They reached the gardens and walked on the small sidewalks towards one of the fountains. "I don’t…“ Damen stuttered and he didn’t know how to stop it. "I don’t intend…“ 

Laurent looked at him. Inquiring but not pushing. He was like that. He knew when Damen needed a moment. One of the things Damen loved about him.  
"I have no intention of involving anyone else in our marriage, Laurent.“ He looked the Omega straight in the face and stopped walking at the same time. The younger man tilted his head. "Yes, me neither.“ Something twinkled in those blue eyes and the Alpha knew, he was in trouble. 

Laurent closed the remaining space between them and whispered: "I intend to never let you regret this decision, Damianos. Whatever your kyros or father may say.“ For a short moment the Alpha imagined how it could be and he groaned low in his throat. He was just very grateful that this didn’t really attract attention in the gardens of Vere. 

Laurent backed away. He dragged one hand through his hair and breathed deeply in and out. Damen realized that he was not the only one affected by their… whatever they did here. "You should never know. About the harem I mean. I didn’t want to pressure you into anything. If you want to wait after our marriage and the wedding night, I will understand.“ Damen would suffer, he knew it. His Alpha already recognizing Laurent as their Omega. It would be horrible, especially while he was in rut, but he would endure a lot more for Laurent. 

The blond Prince however laughed out loud. "Damen, if you are afraid that our wedding night will turn out to be terrible, just say so.“  
"What? What makes you think that?“ Fortunately they were away from prying ears but in the sight of at least ten courtiers. Damen really didn’t want anyone to hear whatever Laurent said next.  
"Well, why else should I not want you?“ Blunt, straight forward and full of confidence. Laurent seemed to be totally unfazed by their topic. 

Damen however felt out of his element. "Because you didn’t choose me?“  
The Omega gaped. Literally gaped at him and Damen felt like the biggest idiot under the sun. "You have to be joking.“ He crossed his arms before his chest and raised one eyebrow. An ability Damen was very jealous of, he admitted. "Do you seriously think that this whole thing is only because of the arrangement between our fathers?“

"No, by no means. I know that it isn‘t. But how should I explain…“ Damen sighed. "You could choose everybody Laurent and you were promised to me at such a young age, that you never had the perspective of choosing for yourself. I would understand if you wanted the time for yourself before anything happened between us.“  
"Damen. Either you hit your head very hard or you are one of the most dense people I know. You are everything I could have wished for. Why do you always think I would have chosen someone else? Certainly, the initial decision lay with our fathers but I would not have even considered mating you if I didn’t want to.  
Tell me now if this is different for you, because for me this is not just a deal between two countries. For me there is a lot more at stake and if you handle it differently I want to know now.“ 

He was so beautiful. It almost broke Damen's heart to see this beautiful man before him. Laurent, who hated talking about his feelings laid himself bare before him. Damen took a step in his direction and caressed his cheek with the pads of his fingers. Laurent’s eyes fluttered shut. "Never. For me there was only one choice from the beginning Laurent. It could never be someone else. And even if you would reject me, hurt me or never let me near you, it would always be you.“

Laurent escaped a relieved sight. "Good. Don’t always think of yourself as inferior to others. I know, that you sometimes think, you are less than your brother and certainly less than your father but that is not true. For me there is only one person in this world.“

They resumed their walk and Damen could not stop smiling. As they talked about Damen’s nephew, Ios in the summer, wrestling and tennis, he could never stop his mouth to curve upwards. Even as Laurent explained that in some days a delegation from Patras would arrive and a lot of their time together would be cut because of all the celebrations. Laurent’s hair glittered in the sun. And even-though he seemed to avoid certain areas of the garden they walked quite a distance. 

He escorted Laurent back to his rooms and brushed a stray lock out of his face. He wished he could smell him. He wanted the scent, needed it even. Oh, how far gone he was and he didn’t care even one tiny bit.  
"Till tomorrow Damianos. Thank you for the walk. I enjoyed myself quite a lot.“ Laurent backed away very slowly and then closed the door behind him.  
Damen went to his quarters, there he buried his nose in the silk scarf with Laurent‘s scent and just shut the world out.

The next days he almost never saw the Omega Prince. He helped with the preparations for the arrival of the Patran delegation. Auguste too had almost no spare minute and as a result Damen spent a lot of his time in the company of Pallas and Nikandros and some others of his guards. Pallas, who was an even better wrestler than Nikandros challenged him for a good naturally match and the two of them shed their jackets, shirts and boots. Leaving them in only their Veretian pants. 

Pallas grinned, as Damen reminded him that the pants needed to stay on.  
"Well, I am almost certain that there are people watching, who would not mind if they didn‘t.“  
"Lazar’s opinion does not count as a representative for the whole of Vere.“  
"That may be true but Lady Vannes would most likely agree with him.“ Pallas grinned even broader. "And if the Omega Prince would come and watch, I think he wouldn‘t mind either.“ 

Damen felt how he puffed out his chest, squared his shoulders and flexed his muscles. The rational part of his brain just shook it‘s head. But the Alpha part wanted to show that he was superior. He would not lose. Pallas seemed to realize that Damen was serious. His grin made space for the concentrated expression of someone who knew, that he only had a chance of winning if he catalogued every single movement of his opponent and waited for a weakness. But Damen had no such weakness while wrestling. He had Pallas on his back before he even started sweating. 

The younger man let himself be helped to his feet and then grinned good naturally. "Exalted, thank you very much for your guidance. I still need to learn a lot.“ He bowed his head and Damen clapped him on the shoulder. "You have great promise.“  
Then he turned and truly, Vannes watched him appreciatingly. "Exalted, you are certainly a sight to behold. What a shame that only Laurent will have the pleasure of all of this.“ She looked him up and down. Damen rolled his eyes. He knew her for years and her very flirty way of talking was so familiar, that he almost missed it when back in Akielos.

"Lady Vannes. Beautiful as ever. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get presentable for the Patran delegation.“ They should arrive in the evening and Damen needed to look his best. Torveld, the brother of the king would be the head of negotiations and Damen knew, that he and the older Alpha had a lot in common. Also, their preference for beautiful, blond Omegas. He felt the jealousy roll in his gut. He gritted his teeth. 

Neither his father nor Aleron would appreciate if he acted like a knothead. Laurent would skin him alive if he endangered the diplomatic relations he worked so hard for just because of his jealousy. In the baths he consciously relaxed every muscle in his body and tilted his head back. His arms spread over the edge besides his head. The royal baths were luxurious and he loved it. It helped with all the tension and soothed his Alpha enough that he wasn’t worried about the visiting Prince. At least for the moment. 

However he didn‘t have a lot of time. Sooner than he would have liked, he needed to get his aching muscles out of the warm weather. He dressed in a dark red ensemble and let his locks dry in the summer air. By the time he went to search for Laurent or Auguste, the Patran delegation had been spotted. Groaning he made his way to the doors of the palace. Auguste waited already on the steps. "Well hello. You don‘t seem to look forward to their arrival.“ Damen dragged a hand down his face. "I‘m just restless. It‘s nothing.“ 

Auguste looked at the other Alpha and knew that this was a blatant lie but he didn‘t call him out on it. Laurent entered the country yard and made his way over to them. As Damen saw him, there were two very interesting reactions in quick succession. First there was happiness and joy and second there was trepidation and worry. Auguste leaned towards him. "What is it that makes you so uneasy? Should I know something?“ He wouldn‘t let anybody endanger his brother, even if it meant insulting a foreign delegation.

"No. Torveld of Patras would never present a threat while on a diplomatic mission. It‘s silly. No reason at all.“  
"You can always tell me.“  
"Well, Torveld and I have very similar tastes in bed partners. Not that there were any problems up until now. It is just that my Alpha does not like the whole situation and I can‘t change anything about it. I have no right and it would be considered an insult and endanger our agreement, if I acted upon my instinct.“ 

Auguste could clearly see how distressed Damen was over the fact, that there would be serious competition. Torveld of Patras was also next in line for the throne of his brother, as long as he didn‘t have an Alpha child. Much like Damen he would be a powerful ally to the Veretian throne.  
Laurent reached them. He embraced Auguste, and he took the opportunity to scent his younger brother. The Omega smiled a soft smile only few people had the pleasure of seeing. 

Then he looked at Damen. He reached in the pocket of his pants and handed the Alpha a little, golden something.  
"Thank you so much Damen for the map. It means a lot to me.“  
Auguste knew of the beautifully ornamented map of Akielos that Laurent received earlier that day but he didn‘t know anything about the return gift. Damen opened his hand and there was a pin. Small but unbelievably detailed. It was a lavender flower.  
Auguste grinned. He could tell that Damen loved the gift. He pinned it to his jacket and kissed Laurent‘s hand. "Thank you so much.“ 

After some moments of silence, Laurent‘s gaze jumped between his brother and fiancé. "What is with you two? Something seems to bother you.“  
Auguste ran a hand through his hair. "Well, Torveld of Patras has a... certain reputation.“ He watched his brother closely. Laurent seemed to know immediately what Auguste hinted at. "Yes, I know. He likes to fuck blond, male, beautiful Omegas. Oh, is this some Alpha posturing? Both of you can‘t really expect me to annul the betrothal and then elope with Torveld of Patras can you?“

Damen couldn‘t stop the low growl that escaped his chest. Laurent looked at him in surprise and Auguste knew, that this could end up in a mess. In the worst case, Damen couldn't control his Alpha enough and would end up either insulting or challenging Torvel. Both scenarios didn't really seem tempting at all. But again, Laurent acted quickly.  
"Auguste, we will be back in five minutes. If father arrives before us, tell him that I needed to talk to the banquet master and will shortly arrive. Damen, follow me.“ The older Prince only nodded. Auguste knew, his brother would solve the problem in the most efficient way. 

Laurent on the other hand knew, that what he intended to do now needed a lot of trust. Not from Damen but him. However, if he trusted someone besides his brother it was Damen. He shoved Damen into the small storeroom besides the entrance and closed the door behind them. He started to lose the laces of his jacket, shrugged it off, then his hands started to open the undershirt while he looked at the Alpha. 

The velvet collar appeared beneath it. Laurent knew that Damen recognized it because it was his gift to Laurent on his 15th birthday, it needed to be enlarged, but it was still the same one. The velvet wrapped the iron threads beneath it. No Alpha would have the chance of marking Laurent as long as he didn‘t want to. The collars were very common in Akielos and Patras but not in Vere. Laurent unlocked it and put it besides his jacket. "Damen. Whatever you think there is, that could threaten our betrothal, it‘s not there.“ His throat bare, he tilted his head. The bonding gland on clear display. Then he gave up control over his scent. 

Damen was a bit confused as he found himself in a tiny storeroom with his fiancé. When said fiancé started undressing, he was even more confused. Five minutes, as Laurent had told Auguste, would never be enough. But then Laurent bared his neck to him and Damen‘s brain flew out of the tiny window in the wall over his head. He took a step towards the Omega and when the scent hit him, he grabbed Laurent by his arms and shoved him against the wall. He buried his face in the soft skin of his throat and inhaled deeply. His hands slipped to the trimmed waist and his nose brushed against the bonding gland. 

He could smell Laurent for the first time all he wanted. Everything of him. Not only his polite base scent without any emotions displayed in it. He could smell the little uncertainty with the situation, the bit of annoyance that Laurent clearly had concerning this whole Alpha behavior. But he could also smell the complete trust Laurent had towards him and his Alpha. He could smell the desire, thick in the air. He could smell the adoration and affectionateness. He could smell how Laurent wanted him, everything from him and this let Damen’s head become fuzzy. 

He groaned and pressed Laurent even closer to him. His control slipped and then his scent mingled with Laurent’s. Now a whimper escaped from those full lips and Damen needed to see his face. A faint flush covered his cheeks and the blue eyes fluttered shut. "You are killing me Damianos.“ Laurent tilted his head back as he said this. Damen tightened the hold around the trim waist. The Omega would most likely have bruises but that seemed to bother him not at all. 

His hands grabbed the dark locks and then Damen was pulled forwards. He tasted the lavender and pine on his lips. The ginger strong and sharp on his tongue. He kissed Laurent back with all he got, and the Omega went pliant in his arms. This was the best moment of his life up until now. Damen was certain of it. Laurent’s grip in his hair let his scalp tingle, Laurent’s taste in his mouth was like the sweetest ambrosia, the tiny whimpers where the loveliest sounds he ever heard. Damen felt drunk of Laurent and he couldn’t help it. It was addicting. 

He breathed and tasted only the blond Omega in his arms. The world seemed so far away as Laurent‘s tongue caressed his own. The grip in his hair turning almost painful. "So good.“ It slipped past his lips between two kisses. The reward was a moan, swallowed by their next kiss. Damen and his Alpha knew both that they could not be found in this compromising situation. Although he wanted to hear everything. Greedy thoughts dominated his brain. He wanted all of Laurent’s kisses, all of his touches, all of his sounds. He wanted to drink from the source of this delicious scent, he wanted to taste the slick of his arousal. He wanted... 

He needed to stop. His tongue traced the seam of Laurent’s lips one last time, then he brought the tiniest distance between their faces. Their breaths mingled in the space between them. The blue eyes he met were soft, even a bit dreamy. An expression Damen had never seen before. It was so unlike Laurent, that he was almost a bit shocked. Then his Alpha puffed his chest out and felt so very proud and smug as if he had conquered a whole country single handedly. He was the one that put that expression in Laurent’s eyes. He brought one hand up and brushed over the high cheekbones, the soft locks and the shell of an ear. 

This seemed to startle Laurent out of his trance. Slowly he let his hands sink from Damen's curls. He laid them on the shoulders of the Alpha and pushed with minimal force. The older Prince went willingly. Damen was only too happy to please his Omega. However, when Laurent locked the collar around his neck, started to close his undershirt and shrugged his jacket back on, Damen felt as if there was a bucket of ice cold water dumped over his head. The blue eyes of the Omega searched his face. "Damianos. You have to know, that I don’t want to stop. But we have responsibilities.“ 

Damen fought with his Alpha. He knew that Laurent was right. He just didn’t like it. Now that he finally had his Omega in his arms, he didn’t want to ever let him go again. But he also knew that this was not a rejection. Laurent still smelled sweet, inviting and full of desire.  
"I know. I just…“  
"Yes, I know.“ Laurent had finished with his jacket, apart from the blush and slightly swollen lips, he looked exactly the same as before. As if nobody had touched him. But Damen knew better. 

Laurent took a few steps into his direction and started to brush out his hair with his long fingers. "I‘m sorry. I really should have thought about this.“ Damen grinned. "No need to apologize. I quite liked it, to be honest. Next time you do it when we are married and you officially can. I would even let you do it in public.“ Laurent laughed and swatted him on the chest. "You would let me do something like this outside of our bedroom. Is Vere affecting your sense of modesty? Not that I am complaining." Damen almost drowned in those blue, blue eyes, twinkling mischievous. Then another bucked was emptied over his head. "Come on we need to greet a foreign Prince and his delegation.“ Damen sighed. But then he opened the door to their small room.


	8. There's a waltz playin', frozen in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers. Here is the next chapter. I hope you'll like it.

As everyone was already in the country yard the hall was empty. Damen waited for Laurent to join him. Both of them back to their iron control. He escorted Laurent back outside. Aleron only registered their presence with a short nod. Hennike watched more closely, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief. Auguste‘s eyes were round like saucers. "You didn‘t“, he said.

"What dear brother?“ Laurent smiled innocently and brushed his fingers against Damen's clothed arm. "I can‘t believe this. Well as long as we can avoid a diplomatic catastrophe I will leave you to your methods.“ The warning gaze in Damen‘s direction indicated something very different. 

But before Damen could open his mouth the first horse entered the yard. The delegation was impressive and Prince Torvel was too. He came up the stairs to greet the royal family and the moment he saw Laurent was clear for everyone to see. He took hold of the unbonded Omega‘s hand and brushed a kiss over the knuckles. A formal, respectful greeting for an Omega Prince. But Damen could see how his gaze lingered and he didn‘t like it. Not one bit. 

Then Torveld embraced him in a brotherly greeting. "Exalted.“  
"Torveld, we are on first name basis, if you forgot.“ Damen laughed and slapped the other Prince with a bit more force than necessary on the back. Torveld laughed too. "You are right Damianos. Really good to see you here.“ 

Auguste was a bit skeptical if that really was a good thing. Laurent seemed a bit too interested in the conversation of the two foreign Alpha Princes and their father had a glint in his eyes that didn‘t promise anything good. He just wanted a drink.  
Nikandros, who stood to the left of Damen seemed to think the same. His face said it all.

He had the same pained look on his face at the evening banquet and Auguste placed Laurent between Hennike and himself. That was not really traditional, but he was sure that Damen at least would forgive him. The Akileon joked and laughed with Torveld but his muscles were always tense, and his gaze wandered to Laurent every so often. 

The Omega didn‘t care one bit. He talked to their mother and Auguste could finally drink something stronger than wine. He had no idea how he should survive the whole stay of the delegation. Especially as the evening entertainment started and someone had the brilliant idea of dancing. 

Auguste stood abruptly and bowed to Laurent. "Brother, would you honor me with the first dance?“ The raised eyebrow said more than 1000 words could have but Laurent stood and laid his hand in Auguste‘s. 

"I know what you try to do, brother heart of mine.“  
"Laurent, you saw how upset Damen was just when we mentioned Torveld.“  
"Yes and he needs to get a grip on himself. I do not intend to lock myself up in a chamber because he is jealous.“ Laurent smiled and spun away in the turn of the dance. The older Prince understood him only too well but he also knew what Damen thought as his Alpha had to be agitated.

"Just promise me that you will dance at least one dance more with Damen.“  
Laurent sighed. Back in his brother's sure lead. "I promise. Go ask mother for the next dance. A foreign Prince comes for me.“ Auguste bowed and then took the hand from their mother from Aleron. Different from his beliefs it was not Damen, who asked Laurent for his next dance. 

Torveld elegantly bowed and then continued to undress Laurent with his eyes. He was respectful and proper with every single touch, but Auguste was an Alpha himself and he knew how desire looked.  
Hennike hummed. "Your father seems to see a chance that he can reevaluate your brother‘s worth in the trade.“ She sounded pleasant and happy but her eyes were hard like steel. "Yes, I know. Laurent won‘t like it. Damen will like it even less.“

Auguste twirled his delicate mother and kept one eye on the dancing pair before him. Damen stood with Nikandros and Berenger, his back to the dancers. This could end up messy.  
But once again Laurent thought quicker than everyone else. The second dance ended, and he bowed to Torveld. 

Then his determined steps brought him to the group surrounding Damen. Berenger bowed first, then Nikandros, as Laurent approached his fiancé. Auguste still held their mother in the dancing pose for the next dance. But everyone watched how Damen turned and Laurent bowed his head. 

"Would you honor me with the next dance Damianos?“ It was not common that Omegas asked Alphas to dance with them but not unheard of. What surprised everyone was the fact, that Laurent asked someone. Never, not even once did it happen, that Laurent asked someone to dance with him. Damen was so shocked that he only nodded and took the Omega‘s hand. 

"Your brother knows how to play.“ Hennike sounded pleased.  
"Yes. It was foolish of father to think, that Laurent would ever let himself be a bargaining chip if he didn‘t want to be one.“ Torveld had his arms full of a beautiful Omega boy with honey blond locks. Almost as beautiful as Laurent and certainly less sharp tongued. Damen was enchanted and nobody could deny that Laurent was infatuated, even if he didn‘t show it on his face. 

Auguste was so happy for his brother and best friend. But as always in these situations, someone needed to destroy it.  
"How long do you think, will the barbarian need to figure out that the Omega in his arms is a cast iron bitch?“ One of the courtiers said a bit too loud and Auguste felt the red haze descend over his vision. Hennike sent out a soothing scent but in only helped so much. The courtiers with the too loud mouth however seemed to realize that their future king heard every single word. They paled and almost ran away. 

Auguste forced himself to stay where he was. He wouldn‘t make a scene but the whole affair left a bitter taste in his mouth. He escorted his mother back to their father and then went for a walk in the gardens. Laurent and Damen were happy and that was the most important thing. 

He didn‘t understand why everyone was so determined to see Laurent in this bad light. He sighed and sat on one stone bench. He tilted his head to look at the stars. Thoughts swirled in his head, and the most prominent wasn’t one he liked. 

It was clear, that he needed to marry soon. With his 31 years almost everybody expected a heir. Especially since he took over more and more responsibility from his father. His ruts got worse with the rising strength of his Alpha and now in his prime, he really wanted an Omega partner. 

The rustle to his right was nothing special, so he didn‘t even incline his head in the direction. However, when a beautiful Omega almost fell into his lap, he was a bit confused. She looked at him as consternated as he felt. The collar around her throat identified her as unbound Omega from either Patras or Akielos. She was breathtaking. He reached out to steady her. 

"I‘m so sorry.“ Her words were accented, heavier so than Damen‘s. But then she started a stream of Veretian, that clearly showed that she had mastered the language a long time ago.  
"I just went for a walk after my uncle went to the banquet and then I saw... well I saw certain things and in my confusion I only tried to find a place with... well less things to see and then I tripped over this step over there. I‘m really so sorry. Did I hurt you?“ 

She spoke with her hands. A gesture that Auguste was immediately endeared with. "Yes, Vere‘s gardens are a bit much for someone without previous warnings. I would escort you back to your rooms but that would be a bit... improper.“

"Oh yes. Vere has this ridiculous rule. As if nobody could smell it. Well, whatever. My servant should be here somewhere.“ She stood from the bench and Auguste saw her clothes. A beautiful, light flowing dress, with only one shoulder covered. It reminded him of Damen‘s chiton.

"Are you here with the Patran delegation?“  
"Yes, I didn‘t know that it would be a diplomatic visit when father told me I should go. I thought it was only a little adventure. But I think he hopes I marry well while on this trip.“  
Auguste nodded thoughtfully. "Marriage...“

"For Omegas the only achievement in life they can work for it seems.“ She sounded upset and angry.  
"Don‘t let that hear my brother. He can rant for hours about the inequality. Kempt really is a better place for Omegas. Or Vask. But Vere, Akielos and Patras are conservative.“ 

She sighed. "Yes. That is true. Your brother sounds interesting. What is his passion?“  
Auguste got suspicious. Either she didn‘t recognize him or didn‘t hear anything about Laurent. The second thing even less possible than the first.

"Well, he works hard towards being the best advisor any kingdom could imagine. He is the smartest person I ever had the pleasure of meeting. Although I hate it sometimes when he beats me at „Schach“. I‘m unbeaten except for him.“ Auguste observed her reaction very closely. She nodded, her servant, a beta, stood some paces away.

"That is good. Intelligent people are a rarity as far as I‘m concerned and good advisors should not be judged by their gender. Either of them. But don‘t let my father hear that. I heard Prince Laurent of Vere is very loved by his family, even though he seems to advocate for Omega rights. My father would most likely lock me up in my chamber if I ever did something like that. He wants the country to stay as it is. Do you know the royal family?“

Auguste realized two very important things. First, she really had no idea who he was. Second, she was most likely one daughter of the King of Patras.  
"Your Royal Highness. You really should not be here.“ He knew that their situation was more than compromising. If anyone found them she would be forced into marriage. As the match would benefit his father, he would demand that the Patran Princess married him.

"I‘m sorry. I didn‘t want to conceal who I am. But don‘t worry, nobody would force you to marry me.“ She shrugged her shoulders.  
"But they certainly would. I‘m Prince Auguste of Vere.“ 

Now the realization dawned on her. He was no simple palace guard, not worth the trouble of a forced marriage if everyone could smell that nothing happened. No benefits for her family or her country. No, he was the future king of a country and if anyone would see them, her father would take advantage of the predicament and force her into marriage. Or at least a betrothal. 

"Oh my god. I‘m so sorry. I will leave immediately...“ While she talked two people entered their little spot. Then the voice of Laurent rang out into the night. "Now brother. Never would I have thought to find you in such a situation.“ He sounded amused to no end, smug even.

"Laurent, now is not the time for your mockery.“ Auguste knew how strained his voice sounded.  
Then Damen did, what should have been done at the beginning of their meeting.  
"Princess Felizitas. A pleasure to meet you again.“  
"Exalted.“ She was still a bit in panic and Auguste didn‘t like it. He would have liked to spare her the shock.

"You can be really happy that we found you. Now I can take Princess Felizitas back to her chambers. Your Royal Highness, I‘m Prince Laurent. Please allow me to show you back to your rooms.“  
The princess took his hand. "I‘m so sorry“, she said once again to Auguste but he shook his head. "Not at all, if someone needs to be sorry, it would be me.“ He bowed deep and then they were gone. 

"It isn‘t like you to be so careless.“ Damen looked at him inquiringly after the two Omegas left.  
"No, it isn‘t. But she was so beautiful and outspoken. You know it yourself; nobody talks to me like that. I just wanted to be a normal human without any title, for five minutes.“ He buried his hands in his hair.

"Well, Princess Felizitas is certainly the right one for that. She is the oldest of the Princesses, who are not yet married. And that has a good reason. She is not what her father  
considers a marriageable Omega. Maybe he even hoped for her to catch your eye. Laurent is known for being the most unmarriageable Omega in all countries. At least if you ask traditionalists. So, your view would be less narrow and she would marry better than any of her sisters could ever hope for."

He paused and then added: "Well she is also the most beautiful one. Maybe the only reason she isn‘t in a temple yet. I guess her father would see it as a waste. Also, the Alpha heirs of the countries are all engaged except for you. And you my friend are a very good perspective.“

"How old is she?“  
"Twenty five.“ This surprised Auguste. Omegas were married off as soon as they were off age. In Patras this was 18. He always bemoaned the fact that his future wife would be more than ten years younger than him. "Are you seriously considering her?“ 

"Why not. I need to marry sooner or later. She is beautiful, not too young, intelligent and most likely not without an opinion.“ Auguste shrugged.  
"Isn‘t it a bit too soon to say something like that?“ Damen sounded skeptical. "You deserve to be happy Auguste and so does she.“

"Well, I think a scent trial would certainly help with that. If we are not compatible, I won‘t take any further steps, if we are, well, why not her?“ The truth was, that Auguste wanted to get to know her. She was the first Omega that really interested him. He could already imagine how they sat before a fire with a cup of wine and talked about anything and everything.

"Shouldn‘t you be the romantic between you and your brother?“ Damen looked at him inquiringly. He didn‘t seem to believe that Auguste would talk about his marriage so matter-of-factly. "Well, as you can imagine, I live with the knowledge of an arranged marriage since I‘ve been born. I‘m happy and content and as long as I have a chance at loving my bride I will not begrudge others the choice they have. Laurent and you are the living proof that not all arrangements need to fail.“

Damen nodded.  
"As we are already talking about you two. What did you do out here? Alone, nonetheless.“  
Auguste crossed his arms and looked at Damen with what he knew to be a disappointed and very disapproving expression. Damen laughed at that. Not the normal reaction Auguste got. "Actually, we were allowed to go outside. Your father suggested it to be honest. So do not try to distract me from your own problems.“

Auguste sighed. Well it was worth a shot. Damen laughed again and dragged him back into the hall. There he drank till he knew that he would have a pounding headache the next day.

And true it was. Auguste never wanted to move again. His head was killing him, and Laurent was nowhere to be seen. The Omega pheromones helped sooth every pain and Auguste craved it. He sent for his brother and when said brother appeared, he dragged him into bed. "I‘m never drinking again“, groaned the older Prince. 

Laurent patted his head. "I can‘t remember how often you already told me that. But I need to thank you, you are the best prevention I could have wished for. I would really not want to look like you do now. Auguste seriously, I know you have an eye on the Princess but that is no reason to drink yourself to death.“

Auguste only groaned. He didn‘t want to hear anything. He buried his nose in Laurent‘s clothed neck while the Omega pushed out calming and soothing pheromones.  
When Auguste had the impression that he could move without throwing up, he flopped on his back.

"You seem to like her.“ Laurent observed.  
"I do.“  
"Why?“ This question had to pop up. Clearly, Laurent liked her too, otherwise he would not have started talking about her.  
"She is intelligent and not too shy to show it. That is not a common trait and certainly one I look for.“ Auguste closed his eyes in an attempt at soothing the dull pain he felt behind them.

"Yes. But that can‘t be everything?“  
"She is beautiful.“  
Laurent laughed. Then he stopped asking. They both knew that Auguste would talk to him sooner rather than later if it would develop into a serious courtship. Laurent tangled his fingers in the blond locks of his brother and scratched his scalp. Auguste once again drifted into sleep. 

When he woke Laurent had curled himself into a ball in the middle of the bed while Auguste had wrapped around him. The moment was so peaceful that Auguste closed his eyes once again.  
A knock was to be heard from the door to the bedchamber. And Auguste didn‘t want to get up. Laurent opened his eyes. "Who‘s there?“ He sounded impatient and a bit grumpy. 

Auguste chuckled what resulted in an angry glare from his brother. "It‘s his royal highness Prince Damianos.“ The voice of the servant was a bit strained.  
"Let him in.“ Laurent got up and went to the door. It would not happen that another Alpha entered Auguste‘s bedroom and they both knew it. 

However Laurent didn‘t even try to control his scent at all. Auguste followed him to the sitting room and they both sat on the couch. Damen entered and stopped two steps into the room. His eyes fixated on Laurent‘s neck and his nostrils flared. Yes, Auguste knew how hard it had to be for his friend.


	9. Tell me that was you sayin' goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! I'm sorry I am late with the chapter, but with the whole Christmas thing, I was quite busy. So have fun and I already wish you a good start into the new year!

Damen did not expect Laurent‘s sleep mused hair, neither did he expect the uncontrolled, delicious scent that waved towards him. He stared at Laurent and when the Omega met his eyes, they both knew what Damen wanted.

Auguste laughed. "Oh my. You two are cute and all, but please control yourself; I don‘t want to smell the whole unresolved sexual tension. It‘s enough if I have to see your looks.“

Damen felt how he flushed. He averted his gaze und sat on a chair. Laurent on the other hand rolled his eyes. "Shouldn‘t you be somewhere else?“

"Do you seriously try to ban me from my own quarters little brother?“ Auguste laughed again.

"Damen, tell him that he should rather talk to Princess Felizitas than us two. He knows us since forever but she is new and exciting.“

"Maybe he prefers us boring individuals over a foreign beauty. Not all of us have the eye for aesthetics.“ Damen really enjoyed teasing his friend. Finally, he could get back to Auguste.

"You two are horrible. I pity Akielos. You will terrorize the poor country with your bad attempts at humor. But if you insist, I will visit Felizitas. You will have to look for another place and, most importantly, another person to tease.“ Auguste got up and shooed them both out of the room.

Laurent chuckled and touched Damen‘s arm. The Alpha thought his skin would burst into flames. He flushed, again. The mortification he felt lasted only so long until Laurent‘s finger traced the shape of his shoulder through the jacket. "I like this color on you Damen.“ The jacket was a dark red with golden embroidery. The Alpha smiled and brushed his fingers against Laurent‘s hand.

  
"Thank you." After a moment, where they stared into each other's eyes, Damen slowly licked his lips and asked: "Can I persuade you to train with me?“ Laurent nodded. His eyes were so beautiful. The bluest blue in the world. Damen wasn‘t even ashamed of the thought. "Do you want to meet at the training field?“

"Yes. I'll be waiting."

Damen made his way directly to the training area. He couldn‘t go back to his chamber and risk letting Laurent wait for him. He shed the expensive jacket, grabbed a training sword and started with the initial warm up he always did. Some guards trained some paces away but none of them really took notice of him anymore. He was there almost as much as they were.

Laurent entered the field in tight pants and a loose training shirt. The collar around his neck on display. Damen swallowed once. "I‘m sorry you had to wait Damen. I will let you win the first round as compensation.“ Laurent smiled vicious and Damen‘s mouth was as dry as the desert.

Oh, how he wanted the beautiful creature under him or on top of him. He wasn‘t really picky right now. However, he would not let Laurent badger him. "You certainly won‘t need to let me win.“ He squared his shoulders, flexed his biceps and grinned.

The battle that followed was intense. Neither of them gave one inch to the other. Everyone could see that Damen was the better fighter between the two but Laurent didn‘t play by the rules. He had no qualms about using Damen‘s weakness for him against him.

Damen however realized only moments into the fight how difficult it was for him to spar with Laurent. Every-time he had to raise his sword, he winced internally. He could not even appreciate the moments where Laurent‘s muscles flexed visibly. After half an hour of battle Laurent apparently had enough. He sheeted his sword and threw his hands in the air.

"Damianos, if you won‘t take me serious I will go and ask Nikandros to train with me.“ Damen felt the growl rise in his chest. But Laurent talked again without even reacting to his threat. "Come at me and don‘t hold back. I intend to win against you in a real fight not this dance you are doing here.“

Damen lowered his sword too. He let it clatter to the ground and took in Laurent‘s stance. He stood there as if he intended to win against the Alpha with brute force. "Now, what are you waiting for? I heard you were the best wrestler in all of Akielos Damianos. Are you afraid of me?“

Yes, Damen was indeed afraid of him. But not really because he thought Laurent would hurt him. "This is not appropriate.“ He sounded strangled.

"Come on. We are both clothed, and the guards would not let something happen. They are our witnesses.“ Actually quite an audience had gathered. Still only soldiers but Damen knew that it would not stay this way. He really didn't want the whole audience. He was a bit surprised, normally he even fought better with an audience, but he didn't want them in Laurent's nearer vicinity.

Damen made a move towards Laurent and then he grasped his wrists and twisted his arm on his back. Laurent dug the heel of his boot into his foot. Damen however didn‘t let go. Laurent ducked and used is concentrated weight to knock Damen over but that didn‘t work either. Now Laurent twisted out of his hold, with a probably pretty painful move and kicked his feet out from under him with a burst of his scent into the air, a very dishonorable trick but clearly useful against an Alpha.

Damen fell but he grabbed Laurent and together they tumbled to the ground. The Omega tried to pin his hands over his head, but Damen rolled them over. He needed to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from doing something idiotic. Laurent under him, flushed from the exercise was temptation personified. However Laurent didn‘t stay like that for long.

He was thrown off of the beautiful man and an elbow met with his stomach.

"The kitten has claws." Could be heard from the audience and Damen growled. He grabbed Laurent‘s wrists and flipped them. The powerful thighs wrapped around his waist.

"Well, this this is a position I would love to explore in the bedroom with the Omega bitch. He needs a knot big enough for his greedy hole and I bet he will be docile like a house pet.“

Damen felt the anger rising, his vision began to cloud from it. Laurent struggled but Damen was relentless. He pinned his fiancé to the ground and needed every ounce of strength to stay where he was and not rip someone’s throat out.

Laurent looked up to him and then he smiled. Damen could not believe it. The people around them talked about him as if he was nothing more than an object for their pleasure, they degraded him and denied him the least amount of respect, but Laurent smiled, nonetheless.

"I yield. You win Damen.“ He said it still smiling. His eyes twinkling.

Then he whispered: "Don‘t be angry on my behalf. That is just how it is here in Vere. And they can talk all they want and wish for me in their bed but there is only one Alpha that will ever have me. By my own choice.“

Damen needed a moment to process those words. His anger making it hard to think. He took a bit too long for Laurent’s preferences.

"Now get off of me Damianos. I don‘t have all day. You need to teach me this one move to flip us over.“ Laurent was once again back in his iron control. The smile vanished from his lips, as if it was never there. Damen stood and helped him to his feet. Both of them ignoring the audience, Damen taught Laurent some typical moves from the Akileon wrestling techniques. Laurent was a quick student and soon he had Damen pinned to the ground.

Not that he could not break free, nevertheless, it was an admirable feat.

"Good. We certainly will make a wrestler out of you.“ Damen grinned and Laurent only rolled his eyes. The audience grew even more and that was the reason why Damen didn‘t want to continue. At least not out in the open.

Laurent seemed to read his mind as he said: "I think we should go inside. It looks as if I ripped your shirt a bit.“ Then he spun on his heels and walked to the private training rooms of the royal family and their guards. Damen followed him, relieved, that the spectacle around them would be over and nothing bad had happened. He didn't cause a diplomatic incident.

The room was empty, Damen realized as he followed. How could this room be empty? He was confused but would not protest. "Again. Now that you will not be distracted from all the gawking Alphas.“ Laurent beckoned him closer and Damen reacted as fast as he could. Soon enough he had Laurent‘s back pressed against his front, his arm twisted onto his back.

"I don‘t like this.“ He meant the nobles who treated Laurent like a whore from the streets and worse.

"I know.“ Laurent rammed his elbow into Damen‘s ribs, stomped on his foot and spun around. He tried to maneuver behind the Alpha but that wouldn‘t work. Laurent was a very good fighter, but Damen was the best. He played a bit with the younger man but soon he had him on his back immobilized. Laurent didn‘t seem too fazed with that. He wrapped his long legs around Damen and went limp in his hold. "I hate how they all think it is legitimate for them to even think of you in this manner.“

"But only thinking is not illegal. Nobody can deny someone that.“ Laurent looked up to him. The picture of temptation personified.

"Nobody can control all of their thoughts.“ He looked Damen straight in the eyes.

"Not even you?“

Now Laurent laughed. "Fascinating how much you give me credit for. But no, not even me Damen.“

Damen almost missed the flicker of heat in Laurent’s gaze. He growled low in his throat. "They will never have you, as long as I live.“

"I don’t want them.“ The Omega’s cheeks where a bit flushed, his hair damp with sweat. He was beautiful. He was so beautiful, that Damen’s heart began to ache. He moved his hips a bit, so that Laurent wouldn’t feel the very prominent proof of his desire. He took Laurent’s wrists in one hand and moved the other to his cheek.

Softly he brushed against the high cheekbone.

"I know. And I can’t really be angry about the fact that they want you, because I know only too well how it is to want you and not being able to have you. But I don’t like that they talk like that. You are so much more.“ Laurent moved his head until he could press his lips to Damen’s palm.

"Do not think about it.“ Then he buckled his hips, the powerful thighs wrapped around Damen maneuvered him to the side and suddenly Laurent sat in Damen’s lap, while the Alpha lay flat on his back, a bit confused over what happened only moments before.

"You, my dear barbarian, are too trusting.“ Damen couldn’t concentrate on how right Laurent felt pressed against him because he had other problems. There was no way, that Laurent didn’t feel certain areas of him.

Laurent didn’t disappoint. "Oh how lucky an Omega I am. With such a virile and eager husband I will be pregnant within the year.“

One side of Damen was embarrassed beyond belief. Laurent was not even his, not his Omega, not his husband and he couldn’t control himself. But this part grew smaller and smaller while the other took up more space of his mind. Damen felt himself slip into his Alpha brain. The thought of Laurent rounded with his pups, a mating bite proud on his neck, radiant and happy, that was what snapped the control over his Alpha.

He sat up, wrapped his hands around the Omega’s waist and held him in place.

"You like that image, don’t you Damen?“ Laurent spoke and with every word the air hit Damen’s lips. He held himself back, but the rumble in his chest couldn’t be stopped. Laurent looked a bit surprised. It was not common that Alphas rumbled out of the nest with their Omega. Then he blushed and a responding purr could be heard.

Omega’s purred only in an environment they felt safe, protected and wanted. The Alpha was so proud, he puffed out his chest and tucked the Omega a bit closer to his chest. His nose brushed against Laurent’s neck.

"Let me scent you.“ He rubbed his wrists on Laurent’s back up and down. The scent glands fortunately still wrapped in the cuffs of his shirt. Otherwise Laurent would reek like possessive Alpha.

Later they both would be glad. But in this moment Laurent let loose on his control and his scent filled Damen’s nose. His head started spinning. The ginger was heavy in the air. His mouth watered. His unsteady mind flickered to the fact that ginger was not a typical Omega scent for desire. Normally they were sweeter, not so spicy, but for Laurent ginger was perfect. Damen loved it.

He buried his nose near the source of the delicious scent. His own scent of ocean and oranges mingled with Laurent’s, the want evident in the cinnamon in the air.

"Damianos.“ Laurent groaned and sought out the scent glands on Damen’s neck.

The Alpha felt himself grow even harder. "I want you in my den, in our nest, shielded from prying eyes, surrounded by the finest fabric our Kingdom can offer. I want to open you up with my tongue, taste your slick in my mouth, use my fingers to prepare you for my cock. I want to tease you until your iron control snaps. Only then will I finally fill you up with my aching cock. We both know that you will be so stubborn and let us wait hours on end, but it would be worth it."

"I will fuck you so good, that you don’t remember your name. You will look so beautiful, wrecked in my arms. I know I won’t be able to keep myself from knotting you, there would be no control left for me to hold back the knotting instinct. Not after hours of smelling, tasting and touching you. I will fill you up so well, you won’t ever leave. Sweetheart, do you know how much I want that?“ His voice was dark, almost only a rumble. He spoke directly into Laurent’s ear and the Omega moaned. The most arousing sound Damen could imagine. Then he smelled the slick in the air.

He almost went feral. A vicious growl escaped him, and his hand came up around Laurent’s neck, his fingers pressing where the scent glands were located. The collar was in the way. How he hated his own gift in this moment.

"Damen. Damen.“ Laurent grabbed the front of his shirt. Pulling him closer. The kiss they shared was filthy and desperate. Damen thought he could never stop. Not with this perfect being in his arms.

But then, suddenly Laurent was not in his arms anymore. His head snapped up, he looked for his Omega, that smelled so fertile, wanting and delicious. His sight zoomed in on the blond head, on the other end of the training area.

Laurent panted and pressed himself against the wall. His knuckles white, as he balled his fists. Damen got up and began stalking in his direction. There was no way that his Omega would run from him now.

"Stop right there Damianos. You don’t know what you are doing.“ Laurent’s voice was cool but also a bit anxious. Damen could only hear it because he knew the man before him since he was a child.

"I know exactly what I’m doing.“

Laurent shook his head. "Damen you’re going into rut. I can smell it on you.“ Damen halted, shocked still. He inhaled deeply. Then he tried to clear his head.

Only now did he realize the red haze that clouded his sight. He felt how every muscle in his body was coiled tight. The need to grab Laurent and burry himself with the Omega in his den was almost overwhelming. "Oh fuck.“ He could not think of anything else. "Laurent you need to get out of here.“

"Believe me. That would only worsen the situation. Your Alpha would think of it as a chase. And I can assure you, you don’t want that. Option one would be, that you catch me and then nothing could stop a mating. We would be one year too early and certainly not in a way our fathers imagined. Option two would be, that you don’t catch me and that would result in your Alpha tearing up the whole palace in the need to find me. Or so I believe, if your Alpha recognizes me as his Omega.“

Damen breathed in Laurent’s scent. There was no hint of fear, the lust and adoration still tick in the air and that didn’t really simplify his task. If Laurent would at least smell a bit taken aback. "So you tell me, that I need to walk out of here, in pre rut and leave you behind? Alone?“ Damen knew that would be impossible. He could see on the fine wrinkles on Laurent’s forehead, that he came to the same conclusion and tried to think of a solution.

"Well, normally your rut is two months later in the year.“

"One month.“ Damen only mumbled it, in the hope, that Laurent wouldn’t hear him. "What?“ Laurent’s voice sounded flat.

"I started my rut earlier and earlier in the last two cycles.“

"You start lining it up with my heat. By the gods, Damen why didn’t you tell me? I would have never tried to calm you down with a scenting before Torveld arrived if I knew.“

Damen growled. "Don’t mention his name.“

Laurent threw his hands in the air. "Well nothing can be done anymore. We need to work with what we have.“ Whatever that meant. Damen couldn’t be bothered to think about it.

The blond Omega crooked his head. "Won’t you take me to your den Damianos?“ He sounded seductive. Damen’s brain shut down.

He stalked to the Omega and then took his wrist. He needed to stop himself from throwing Laurent over his shoulder, but his grip around the clothed wrist tightened. Then he dragged Laurent behind him to his rooms. One detached part of his brain realized, that he had instinctively started preparing for his rut. He had gathered smooth and silky fabric in his bedroom for his Omega to nest. He had scented the whole room, till it reeked of territorial Alpha. He had stored away dried fruit, meat and water.

He was so stupid. The continuing contact with his Omega had triggered his rut even earlier than expected. The rational part of himself was so far gone, that he knew, that only some precious hours remained until he was the beast Alphas were rumored to be in their rut.

He snarled at every Alpha that crossed them in the halls. Laurent talked to some beta guards, but Damen didn’t register them as a threat. They would never be able to satisfy his Omega. They couldn’t even smell the slick in the air. But every Alpha in the nearer vicinity could, that would simply not do.

He pushed out warning pheromones, stacking his claim clearly. When finally, at the door to his den, he opened it and dragged Laurent through it. Then he shut it behind them. The Omega cooed and relaxed. He ventured further into the room. Damen was very proud that his Omega liked the place. Their temporary den.

"Come.“ He beckoned him closer and showed him to the bedroom.

"Is this for me?“ Laurent looked at him with adoration, as he took in the nesting material, his fingers brushing over the fine silk.

"Yes. Only you. Nobody touched it.“ A delighted sound escaped from Laurent’s lips. He smiled at Damen. A radiant sight.

"Thank you so much Alpha.“

He couldn’t hold back anymore. His hand snacked around Laurent’s waist and then he pressed a kiss to those full, rosy lips.

"Do you need something else?“

"Maybe later. For now I will start with the nest.“ Said and done. Damen started walking his chambers, pushing out more pheromones, that would tell everyone: ‚Stay away, rutting Alpha inside.‘

When Laurent finished an hour later, he seemed unhappy. "I will need to get more silk.“

"Perfect nest. The nest is perfect. Such a good Omega. So beautiful.“ The rut was now so near, that Damen wasn’t able to form whole sentences anymore. Laurent made a distressed sound. "Alpha, I need more fabric, otherwise it won’t hold.“

Damen only understood parts, but he wanted his Omega happy. So, he only nodded. "I will get them.“

Laurent sat back on his haunches. "Are you sure? I know the place better.“

"You stay here.“ Laurent nodded and Damen went out of their den.

He didn’t like it. Didn’t like it one bit. He didn’t want to leave his Omega behind. But just like that, he found a basket full of silk, just some paces away from his door. He took it and went back inside.

Laurent welcomed him right at the door. "You did so well Alpha. Thank you so much. They are perfect. Can you bring them to the nest please?“ Damen nodded, but he didn’t move. His Omega needed to be back in their nest.

"Please Alpha?“

"Come with me.“

"Certainly. I want nothing more.“ There was no lie, not in the scent that surrounded the Omega, nor in his face. Damen believed him and that was the big mistake. Because as soon, as he took two steps into the room, Laurent ripped open the door, glided out of the room and then barricaded it behind him.


	10. There are times I feel a shivering cold, It only happens when I'm on my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my dear readers! I hope you could start 2020 happy and healthy! Here the new chapter, have fun.

Damen saw red. He could smell the foreign Alpha on the other side of the door. At least it was a familial Alpha to his Omega. No competition. but how dare them to take his Omega from him! 

He roared and tried to pry open the door, with no success. "Give him back to me! Give Laurent back!“ He threw his whole weight against the door. The scent of his Omega was not there anymore. He went almost out of his mind. 

The worst scenes his mind could provide were flitting before his eyes. Laurent mated to another Alpha, Laurent begging to be saved, Laurent screaming his name in desperate fear. He couldn’t remember how long he raged on and on. But then a voice registered in his consciousness. 

"Damen, he is save. Don’t worry. He will be here, when you emerge. Just go to the nest he provided you with. Please.“ He knew that voice. It was the Omega that gave Laurent life. She should know. She would protect her pup with her life. "Protect him?“  
"I swear to you, that nothing will happen to him. He will be returned to you with not one hair out of place.“ 

Damen calmed down. But only for some hours, until his crazed Alpha had already forgotten, what the Omega told him. The loss of his Omega hurt so much he couldn’t concentrate on something else. The only thing that held him in reality was the nest, saturated with the scent of aroused, happy Omega. 

The rut was the worst Damen ever experienced. It left him behind weak, dehydrated and half out of his mind. He felt worse than he ever felt before. Never in his life before did he know such pain, such desperation. 

He felt worse than the one time a fever almost killed him. He felt worse than on the day Kastor ran him through with the new sword he got from their father. He felt worse than at the time his nurse died and left him behind motherless once again. He could not imagine ever living through such a rut again. 

The door to his chamber cracked open some hours later. He could not move yet. He didn’t want to move. His Omega left him. Left him behind and didn’t want him. What was there to live for? 

"I’m so sorry Damen. I am truly very sorry.“ The voice registered in his brain as Laurent’s. But that couldn’t be. Laurent didn’t want him. Laurent rejected him. Laurent LEFT him. But the cool fingers on his forehead belied this. The comforting, adoring scent of Laurent gave him new hope. 

He opened his eyes and truly. There he was. "You are back.“  
"Yes. Damen I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I didn’t want to leave you. I was so worried, that something would happen to you.“ Something wet hit Damen’s cheek and he realized that the blond Prince cried silently.

"No. Don’t cry. You need to be happy. I only live to see you happy. Just please, don’t leave me again.“ He was desperate and weak. He couldn't stop himself from begging.

Laurent couldn’t breathe. He thought he would suffocate. His lungs didn’t supply him with enough oxygen. Damen laid in his bed and looked like a ghost. As if he was on the brink of insanity. That was the Alpha illness that could be seen by Alphas that were taken from their Omega mates while in rut. In older times there were experiments conducted that were forbidden now, Laurent shuddered. He did something unspeakable to Damen.

But Damen was not yet his mate. The sickness should not be so pronounced. Nonetheless, the facts could not be denied. Damen had spent the last five days raging in his chambers, demanding that Laurent would be given back to him, until his legs gave out and his throat was so hoarse, he couldn’t scream anymore. Laurent sat down beside him and caressed his brow. "Would you drink something Damen?“

There was no answer. Damen only stared at his face and held tight to his hands.  
"Please Damen. I beg you. I’m here, I am real, and I won’t leave. So please, drink something.“ Damen looked at him with uncertainty, then is look morphed into one of total despair. "I would do everything for you. I would give you my whole kingdom, if you asked for it.“

Laurent shook his head slowly. "I don’t want your kingdom Damianos. I just want you. All of you. So please, let me help you.“ Damen nodded and Laurent breathed a sigh of relieve. He took the water, he brought with him and helped Damen sit up against the headboard. „Drink slowly or your stomach will get upset.“ 

When the water in the cup was gone, Laurent crawled into Damen’s lap. He freed the scent glands on his wrists and rubbed them over the Alpha. On his neck, he hesitated. Then he pressed a cautious contact against Damen’s swollen scent glands. The Akileon Prince groaned. "Please don’t stop.“ 

So Laurent kept pressing this wrists against Damen’s neck and laid his head against one broad shoulder. They sat like this for some hours. Only stopping if Laurent got more water for the Alpha. 

Slowly Damen came back into the world. He inhaled the scent of worried Omega and was on high alert in an instant. His thoughts were still a bit fogged. "Is everything well? Laurent, are you feeling alright?“  
"I should be the one to ask you that. Damen I’m so sorry. I didn’t want for that to happen. I almost lost you and I was so worried you would not want me after the whole incident.“ 

The distress in Laurent was so evident, that Damen let out a calming rumble. "You did the right thing. Our fathers would have had a stroke if I mated you in an unplanned rut. I want to do right by you.“ Laurent snuggled closer to him. "The whole palace is talking about the scandal. You might as well have mated me.“ 

He snorted and Damen laughed, still hoarse and tired, but a laugh, nonetheless. "Let them talk. I will mate you as soon as I am allowed.“   
"I don’t want them to think that you did something wrong. Even in rut you were the perfect gentleman. Letting me decide and set the pace.“ 

Damen was a bit touched at that. "Laurent, what they think is really not important to me. You are their prince, not me.“  
"Yes. I know.“ There was a moment where neither of them said anything. "Damen, you should eat something and then sleep.“

Damen tightened his hold around the man in is lap. "I can’t let you go yet.“  
"I know. I can ask a beta from the door to chaperone us a bit longer.“ He got up and Damen felt himself panic for a moment. But then Laurent was back and smiled reassuringly at him. 

"Here. That should do wonders for your constitution.“ He gave him some kind of salty soup. He ate slowly. Laurent finally took the empty bowl and spoon from him.   
"Let’s sleep Damen. You must be tired.“

When Damen finally lay on his back in his bed and Laurent snuggled close to him, he felt almost like himself. Even-though he was still weak, his head was cleared. He didn‘t remember everything of the past five days and he was grateful for it because what he remembered was already enough for him to handle.

"I‘m sorry. Your family must have had a lot of trouble because of me. With the Patran party here, it couldn‘t have been easy.“  
Laurent chuckled. "Do not apologize. My father was very pleased that you were so attached to me. He told me that he was already worried you wouldn‘t want me and that he would have to look for another husband for me but your rage suggested otherwise. So, you made my father happy at least. He also handled the Patran party. Everything is well on their side they know you went into rut but they don’t know any particulars." 

"Auguste was horrified that we couldn‘t help you. You should have seen his face. He was in a constant state of panic and wanted to break the door down on more than one occasion, but mother could convince him that it would only make matters worse. Mother had already experienced such ruts and tried her best, but Vere is not really prepared for such situations. In Kempt they handle them very differently. She was worried and angry at the bad infrastructure in Vere but also very levelheaded.“

Damen breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. How was Nikandros?“  
"He was angry. But not at you. He came to me and told me that should I ever consider letting you suffer like this ever again he would kill me himself. It was rather touching.“  
Damen growled. "It‘s not his place. He should know better than to threaten you.“  
"He was very worried about you and I understood. Don‘t be angry.“

"How were you? I hope I didn‘t scare you? You were here while my rut started and I wouldn‘t let you go. I‘m so sorry.“  
Laurent sat up to look into his face. "Damen everything I told you was true. I wanted to stay so bad. You didn‘t scare me. Not one second. I just... I knew that your whole kingdom would hate me if I would have taken advantage of you. Heaven even I would have hated me for it. But I wanted to stay so bad. It was almost painful to leave and then I felt horrible because you suffered so much because of me. And still you are thinking about my feelings. You worry that you scared me. Damen you deserve so much better. I‘m a cold, heartless human being. I did something horrible. I triggered your rut and then let your Alpha think I abandoned you.“

"Don’t say that Laurent. No need to apologize. I just want you with me and it is hard to know, that we have to wait another year.“  
"Yes. It is. If I was an Akileon Omega we would already be mated.“  
"But you aren’t and I am grateful for it. Because my father would not have allowed both of his sons to marry nobles of Akielos.“

When Damen went back to Ios, Laurent seemed to draw back even more from court. Auguste tried to watch over him, but the scent trial had worked out even better than anticipated and the negotiations with Patras had started for the marriage. His father was pleased, the Patran king was pleased and Auguste was pleased too. 

Laurent could see that his brother held high hopes for the marriage to Princess Felizitas. The Omega also seemed happy with the match. But he was not happy at all. The next heat would come and he dreaded it. Somehow there was this feeling of doom surrounding his next heat. When he felt the first pre heat symptoms, he barricaded himself in his room. 

And true to his feeling the heat hit harder and faster than ever before. It was as bad as the first heat he experienced. His scent called to his Alpha that was a whole country away. And this time Auguste was not there to protect him.  
He was prepared when the first Alpha entered his chamber. He really should have gone to the heat room, but he hated them. They were so impersonal, and he could smell the other Omegas from the other rooms. He couldn‘t bring himself to nest there. 

As an alternative he had brought his weapons with him to his nest. Yes, he was not in top form but the Alpha wasn‘t either.  
"Oh little Omega Prince, I will make you so happy.“   
'Not our Alpha!‘ His inner Omega recoiled in disgust. This Alpha shouldn‘t be in his room. Not so near his nest. He didn‘t want him even one step closer.  
"Go. I will kill you if you come near me.“ Laurent was surprisingly coherent. Maybe because his Omega didn‘t want this Alpha too, they both wanted only one Alpha. Laurent knew that Damen was far away but that didn‘t change the fact that he was the only one. 

He felt pain and the desperate need but he could think. Although his movements were sluggish, he would not let anyone touch him. The Alpha ignored his warning, he grabbed Laurent, his mouth searched for the scent gland on the Omega’s neck. When he found the collar underneath the white shirt, he growled and ripped the shirt apart. That was enough for the Omega to slit his throat. 

Then he went to the door. Orlant lay unconscious on the ground.   
"Jord!“ Laurent yelled. He didn‘t sound as authoritative as he would have liked but a servant came running. A beta.  
"Get my guards, clean up the body in my chamber. Fast.“ He crawled back into his nest, but not before he shed his remaining clothes. He ignored the beta servants that cleaned the blood from the floor and as soon as he was sure that his guards stood before his door, he gave up control. 

He fell into total delirium. As much self-control as he had at the beginning of the heat, that seemed only to strengthen the grip the heat had on him later on. He suffered through the worst heat ever.

When he came to, he felt as if he could never move again. He grimaced. What naive person thought he would survive two more of those heats without Damianos? They would get worse and worse, as his Omega tried to attract his mate from far away.   
"Jord! Get the Queen right now.“ He rasped but he also was sure that the loyal captain would do as he said. 

And truly, Hennike entered some time later. "Oh sweetheart. How are you feeling?“  
"Horrible.“  
Hennike looked really worried and that was not a good sign. "Laurent you were in heat for a whole week.“   
The Prince only groaned. This explained most of his state. "Mother, I think it will get even worse.“

"Yes, and the Alpha that got to you was only the start. Auguste was so upset he fought with your father.“ Laurent drank of the cup his mother handed him. "He did what?“  
"He was furious. I was almost afraid he would go feral. I never saw him like this. Laurent, sweetheart, I think we need to talk with your father. In the worst case scenario, your heats will come more frequently and get worse every time until it either kills you or Damianos gets to you.“ 

Laurent sighted. "Let‘s wait to see if the worst case is even probable. It makes no sense to bother father if it‘s nothing.“  
Hennike sat down. "Laurent, you might be the brightest head in court, but you are also still only 19. I have seen what can happen and if we wait now, Damianos will not be here on time. You will suffer enough as it is.“  
"You really think that this will happen?“

"Yes, I do. I suspect, that you two are really compatible. That happens sometimes and, in those cases, it gets very difficult for you to separate. Especially as you are not yet mated.“  
Laurent began to eat the soup his mother handed him and then he tried to get up.   
Hennike had to grab his arm to steady him. "I will write Damianos myself if you don‘t. This takes priority over the arrangements.“

Laurent nodded. "I will write to him, I promise mamman. And I will talk to father.“  
Hennike smiled. "I already talked to him, as I was pretty sure I could convince you. He agreed that it would be for the best, if you married as soon as possible. That means as soon as the snow is melting, we should expect a party from Akielos. The Akileon king needs to agree but I think it‘s in his best interest, if you survive.“


	11. Could you beam me up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers. Here the new chapter. And there is smut. Like a lot... I hope you'll like it. :)

Laurent made good on his promise to write Damen as soon as he felt up for it. He needed a couple of days to recover and then he wrote a short letter. He still couldn‘t sit for a long period of time. His body had not enough energy to hold him upright. 

That caused Auguste to watch him like a hawk.  
"Auguste, if you grow one bit more overbearing, I will have to go insane. And we both know that I would be a true disaster if insane. Could you please relax a little bit?“ Laurent was annoyed. 

He had received no letter from Damianos since he went back to Ios and that was the most depressing part of the whole situation. It was now the last month of the year, the snow in Vere lay thick like a blanket over Arles. 

"You are sick Laurent. I just worry.“  
Laurent rolled his eyes but opened his arms from where he lay on his ottoman. Auguste, who worked at his desk, got up, the relief evident in his scent, and hugged Laurent to his chest. "You will be the death of me. I worry and worry about you, I have my first grey hair and that is only because you are always getting yourself into trouble.“ 

Laurent chuckled. "Auguste, you don‘t have even one grey hair."  
"What does Princess Felizitas write? Is she happy about the marriage date?“  
Auguste smiled bright. "She is very happy and will come here as soon as the snow melts.“  
"You two will be good for each other. I‘m very happy for you Auguste. She really is a great person.“ 

"Nikandros warned me already, that I should intercept all letters between you two.“  
Laurent chuckled again. "He will hate me till the apocalypse and even then he will think it‘s my fault.“ He sounded so amused, that Auguste looked up from the very comfortable position his head had on Laurent‘s stomach. 

"You enjoy it. Poor Nikandros. You will rib him on purpose and he won‘t even know that you‘re not serious.“  
"That‘s the whole fun. And as I bring Ios a whole new province, they should be very happy that they get me and not some fool.“

"That father really decided to give Delfleur up for your dowry still surprises me.“  
Laurent shrugged. "Most likely he thought that not even the Akielons would be dumb enough to take me for less.“

"Laurent, he loves you. He just doesn‘t know how to... well how to express it.“  
"I‘m not angry or something. I know that we are very different and that he doesn‘t have the same connection to me as he has to you. And that is fine. I am very happy with the arrangement. Couldn‘t have done it better myself.“ 

He resumed the stroking of Augustes hair. Auguste closed his eyes again. His brother's fingers started massaging his scalp and he almost purred. He would miss Laurent dearly after Damianos took him away. But he didn't want to think about that and shoved the thought forcefully from his mind.

One week later the messenger returned. A lot earlier than anticipated. He talked to the king and then Aleron called Laurent into his study. He sat behind his desk, lost in thought it seemed, but then his gaze zoomed in on his younger son.  
"Laurent, there is a message that concerns you. Follow me." 

They both went into the council room where the whole council and Auguste already waited.  
"It seems, that Exalted Damianos of Akielos is on his way here.“  
"What?“ Auguste looked as confused as Laurent felt.  
"He started turning back before even reaching Sicyon. He will be here in one week.“

"Why?“  
"Apparently he was not able to let your brother behind any better than your brother was in letting him go. The messenger told me that he was very upset when he received the letter your brother wrote. Laurent, your marriage will be prioritized. Your mother suspects, that you might trigger his rut in the span of a day. We will have to act fast.“

Laurent nodded. "I will start with the preparations.“  
Aleron laid his hand on his youngest sons shoulder. "I‘m proud of you Laurent.“  
"Thank you father.“ The Omega bowed and then left of the room. 

He truly started preparing for the wedding. The palace tailor had a hysterical fit as he heard of the short time period. Laurent smiled at the beta and said: "If someone can do it, then it will be you.“  
The man almost melted and promised to do his best. 

The cook took the whole situation a lot more in stride. She knew Laurent since forever and thus had not the same respect. "Was to be expected. Last time he almost mated you without marriage. We will be ready Your Highness.“  
Laurent smiled. "Thank you.“

"You‘re welcome. I would do a lot more for you since you saved my daughter while she was in heat. You will have my eternal gratitude.“  
"I did what everyone should do.“

"Yes, but you also gave her work in the school and she loves it. The Omega children love her and she is blossoming. You my dear boy are the most kind hearted man I ever met. I will see to it that your marriage will be perfect.“  
Laurent was a bit surprised as the woman hugged him. Then he patted her back. "Thank you. Greetings to your children.“ Then he left the gawking kitchen staff behind and went back to his rooms. 

Auguste already waited for him as he entered his chambers. "You are not upset at all.“  
"No. I‘m not.“  
"But a heat so soon after your last is really dangerous.“ Auguste sounded so concerned that Laurent pushed out soothing pheromones without thinking about it. He needed to sit down. His stamina was still not fully recovered.

"I won‘t be alone this time. Damen will care for me. Don‘t worry. Everything will work out.“  
"I certainly hope so. Mother tried to explain it to me already. There is so little time left to spend with you.“  
"You could always reconstruct Ravenel to your Summer palace after ascending the throne or build a new palace. Maybe you could even persuade father to start now. You are his favorite person in this world, so he could actually consider it.“

Auguste seemed surprised. "You are a genius. Then Felizitas would be able to host her family.“  
"Yes. That‘s what I thought. And there would be insignificant benefit of me visiting you through the summer.“ Laurent sounded sarcastic.  
Auguste laughed out loud. "You know that this would be the biggest benefit to the whole idea.“ Laurent rolled his eyes. 

He was so busy the next days that Auguste only saw him at the meals and while training. He would not get to celebrate Laurent‘s 20th birthday. The thought came out of nowhere and made him want to cling to his brother and never let him go.  
"Auguste, you don‘t have to be sad about it. I will be here for your wedding and we will see each other every year. I won‘t be gone for long", was what Laurent said, when Auguste whined about his impending departure. 

And yes, Auguste always knew that this day would come but he was not prepared. His baby brother, the child that loved him more than anything in the world and got all of his love in return would be gone. 

He would not be able to go to Laurent‘s study every time he needed advise. He would not be able to wake his grumpy brother in the morning and bother him about something insignificant just to annoy him. He would not be able to protect him anymore. Auguste really felt as if a part of him was ripped away and he was angry about it. 

Thus, it was not surprising that he was not happy at all, when Damen arrived one week after the messenger came back. Laurent was nowhere to be seen. It was decided that they should only see each other at the ceremony. This would help in delaying the rut and heat they would trigger in each other.

Damen took one look at his face and said: "We need to talk.“  
And talk they did, though they did it while dueling and mostly Auguste yelled at Damen and Damen nodded and promised to let Laurent visit at least once a year. 

"You are such a lucky bastard Damianos and if you hurt even one hair on Laurent‘s head I will come down to Ios myself and skin you alive.“  
They both knew that Auguste exaggerated because if he did something like that two countries would be at war. 

Damen however nodded. "I promise I will protect him with my life and give everything so that he will be happy.“  
"Good. Now, let‘s go drinking.“ 

Auguste didn‘t even bother with bathing. He went to the kitchen, sweating and dusty. The cook took one look at him and just shook her head. "If you ever show up here like this, you will be sorry about it. But for today I think I can make an exception.“ 

Damen at least had the decency of washing up and changing his shirt. Later they sat in one of the many parlors. Auguste almost cried and the more he drank the worse the feeling in his chest got. 

"You know Damen, he is my baby brother. I saw him take his first step and his first word was Augus. Did you know that? I mean what should I do?“  
Damen nodded along and patted his back. He drank considerably less but he knew that his friend needed this talk right now. 

"Auguste you are a great brother. Laurent loves you so much and he would never let me forbid him to see you.“  
"I know but Damen, he will never be grumpy again in the mornings.“ Damen seriously doubted that. Laurent would just be grumpy somewhere else. But he couldn‘t tell Auguste that without risking death and destruction.

"You know, maybe you need to start writing more. I mean you wrote me approximately two letters per year. For your brother you could put a bit more effort into it.“  
"But that‘s just not the same.“ Auguste let his forehead drop on the table.  
"I‘ll miss him. I‘ll even miss being teased about my naivety.“ Then he passed out. 

Damen laid him down on the ottoman, then he returned to the table and sat there the whole night. He couldn‘t sleep anyway. Thoughts of Laurent were the only things he had in his mind. He needed to battle his Alpha to not just get their Omega and that was what made sleep impossible. But in some hours he would have Laurent in his arms and then he would be able to finally mark him as his. 

When Auguste lifted his head and groaned, Damen handed him the salty soup he got from one of the servants without a comment. The liquid would help Auguste with his hangover.  
"You are a real friend. And now I need to bath. Are you ready for today’s big show?“

Damen laughed. "The show will be rather small. The wedding is unplanned and nobody had enough time to prepare.“  
Auguste laughed out loud. "I didn’t mean the wedding. Don‘t tell me nobody told you.“  
"Told me what?“

"The witnessing.“  
"What do you mean by it? Laurent once talked about it but I thought it was the witnessing of the vows.“  
"Oh my… Damen. He didn‘t mean the vows. In Vere all royal marriages are witnessed till the very end.“

"What?“ Damen‘s voice was void of all emotions.  
"There will be the whole council plus my parents witnessing you fucking my brother.“ Auguste laughed so hard that he almost fell to the ground. Damen uttered a strangled sound and then stood so abruptly the chair fell backwards.

"You must be joking.“  
"I‘m not.“  
Damen paled.  
"Don‘t worry. You will be in rut.“ Auguste had a gloating smile on his face. Although he tried very hard to not show it.

"That might be the biggest problem. I‘m not known to be very sharing or even tolerant while in rut.“  
"You won‘t know they are there. There are small windows in the wall.“  
"Typical. Of course does Vere have windows in the wall of the bedrooms to witness the wedding night. This is not really what I imagined.“ 

Before Auguste could say something, a servant entered the room. "The ceremony will start in two hours and His Royal Highness Prince Laurent said that he would come get you himself if either of you should be daring to be late. I‘m sorry for my insolence.“  
He bowed almost until he touched the floor. 

Auguste stood. Groaning and holding his head. He tugged at Damen‘s sleeve.  
"Bath. He isn't kidding. Laurent would most likely spank us, if we dare to be late. He worked like a maniac for the last week. You should compliment the wine by the way. He almost killed the poor merchant to get all of the Vaskian wine from two years prior.“

Two hours later they were looking their best, standing before the councilor Herode, who would perform the wedding ceremony. Damen wiped his sweating palms on his trousers, then he raked his fingers through his hair and almost started pacing. He felt horrible. His stomach was in knots.

"Don‘t be nervous now Damen. Everything will work out just fine.“ Auguste looked to Nikandros for help but the other Alpha still needed to get over the shock that his Prince had to mate his future husband in a more or less public ceremony. 

Fortunately that was the moment when Laurent entered. The guests stood and Damen almost fainted. Laurent was indeed beautiful. His grey jacket and the black pants were embroidered with silver thread. A circlet shone on his head and he had a smirk on his lips. 

He walked towards them and Auguste embraced him. "I love you sweetheart. You look beautiful.“  
Laurent tucked his face in his brother's neck. "Thank you Auguste. I love you too.“ 

Then he turned to Damen. The Akielon Prince looked overwhelmed and Laurent just took his hand and tugged him towards Herode.  
„One could think you don‘t want to marry me Damianos.“ He joked. 

This seemed to startle Damen out of his shock. He grasped Laurent‘s hand a bit tighter and said: „There is nothing I wanted as bad in my life.“  
The surprise was evident on Laurent’s face. He seemed genuinely taken aback by the words and Damen decided in this moment that he would tell Laurent every day how much he meant to him. Just so that the man at his side would never again look so surprised, when he said it.

The formal ceremony was over rather quickly, as nobody wanted to risk that one of them lost control prematurely and then the feast started. Damen and Laurent struggled with their instincts and it was only a matter of time until they had to go back to their chamber. 

But until then, Auguste spent every minute with his little brother.  
"I hope you will not forget me in the next months. As you don‘t write at all, your memories will have to keep me alive.“ The words dripped with sarcasm.  
"You are horrible. I will write you. But I‘m just not the type to favor communicate in writing.“  
"I know. Nevertheless will you miss me.“  
"That‘s true.“

Damen came up to them. He looked so happy. "This is really the best day in my life.“ He grinned, slapped Auguste on the back and kissed Laurent‘s blond hair.  
"I‘m very happy for you two.“ Then Auguste grinned. "And shouldn‘t you be somewhere else? With less people and most importantly less clothes?“

Laurent only rolled his eyes while Damen seemed to be both embarrassed and pleased about the direction of the topic.  
"We will see you in some days.“ Then the couple took their leave and made their way to their chambers. Clapping and some lewd comments followed them as well as the council. Lastly Aleron and Hennike left. 

Auguste looked to Nikandros and both of them had the same thought. They sat down and drank the grieva Nikandros had brought with him. They started talking and Auguste was happy when Berenger and Nikandros were fast friends. The three of them talked for a long time.

At the same time Damen and Laurent made their way to the rooms that were prepared for them. The Alpha felt the rut at the edges of his consciousness. He followed Laurent as if in a trance. He didn’t dare touch him otherwise he wouldn’t be able to stop. 

When they entered the rooms, Damen couldn‘t resist and pressed Laurent against the closed door. He tilted the Omega‘s head up to look deep into his eyes.  
"You are so beautiful. The most beautiful creature on this whole earth.“ He kissed Laurent softly as he held his head between his hands. 

The Omega hummed and kissed back. He felt hot under Damen's hands. His skin was already a bit feverish. He broke the kiss and Damen looked in his eyes.  
"Damianos, just to be clear, I don‘t have the slightest idea what I‘m supposed to do and that is really unnerving for me. In theory everything is clear and it can‘t really be so complicated. But the pets sometimes talk about it as if it was a science in itself.“ 

The Alpha grinned. "You would be surprised. But don‘t worry. The more explorative parts will be saved for after the wedding night. I don‘t like the thought of everyone seeing you like this. I hate the thought of them even seeing your neck bare.“ The thought made him growl, before he could stop himself.

Laurent smiled and reclined against the door. He started loosening the laces on his jacket. Damen lifted him in his arms and walked towards the bed.  
"You show off.“ Laurent only shook his head but wrapped his long legs around Damen‘s waist. 

He shed the jacket before they reached the bed. It had sheer silk hangings. At least a semblance of privacy. Then he buried his fingers in the Damen's dark locks. His grip was strong but Damen liked it. The pull on his scalp let him shiver. 

"You really are very handsome Damianos. Your dimples are adorable.“ Laurent didn‘t control his scent anymore. The Alpha could smell his desire and now he could act on it. He was married to this beautiful man before him and he was wanted by him. Damen growled low in his chest. 

"Laurent, if you want to stop tonight somewhere along the lines, if it is too much for you, you need to tell me."  
"Yes." Laurent sounded a tad breathless now. The flush was high on his cheek. His eyes were a bit glassy.  
"Thank you.“ Damen laid him down on the bedding and began crawling up. 

Laurent stopped him with a boot to his chest. The Alpha felt his mouth getting dry. When the pressure increased, he sat back on his haunches, a groan escaping him.  
"Take them off Damianos.“ Laurent watched him with an intense gaze. The boot still on the Alpha’s chest. Damen couldn‘t stop the rumble in his chest, sending vibration through Laurent's body. 

He took Laurent‘s ankle in his hands and then moved one up over the leather. He felt Laurent‘s muscles under his hands. The leather was almost soft to the touch, when he reached Laurent’s upper calve, he pulled the boot off. Laurent replaced his foot and Damen pulled off the second boot. The arousal leaked out of his scent glands.

Damen knew he couldn‘t control it, even if he wanted. Laurent lay under him, only in a shirt, hair slightly mused. His scent swirling in the air. Damen got a whiff with every breath he took. He wanted him so bad, he thought he would explode. A low rumble built in his chest and he couldn't stop it. 

Laurent‘s eyes closed, his scent heavy with ginger. His fingers found the collar and he unlocked it. Damen‘s last rational thought flew out of the window. He buried his nose against the scent gland, licked over it. The taste in his mouth let him moan. His brain short circuited.  
"Sweetheart you taste incredible. Delicious.“ 

Laurent's breath hitched, he clutched at Damen‘s shoulders and bared his neck even more. The Alpha felt the saliva pool in his mouth. He was still fully clothed in the restrictive Veretian jacket but there were more important things before him. He wanted more, he wanted everything. 

He sucked at the swollen gland, while his hands went to Laurent‘s shirt. The taste made him delirious. He would leave a mark behind, Laurent's skin bruised so easily. The thought of the Omega's neck all marked up let him growl.  
"How much do you like this shirt?“ He murmured the words against the soft skin of Laurent's neck. His voice deeper than normal.

"Just take it off Damen.“ Laurent sounded breathless. Damen tore it apart. Then there was smooth skin under his hands. Laurent‘s gasp muffled by his lips. He slid his palms over the firm stomach and pronounced pecs of his Omega. He marveled at his beauty.

"You have no idea how much I want you.“ The Alpha kissed the overheated cheeks, then he whispered into an ear: "I thought of you lying in my bed like this every rut for the past two years. I thought of claiming you as mine every day I saw you in summer. I thought about burying my cock inside of you every time I held myself in hand. I knotted my fist over and over again and wished it was you.“

Laurent groaned. "Damen.“  
His fingers started unlacing the jacket and Damen realized, that he was still fully clothed. They struggled a bit with all the layers, but somehow Damen managed to get the jacket and undershirt over his head. When finally, Damen’s bare chest was on display Laurent sat up. His hands roamed the muscles and his mouth latched on Damen’s bonding gland. 

The Alpha felt his head fall back. Laurent‘s fingers on the laces of his trousers brought his attention to his aching cock. The need to flip them and just bury himself inside of Laurent was almost overwhelming. Never before had he felt a need like this. He breathed in deeply through his nose. 

When the scent of Laurent‘s slick registered in his brain, he already had the Omega pinned to the mattress. He growled and ripped the pants off of the powerful legs. Laurent‘s blue eyes were unfocused. His cock was hard and flushed on his abs. 

Damen took a moment to admire him fully, he wanted to lick him, taste him. He was the most beautiful being he ever laid eyes on. But he was still a Veretian Prince. No patience at all. He once again wanted to reach for the laces over Damen‘s groin. But that was not what Damen had in mind.

"Stop it.“ The Omega froze and he dipped one finger between the gorgeous thighs. He let it slip to the source of the slick. Laurent‘s hole was hot, wet and when Damen rubbed over it, Laurent groaned again.  
"Stop teasing me Damianos or I will take care of it myself.“ His eyes followed Damen’s hand, as he brought the finger to his mouth and sucked. 

He couldn‘t hold back the moan. "Later I want to tease you with my tongue until you come just from that. You taste amazing.“  
Now Laurent growled. "Stop making me wait. I waited long enough, don‘t you think?“  
Damen finished opening the laces of his pants, he toed off his ankle boots. 

"But we won‘t rush sweetheart. I want you loose and ready.“  
Laurent‘s gaze was focused on the parting pants and when Damen‘s cock sprang free he licked his lips. He felt himself jump under the heavy gaze. 

"Everywhere in proportion I see.“ Laurent's voice sounded like dripping honey. Damen knew, that he would cum in an embarrassingly short time, if Laurent would talk him through masturbating. That was something he wanted to try. In the future, sometimes.

Damen made no move towards him. Just let him watch his share. He was not self-conscious and so he had no problem with the whole council seeing him naked. However he would have preferred if they didn‘t see Laurent naked as well. 

The blond man laid on his back, his eyes roaming Damen‘s body. He felt on fire just from this gaze. Now he seemed to change tactics. His gaze became sultry, he bit his bottom lip. "Please.“ The word was nothing more than a whisper and it pressed all the air out of Damen's lungs.  
"Please Damianos. Won‘t you fill me up with this thick Alpha cock of yours?“ He sounded playful.

Damen had to bodily hold himself back from pouncing. He felt the muscles on his neck strain and his hands balling into fists and then relaxing again.  
Laurent let one hand travel lower. "Or would you prefer it if I prepare myself for you?“ 

He spread his legs, one finger dipped inside and Damen almost roared. His fingers twitched at his side; but he wanted to watch. His scent pushed out heavy and full of desire. Laurent breathed it in. A second finger joined the first. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes on the Alpha‘s cock. He scissored the digits and pumped in and out of his hole. 

The slick sound drove Damen almost insane. He could not look away and even if the world was ending in this exact moment he wouldn‘t be able to waste even one single thought on it. Laurent added another finger. He looked at Damen‘s face from under his lashes. "What do you think? One more is probably for the best.“ 

He gasped when the fourth finger joined the others, his hole stretched obscenely around the long digits. Damen was sure he was drooling. Laurent‘s eyes were almost closed. His lips parted. "Damianos.“ He whimpered. "Please.“ Now he didn't sound playful at all. He sounded like he begged honestly. 

It was so unlike Laurent that Damen was a bit startled. Then he felt his control snap. He crawled up. His hands came to rest on Laurent‘s hips. The Omega took his cock in the hand, that was buried deep inside him only moments before.  
Damen moaned. The pressure was just right, the slick easing the way for one slow stroke. 

Laurent looked up to him. His pupil were dilated, almost filling out the blue of his irises. Damen pressed his hands to either side of the blond head, then he kissed him savagely. His tongue drove Laurent back, dominating the kiss completely. He couldn't think clearly. He only felt the need thrumming in his body. He backed away a bit, tried to take a deep breath, calm down. Never before was he so out of control like now.

"Please. Alpha.“ It was breathless and whispered directly into his ear. He could not resist even if he wanted to. His cock slid through the slick mess between Laurent‘s cheeks.  
"I want you. I want to take you, claim you and breed you. Can I?“ Damen wanted to be sure. This would be Laurent‘s first time and he wanted him ready. 

"Yes. Alpha.“ Damen guided himself to the already stretched hole. He growled possessively. When the head popped inside the velvet heat, a gasp left Laurent‘s lips.  
"Do I hurt you? I‘m...“ Before he could apologize, Laurent‘s legs wrapped around him and he drew him deeper until he was fully sheathed. A startled moan could be heard from the Alpha. 

"Yes. Just like that. You fill me up so well.“ Laurent whispered the words into his ear. Damen was relieved, he really didn‘t want the council to know what the Omega in his arms said. Damen mouthed at his jaw.  
"You fit me perfectly. So good.“

Laurent clenched around him and moaned low in his throat.  
"Yes, just like that. You fit like a glove around me. My perfect Omega. So beautiful.“ The moan this time was louder, a full body shudder racked the blond man beneath him. The realization dawned on Damen and he loved it. He felt drunk with love and pleasure. 

"Do you like it when I tell you what a good Omega you are? How enchanting and seductive you are?“ He needed to be sure. Laurent threw his head back and his legs tightened around Damen’s waist.  
"Yes.“ He sounded almost broken. "Move.“

And move Damianos did. He whispered praise and dirty thoughts into the skin just below Laurent‘s ear. His lips tasted salty and like his Omega. He lost himself more and more in his head, his Alpha happy about finally claiming their Omega. "I want to knot you. You will look so good on my knot. Do you want it? Does my Omega want my knot?“  
Laurent gasped.

"Tell me sweetheart. Do you want it? Do you want my knot buried deep in your tight ass?"  
"Yes. Knot me, I want your seed in me.“ Laurent buried his hands in Damen‘s hair. "Claim me Alpha.“ He felt the knot expand, but he didn‘t want it to be over.

Again and again he denied them the full popping of the knot. The small inflation popped out of Laurent‘s hole and every time the Omega moaned.  
"Please. Please I need it." It was the heat talking. Damen knew, that Laurent would never beg him like this under normal circumstances. Nonetheless did he know, that he would want to hear it every time from now on.

He drove back inside, little resistance at the rim.  
"In me Damianos.“ It was almost an order. Maybe Laurent was not so far gone like Damen had thought. The Alpha couldn‘t deny that it was what he wanted. He drove his aching cock one last time into the velvet heat and then he felt his knot inflate. Laurent’s seed shot between their bellies, a moan in his throat. 

Damen sunk his teeth into the bonding gland on Laurent‘s neck and felt in turn the sting on his own neck.  
"Mine“, he growled and sucked at the bite. Laurent let go of his neck and licked over the wound. 

They felt how their souls connected. A golden threat between them, bright and shining. Damen rolled onto his back, Laurent draped over his chest. Careful to not move too much and tug where they were connected. He reached over and started cleaning the worst of their mess after Laurent sat up a bit. 

"Is it always like that?“ His hair was mused, his pupils lust blown. He supported his head with a hand and the elbow on Damen‘s chest. Damen looked at him. How he loved him, it was so painstakingly obvious, that he would have liked to hit his head against a wall for not realizing sooner. 

"No. It isn‘t.“ It was the truth. Never before was it like that and he didn‘t mean the bonding because it was clear as day that something like that would never again happen. At least not for him.  
Laurent sat up in his lap and Damen groaned as the knot slipped a little bit deeper.  
"Hm... then I will have to gather more samples to be able to reach a generalizable conclusion. What do you say Damianos?“

The mating seemed to calm the Alpha within him and he should have been able to answer. He should have been but he definitely wasn’t. He could only stare. Laurent raised an eyebrow and Damen really wanted to know how he could look so regal and exalted.

"Do you need a moment?“  
"You sound as if that would make me particularly slow and on the risk of sounding exactly like that: Yes, I think I need a moment after the best knotting in my life... Gods Laurent, come here.“ He tugged the Omega closer to him and brushed his lips against a sweaty temple. He practically melted into the touch, suddenly pliant beneath his fingers. "Just let me hold you. I still can‘t believe that I can have this.“

"What? We were betrothed for over five years Damen. Did you think that it would not happen?“  
"No. I just thought you wouldn‘t want me.“  
"Never thought that you wouldn‘t want me? I don‘t believe you.“ Laurent sounded mocking but at the same time he pressed a soft kiss to Damen‘s pectoral.

"Maybe at the beginning. I was young and very angry but as I came to know you I knew I would love you.“  
Laurent stayed silent for some minutes. He breathed against Damen‘s neck. "But that is not the same as wanting Damianos.“  
"Laurent.“ He rolled them over. 

The Omega moaned brokenly. "You animal. Stop it. If you still need a moment then you need to hold still.“  
Damen realized with big delight that Laurent was hard again. He rolled his hips again, testing. His knot had deflated a little and he actually had a bit of mobility. Laurent again moaned and wrapped his legs tightly around Damen‘s waist. The Alpha grunted and tried to slip even deeper in his Omega.

"You can‘t think that I don‘t want you.“ He knew his voice spoke of his desire. He sounded dark and deeper than normally.  
"I know you want me, now... And that is all that is important.“ Laurent looked up at him with his bright blue eyes. "Now you should make me cum Damianos.“

"Yes, Exalted.“ Damen grinned and again moved his hips, knot still locked in Laurent. The movements were more a grinding and less real trusts, but this let the anticipation just grow.  
„So gorgeous. What a good Omega.“ The purr directly at his ear was the tipping point. When Laurent came, he brushed his fingers against the bonding mark on Damen‘s neck. His eyes full of adoration. 

The knot had deflated entirely, and Damen wanted to pull out, so that Laurent could catch his breath. Only then did he realize that the rut finally hit.  
"Laurent. I can‘t...“  
Fortunately, the Omega understood him nonetheless. "Don‘t stop. Give me everything.“  
Then Damen was lost in his rut.


	12. I'm tired of being a fighter

The next days were full of fucking, sleeping and eating and drinking. The witnessing fortunately only required the council to watch the first coupling and Damen was damn happy about it. He didn’t like to share one bit and honestly, the whole thing creeped him out. Why would anyone want to be present for something like that? But well, this was Vere. Public sex seemed to be a must, almost as important as the pets themselves. 

On the third day between two heat waves Laurent laid his head on Damen‘s chest. His nose tucked close to the scent gland where the Alpha pheromones were the most intense.  
"You will have to carry me to the carriage husband.“ 

Damen rumbled happily. "For you everything sweetheart.“  
Laurent smiled and pressed a kiss on Damen‘s pectoral. "What do you think; will there be pups?“  
"Sooner or later but we have no hurry.“ When he was not in his rut delirium, he knew, that it would be good for their marriage, if there was not a pup immediately. He wanted Laurent for himself for a bit longer. 

"Good to know that I won’t be cursed by you and your people, if I can’t gift you an heir nine month from now. Now be a good Alpha and stay like that. I want to taste you.“ Laurent slid down his body and swallowed him down in one fluid motion. He had improved over the last days and drastically. Damen bit his lips, he wanted to say something to Laurent’s comment, but his brain flew out of the window and instead, he buried one hand in the blond hair. 

"Yes. Just like that.“  
Laurent curled one hand around the part of his cock he could not caress with his tongue. Damen growled as Laurent sucked at his head and buried the tip of his tongue in the slit.  
"Good, sweetheart. Exactly like that. You suck my cock so well. Feel how hard I am for you?“ The Omega hummed around his length and looked up to him. He slid back down, his lips stretching obscenely around the thick length. 

"You should see yourself. So pretty for me. My darling Omega.“ The blond man groaned and the vibrations felt heavenly. Damen stroked through the silky hair under his hand. 

"Someday I want to knot this pretty mouth of yours, would you like that sweetheart?“ Laurent looked up to him, his lips descending further down and down until there was no more to take, then he sucked hard and swallowed around the cock. 

He still looked Damen right in the eyes, a flush high on his cheeks and his eyes clouded with lust. "I take this as a yes“, Damen rasped. Laurent sucked again, the Alpha could only groan and close his eyes.

He tugged Laurent off of his cock before he could knot his mouth and the Omega smirked.  
"You liked that quite a lot. Was it my mouth or was it the vision you painted in your mind?“  
Damen panted, he struggled for words. "Both.“ 

Laurent gasped and then: "Let me enjoy you. I want your big, gorgeous cock inside me. Let me have it Damen, would you?“

Damen could not remember ever having a bed partner talking so lewdly while looking so aloof. "You can have everything.“ He almost chocked on his breath, when Laurent sat down on his cock in one fluid motion. 

He saw Laurent‘s lips part, his eyelids dropping, felt his muscles clenching around him. He could see the small bulge of Laurent's lower stomach where the head of his cock was buried deep inside him. 

Damen needed to remind himself to hold still, his abs flexed with the effort it took him. He pressed the palm of his hand over the bulge and Laurent sucked in a hard breath.  
"You take it so well my beautiful Omega. Like you were born for me.“ Damen felt him clench around his cock. 

Laurent placed a hand on his abs, while starting small riding movements. "All those muscles. I bet you could hold me against a wall and fuck me senseless.“  
Damen groaned at the thought. "Yes, I could.“  
Laurent‘s eyes were glassy. "You should sometime.“ 

He moved with more force. He rocked his hips back and forth. The muscles in his thighs bunching, his inner walls clenching and unclenching rhythmically, his flushed cock bouncing with every move. His scent saturated the air and mingled with Damen‘s. 

The Alpha knew, he could never again look at Laurent without thinking of this moment. He was the most erotic sight Damen had the pleasure to lie his eyes on.  
"Can I touch you?“  
Laurent bit his bottom lip and nodded. "Yes. Touch me Alpha.“ 

His hands practically flew to the straining muscles of Laurent‘s thighs. His movements got faster but still rhythmically. Damen started to trust up with every time he sunk down on him. A gasp escaped the swollen rosy lips. Laurent leaned a bit forward, placed his hands on Damen‘s chest for more leverage. 

Skin slapped on skin, the wet sounds driving Damen on. He felt another knot grow. He couldn‘t remember how many he already popped but there were a lot.  
"Laurent I...“ His hand found the cock of the Omega. 

"Give it to me Damianos.“ The commanding tone together with the erotic way Laurent pronounced his given name did the trick und Damen locked them together. 

The Omega ground down on him while the seed was pumped into him. After a few strokes to the hard member in his hand, Laurent came with hot spurts over his chest. He clenched around the knot and Damen felt how he twitched inside the tight channel and how even more seed was pumped in the bewitching man in his lap. 

They both gasped for breath.  
"Well, the last three days made pretty obvious that the samples gathered are too biased to reach a general conclusion. I thought three days of constant fucking should have disenchanted every novelty effect there was. But I think I won‘t ever let you leave this bed.“ Laurent looked very satisfied with this solution. But all good things come to an end and this situation was no exception. 

Two days later their bonding was completed and they needed to re-emerge. They bathed in a tub that was provided in the adjuring room. Damen couldn’t resist rimming Laurent. He made good on his promise to make him cum on his tongue untouched, and this experience proofed his hypothesis that Laurent‘s ass was the most spectacular view he would ever see in his life. 

Understandably, neither of them really wanted to leave, especially when they were back in their bedroom but Laurent finally began dressing.  
"Sweetheart, come back.“ Damen sat on a chair, still a bit damp, still naked, still hard and still smelling like temptation personified to Laurent. The bath didn‘t wash away his natural scent and that let Laurent’s head spin. 

The arousal through the bond didn‘t help him at all.  
"Damen. We need to go out. As soon as we are done for the day we can get back into bed.“ He didn‘t sound hard and controlled at all, he sounded weak and almost desperate. 

Damen sat up and looked him up and down.  
"Come here Laurent.“ He extended his hand and Laurent couldn‘t resist any longer. He went to Damen, wearing his pants, boots and an undershirt but no jacket yet. His bonding mark on proud display under the loose laces of his shirt. 

Damen took his face in hand and kissed him senseless. "I would prefer to never let you out of bed for the rest of our lives.“  
Laurent kissed him back, the taste of him heavy on his tongue. He buried his hands in the dark locks. 

"Damen...“ He whispered it against those full, beautiful lips. Damen stood, his hands still tender around Laurent‘s face.  
"You are right. The sooner we get it over with, the sooner we can go back to bed.“ He started dressing too, but when confronted with the laces of his pants he grimaced. 

Laurent almost laughed, if he was not very distracted by the big Alpha cock before him. He looked up to Damen‘s eyes. "Should I help you with that?“  
"No, if you do, we won‘t ever get out of here.“ 

Laurent licked his lips and then had to force himself to turn away. Otherwise, he would have started to undress Damen again. Damen choked out a sound behind him but Laurent couldn‘t look back. 

He needed all of his self-control to not think about Damen and what they could do instead of dressing. They proceeded in silence and then moved out of the room. The scents outside were almost revolting to Laurent‘s nose. He buried his nose in Damen‘s neck for good measure. 

But then he remembered, they both needed to control themselves as long as they were outside.  
He breathed deeply and then he took some steps away from his husband. Damen looked at him, as if he wanted to drag him back into the bedroom. He would have preferred it, but he got a grip on himself. 

Together they marched to the hall were breakfast was served for another hour. As they entered, a hush fell over the crowd and Auguste leapt to his feet. He grinned brightly and waved them to him. They sat down beside him and slowly conversations picked up again, but everybody still stared at them. 

Laurent really wanted to go back to bed but Damen seemed satisfied. He laid his hand on Laurent’s and smiled at him. The Omega couldn‘t help but smile back, even if it was only a lifting of the corners of his mouth. 

Auguste stared at them, then he grinned. "Nobody expected you to be here today, you know.“  
"Why?“ It was custom that a pair emerged after five days. Most of them even earlier.  
"Well how should I formulate that? One of the councilors described your mating as "quite a show“ another one said that you two were most likely exploring every single position of the „L‘Amour“ and for that you would definitely need more than five days.“ 

Laurent starred at him in disbelief, then he smirked. "Well, I didn‘t show the book to Damen yet.“ The Alpha certainly looked interested. His fingers traveled up on Laurent‘s forearm and he turned his hand with palm upwards, so that his husband could caress the tender area. 

He loved it, when Damen caressed his naked forearm like that, but over the fabric was also acceptable. Laurent was a bit surprised by himself. He never thought he would let himself be touched in public like one of the court pets, but here he was. And he needed to restrain himself from climbing into Damen‘s lap and let himself be cuddled and caressed until he fell asleep. 

"As long as you are happy, I‘m happy.“ Auguste smiled like the little sun he was. Laurent took his hand and squeezed it. "You are the best brother I could have ever wished for. Thank you Auguste.“

They sat there, ate and when Nikandros came up to them and sat beside Damen, it was like in the summer before, except that the fires cracked in the fireplaces and maybe the little fact, that Damen would not stop touching Laurent. Not that he wanted to complain, but it was a whole lot of touching. 

Auguste had an important council meeting, where Damen and Laurent followed, as they needed to confirm their mating. They sat down in silence and waited.  
When Guion, one of the councilors and Laurent‘s most hated one at that, said: "Show your mating bite Laurent.“ Damen almost leapt out of his seat. 

The Omega went still and stiff. It was one thing that everyone watched them have sex for the first time but it was a whole other thing that they wanted to see the mark on his neck.  
"That should really not be necessary.“ Auguste tried to intervene, but Aleron seemed inclined to listen to Guion.

"This is one of the most important matings in the history of Vere, your Highness. The royal line has so few Omegas, that each of them is a treasure to the whole of Vere and nobody would accept an unfinished mating. Thus, I want to see that your brother is treated with all the respect he and our country deserve. And as you all can see, he doesn‘t look affected by the mating at all. That is not normal Omega behavior.“ 

Naturally that convinced the whole council AND Aleron. As a result Laurent couldn‘t really deny them Guions wish. Slowly he started unlacing his jacket. He needed to suppress a tremble of his hands, but he would not show them how much the request affected him. 

He was not indifferent to the mating. Not at all, but he had trained his cool, perfectly unaffected facade for so long, that he almost didn’t know how to stop displaying it. Showing off his mating mark like he was cattle with a branding so soon after receiving said mark, was like a punch in the gut. 

For them to taint their connection like that left a bitter taste in his mouth and he needed to concentrate hard to not gag. He wanted to keep it close to his heart for just a little bit longer, just for him and Damen to see but nobody would agree with him. 

They only wanted to make sure the bargain was honored by both sides. Not that Akielos would get the upper hand. 

He shed the jacket and handed it to Damen, who caught his hands. He looked him deep in the eyes and Laurent knew that Damen understood exactly how he felt in this moment. The bond between flared with concern and a lot of affection. 

"Let me.“ His voice sounded deep, sure and so loving that Laurent could only nod. Damen‘s fingers caressed his cheek, then his jaw. He leaned in and whispered with the same voice he used when he took Laurent tenderly and slowly only hours before: "Close your eyes Laurent.“ 

A breath escaped the blond man, his eyes fluttered close unconsciously.  
"Good. You are doing great. I have you my sweetheart.“ He felt the hands of his Alpha around his throat. Carefully loosening the laces from his undershirt. He was so close and his touch so tender that Laurent felt his throat constricting and his knees going weak. 

Damen wrapped one arm around his waist, drawing him even closer, then he brushed his nose against Laurent‘s now bare skin.  
"You look lovely darling. Hold on for a bit longer... Beautiful.“ He felt his legs give out under him, he was limp and weak in Damen‘s hold but it didn‘t matter. He only felt his Alpha around him. 

He wanted to smell and taste him too. His thoughts were slow, he felt adrift as if his head was full of cotton.  
Damen pulled the neck of his undershirt down, until his mating bite was revealed for everyone to see. 

That didn‘t even register in Laurent‘s brain, because the Alpha rubbed a thumb up and down over the mark and he needed his whole concentration to not moan out loud. Damen said something unintelligible and then Laurent felt himself being lifted into strong arms, his nose tucked to an equally strong neck and the scent of his Alpha surrounding him like a caress. 

He clung to his husband and just breathed.  
Slowly the voice registered. "You are safe. I have you Laurent. Relax. You did great.“  
He did just that. Consciously he relaxed every single muscle in his body. He heard a door open and then close again. 

The room they entered smelled familiar, comforting. Then the scent of Alpha got heavier and a gasp left his lips. It smelled divine. He tucked his nose closer to the source of said scent. Gulping down as much as possible. It was perfect until he felt how he was lowered on a soft surface.

"No.“ He sounded pathetic, so weak he should be ashamed. But he didn‘t want to part.  
"I will just shed my jacket. I will be right back.“  
A distressed sound left Laurent‘s lips. But then the Alpha scent was back, this time without the layer of fabric over the gland. 

Warm arms wrapped around him and a soothing rumble could be heard. Instantly he felt all tension leave his body.  
"They should have known better.“ Damen murmured besides his ear. Laurent knew what he wanted to ask, but he couldn‘t bring himself to speak right now. He tried to send is confusion into the bond. 

Damen sighted and rubbed his back. "It is well known, that Omegas tend to drop if pressured right after mating. You are very strong avoiding that but I wish you wouldn‘t have to be.“ This made sense. 

What Laurent felt was certainly no real drop but the whole thing made sense. Damen tugged him closer and continued to caress Laurent. All the while talking to him. 

Sometime later when Laurent felt his thoughts come back and his senses slowly reemerging, he heard a knock.  
"Who is it?“ Damen didn‘t sound very pleased.  
"It‘s me.“ It was Auguste. Clearly, he was upset. Laurent didn‘t like that his brother was upset. 

He tried to sit up but was pushed down by Damen. "Do you want to see him sweetheart?“  
Laurent nodded.  
"Come in Auguste.“ The door opened and then the scent of worried Alpha filled Laurent‘s nose. 

He opened his eyes, they were in Laurent‘s bed. The reason why Damen could let Auguste inside, was clear. Auguste‘s scent saturated the room already. Laurent rolled onto his back, Damen besides him and opened his arms for his brother. 

He didn‘t hesitate even one second but practically pounced on his younger brother and buried his nose in Laurent‘s neck. His scent turned relieved and the Omega breathed him in deeply. "I‘m sorry Laurent. I didn‘t know what they wanted to do. I would never have let you come otherwise.“ 

Laurent just cooed and held on to his brother. He was relieved that there was no more tension in the body of his brother. He turned his head and saw Damen looking at them with a fond expression. He supported his head with one hand, his other laid on the sheets. Laurent took it into his own and was relieved when Damen squeezed it. 

Auguste finally got up again. "I probably need to apologize to the council. I lost control for a moment there…“ He brushed his thumb over Laurent‘s cheek and then smiled at Damen.  
"Thank you for taking care of him.“

The spoke some more but Laurent couldn‘t really be bothered. He rolled onto his side and relaxed his body. Damen stroked his forearm until Auguste‘s presence left the room. 

"Sweetheart I‘m removing your boots.“ Laurent nodded with closed eyes. When Damen crawled back up, he cuddled up to him and just let himself drift to sleep. 

When he woke up, he was disoriented, his head spun, and he felt terrible. A groan escaped him and he just wanted sleep again and only if he didn‘t have to feel this bad.  
"Laurent? Sweetheart, how are you feeling.“  
"Terrible. What the fuck happened to my head?“

"Can you remember something?“  
"Yes. Those senile assholes of the council. How the fuck can it be that they rule the country? No wonder did they basically gift you Delfleur. No brain and no other abilities. I hope Auguste fires them.“ Laurent‘s tone was emotionless, maybe because of his headache.

"Are you saying that you didn‘t want to gift me Delfleur?“ Damen looked at him with big eyes and a smirk.  
"Well, now as your husband I‘m very happy about it but before I would have told them what idiots they are if someone would have asked me.“

Damen just smiled and Laurent forgot his terrible state. "I love you.“  
The words were soft and accompanied with the most adoring scent Laurent ever smelt. The bond pulsed between them. He stared into Damen‘s face and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Damen grinned even brighter, while still caressing his cheek. The bond between them glowed golden.

"Did I stun you into speechlessness?“  
Laurent sat up. His head still spinning but he didn‘t care. "What did you say?“

Damen‘s grin slipped from his face, he sat up too and looked into Laurent‘s eyes with a serious expression. "I love you Laurent. I love you as my husband, my Omega, my future Prince Consort, my partner in everything, my one and only.“

Laurent swallowed hard, what he saw in Damen‘s eyes was more than he had ever dared to hope for. He kissed him hard and desperately. "Listen to me and listen well. I love you too Damianos of Akielos.“ 

The day after, they prepared for their departure. The snow was not too tick for travel and Damen was eager to return, before something like the day before could happen again. Auguste was not happy at all about their rushed departure, but he was not able to convince either of them. 

Laurent really didn‘t want to give the council or his father another opportunity to humiliate him. Hennike embraced him tightly. "Promise me you will be here for Auguste‘s marriage.“  
"I promise maman. I‘ll be here.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... I'm practicing writing smut. Don't judge me XD. More to come for sure :P  
I hope you liked it!


	13. So when I need you can I send you a sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut basically...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you all! I'm so sorry, it took longer than normally but I am just so tired... hence, I apologize if there are more mistakes than in other chapters. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

And then they were on the road. Laurent in a carriage; he hated it but it was the proper means of transportation for an Omega that married an Alpha prince and future king. And the impact of their mating was still there. 

His knees felt weak and he knew, he couldn’t sit on a horse for a long period of time. Damen, who couldn‘t really decide if he wanted to scout the horizon for possible threats or keep Laurent as close as possible, was agitated. He rode besides the carriage and Laurent, who was really bored, watched him from his seat. 

Not that boredom was the only reason, he watched his husband. The powerful thighs that held him upright in the saddle, his wide shoulders and the gleaming black locks really were worth the whole ordeal. 

When Damen looked over his shoulder for the hundredth time and then immediately back to the carriage, Laurent sighed.  
"Damen, calm down. You need to focus or your guards will be affected by your moods.“ Laurent himself felt nervous as he said it. The soul bond between them was strong and fresh. He could clearly feel Damen‘s restlessness and this set off his instincts. 

He wanted to nest, not argue over some insignificant logic. Certainly, he was not yet back to himself. Not at all.  
"I know. But this whole thing is so new and my instincts are killing me.“  
"Would you consider letting Nikandros handle the whole guarding and join me in here?“ Laurent knew, that Nikandros would be grateful for this. Even if he wouldn’t admit anything. 

Damen thought about it for only a minute and then he yelled that the carriage should be slowed down. He rode to Nikandros, most likely to inform him of his new commander duty, then he joined Laurent in the carriage. 

The insides were the most comfortable Laurent had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Everything was soft and there were tons of silk cushions, supple blankets and other fabrics, but he only felt relaxed, when Damen entered and swept him in his arms. 

"Good decision.“ Laurent brushed his nose against Damen’s covered throat. His hands grasped at the solid shoulders, as he sat in his lap. Damen closed the window and curtains of the carriage and buried his hand in Laurent’s hair. He tugged his head back gently and the Omega looked him in the eyes with a smoldering passion. 

"I think so too.“ Then the Alpha pressed a kiss to the full lips right before him.   
"I think, we were a bit too early to leave our nest Damen. It was a bit optimistically calculated, that after five days we would be ready. And now, not even a week later, we are already on the move. I think this was strategically not ideal.“ Laurent talked, as if he was in a council meeting, but he certainly didn’t look like it. His cheeks were flushed, his chest heaved and he already started unlacing Damen’s jacket. 

"I want you so much, I think we could have emerged after one month and it would not be ideal from a strategic point of view.“ Damen tugged at the laces of Laurent’s jacket, while contemplating to just use his dagger. Veretian clothing was a real pain. He already looked forward to the chitons on Laurent. 

The Omega chuckled darkly and then stripped the jacked from Damen’s shoulders. "You should be more self-aware Damianos. Do you have the slightest idea, what your words are doing to me?“

Damen groaned. "I hate Veretian clothes. And it is cold in here. I want you in Ios, in my bed, preferably naked or at least in a chiton. But this is pure torture.“  
"Well, in this case, I just have to get you hot. It would be a shame, if you were to experience an uncomfortable travel, just because the north is colder than what you are accustomed to.“ 

Laurent’s grin was almost evil and Damen’s heart stopped in his chest, when Laurent lowered himself to the floor of the carriage. He undid the laces of the pants. Damen felt as if his brain short circuited. He felt the hot breath on him and then Laurent took him in his mouth while keeping eye contact. 

A groan escaped his lips and he bit back a louder moan when Laurent sucked him deeper. "Laurent, sweetheart, please.“ Laurent knew what he liked. He had improved constantly over the five days of their mating and Damen suspected deep down, that sex was for Laurent just another science which he could master. 

Right now, he did this thing, that Damen never knew he liked, where he dragged the flat of his tongue over the whole base. The Alpha felt his head thump against the wall of the carriage. His hand flew to Laurent‘s hair and he struggled to keep control. 

His Alpha, agitated over the past day, wanted to break free and let instinct rule. Mark their Omega up until it was clear that no-one else could even think about laying a hand on him. In this moment Laurent sucked him down his throat. 

Damen knew that he had to practice beforehand to be able to do that and the first time Laurent did it he was actually jealous, but now, he suppressed a moan.   
"Wait.“ But Laurent didn’t listen, he curled his tongue and caressed the thick vein on the underside of Damen’s member. 

"Wait Laurent. Stop or I’ll...“ Laurent continued as if he heard nothing. Damen groaned and tugged him off of his cock.  
Laurent smirked at him and licked his glistening lips. "Didn‘t it appeal to you Exalted?“ 

He would be his downfall, Damen knew, but he wasn‘t afraid of handing all this power to Laurent. It was surprising for him, as he loved freely and was loved in return but never gave all of himself. There was this part of him, that held back. His pride and his self-preservation both warning him of laying everything bare before another person. 

He could love so many people and smile freely because he was always a bit detached. Not so much that one would realize it, but enough that he knew, he would survive should the other person betray him. But with Laurent it was completely different. The betrayal would kill him. 

"Come here.“   
Laurent climbed back on his lap. The carriage swayed a bit and pressed them even closer together.  
"You are the most enchanting being in the history of this world. I love you.“   
Laurent observed him with wide eyes. 

"I want you so bad sweetheart. Can I have you?“  
There was a beat of silence but after that everything happened very fast. Laurent stood in one gliding motion in the moving carriage, no easy feat on itself but then he shoved the pants down his legs. He sunk on his knees and rested his chest and head on the opposite bench from Damen. 

He looked over his should and crooked an eyebrow. "I‘m waiting Damen.“ The last drop of blood rushed from Damen‘s head to his cock and before he could think he was behind his Omega. He could smell the slick but he definitely didn‘t want to hurt Laurent, so he took his time with preparing him. 

His entrance was soft and relaxed but still Damen started slowly and touched him gently. Laurent’s grip in the bench was white knuckled his jawline tense and his back was shaking with the exercise of holding himself still. His hole gripped the knuckles of Damen's fingers greedily but still, he didn't let himself get any faster.

"You are doing great sweetheart. Just like that.“ Damen murmured against one flushed ear. He wanted him but he wanted him to give up control even more. Laurent gritted his teeth but the hitch in his breathing was still evident. 

Damen crooked his fingers and pushed against the spot in Laurent‘s inside that let him see stars. "You are so beautiful like this. Just one more.“ Damen added a fourth finger and pumped them in and out slowly. He scissored them and kissed Laurent’s ear. 

Then he bit his neck, not hard enough to draw blood but he would leave a mark nonetheless. Fortunately, the jacket and undershirt were both just loose enough to grant him access to the bonding mark. 

"Damen.“ Laurent sounded breathless, even a bit unsteady.   
"Yes?“ The Alpha rumbled, he closed his free hand around his aching member and leaned even closer over the clothed back of his husband.  
"I’m ready.“

"Are you sure sweetheart?“ One slow stroke over his cock let Damen realize, that he was in desperate need of release. He was so focused on Laurent and his pleasure, that he almost forgot, how the blood was pulsing in his hardness. 

"Yes. I’m sure. Hurry up, I want to feel you.“ The tone was commanding and Damen couldn't resist him anymore. He slicked himself up with the hand that was previously buried in Laurent, and then he started slowly pressing into the Omega under him. 

The smell in the carriage made his head swim. He prayed to every ancestor that the moment would never end. Laurent felt hot, wet and tight around him, the sound he made, a combination of hitching breath and low groan let Damen almost pound into him. 

He gripped the edge of the bench, in order to keep control. He thrusted a bit faster and deeper than intended.   
"Yes. Just like that.“ Laurent pushed back against him and this was the exact moment, when Damen’s control snapped. 

Laurent felt the hot drag inside him, when Damen slowly pushed in. He again thought how much better it felt, that it was hot flesh inside him and no more the hard coldness of the toys he used for his heats. Damen filled him perfectly. He could see Damen’s hands, white knuckled gripping the bench beside him. 

"Touch me Damen. And don’t stop for fucks sake.“ He didn’t need to be handled as if he was made out of glass. The effect of his words was as he predicted. Another hard trust followed and a growl besides his ear could be heard. The strong grip in his hair, that bent his head back and let him arch his neck, was a surprise, but a welcome one. 

"You smell divine. So fucking good.“ Damen’s voice was a deep rumble and Laurent could feel the vibrations against his back. "I look forward to having you out of your clothes.“  
A whimper escaped him. His Omega more than pleased with their Alpha's praise.

"Harder Damen.“ Laurent pushed back and Damen set a brutal pace.   
"Yes, just like that. More.“ Laurent used all of his control to hold back. His voice was not louder than in a conversation and he tried to sound not as breathless as he was. Damen grunted by his ear.

The hot drag inside felt as if he would melt and it was obvious, that Damen wanted his control to snap. He still had his fingers buried in Laurent’s hair and used the leverage to drag his teeth against the nape of the Omega’s neck. At the same time, he stilled in Laurent, who could feel every last hard inch inside him. 

Now he couldn’t hold back the moan, even though it sounded more like a breathless gasp. He clenched around his Alpha, otherwise he could not really move, as Damen had him pressed against the bench. 

"You feel heavenly.“ The Alpha licked over the scent gland, sucked and nibbled until a drop of the oil escaped. Laurent was helplessly lost to the pleasure. He rhythmically clenched and unclenched around Damen’s cock, that pressed so perfect against his prostate. 

"I can’t wait to see you round with my pups. Everybody should know, that you belong to me.“ Laurent bit his lip, to keep himself from moaning aloud when his cock twitched and he came. 

His Alpha made a delighted sound of pleasure behind him and when he pulled out very slowly and sunk back even slower, Laurent closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. With every breath in he smelled Damen and with every breath out, he relaxed his muscles a bit more. 

His Omega instincts kicked in and he submitted to the wishes of his Alpha. "I’m yours already.“  
Damen pushed back a bit faster. A growl could be heard and Laurent smelt the pleasure increase in Damen’s scent.  
"Nobody would dare touch me.“ 

"No, they wouldn’t. I would tear them apart limb by limb.“  
"I know. I am yours and only yours.“ Laurent shuddered, when the next push was even faster. Not as fast, as in the beginning but so much more intense.  
"Mine.“

"Yes. Yours.“  
Laurent felt the knot expanding in him. Damen growled and breathed against his neck.   
"Give me your knot, Damen.“

"You can have everything Laurent. I will give you everything I have.“ Something clenched in Laurent's chest, as Damen let loose and pushed fast and hard into him. His knot locked them together and Laurent pushed back against his Alpha to be even closer.

Damen brushed the palm of his hand against Laurent’s length and that was already enough. He came again, hard and with a chocked sound while Damen pulsed inside of him. They both needed a moment to get back down from their orgasm and then they just laid on their side on the upholstered floor of the carriage. 

Damen sighed, still grinding his hips a little. "I would love to kiss you now.“  
Laurent laughed softly and turned his head, so that Damen could press their lips together.   
"We can’t leave this carriage ever again. The scent will most likely cause an uproar.“

"Well, we Akielons might be a bit prudish but everybody knows what we do in here. Those carriages are built for this purpose.“  
"How convenient that you had one at hand.“

"It was actually a gift from your father but in Akielos we have carriages that look exactly the same.“ Damen nuzzled Laurent neck and stroked his stomach and thighs.   
"Yes, you would certainly know.“ Laurent teased him and then tightened around the knot inside him. 

Damen groaned low, buried his face in the neck of his husband and then replied with a gasp: "You would be surprised, but my brother wanted my advice when he picked the carriage for his lady.“  
"The Lady Jokaste is rumored to have very exquisite taste.“  
"And my brother to have none at all, except for his choice in bedmates. So, he needed help.“

Laurent smiled. "You certainly helped him avert a catastrophe.“  
"I did. And as soon as we are back, I will pick one out for you myself.“  
"No need. I say we just keep this one.“ Laurent again turned his head and looked into Damen’s eyes. 

"But I know, that you would prefer other fabrics.“ The Alpha brushed his fingers against Laurent’s cheek tenderly.   
"Yes, but this one will do and I don’t plan on spending the rest of my days in a carriage, I am a capable rider and don’t intend to stop. And we should really not waste a perfectly capable carriage. I would rather invest the money in other things.“

Damen laughed. "I am not really poor if you are worried about that.“  
"You are an idiot. I really don’t want a new carriage. This one smells already like us.“ There was moment of silence, where Damen thanked his ancestors for his husband. He was so grateful that someone was kind enough to make them Princes of former enemy countries in desperate need of an alliance.

"We will have to buy nesting material in Ios.“ Damen grinned at the thought. "I don’t have any as I wanted to surprise you next year with the best.“  
"I am certain, this will be fun. I love to unsettle all those arrogant cloth merchants who think I only want pink and light blue in my nest. None of them is an Omega but they think we should be coddled like pups.“

Damen could already read the rant in multiple letters, so he chuckled and brushed his nose against the silky hair before him. "What would you prefer?“  
"You know, what I like.“  
"That’s true, but tell me nevertheless. I want to hear everything you wrote me.“

Laurent smiled and answered: "I think I will choose blood-red and a lot of gold. Maybe some black.“  
Damen imagined the lovely contrast of his husband's pale skin against black and the blood-red and gold of his crest. He groaned a bit. "Why?“  
"Well, I think those colors would provide quite a contrast, wouldn’t they? And I know how much you appreciate a beautiful contrast.“

"Don’t choose them for me.“  
"I don’t. Believe me. This is my own selfishness. And now hush. You should do something about my leaking hole.“ 

Damen’s knot had gone down while they talked and now he could pull out.  
"With pleasure.“ 

Laurent imagined something like a cloth or maybe water, but Damen had other things in mind. He slid down and arranged Laurent over him, until his messy hole was right before his mouth, then he liked over it. 

The knees of his Omega were beside his head and when he turned his head, he could kiss the scent glands on his thighs. Laurent had his hands on both sides of his hip and let his forehead lie against his hipbone. Damen thrust his tongue deep inside. 

"Fuck.“ Laurent threw his head back and Damen groaned, as the taste of slick and semen exploded in his mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head. He felt like a starving man and Laurent’s hole was his first meal in forever. He licked over the fluttering rim and kneaded the firm asscheeks of his Omega. 

"Damen...“  
"Let me get you nice and clean sweetheart.“ He let two of his fingers bump against Laurent‘s entrance. The moan he received was quiet but a moan nonetheless. 

Damen almost smiled, if there was not the delicious scent and equally delicious ass right before him, he might have grinned even. It was so typical for Laurent to exercise control even in the bedroom. 

Like this however, Laurent losing the tight grip on his sounds, he felt himself get half hard again. Laurent, who had his head right beside his cock purred and then Damen felt a lick at his dick. He rumbled and thrust his fingers deep, just so that he could lick around them to clean up all the slick and semen trickling out of his Omega. 

He thrust his tongue deep inside beside his fingers and started to fuck in and out of the hot opening. But Laurent was not content in passively receiving his pleasure it seemed. Damen faltered in his exploration when he felt wet heat surround the head of his cock. 

He groaned and needed a moment to collect his thoughts. Then the cold air of the carriage brushed over his sensitive flesh and Laurent’s voice could be heard: "Don’t let me distract you Damen. I will just keep you warm. It would be a shame, if your cock was to freeze off. I found myself quite endeared by it.“

The Alpha couldn‘t believe that his husband had just SAID that. He was fully hard at this point in their little game. Yet, before he could ask if he heard right, the heat was back and the pressure of lips around the point where his knot would grow made him see stars. 

Laurent hummed happily and then didn‘t move. Damen felt distracted, a little bit. But fortunately, he was able to concentrate on more than one thing at the same time. As crown prince, everything else would end up with him dead most likely. 

He resumed his task and realized, that Laurent was dripping. He groaned appreciatingly. This was exactly what he liked, almost as if Laurent could read his mind and then bring his body to do by his bidding. 

With new vigor he rimmed Laurent, whose thighs started to flex besides his head; but he made no attempt at lifting off of Damen’s cock. The Alpha still had two fingers buried in his lover but with his other hand, he kneaded one firm cheek of the really spectacular ass before him. 

He knew, he had never, in his long string of lovers, seen such a perfect bottom. Laurent was more muscled than most Omegas and this also reflected on his behind, but he still had some of the fat every Omega had and this led to a perfect a-bit-more-than-handful for Damen. 

He was so focused on the perfect bottom before him, that he realized Laurent’s orgasm first from the way, his ass-muscles contracted. He grinned, proud of himself, then he felt Laurent suck at his cock and his pride was forgotten. He let his head fall back and moaned. Laurent slid back up and drew off his cock with a loud ‚pop’ sound. 

"I give this 8.5 points out of 10“, Laurent declared, "before you ask: it was nothing wrong with what you did but it is too cold and also too exhausting, as the damn carriage would not stop swaying. But a positive thing was definitely, that I could have your cock for the whole time. Let’s do this again in Ios.“ 

He turned, Damen felt his dick settle between the wet cheeks of his Omega, he bit his lip.   
"Are you keeping score of our sex?“ Damen was somehow not surprised, as it was Laurent but still, he was allowed to be a little bit startled.

Laurent tilted his head. "Yes, of course. I asked the first time, if it was always like this, you didn’t really give me a satisfactory answer, so I am collecting data. It’s a ten-point scale, if you are interested. I have specific criteria which can give or take points and everything from ten up is a ten. Thus we can get a ten in a lot of different ways.“

"Did we already get a ten?“ Damen struggled with forming the words, as Laurent rubbed against him now in small riding movements.  
"Obviously. But I won’t tell you. Otherwise it will bias what comes next and I would like to explore all possible ways of earning a ten.“ He smiled while talking, but it was an evil smile and Damen closed his eyes.

"You know that the whole thing is not really objective, as all your preferences influence the gathering of points, do you?“ He was so proud, that he could formulate this sentence and in Veretian nonetheless.

"I know Damen, but that is my point. If you forgot, last week I was a virgin and I need to see what I like and what not. And in the end, I can write everything down and our descendants will know exactly what I liked in bed. A very veretian thing to do, don’t you think? I need to confirm some clichés. As I come to Ios without struggling and screaming, I already lost one major chance. The other things would be scheming and sex. Scheming will already be my legacy but I don’t want to seem boring, so sex can’t be excluded. People love sex and I start to see the appeal.“

"Yes, the old kings forbid, anyone would think you boring.“ Damen gasped, when Laurent started to lower himself on his cock.  
"Are you really in a position of mocking me Damianos?“ The Omega sounded a bit amused but still strict and Damen’s eyes flew open. 

And really. Laurent sat there, one eyebrow lifted, his face a bit mocking but otherwise expressionless, assessing even, except for his eyes. He couldn’t believe it. This man was married to him.

"By everything precious to me, I love you.“ It sounded like a vow.   
Laurent’s mocking smile morphed into something soft. He leaned down and kissed Damen, who supported himself on his elbows.


	14. I hear your voice and I, I break in two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers, sorry that it took so long. But here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

"Damen, you smell so good I can’t think straight.“  
Damen felt proud. He really liked the fact, that his Omega appreciated his scent. 

Laurent started up his rhythm and Damen gasped. The high flush on Laurent’s cheeks spread over his neck. The Alpha sat up and Laurent groaned, at the movement. Damen's hands grabbed each one ass cheek and he squeezed once. The firm flesh in his fingers felt perfect. Exactly what he wanted. 

He would never understand how people could bond with an Omega and then leave them for someone else. He nuzzled the bonding mark, possessiveness and pride filled him. 

Laurent still moved slowly in his lap. He had his hands buried in the dark locks and Damen felt a sting from time to time when his fingers clenched a bit.  
"Sweetheart, you are perfect.“ Laurent felt around him like a glove, he knew, that he would be rock hard the next time Laurent decided to forfeit the carriage and rather accompany him on a horse.

"What are you thinking about?“ His Omega sounded amused and when Damen met his eyes, they sparkled with mischief. He rocked back and forth in the Alpha's lap.

"Well…“ He grinned, he was not shy nor embarrassed, but he knew, that Laurent would most likely only roll his eyes at him.

"Yes?“  
"Well, I thought about you on a horse.“  
As expected, Laurent rolled his eyes. "I can assure you, that I plan to be fully clothed whenever on a horse.“ 

Then he paused. "Having said that, this means little when I think about what is called „clothes“ in Akielos.“  
Damen laughed and grabbed Laurent by his hips to hold him down on his cock. 

Laurent crooked his head. "What do you think, can you make me come like this? I bet yes.“  
The Alpha almost choked on his spit. "What?“

"I thought about it for some days. Your cock feels delicious inside me, just like this. Sometimes I almost begged you to not pull out of me, just to feel you deep inside me. Can you make me come just like that?“ Laurent sounded curious. His blue eyes were a little bit clouded, his lips plush and rosy and Damen felt his head spin.

He groaned. "Sweetheart…“ He felt himself throb and the Omega in his lap gave a breathy moan. Suddenly he wanted to prove, that it indeed was possible. "What are your rules?“ His voice sounded raspy. 

"No hands on my cock, no Alpha Command, sitting still like this. Otherwise everything is allowed.“ Laurent looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Well, as we are in no hurry…“ Damen nodded and started to caress Laurent’s upper body. „  
"I will take advantage of everything I know about you Laurent.“ He realized, that his voice had dropped again. Almost as if in an Alpha command but not quite.

"Please…“ The blond man sounded breathless. He squeezed his eyes shut and Damen smirked.  
"You are doing great. Just hold onto me sweetheart.“ Laurent gasped.  
"Beautiful. I can’t tell you how exquisite you are. Incomparable, a gift from the gods specially for me.“ He mouthed at his husbands bonding mark and the Omega shuddered in his lap. 

"You take my cock so beautifully Laurent. Like you were made for it, as if sitting here like that, holding me warm and hard inside you was your purpose in life.“  
Laurent moaned and tipped his head back. The column of his pale throat exposed, and Damen wrapped his hand around it. Only loosely, but Laurent gasped, nonetheless. 

"I would love to let you sit on my cock on every occasion. Would you like that, sweetheart?“  
As answer he got a broken moan followed by a gasp, when Damen brushed his lips against the strong jaw of his Omega. "Would you like that? Keeping my cock warm inside you and your hole loose, so that I could only lift you on the next flat surface and start fucking into you?“ 

"Yes.“ Laurent sounded breathy and was clearly in another headspace. Damen smiled lovingly. That Laurent could slip so easily showed how much trust he had towards him.  
"I would let you sit on me while I do my paperwork and you could certainly help me finish early so that I could stand up, drape you over my desk and fuck you hard, until you would forget your own name. I would be so desperate from hours of feeling you around me but not being able to fuck you, that I would have no patience left, it would be hard and fast. Would you like that sweetheart? What do you think?“

"Yes. yes. Damen please.“ Laurent bit his lip, his muscles clenched around Damen rhythmically.  
"I bet you could keep up with me. Put all those muscles to good use.“ Damen rumbled directly in one flushed ear-shell. "How I would love to see that. My composed, graceful and aloof husband laying disheveled on my desk, impaled on my cock… what a picture.“

He bit down over the bonding mark and then he felt wet heat blooming between them. Laurent gasped for air and whimpered. Damen felt his knot grow, wanting to give his Omega what he needed. He buried his face in the pale neck and groaned low and desperate.  
"Laurent...“

"Yes.“ Laurent didn‘t know what was wrong with him. He was floating and he didn‘t feel the urge to think. He finally felt protected, loved and wanted. Damen‘s fingertips pressed hard into his flesh, it hurt a bit and he wanted to give him everything. It felt good.  
He still felt his hole clench after the orgasm and Damen‘s growing knot pressed against all the right places. Laurent felt so good he almost cried. 

He knew the whole thing should scare him but he didn‘t want to come back to cold logic so soon. He just wanted to feel so good a little longer. Just as long as they were confined in the carriage. Just until they reached Ios. Then he would be back in control again.

The day they reached Ios, Laurent felt, as if someone had ripped the carped out under his feet. He didn‘t want to face other people. He felt off balance and he didn‘t know why. Damen looked worried and Laurent could say nothing to placate him. He felt horrible. The last months were the best in his life. Now however he felt as if he wanted to cry and he never wanted to cry. 

Hence, he was more than worried about his state of mind. There was no real reason to feel so upset. On the contrary, spring would come soon, as the journey was delayed by the carriage and snow in the north. Ios was beautiful and warm and Laurent saw more of the country than he ever hoped he would.

"You smell even more delicious than normally.“ Damen had his nose tucked against Laurent‘s scent gland and inhaled deeply. "Your heat must be just around the corner.“  
Laurent felt all blood leave his face. "What?“

"Your heat. After my calculations, you should go into heat in about two days.“  
Damen smiled and brushed over Laurent‘s cheek.  
"Oh. You are right. This makes so much sense. Are you not unhappy?“ Laurent was relieved to know what caused his restlessness. Preheat was no funny business and he just wanted to lay down and sleep, but he needed to know how Damen felt with the situation.

The restlessness grew inside of him and he knew that he should talk about the important things, even when they were uncomfortable. It would not do to ignore them.  
"Why should I? I can keep you to myself for a week longer and spend the whole time fucking.“ Damen shrugged and grinned. Laurent rolled his eyes and swatted him on the chest.

"You are unbelievable. I mean because there are no pups.“  
"No. You are a young Omega and this was our first shared heat. I didn‘t expect there to be pups. And I am happy to keep you as long to myself as possible. Even if there never are pups, my brother has a child that could ascend the throne. So, no pressure from me."

They walked in silence for a while. Then Damen continued in an amused tone: "Although my father might want another grandchild and Lady Jokaste said that she would not do the whole thing again as it hurt like hell. That‘s what she said and I tend to believe her as I had to let my hand get crushed after my brother fainted while she gave birth. It was not a relaxing experience.“

Damen shrugged again and then he guided Laurent to their shared apartments, most likely. His guided him with his hand on the small of his back. Servants and slaves alike fell to their knees when they passed and pressed their forehead to the floor.

"Why are they doing this?“ Laurent was curious. He never heard of such behavior from Damen. The Alpha smiled softly at him. The dimples more prominent on his handsome face. Damen's hand was warm on the small of his back through his shirt and the Omega wanted to curl up in bed with him and never get out again.

"Because you are a royal Omega in preheat. They don‘t want to startle you.“  
Even the guards didn‘t dare to look at him and Laurent almost laughed.  
"That is very considerate of them but totally unnecessary. I lived in Vere for my whole life up until now. Nobody wanted to coddle an Omega and even less an Omega in preheat.“

"Let them fuss. They can‘t do anything else for you but are still worried. You are a national treasure for Akielos...,“ there was a pause, in which Laurent only lifted an eyebrow and Damen‘s face flushed more with every second, "and I might have talked about you so much that even Pallas made fun of me. So the servants and slaves are aware of how much I adore you.“ 

Laurent looked at him with sparkling eyes, the corners of his mouth lifted minimally and he brushed his fingers against Damen‘s hand.  
"Let‘s go to our rooms. I would like to change.“ He still wore veretian clothing without the jacket but with heavy boots and long pants.

Damen got hot just thinking about Laurent out of all those clothes. The farther south they travelled the less the Omega wore in the carriage but today should be the day Laurent would enter their den and lie in his bed. Preferably naked. This was a dream come true.

"The rooms were prepared for us, however we could rearrange them after your heat, if you don‘t like them.“  
"I‘m certain I will be happy with them. I‘m not really difficult and you know what I like.“

They entered their apartments and Laurent waited till the doors closed behind them before he kissed Damen senseless.  
"What was that for?“ The Alpha was a bit dazed and the satisfied smirk on the plush lips didn‘t help him with his composure.

"You said that I could choose to not get pregnant and you would support me?“ Laurent sounded like was unbelieving but also hopeful and it broke Damen‘s heart.  
"Yes. It‘s your body and although I want children with you, if you don‘t want any at all I would accept it. In Akielos the midwifes are experts in preventing unwanted pregnancies.“ Damen watched him carefully. 

His husband had to suppress a smile. His eyes however said it all. They sparkled full with adoration.  
"Thank you, Damen. This means a lot to me, but I can tell you, that I also find myself in the position of wanting a child. Maybe not right now but certainly in the future if it‘s with you.“ 

Damen felt his heart almost beat out of his chest. His knees went weak and he leaned against the wood of the closed door. Laurent ventured further in the room and then he asked. "Would it be possible for me to see one of those midwifes before my heat?“

"Sure. I actually wanted to propose that to you. I will arrange for one to meet up with you.“  
Damen knew he sounded faint and he still didn’t trust his knees to support him right. He knew he was a family man. He loved children and they loved him, as soon as they were old enough to walk, to be honest. 

When they were younger, he was afraid of breaking them. But he never thought that Laurent would say that he wished for children of his own. To know that the Omega wanted a pup with him was really awe inspiring.

"I will just go and inform the midwife and talk to my father about…“ Damen gestured without finishing the sentence.  
Laurent had a devious smile on his lips. "About the whole week of fucking?“, he quoted Damen’s previous words.

"Yes…“ Damen felt his cheeks heat and Laurent shooed him out of the rooms. First, he sent a slave to fetch the midwife of the royal family, then he went to his father. Theomedes was in the throne room and in the middle of an audience. 

Damen waited patiently. He knew the protocol. When Theomedes looked up and waved him over, he was a bit surprised. Normally his father let him wait just to be contrary.  
"Son, you are back.“  
"Indeed. I am.“

"I read your letter. I have to congratulate you on your wedding. Where is the lovely Omega that wrapped you around his little finger?“  
"That’s why I am here, Laurent is in preheat.“  
"Well, nothing can be done about that. I hope you will introduce us as soon as possible. I have a lot of expectations after witnessing you mooning over him for years and even disbanding your harem.“ 

Damianos did not like his father’s tone, the other Alpha sounded much too interested in his Omega and he didn’t like it at all. He needed all of his control to not growl and pump out his pheromones. 

"Your brother would like to see you as well. Vasilios is still waking up at night and Jokaste as well as Kastor seem to be exhausted.“  
"They still don’t want any help from anyone?“

"They say that the upbringing of their son is their own responsibility.“ Theomedes sounded still a bit annoyed and unbelieving. Damen however understood what his brother and Jokaste wanted to achieve. Both of them grew up with always changing governesses and just wanted the love of their parents. 

"You should not try to dissuade them from their chosen way. As long as they both are able to fulfill their duties there is no need to criticize them.“ Damen had this talk with his father for multiple times already and Theomedes sighed. "I know Damianos. I don’t want to infer in their decision, but I think they are putting a strain on themselves that is not really necessary. Now you should go to your Omega. Don’t let him wait too long.“

Damen recognized the dismissal for what it was. He left the room and went to the palace tailor. She was a beta and bustling. When Damen entered, she smiled at him. „Welcome back Crown prince. How was your wedding? I heard it was very rushed.“

"It was beautiful. Yes. Actually I came to get some things for the heat of my husband.“ He blushed, but she patted him on the cheek without acknowledging his embarrassment.  
"Then you have come to the right place. Why did you not bring him? Dumb question. You smell as if you didn’t even bathe since you reached the place. Is there a hurry?“

"Yes.“  
"Well, you could have sent me a message for preparation. What if you have to bring back things that he won’t like? There is enough soft fabric but not in typical colors. It seemed as if all the aristocratic Omegas went into heat at the same time and they all wanted pastel tones for their nests. If I knew, I would have prepared a whole wardrobe for him.“  
She talked so fast, that Damen’s head started to spin. 

"He likes darker fabric more anyway.“  
"He does?“  
"Yes.“  
"Perfect! Then there should be no problem. What do you have in mind? I’m just relieved that I won’t anger your husband before even meeting him. I was told he does not coddle with others.“ 

Damen laughed. "Don’t worry. He does not punish others for things they cannot control. Actually, I think he is the most fair-minded person I ever met. Except when he fights.“  
"He sounds very interesting. Bring him next time Damen. But what do you have in mind?“

"He would like some red and gold and black.“  
"Good choice. As a veretian he must look lovely in those dark fabrics. Wait here, I will get a basic stock for you to take back immediately and prepare more for a slave to bring to your apartments.“  
"Thank you Antheia.“

She came back with a big wooden chest on a cart. "I hoped for an Omega to break the conventions and take those beautiful fabrics. I am very happy that it is your husband. In there are blankets, cloths and cushions.“  
Damen lifted the trunk and said his goodbyes. He wanted to get back to his husband as soon as possible.


	15. Barely a breath like our one last sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you all! Thank you so much for your comments and kudos! I hope you like the new chapter. Stay healthy in this turbulent time. I appreciate messages, so if you are as bored as me just write me :)

When he entered the new apartment, he could smell the beta scent of the midwife but it already started to fade and he was relieved as Laurent’s scent began to deepen and first hints of ginger started to spread.

"Sweetheart?“   
"I’m in the bedroom Damen.“

Damen started to move through the rooms and then set the chest down in the bedroom before looking for Laurent. The Omega entered the bedroom through the door to the bathroom. His hair was wet. He wore a soft looking towel wrapped around his hips and a few drops rolled down his chest. 

Damen thought his heart stopped for a moment.   
"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?“  
"No. I… well… you… I got you something.“ Damen lifted the trunk again and brought it over to the bed.   
The heady scent of his husband started to cloud his mind. He smelled like temptation personified. His beautiful, strong and half naked body didn’t really help Damen to think rationally.

"You did? Thank you. Should I open it now?“ His scent spiked with pleasure and contentment. It was clear, that the gesture was appreciated but that didn’t mean that the content would satisfy. 

Damen's inner Alpha was agonized over not knowing. He just wanted to please the Omega. It was ridiculous, everybody always had told him that after mating the instincts would curb back, the want to please would decrease and now look at him. He was even more agitated than before mating.

"Yes.“ Damen felt nervous, his hands were sweaty and he fought the urge to wipe them on his chiton. He hoped that Laurent liked the materials for his nest. 

The blond man didn’t bother to change into clothes. He just sat down and opened the chest. His hands brushed over the soft silk of the top cushion. It was blood-red and Damen twisted his fingers nervously into the fabric of his chiton.

Laurent pulled one item after the other out of the trunk and put them on the bed. He gasped when the black velvet blanket was revealed at the bottom of the trunk. Immediately he wrapped it around himself, his eyes sparkled in delight. 

Damen could smell the happiness of his Omega and that helped to calm him down considerably.   
"Would you like to help me prepare the nest?“ 

The Alpha felt how his heart stopped beating just to pick up the pace twice as fast as before the seemingly innocent question. If he didn’t know any better, he would have assumed that it was quite normal for a mated pair to share the responsibility of preparing a nest. But he knew better. 

This was not something that was done in arranged marriages, even if they were more or less happy. Laurent had already told him, that he loved him back but this was the ultimate proof and he felt humbled that such a beautiful being loved him. 

"I would be honored.“ His voice sounded raspier than normal and he knew, that his scent had darkened, the heavy aroma of arousal mixing with love, pride and happiness.  
"Servants will bring more fabric. I couldn‘t carry all of the trunks here.“ Damen advanced on the bed and Laurent swept his gaze up and down over his form. 

"I seriously start to doubt that, Damen.“ He raised one eyebrow in a challenge and Damen grinned. "I was in a hurry to get back to you.“ He admitted bashfully. Laurent‘s features softened and he held a hand out to Damen. "Come here you brute. I‘m glad you are back.“ He whispered into the hollow of Damen‘s throat and tucked his head under his chin.

"The midwife said it would be better for me if we waited with kids for another year or two at least. Something about my pheromone levels seemed to unsettle her. She assured me, however, that it was nothing to concern ourselves with.“  
Damen felt how his muscles grew tense and then relaxed, when Laurent brushed his fingers over his shoulders.

"Don‘t worry. I‘m fine and healthy.“  
Damen nodded.  
"She said it‘s because I am a male Omega that we should wait. We tend to grow longer than the females and she said for my development it would be better to wait with getting pregnant until after we could be sure that I am done growing.“

"I don‘t mind the wait. I would wait forever, as long as I have you.“ Damen nuzzled his nose into the soft strands of hair that started to dry rapidly in the warm air. Then Laurent took a step back and started arranging the materials on their bed. 

A knock sounded at the door and Damen went to retrieve the trunks, delivered by a handful of servants. When he came back and set them down besides Laurent, the Omega thanked him. He immediately opened the top trunk and pulled everything out, a bit faster than with the first one. The blanket around his shoulders dragged over the floor with his hurried movements. 

He pushed a bundle of silk into Damen‘s arms, who stared at him in bewilderment. "Are you an idiot? Could you please scent them for me?“   
Damen‘s brain short circuited. He lifted the fabric to his scent glands and started to rub it over them until the scent was deeply saturated in the silk. He felt the possessiveness well up inside him. He nearly growled. Then he thought: 

"What did your father say?“ Laurent didn‘t look at him when he asked and couldn’t know that he interrupted Damen questioning his own sanity.  
"Nothing except that he wants to meet you and get to know the Omega that has his son, and I quote, wrapped around his little finger.“  
"Are you unhappy with this assessment? I certainly think, it seems to be about right.“

Laurent’s hands hadn‘t stopped in their task, the material on the bed already starting to take the shape of a nest. He took the fabric from Damen‘s hand and wove it into the complex arrangement. The Alpha felt his heart skip a beat. This was what he always wanted and he couldn‘t believe that he got to have it. He never imagined that this arranged marriage would turn out to be the best thing that could happen to him and now his Omega stood beside the bed and nested with the things he provided.

"No. I know he is right but I...“  
Laurent looked up at his tone. He seemed to realize something, when he looked into Damen‘s face, as he stopped with everything he was doing, straightened up and opened his arms.   
"You what?“ He asked softly. Damen hunched in on himself and buried his nose in his husband‘s neck.

"I don‘t want to share you.“ He mumbled. His words almost unintelligible but Laurent heard them nonetheless.  
"Share me? With whom? We both know that we have our duties and that I can‘t and won’t belong to you like a slave but you will never have to worry about me sharing my bed with someone else.“  
"Yes, you are right. I never was a jealous person but with you everything changed.“

Laurent’s scent grew thicker, pleased and happy. "I’m a very jealous person, so better behave.“ This startled a laugh out of Damen.  
"Now go get the bath you are in a dire need of and I will finish here. I will wait for you, husband.“ Laurent let go and Damen followed his lead. 

He went to sink in the now only lukewarm water as he didn‘t bother with fresh water and hurried to get himself clean. With still dripping hair he wandered back into the bedroom and felt himself hardening almost immediately. 

His Omega laid in the most beautiful nest he ever laid his eyes on. Laurent was naked and his pale skin did prove to be quite the contrast to the blood red of the cushions around him. Golden, sheer silk was draped over him. His hair fanned over the black blanket under him. 

The Alpha felt all of his blood rush southwards. "Oh sweetheart, you are so beautiful. I swear, you are the most breathtaking sight I ever had the pleasure of encountering.“  
Laurent observed him with eyes like a hawk. "Good to have my husband back, under all that dirt I wasn‘t sure anymore if it was really you.“   
"We were on the road for over three months sweetheart. Not everyone can look like they bathed in rose water every evening after such a journey.“ He made a few steps in the direction of the bed and then knelt. 

"What are you doing Damen?“ Laurent sounded confused and Damen needed to remind himself that Vere was not Akielos.  
"In Akielos it is custom that an Alpha only enters a nest with explicit permission. I would never assume that you want to spend your heat with me.“

Laurent rolled onto his side and supported his head with a hand. "So you are kneeling at the edge of my nest until I tell you to either go or enter?“  
"Yes.“ Damen looked up to him. "Although if you don‘t give me permission before the first wave, I will leave anyway.“

Laurent still watched him like a puzzle to be solved. "You surprise me again and again.“ His scent spiced up, the ginger scent rolled through the room. Damen could smell the first hint of slick.   
"I give you permission to enter the nest and spend my heat with me, Damianos.“ The Alpha stood and set a knee on the bed. "Are you sure?“

"Yes, husband. I am very sure. I built the nest to share it with you.“ Laurent grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Damen almost immediately buried his nose in the pale neck and sucked on the scent gland there. A groan slipped over his lips and he couldn‘t stop himself from murmuring the words „I love you“ into the soft skin there. Laurent combed his fingers through the dark locks. He bared his throat and went pliant under Damen‘s heavy body.

The heat was over sooner than Damen would have liked but he also knew that he had kept Laurent from other people for long enough. The Omega laid in bed on his front and slept like the dead. The last five days were straining and he needed the sleep but Damen was restless. He still smelt so good and his Alpha was not happy with the dinner with his family, too many Alphas.

It was late afternoon when he woke Laurent. He pressed long kisses in the muscles on his back and whispered sweet words into the skin.  
"Come on sweetheart. We need to get up. My family couldn‘t wait another day to meet you.“  
With this, Laurent bolted upright. He was alert and nobody would have suspected that he slept like the dead only minutes before.

"What?“   
"We are invited, or better requested, to attend todays dinner.“ Damen made a face and Laurent immediately understood what this meant. He crooked his head and then smiled. "Interesting.“  
Now, Damen was confused. "What is interesting?“

Laurent was silent for a long while as if he debated if he should tell Damen or not. "Well, this is clearly a test. They want to meet me in my most fragile state. They think I‘m weak and vulnerable so short after a heat. Little do they know of Vere.“

Laurent stood and then went into the bathroom. There was a hot bath, Damen knew because he had ordered it not a hour before. He followed his husband, all the while thinking about the glint in his father‘s eyes when he talked about the veretian Omega. He stared at his balled fists and wondered, if he could control himself enough for tonight. He felt how his fingernails were buried deep in the palm of his hand.  
"Stop it, Damen. Whatever happens, you can‘t change it now.“ He must have been more transparent than he thought. He finally raised his eyes to look at the Omega. 

Laurent looked disheveled and Damen appreciated that he could witness this domestic moment. He knew that in some short hours his husband would again look as put together as anyone ever could.   
"Come here." They didn't need many words between them, the fact, that Laurent let Damen close and hold him like something precious was enough. But Damen was not worried about himself. He was worried about the Omega in his arms, the Omega that was fresh out of his heat and now needed to meet his family in law. 

"It will be fine." Laurent sounded soft and it shouldn't surprise Damen that he did. But he still had this image of the distant person Laurent was for everyone else except his brother and mother.  
"I know. You are strong and I won't let you come to harm but I don't like it." He brushed his nose over the scent gland on Laurent's neck and then pressed his lips to the mating bite. Laurent's breath hitched, it was the music to Damen's ears. Possessiveness coiled in his gut.

Laurent stepped back and into the bathtub after returning the gesture. "You should get in here, before the water goes cold, Damianos." The Alpha almost ripped the clasp, which held his chiton together at his hips, off in his hurry to comply. Forgotten were all thoughts about his family, his father's interest in Laurent and all the worries about the other Alphas in court. His Omega looked up to him through hooded eyes, still smelt like heat and home and satisfaction and he couldn't tear his eyes away, even if he wanted to.

He lowered himself behind Laurent into the bath and wrapped his arms around the other man. The feeling of the smooth skin and hard muscles under his calloused hands amazed him again and again. 

"Nikandros told me that you prefer women to fuck." Laurent's voice sounded casual but nonetheless, Damen felt his skin prickle.  
"Did he now?" It was a growl. The anger flared inside him.  
"Yes. You didn't want me to know?" It was formulated as a question, but Damen knew it was rhetorically. 

"That's not the point. I have no problem with you knowing and it is the truth. Before you I preferred women over men although I certainly bedded other men. What bothers me, is that he did tell you behind my back."  
"You should not be angry about it. I think it was a test. He wanted to see how I react to such news. He most likely thought I would ban you from the carriage."

Damen was taken aback. "When did he talk to you?"  
Laurent laid his head on his husbands shoulder and Damen started to caress the firm muscles in his stomach. "He told me the first time we left the carriage after our departure."

"Why did you not talk to me?"  
"Because I knew what reaction he wanted from me and frankly, we had better things to do than to talk about your best friend, who hates me." Laurent sounded amused and not bothered at all, but the same was not true for Damen. "He does not hate you."  
"Damen, he thinks I am going to stab you in your very broad back, the second you turn around, naturally he hates me. I would hate myself too, if I were in his shoes."

"But you would never do something like that."  
"I know that, you know that, he does not know that. Give him time and don't go all Alpha on him. You would regret it and he would dislike me even more. I told you, because the chances are very good that we will see him today or tomorrow and you should know, that I know. He might want to provoke me and I would prefer it, if you could let me handle the whole thing." He sounded so sure of himself, that Damen couldn't really argue with him. 

"I will try, but I can't make any promises. The moment he disrespects you, I will intervene."  
Laurent rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Damianos, don't you dare. I'm not your damsel in distress. You need to hold back and let me stand up for myself. I may be an Omega and I may be veretian but I won't back down and let you punch everybody who dares to disrespect me."

Damen knew that he was right. It wouldn't do any good if he tried to fight Laurent's battles for him. It would be hard but Laurent could handle himself well enough. "You are right. Nik will come around eventually."  
Laurent didn't say anything and they spent the next ten minutes in cozy silence before they needed to get up. 

They were ready to go out one hour later. They got distracted, when Damen helped Laurent pin his chiton into place and started kissing every inch of creamy, naked skin available to him. Which was a lot and even more after he pushed the fabric up until it bunched around his husband's waist. Laurent still tasted like heat and want and they almost didn't make it out of their rooms, were it not for the iron control the Omega exercised when he pushed him away. "After dinner", was all he said. 

Damen watched him leave the quarters in a daze and then scrambled after him.  
"Nobody would believe me what a tease you are, sweetheart."  
Laurent chuckled. "I think they would believe that just fine but they would never believe that you call me sweetheart." 

Damen laid his hand in the small of his back and walked besides him. He tried to ignore the guards that trailed them, some of them had a clear spike in their scent when they smelled the heat on Laurent but they were professional and reigned their scents back in.  
He gritted his teeth and needed all his control to not let anyone smell how much he was bothered by the situation. Laurent on the other hand showed no sign of even acknowledging the increased pheromones around him. He smelled of heat and nothing else. The iron control over his scent perfect even then.

"This certainly looks good on you, your Highness.“ Lazar grinned at them and the akielon guards looked at him as if he had lost his mind. What was without a doubt a possibility, if anyone would bother to ask Damen for his assessment. Why it was the big mouthed Alpha that had to accompany them out of all the guards available was a puzzle to be solved another day.

"Well thank you, I’m afraid I can’t return the compliment. The whole concept of less clothes tends to reveal certain inadequacies. Most of all in comparison with others of your profession.“  
"Then I can just consider myself lucky, that you don’t judge someone by appearance and are aware of my genius and the impeccable job I tend to do.“ Lazar still grinned like a maniac and now Pallas, the good, sweet and certainly more refined fellow shot him a look. 

But Lazar was not yet finished, "When I think about your apparent preferences and your own looks, I think the whole country can consider themselves lucky. Nobody would be able to live up to your standard if you judged by appearance. But you have to admit that dressing down like that has its perks in certain situations.“ His waggling eyebrows said exactly which situations he had in mind. 

Laurent kept a straight face and responded: "Yes, and as long as I don’t leave the palace, I will, most likely, be able to avoid dying because of severe burns. So there will be a lot of those situations, as you call them.“ After that Lazar was hindered of saying something else by Pallas, who slapped a hand over his mouth. 

Damen forgave him the breach of protocol while he tried to decide if he hated Lazar or loved him. After their banter Laurent was more relaxed than the whole time they prepared for dinner and the faint amusement he felt through their bond was certainly not his own. But before he could decide they reached the family dinner room.  
The walk was not long and as they didn't leave the family wing of the palace, they didn't encounter a lot of other people. When they entered, every alarm bell in Damen's head went off at once. The air was pungent, the Alpha pheromones heavy and thick. Laurent didn't react at all but the akielon crown prince couldn't hold back the growl that escaped him.


	16. That's how you tell me, I'm not alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you all! I wish you a nice weekend and hope that you all are safe and healthy. Stay safe! And if you want, write me a message, I can't go anywhere anyway and I would be thrilled to hear from you.

All eyes were on them. Hypermenestra and Kastor talked to each other in angry whispers, Theomedes stood on the other side of the room and looked out of the window to the sea below. Jokaste sat on the couch and massaged her temples as if she had a headache. It wouldn't surprise Laurent at all, if she had one. The air was oppressing.

"Welcome you two. Good, that you could join us", Theomedes boomed and walked over. The scent grew stronger the closer he came. Laurent could pick up on the similarities of his husband and his father. Even their scents were very similar. However, where Damen used his to communicate safety and security, his father wielded it like a weapon. 

Damen stood between Laurent and his father one second later. "What is the meaning of this, father?" He couldn't keep the growl out of his voice entirely. But he tried his very best.

"What do you mean, Damianos?" The king stood almost as tall as his son, his shoulders were as broad and the scar on his cheek was a testimony to his time on the battlefield. Laurent knew exactly what this was about, but he wouldn't intervene as long as Damen was in control.

"You know what I mean, father. Kastor, open the damn window or we will leave."  
Laurent needed to suppress a fond smile as well as an eye roll. He busied himself with observing the reaction of the king. 

Theomedes' face grew hard. His pheromones turned from crushing but neutral to crushing and aggressive. The Omega felt how his knees weakened. Theomedes was a prime Alpha, a warrior, a king and his scent did do his title justice. 

All instinct screamed in him to sink to his knees and bare his throat to this powerful Alpha. Sweat gathered on his brow but he held himself up, his back straight, his scent neutral, his expression schooled into impassiveness.   
It took all of his training, all of his willpower, but he managed. Damen growled louder. His scent spiked in response to the aggressiveness.

"Kastor, this window stays closed,“ the king bellowed and the older prince seemed torn between his loyalty to his brother and father. Laurent felt his palms getting damp; he fought the urge to breathe through his mouth. 

An agonized whine broke the silent stand-off. Laurent observed the reactions in the room very closely. Hypermenestra had a disapproving look on her face, Kastor looked horrified and Theomedes surprised. Jokaste, who held herself up admirably up until that exact moment, passed out on the couch.

At once the aggressive scent omitted by the king turned more reserved. Hypermenestra ripped open a window and chided: "I hope you are happy now. One royal Omega down, another one to go." She was also an Alpha like the king, but she had her scent under control and glared at Theomedes with something akin to distaste. 

She looked at her son. "You should take your wife to the terrace." Kastor moved so fast, he almost blurred. He cradled Jokaste against his chest and ripped open the doors to the terrace with so much force, that they were almost ripped off.

Damen relaxed his stance a bit but still stood like a shield before Laurent. The veretian prince tried to breathe through his dizziness. It was no easy feat. He knew, that his knees would give out any minute, but he did not let himself hurry to a chair. 

He walked deliberately to the couch Jokaste had occupied before and sat down gingerly. He relaxed his posture and looked the Alphas in the room up and down. He knew, he looked unaffected, he also knew, he had full control over his scent and he knew that this fact angered most Alphas to no end.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance", he drawled and waved a servant over. There were remarkably many servants and almost no slaves. "Water for me." The servant didn't dare to look up when he complied. 

He needn't be afraid. Theomedes' angry glare was focused on Laurent alone. Hypermenestra, however, looked impressed. She even smiled a little bit. Not an easy feat in itself, Laurent suspected. The Alpha mistress of an Alpha king with an Alpha bastard son and an Alpha step son seemed like a person who was hard to please.

Damen looked at him with horror in his eyes. He had to feel every single emotion in Laurent through their bond, which grew stronger and stronger every day. Laurent could control his expression, his words, his scent and his actions but he could not control what he felt at the display of his father-in-law. 

His husband hurried over and sunk to his knees by his side.  
"Sweetheart, come on, we leave." He sounded chocked up, even though he only whispered the words, so that his father wouldn't hear. Laurent looked in his beautiful, warm eyes and whispered back: "I don't think I can stand up yet and I won't give him the satisfaction of you carrying me out of here." 

Damen's horror only grew and Laurent cupped his cheek. His thumb brushed over the strong jaw and prominent cheekbones. "I'm fine. I just need a moment and after I will let you do whatever you want with me. We can stay, we can go, whatever you want, husband.“

He sipped on his glass of water and waited for someone to say or do something. Damen didn't acknowledge his father at all, he hovered near the couch and Laurent knew, that he would have paced, if that wouldn’t be considered as a sign of weakness, of nerves.

Hypermenestra was the one to break the silence in the end. She seemed like a very courageous person. "That was certainly not the welcome we wanted to provide you with, Laurent. I promise we are not the barbarians that the Veretians think us to be. Although that first impression certainly didn't help to clear our image."

"As your way of clothing couldn't deter myself from being here, I doubt that your way of handling social interaction could", Laurent sounded scathing, he knew what this tone of voice did to others but Hypermenestra didn't even bat an eyelash. 

Theomedes still glared at the Omega. "You are as disrespectful as they say. No wonder your father needed to add Delpha to your dowry. It seems that you need to learn appropriate behavior."

Laurent looked him square in the eyes. "Well, as I didn't marry you but your son, the responsibility for my behavior belongs solely to him. Take up your complains with him, as I don't intend to be respectful towards an Alpha that tried to intimidate an Omega fresh out of heat with his scent and caused the mother of his only grandchild to faint. King or no king."

Theomedes looked murderous for a moment, in which Laurent just stared at him. Then a startled laugh escaped his lips and he relaxed his shoulders. "A shame you are no Alpha, but that is Vere's loss and our win. You better keep him entertained, Damianos or he might look for his entertainment elsewhere and I’m sure there are a lot of willing alphas to provide for a beauty like that.“

Damen gaped at his father. "Are you serious?" He was too shocked to be angry for now and Laurent was grateful for the small things. Auguste had killed people for less than that.

"Do I look as if I am joking?" Theomedes crossed his arms before his chest. The muscles bulged and he looked intimidating, although he had to be much closer to sixty than fifty.

"You frightened every single Omega and Beta in this room and now you are joking about it and drag my marriage through the mud. I never thought you to be cruel, father." He held his hand out to Laurent, who took it and stood. His legs again able to carry him. 

"You should check up on your brother", he whispered when he stood. His lips close to Damen's ear.  
"I won't leave you here alone."  
"I am not alone, Hypermenestra is here and he did get his response out of me. The test is over." 

Laurent brushed the tips of his fingers over Damen's wrist. "You won't be gone for long. Everything will be fine and I think, your brother could use your help."  
Damen gritted his teeth but then gave a short nod.

He left for the terrace and Laurent turned around to face the king head on. "I warn you for your own sake, Exalted. Your son is the most honorable and just man I ever met and if you lose his respect, it will be your loss. He does not approve of bullying. As for myself, if you deem it necessary to test me again, take it up with me directly. There is no need to trouble the servants, slaves or your family. I don't like my Alpha to be unnecessarily agitated and unhappy."

Theomedes looked him up and down, then he said: "If only Egeria had been a bit more like you." His gaze lingered for a moment longer on Laurent’s form than was appropriate and the Omega, who knew all about such looks, almost rolled his eyes. 

The late Queen had nothing to do with this whole thing. The real reason for this farce was the fact, that the taste of father and son was more similar than anyone could have anticipated. 

Then he turned and left the room. The red cape dragging over the floor. Hypermenestra tensed on the other side of the room and Laurent looked over to her. "I am truly sorry for the incident here. Rest assured, that I will talk to him. This is not acceptable and we all should be ashamed to have treated an Omega like that."

"Thank you for your apology."  
She followed the king in a rush and for the first time Laurent could see an emotion on her face. She looked hurt and also worried, then the door closed behind her. 

Laurent was left behind with the servants and some guards, it was eerily silent. He went over to the Omega slave, the only slave in the room, who had let out the distressed whine, which caused the end of the stand-off.  
"Are you alright?" 

The young woman pressed her forehead to the ground. "I'm sorry, Exalted. This slave didn't want to cause trouble. This slave is truly sorry."  
"Don't be afraid. You did nothing wrong. I just realized that it must have been very frightening for you. There will be no consequences for you or your family. I would only like to know if you are alright or if I should send for a doctor."

"No, no, this slave is alright. Everything is fine. Thank you, Exalted. This slave is not worth your concern." She still had her eyes lowered to the floor.  
"Good. Again, I'm sorry that you had to witness this moment." 

He felt the warm presence of his husband behind him. He stood again and turned around. Damen smiled softly. "Come, we will eat in our chambers.“  
Laurent nodded and they walked back. 

When they were back in their rooms, Laurent asked: "How is Jokaste?“  
"She’ll live. I think, she is more angry about fainting than anything.“ Damen shrugged. "Kastor wanted to calm her down, but he only made her more angry. They almost fought when I checked on them.“

"Yes, your father does not make the life of his family easier.“ Laurent went into the bedroom and buried himself in the nest. It still smelled like heat and love and warmth and he almost lost his composure. 

Damen stood in the doorway and looked at him, as if he wasn’t sure if he was allowed in the room.  
"Come here, Damen.“ He just wanted to be held. He needed to know, that he was not alone in this new country. 

The Alpha complied and drew him into his arms. "I’m so sorry sweetheart.“  
"This was not your fault.“ Laurent closed his eyes and nuzzled his husband’s neck. He smelled like oranges and the ocean right before the palace. 

"You smell so good, Damen.“ His nose brushed against the bonding gland.   
The Alpha tightened his hold around him and Laurent sighed with relieve. "I never thought my father would do something like that. I can’t understand why someone would do this. He abused his power and designation just to prove a point.“

Laurent’s head was a bit fuzzy, he would admit to that. Maybe that was the reason, that he answered, like he did, even though he did regret it as soon as the words left his mouth: "He wanted to compare me to your mother. That’s why.“

Damen’s scent soured and his grip tightened almost painfully. "He mentioned my mother?“  
"He did.“  
"And he told you what exactly?“  
"He just told me, that she was not like me.“ Laurent concentrated hard to keep his scent calm and reassuring. 

He knew that Damen loved his mother more than anyone else and that her death hit him hard. He also knew, that Theomedes never loved his wife the way she deserved and that Damen held a grudge over that fact.

"That he even dares to compare you two. As if every Omega in this part of the world should be the same.“ Damen gritted his teeth, he again smelled angry.   
Laurent felt a whine escape his throat and he tried to squish it before Damen could hear it but it was too late and his husband looked him in the eyes with worry. 

"I’m sorry, sweetheart. It was hard enough on you. I should not have asked.“ He brushed over Laurent’s hair and neck. Immediately the Omega felt his muscles relax.   
"I think, we should rest. This was not the welcome I would have wished for you.“

"You are right. And don’t apologize, nobody can change their family.“ His eyelids already started to drop and only the gentle coaxing of his Alpha could get him out of bed, changed and readied for bed. 

"You are beautiful, sweetheart. Breathtakingly so. I wish you could see yourself. My strong Omega. You will bless me with the most adorable and intelligent pups I could hope for.“ Damen cooed at him and Laurent drifted off while Damen still pressed kisses into his skin.

The next morning they both woke pretty early. Damen woke first but stayed in bed and caressed Laurent’s naked back. The hard muscles under the pale skin shifted in a beautiful play and then he stared right into the blue eyes of his Omega. 

"Good morning, sweetheart.“  
"Good morning, Damen.“ Laurent closed his eyes again. "Don‘t stop.“ The Alpha chuckled but continued to caress the back of his husband.  
"So, today I would like to show you the palace.“  
Laurent only nodded. He was really no morning person, but at least he functioned. 

They lay like that for some time before Damen grew restless. He pressed a kiss on his husbands shoulder and got up. Laurent rolled over and threw him a disapproving look. "I‘ll go fetch some breakfast.“  
"You mean you will fetch a servant who then fetches us breakfast?“ Laurent raised an eyebrow. He sounded almost mocking. 

"Don‘t tell me you handled it differently?“   
A shadow passed Laurent‘s face but then he answered with this normal tone of voice: "No, you of all people should know how much I like being served.“

Damen knew better than to start arguing. Laurent was the king of arguing. So he just smiled and said: "Well, any wishes Exalted?“  
"No. I‘m easy to please. Get me whatever.“ Then he rolled over and buried his face in the silk cushion.

Damen went and fetched a servant, but when he came back he just enjoyed the view of his husband in his bed.  
"We need to arrange for a better wardrobe for you and for all other things you might need sweetheart. I wasn‘t prepared to have you here for another year.“ 

Laurent rolled onto his back. "You don‘t think you need to get back to court and present me to all your noblemen?“  
"They should wait another day. After yesterday I honestly don‘t think I can just expose you like that yet.“  
Laurent smirked. "You really think I was so shocked?“  
"No. But I was.“ Damen couldn‘t stop himself from pacing. 

"Damianos, I get bored very easily. If you want to keep me entertained we will have to go to the library. The best approach would be if you just let me go there right now.“  
Damen felt himself flush. "I have something even better for you, although we will go to the royal library if you wish.“

Laurent sat up slowly. The Alpha was a bit distracted from the play of his tight abdominal muscles. He snapped his gaze back up, when Laurent said: "Then, you have a surprise for me?“  
"I do. It isn‘t finished yet, as I thought I would have one year more to finish everything.“

Laurent stood and Damen was again very distracted by smooth, creamy skin and toned muscles and beautiful blue eyes. He felt as if he sunk deep into an ocean and he didn‘t want to get back to the surface. He knew that was a dangerous feeling and it confused him very much. 

As it was, he did go into rut while Laurent‘s heat lasted, so his instincts were on high alert but now he had the worry that he would really become a caveman. He felt the need to growl and warn every single Alpha in the nearer vicinity off. 

He wanted to mark his Omega up until nobody would even WANT to stake their claim. God, he wanted to tie Laurent to their bed and fuck him into unconsciousness. What was wrong with him?

He only realized that a deep, threatening rumble resonated in his chest, when he felt the vibrations under Laurent‘s hand. The pale fingers on his much darker skin, helped him get back to reality. 

"Damen? Are you alright?“ Laurent looked up through his lashes and Damen could only shake his head.   
"What is the matter?“

He couldn‘t speak. He was torn between anger, aggression and fear mixed with high-alertness. His throat closed up, a red haze fell over him, he felt how the pheromones were pumped out of his glands.

Laurent suddenly lost all tension in his body. He sunk to the floor and Damen needed a moment to remember his lessons. His pheromones had to be as strong as his father's the day before but he was Laurent‘s Alpha, the aggression in his scent didn‘t agitate him, it was there to protect him. 

The Omega looked up at him. His hands landed on Damen‘s thighs. "Alpha. Please.“ He looked so beautiful, strong and full of trust. Damen went to his knees and gathered Laurent in his arms. "I am sorry. I don‘t want to lose control. I just... I think the whole thing made clear to me that even though we are married and bonded there always will be Alphas that try to take you from me.“

Laurent nuzzled his nose under his jaw. "Damen. You are my Alpha and I am your Omega. Nobody can take me from you and nobody can take you from me. You need to trust our bond.“ As he spoke there was a stronger flicker in the bond between them. 

Damen could feel what Laurent felt. He somehow felt arms around him as much as he felt Laurent in his arms. It was an alien feeling. Laurent looked at him and said: "See? I won‘t be gone. You will always know what happens and I will know too.“

"I didn‘t think this would be possible. Only very few couples do have such an deep connection.“ Damen was amazed.  
"Well, after our intense coupling, nothing does surprise me anymore. Are you feeling better?“  
"No. I don‘t think I like the way my father looks at you... my father of all people.“

Laurent hummed. "So, you realized. I had hoped that you wouldn‘t.“  
"I‘m glad I know. I doubt he is the only Alpha in Akielos that will want you for themselves. I will have to teach you akileon fighting styles seriously from now on.“

"Well, no day like today. Let‘s go and get the necessities and then you take me to the training area and we can start. Then I have something to do and you can show me your surprise in the evening, that would be a good excuse to not attend dinner.“

Damen smiled and pressed a kiss on his Omega‘s forehead. "That sounds good.“  
They stood and made their way out of the room.


	17. And now, there's one of me, with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you all! I hope you are all well and healthy? Here is the next chapter (with smut :P) Have fun! It was a ball writing it :)

Three hours later they had commissioned everything they needed and Laurent met his husband out on the field. Both carried a sword but Damen gestured for Laurent to abandon it. 

"We will first have to work on you technique without a sword. I am not worried for the moments when you have a sword but for those when you don’t have one.“ 

There were some guards and soldiers, who watched them with curiosity. Damen had spoken in Veretian, although they had gradually changed their normal conversations to Akielon. None of them understood what was going an. Laurent met their stares with a challenging one of his own. 

"He is going to show me akielon fighting techniques,“ he said in a way of explanation, but he knew that his grin really told a different story. Most of them hastily averted their eyes and pretended to not look their way. Damen sighed. "Now they think I am going to defile you right here.“

Laurent still grinned. The flirt making the blood rush in his veins.   
"Too late for that, isn’t it, husband?“   
Damen’s eyes darkened and he stepped closer. "I don’t know. It always feels as if I take your virginity again, sweetheart.“ He brushed one strand of Laurent’s hair out of his face and then continued: "Now you need to adjust your stance.“  
"You spent too much time around Veretians, Damen.“ The Omega observed, but followed his orders. 

Two hours later he was sweaty and filthy but had learned a lot about traditional akielon wrestling. That was when Pallas appeared, a hickey prominent and high on his neck. 

Laurent raised an eyebrow at Lazar, who had accompanied him the whole morning and was now already training with some of the akielon guards. The other Veretian only smirked and snapped his attention back to the drill sergeant.

Pallas bowed before them. "Damianos Exalted, Laurent Exalted.“  
"Pallas. How are you doing?“ Damen smiled warmly and clapped the younger man on his shoulder.  
"I’m well, Exalted.“

"Would you consider being my partner for the next round, Pallas? This would give Damen the opportunity to observe from the sidelines and yell at me over what I should improve.“ 

Laurent, who had developed something close to friendship with the other Alpha, was a bit surprised, when he blushed furiously and then stammered something on the line of: "I wouldn’t dare… I couldn’t… Exalted, I could never even think about…“

Damen laughed. "Pallas, he can decide what he wants to do and what not. Don’t think anything has changed since before the marriage.“ 

He clearly saw Laurent’s confusion because he added in Veretian: "Pallas was afraid that he would get in trouble with me, if he touched you. Most noble Alphas think that no other Alpha should even dare to lie their little finger on a married Omega.“  
"Oh… That is stupid.“  
Damen nodded. "I think so too.“

They focused again on Pallas, who had regained a bit of his composure. He looked at Laurent, who crossed his arms before his chest.   
"Are you sure, Exalted?“  
„For fucks sake, Pallas, you talk as if I asked you to fuck me. Clearly, I am sure otherwise I wouldn’t have asked you. But if you are uncomfortable I am sure I could ask… Nikandros!“

Said Alpha just walked over the square in their direction and flinched, when he heard his name being called out.   
"Good afternoon, Exalted. Damianos. How can I help you?“ He bowed before them. 

Pallas eyes widened even further. "No. I will do it. It would be my honor, Exalted.“  
Damen laughed again. "It would be even worse if you let Nikandros throw you in the dirt, sweetheart. He is one of the future kyros and not just the son of a noble. It would cause a lot of rumors.“

"What would cause rumors?“ Nikandros narrowed his eyes.   
"I asked Pallas to train with me and then Damen had to inform me, that it was not common for a married Omega to be touched by other Alphas and now he is implying that you training with me would imply that I am cheating on him with you.“ Laurent sounded appalled, what was only mirrored on Nikandros’ face. 

The Alpha tried hard to hide his revulsion at the thought, but it didn’t quite work. "I would never even think about it, Exalted.“  
"That’s what I am saying. You and I wouldn’t fuck even if we were the last two people on earth. Goodness, why would someone think that?“

The two of them looked so scandalized that Damen couldn’t stop himself from laughing. This was more entertaining than he ever imagined. But then he remembered that he actually was angry with Nikandros.   
"Pallas, show Laurent the basic throwing maneuvers again. He already knows them but a bit more work on them never hurts. Nikandros a word please.“

They went to a clear and empty spot of the field and Damen looked at his best friend. "Nikandros, I heard you told Laurent that I normally prefer women. Behind my back. Not one week after we left our chamber after the marriage.“

Nikandros at least had the decency to look ashamed, but he was nothing, if he wasn’t stubborn. "I did. I had to know what he wanted. Damen, I couldn’t let your heart go into this unguarded.“

"Nik, I know you worry for me and I have to apologize that I caused you so much concern but this is different. He is different than what you think of him. He will treat my heart tenderly. And I love him.“

"Well then. I will try my best to get to know him. I know it means a lot to you that we get along and I will try.“

"That’s all I am asking for. Thank you.“ Damen drew him close and clapped him on the back. They went back, to look at the progress Laurent and Pallas had made. 

Nikandros looked, as if the vein on his temple would pop. He bellowed: "Pallas! What do you think you are doing? You can’t teach him the same way you teach someone of Damen’s or your own weight.“ Damen grinned and Laurent looked up. 

A devious smile splitting his face and Nikandros realized his mistake at exactly that moment.   
Pallas, who was white as a sheet, let go of the Omega in an instant and he stood tall and strong. 

"Well then Nikandros, as you seem to know a lot more about the right teaching, would you come over here and show me?“  
It wasn’t a real question and they all knew it. Nonetheless, Nik looked very unhappy. But he complied. 

After two more hours of slowly adjusting grips and stances and the center of gravity the Alpha only gave one defeated sigh. "You are a fast learner Exalted, but we have a long way to go. You try to think circles around your opponent but that is not how most of the Akielon fighting styles work. And now I am late to the government meeting.“

Laurent nodded sagely and then said: "Said meeting was canceled, I was told. Because Damianos Exalted tried to hide away his new Omega for a bit longer, at least according to the rumor.“  
"How can you already know that?“

"I spoke to the cook. She didn’t know who I was and just assumed I was another servant. She warned me to not catch the eye of the crown prince, as I would meet all of his normal preferences in a bed partner.“  
Nikandros groaned. "Are you serious? Why do all the people in this palace talk so much?“

"I am surprised that there even is a palace. As gullible as all its inhabitants seem to be, there could have been a coup years ago. Or an invasion.“ Laurent shrugged his shoulders. "But then again, there are people like you. So not everything is lost.“

"Was that a compliment, Exalted?“ Nik sounded horrified and Laurent smirked.  
"No. That only means, that you must have veretian ancestors somewhere in your family. But enough of this. Would you teach me some more tomorrow? At the moment I don’t have any pressing commitments, a lot of unoccupied time and I would like to get back to my schedule as soon as possible. Which involves a lot of training, if you wanted to know.“

Nikandros looked around helplessly, but there was nobody there and Laurent knew, he had won. "Very well, Exalted. We will meet here every day from six to eight and if you don’t like it, I have to tell you, that I have a lot of pressing obligations.“

"I will be here.“ Laurent was not happy with the early hour, but better than nothing. Nikandros was a very good teacher. So much was clear. And he wasn’t as distracting as Damen. 

As if on cue, Laurent felt heat pooling in his gut. He looked over to his husband, who already had his eyes on him. The bond between them pulsating and speaking of his desire. 

Nikandros narrowed his eyes. "If you’ll excuse me, Exalted. I know this look on Damianos’ face. I don’t want to be present for this particular scene.“  
"You are excused Nikandros.“ Laurent waved absentmindedly a hand, his focus on his Alpha, who disentangled himself from the other Alphas and Betas to come over. 

He was sweaty, his muscles gleaming in the sun, the dark curls plastered to his temples and he looked absolutely delicious. His walk could be described as a prowl and he seemed ready to pounce. Laurent stood still and fixated him with his eyes. The desire curling tight in his gut. 

When Damen was close enough to speak to without yelling, Laurent said in Veretian: "You still remember the day before you started courting me? We can do all that now.“  
Then he turned on his heels and started to run in the direction of the place. 

Obviously Damen remembered. He remembered his burning jealousy and desire, how he had yanked at Laurent’s legs and how the Omega had chased him through the veretian palace and he remembered what he had whispered into his ear. 

And now his Omega ran from him, desire evident in the emotions flickering through their bond. He growled and took off after his husband.

The rush of the hunt in his veins was exhilarating like few things before. He focused completely on the Omega before him. The golden hair and fluttering chiton, the teasing hints of lavender and pine in the air showed him his way. 

But Laurent wouldn‘t be Laurent if the chase would end that quickly or that easily. He was fast and he was smart and he apparently already knew about most of the short cuts in the palace. Damen felt his desire grow even more. 

When it became obvious where Laurent was headed a jolt went through Damen, a loud growl left him and Laurent faltered for a second, then he was back to running and even faster than before. He crashed through the door to the private baths of the crown prince and then he ran around the pool. 

Damen leapt for him and had him pinned against the wall in seconds. His scent pouring out like a warning. He wouldn’t tolerate an interruption now. Laurent struggled in his grip but Damen didn‘t relent. 

He brushed his nose along the back of his Omega‘s neck and breathed deeply. The smell of sun, sweat and Laurent hit him like a brick wall. He growled again, this time beside Laurent‘s ear, and pressed him even harder against the stone. His own front an unyielding wall against the struggling Omega‘s back. 

"Stop it now.“ His voice was closer to a rumble than actual speech, deep in his chest, and he felt against his body how his husband gasped.   
"Damen. You smell so fucking good,“ he already sounded wrecked but he also tried to free his hands at the same time. 

The Alpha kicked his feet apart and slid one thigh between his Omega‘s legs.  
"Omega. Laurent. Sweetheart, stop struggling.“

The blond man relaxed the tiniest bit in his arms and Damen used the moment to lick a long stripe from the base of his neck to his earlobe. He tasted salt but even the rigorous training couldn‘t conceal the delicious taste of his Omega. 

Laurent gasped again, arching his back, pressing against Damen‘s front and he could feel how the muscles started to gradually relax. The blond head fell forward and left more room for the Alpha‘s exploring lips. He nibbled over the bond mark and a jolt went through the strong body before him; at the same time he felt a ghost touch at his own bond mark and a groan slipped over his lips. 

"Alpha.“ Laurent sounded husky, wanting and Damen wanted to give him everything. Gods, he would give his throne for the Omega in his arms. Not a very kingly thought, but he also knew that Laurent would help him win the throne back. His mind superior to everybody else‘s and his methods more than simply cunning. 

And this man belonged to him. Damen couldn‘t believe it even now.   
"My perfect mate, my Omega,“ he whispered into the skin of Laurent‘s neck, who moaned brokenly. 

"Come on, sweetheart. I want to scent you. Let go.“ And as much as Laurent struggled at the beginning of their relationship to let go of his scent out of his heat, he now did so beautifully. 

Damen breathed in and pressed closer to his husband. He grabbed both of Laurent’s wrists in one hand and caressed the other one over his stretched arms, the muscles trembling under his palm. 

Again he was in awe over how good Laurent looked in a chiton. That was nothing he had expected. The veretian man looked so overwhelmingly handsome in the traditional garb from Vere that Damen thought he would miss all the laces and tight clothes, but he didn’t. The amount of skin he got in return was worth the flowing fabric. 

His hand wandered down, over Laurents chest, his side and finally over his thigh. His fingers slipped under the chiton, wandering higher again, until his hand slipped under his undergarments and closed around the already hard cock of his husband. 

Laurent gasped again. His hands struggling weakly in Damen’s grasp but the Alpha suspected that it was not to free himself. He pressed back even more, his back arching. His ass nestled perfectly against Damen’s painfully hard cock, the scent of arousal permeating the air around them. 

He thrust forward, as if to fuck into Laurent. The chase heightening his possessiveness and desire into the immeasurable. The Omega was whimpering and baring his throat even more, he went limp, finally submitted to Damen. 

He opened the clasps of Laurent‘s chiton with one hand, he had a lot of practice doing so, and then his husband stood before him in only his undergarments. It didn‘t take Damen more than two seconds and the he was naked. 

Laurent shivered, goosebumps broke out over his skin and he almost whining. Damen was thrilled, an akielon Omega would never have thought about a chase. 

He thanked the gods that Vere had the tradition of the hunt. And he knew that Laurent was even more daring, running through a foreign palace. The scent of his slick reached Damen‘s nose and he groaned. 

"Stay right there, sweetheart.“ Then he removed his hands and dropped to his knees. His hands were around Laurent‘s waist, and the Omega‘s ass was right at eye-level with him. A small trickle of slick ran down a pale thigh and Damen couldn‘t resist licking it up. 

Laurent whimpered again. The Alpha moaned and said: "You taste so good, I could eat you out for every meal, sweetheart. Do you have an idea about how crazy you are driving me. Gods, I almost took you right on the field today.“

"I wouldn‘t have stopped you.“ The answer was given without one second of thoughts. Laurent sounded sure, breathless and full of desire. Damen dug his finger into the pale skin and his husband gasped.   
"Damianos, stop teasing.“ 

That was enough permission, Damen dove right in. He moved his hands and spread Laurent‘s very shapely buttocks. He licked one long stripe exactly over his asshole. The taste of Laurent heavy on his tongue. A groan slipped over his lips, as he sucked the slick directly from the source. 

He circled the muscle with the tip of his tongue, felt it twitch and clench around nothing and he was determined to worship the body of his husband like one of the ancient gods from the temples. 

He sat back on his haunches and blew over the wet tightness. He smiled when Laurent gasped and then said: "Damianos, didn‘t I tell you to stop teasing?“  
"You did, sweetheart.“  
"How come you don‘t listen? Do I have to repeat myself constantly around you? I knew you were a bit dense sometimes, but I never thought it would apply to the bedroom, too.“

"Husband, don‘t try to fool me. We both know that you love a good tease. And I honestly love to see you shattering, so don‘t deny us both the pleasure of an extended foreplay.“ Damen had caressed his thighs while he talked, his hand wandering higher and inwards with every upstroke. 

Finally, he reached Laurent‘s opening and started to massage the already softening muscle. The Omega groaned and let his forehead fall against the wall. "Damianos, come on.“

He slipped one finger inside the tight heat and the gasp that left Laurent’s lips was all the sweeter for the wait. He started to lick around his finger. Lapping up the slick, massaging the muscle and Damen felt himself grow light headed. All the blood must have pooled in his groin and caused the dizziness. His knees started to ache on the hard stone of the bath floor. 

However, he wanted Laurent shaking against him before he'd take him tenderly in the warm water. Soft moans fell from his husband’s lips and Damen had to wrap his free hand around himself to stop from spilling prematurely. Gone were the days of almost infinite stamina, erased by Laurent and his love for him. 

He crooked his finger and Laurent moaned a tad louder. "Damen, give me more.“  
He smiled and licked inside alongside his finger, then he added another finger and started to stretch him. 

"Look at you, beautiful. Simply gorgeous, sweetheart. You are driving me insane. I can’t wait so be inside you.“   
"Less talking more doing is what I would recommend in this case,“ Laurent sounded breathless but still mocking. 

He clenched around the fingers inside him, it was a heady feeling. Damen was determined to change the fact that his husband was still so in control. He tsk’ed and leaned back a bit more, just to add another finger and starting to pump them in and out. 

Laurent moaned again, the sound muffled by his tightly shut lips and Damen kissed his thigh, just do bite into one asscheek in the next moment. "You should stop biting your lip, sweetheart. I want to hear you.“  
"Yes, and you'd prefer it if the whole palace were to hear me too, am I right?“ He sounded amused as well as annoyed. 

Damen smiled and bit him again. Laurent moaned again, hole spasming and knees shaking.  
"Maybe. You are so perfect for me, sweetheart. I am not ashamed if others know that too.“   
"Damen, I can’t…“ he didn’t finish the sentence and the Alpha was honestly surprised. 

Laurent must have held back more than he assumed. His thighs shook harder, his hole clenched around his fingers and the breaths he sucked into his lungs were labored. 

Damen drew his hand back, the whine that followed was all the confirmation he needed that Laurent was indeed more out of control than he thought. He realized that the desire in his gut, the overwhelming sensations he felt were not only his own. He almost laughed. The fact that he felt what Laurent felt, all his desire, his tender love and his overwhelming want, it was almost too much. 

He stood, wrapped one arm around Laurent’s waist and drew him into his body. "I am going to take you in the bath, would you like that, sweetheart?“  
Laurent let his head fall back on his shoulder, his eyelashes fluttered agains this cheek and he gasped out a "Yes“. 

Damen opened his own chiton, lifted Laurent into his arms and walked the few steps up to the platform and then into the pool. The Omega shuddered against him, when he felt the water lapping at his oversensitive skin and the sensation resonated within Damen. 

He was still amazed by their growing connection, so overwhelmed by all the love he held in his heart for the man in his arms.   
"I will put you down, so that I can take off you shoes, sweetheart.“ Laurent only nodded and Damen hurried to do as he said. 

There were stone benches in the water, on which he arranged Laurent. It was a bit more difficult to remove the sandals than the boots Laurent always wore in Vere but he managed just fine. 

Laurent sat before him in the clear water. Gloriously naked, with flushed cheeks, swollen lips, smoldering eyes and spread thighs. Damen thought his heart stopped for a moment. "Gods, Laurent,“ he groaned, sounding wrecked and out of control. He pressed a kiss to one pale ankle.

"Please, Alpha. I want you.“   
How could he resist this irresistible temptation that was his husband? The answer was, not at all. So he let his body guide him between those powerful thighs, Laurent drew him closer and Damen took his painfully hard member in hand to press against the well stretched, slippery hole. 

He didn’t press inside, stayed just outside of his husband’s body and breathed in deeply through his nose. He smelt Laurent around him, could almost taste the spicy ginger on his tongue. A small whimper brought him back to reality and his gaze was captured by dark, blue eyes, filled with desire. 

"Damen…“ He never thought his name would sound so sweet. "Alpha.“ Laurent looked up through his lashes and Damen thrust forward almost involuntary. The head of his cock breached the still tight muscle and Laurent let his head fall back against the edge of the pool. 

Damen sunk into him effortlessly, the smooth glide shutting down parts of his brain. It was delicious.   
"Yes, just like that.“ Laurent sounded blissed out. He clenched rhythmically around the hard cock inside him and the Alpha almost lost his mind. He was so fucking tight and sensitive. 

When he was fully sheathed, he had to pause. His forehead dropped onto one strong shoulder, his hands wrapped around the small waist and he inhaled the scent of his Omega greedily. Laurent had his whole throat exposed and just when Damen started to suckle marks into the pale skin, there was a commotion before the closed doors, muffled voices could be heard and then the door to the bath burst open. 

His head shot up and he growled at the intruder, who was nobody else than his brother, who blushed furiously the second he saw them. He turned his back on them so fast, he almost slipped on the tiles.

Laurent opened his eyes, turned his head and saw Kastor standing there, then he looked at Damen’s very angry face, turned back again and said: "Hurry up, say what you have to say. I would like to get fucked in the next minute and you are delaying that with every second standing there.“

Kastor stammered and Damen was two seconds away from getting out of the pool and throwing his brother out of the damned window. At least he couldn’t see Laurent, who sat with his back to the door and was hidden by the wall of the pool.

"Mom wanted to invite you two to her dinner. Jokaste, me and Vasilios would be there too.“  
"Good, tell your mother we would love to come. And as I would love to come now too, get the fuck out of here, otherwise my husband will never fuck me. And I was really looking forward to it for quite some time now.“ 

Damen couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh or growl. Kastor ran out of the bath chamber and Laurent let his head sink back against the edge of the pool.   
"I suggest you continue doing what you did before your idiot of a brother interrupted and you refused to fuck me properly. A bit of an audience didn’t deter you at our wedding night but now it does? I thought, I trained your akielon sensibilities out of you while you visited Vere over all those years.“

Now Damen couldn’t hold back his grin. "At least the gossip will revolve around the fact that you are a true Veretian. The people will be too shocked to talk about anything else, like how gorgeous you are, sweetheart.“ 

"You could do better things with your mouth than talking, Damianos.“ However, the tone of his voice betrayed his amusement. The Alpha complied nonetheless. He pressed his lips right over the pulse point of his husband and dragged them lower until he could nibble on the bonding gland. 

Laurent gasped and Damen could feel the ghost sensation of his own teeth. He moaned into the soft skin and started up small thrusting movements. The Omega dug his fingernails into his back, Damen knew there would be marks later on. 

He felt Laurent’s nails scratching his skin open and he found himself enjoying it. Enjoying the fact that everybody would see the traces Laurent left behind on him. He sucked harder over the bond mark, one hand wandered in his hair and pressed him even harder against all this pale, soft skin.

"If someone else bursts into this room and you stop now, I am going to tie you up the next time. Just so that you know.“   
"I won’t stop, sweetheart. You are so tight, sucking me right in. I think I couldn’t stop if I wanted to.“ 

He felt Laurent clench around him and he tightened his hold around his waist, pressing him even closer while picking up the pace of his thrusts.

"Good. Yes, fuck, Damen. You feel so good.“ Laurent moaned louder than he normally did and Damen suspected that he put on a show for the benefit of the guards outside of the bath chamber. He must have been really annoyed with them letting Kastor through. 

One of his hands let go of his waist and he wrapped his fingers around the hard cock of the Omega, but Laurent directed his hand back. He looked up through wet, clumped eyelashes. His lips were swollen and red, his hair a mess but still, he was so breathtaking that it almost stopped Damen’s heart. 

"Like this. I am on the edge since forever,“ there was a mini pause, then he continued, "Damen, I can feel every inch of you in me and I can feel your pleasure through our bond.“  
"I can feel yours too. It is incredible. I never experienced something like this. I didn’t know that was possible.“ 

He was amazed and out of breath and he knew, he wouldn’t last long anymore. "Sweetheart, I am close.“  
"Me too, Alpha, please, give me your knot.“ 

Damen didn’t ask if Laurent was sure, if he knew that this would mean, they needed to stay in the bath for at least half an hour, most likely longer. He brought his lips to the fluttering pulse point again and muffled the sounds of his own orgasm when his knot expanded, pushed right into Laurent’s waiting body and tied them together. 

The Alpha looked up in his husbands flushed face and felt his whole body jerk. Laurent had one hand buried in Damen’s hair and the other on his back. When the knot was fully inside him, he moaned, low and without pretenses. 

Damen could not look away, he felt how his come was spurting out of his cock, but his own orgasm was secondary to the view he had of his husband’s face. 

Laurent’s lips parted in an almost surprised "Oh“, he opened his eyes, met his gaze and then he shuddered and came. He pulsated around the knot inside him, his cock jerked, his eyes became unfocused and his grip even harder in Damen’s hair. 

The Alpha started to rub his hands up and down Laurent’s back, praised him with soft rumbling sounds and words: "You are doing great, sweetheart, just like that. You are breathtaking. I love you so much.“   
If possible, the Omega clenched even harder around him. 

Knot locked firmly in place both of them needed a moment to come back to reality. Damen lifted Laurent up and sat down on the stone bench with his husband in his lap. Laurent smiled at him and then laid his head on his shoulder. 

The bond pulsated like a heartbeat between them, not visible but undeniably there. Damen tightened his hold unconsciously, he couldn’t imagine giving this up for anything. Laurent being happy was so much more important than anything else and he asked himself when this became his reality. 

He knew the Omega in his arms since he was a bratty teenager. He still remembered the tomato soup incident fondly and he couldn’t forget all their discussions through written words even if he wanted. He couldn’t pinpoint the moment he started to love the man in his arms more than anything else. 

What would have happened if there had been a war? What would have happened if their fathers didn’t sign a truce? What would have been if he has refused to marry a Veretian? What would have been if he had given up his title as crown prince to his older brother? What if Laurent hadn’t taken the first step in writing him? 

All these what-if’s made his head spin and Laurent, always the observant one kissed his collar bone, his bonding gland, then his jaw and finally his lips, just to whisper against them: "Don’t think about it. Whatever it is, it is not worth your concern. We are here and nowhere else.“  
"You are right. We are and I am grateful for it.“

There was a pause, the silence soothing and comfortable around them.  
"Auguste wrote in his last letter that the wedding will take place at Marlas at the end of the year.“ Laurent caressed his shoulders and neck and Damen relaxed into the touch.

"We will be there. I will see to it.“  
Laurent laughed. "I know. You wouldn’t miss Auguste’s wedding, even without me.“  
"You are right. How come he only writes to you?“ Damen knew he sounded a little bit insulted.


	18. I'd probably just stare

"I am his beloved brother. If he has to write a letter, he writes it to me. However, Felizitas writes me more frequently than he does. So, don’t feel insulted. He even included that I should tell you there will be a tournament at the wedding. As three different countries will attend, even if Vask declines, he thought a bit friendly competition might be just the right pastime.“ 

Immediately Damen brightened up and Laurent almost laughed. His Alpha loved tournaments and competition.   
Then Damen said: "Auguste, the idiot starts a tournament where he won’t participate.“ And right then, Laurent couldn’t hold back his laugh. "Well, but there are other accomplished fighters, Damen.“

"Yes, I know, one of them is my husband, you know?“  
"Oh really? No, I didn’t know that.“  
"Well, he is modest, sometimes, but he is really good, although he fights like a Veretian.“  
"Hm… that might be case because he IS a Veretian, what do you think?“

Damen grinned down at him. "I think he just loves to think circles around others and that does not really agree with the akielon style."  
"What a pity that your husband is an Omega. I would have loved to see him fight.“

There it was again, the damn topic of equality. Damen sighed defeated. "I wish my father would see reason. Vask’s best fighters are Omegas.“  
"Maybe I should ask the empress if she would allow me to fight for her.“ 

Laurent didn’t want to dwell on this. He knew that Damen already talked to his father on multiple occasions. He even started to sway the king in favor of the closing of the Omega houses. Which was a lot, if you considered the culture in Akielos but there were still limits.

"You should really do that. I would love to fight against you in a tournament.“  
Laurent smirked, "you wouldn’t.“  
Damen’s smile grew and he let his hands wander down Laurent’s back. "Why wouldn’t I?“

"You admitted to almost tearing my clothes off today while training. Would you really want to fight me before the nobles of four kingdoms?“ Laurent felt the fingers of his husband on his backside, slipping closer to where they were connected. A shudder racked through his body and he couldn’t suppress the gasp. 

"I think I could control myself until after the tournament,“ Damen mused, "well, maybe only until the next break.“  
Laurent laughed. "I like your line of thoughts.“  
"You know, soon it’s the celebration of the sun god. There will be a tournament for three days and I will be expected to participate.“ 

Damen had started kissing his jaw and he angled his head back to allow for more room.  
"Yes. I know it’s one of the most important holidays.“  
"You are right. And the tournament will include a wrestling competition. I won the last five years in a row.“  
"I know that too, you sent me your laurel wreath last year.“ 

Damen playfully bit a straight line down to his collar bone and Laurent, who never knew that he liked the rougher treatment, had to remember how to breath.  
"Again, you are right. But in contrast to the wrestling we did in Vere, this will be Akielon wrestling through and through.“

"Naked, you mean.“ Laurent gasped.  
"I knew it would have its perks to marry a genius. And there is one more thing.“  
"The wrestling is the last event of the morning of the first day. I know.“  
"Good, then you also know what I would like as reward as I am going to win.“

"I can imagine,“ Laurent rocked against Damen now. The knot small enough now for him to start up small riding movements. "And I can imagine that I will enjoy your reward at least as much as you do after having to watch you wrestle other Alphas for hours. Naked and oiled. I am informed, you know.“ 

The Alpha groaned and buried his nose against the scent gland on Laurent’s neck. Enough to say that they didn’t get out of the bath for a long time.

In the evening Laurent wore one of the new chitons with one of Damen’s pins and they made their way to Hypermenestra’s rooms. Damen admired the hickey on Laurent’s neck, directly over his scent gland. 

Laurent knew that his husband was fascinated by how easily he bruised. He had already stared at the prints of his fingers on Laurent’s backside for a long time after one of their rougher lovemakings. The blond man brushed the fingers of his hand against Damen’s hand. 

"You should stop staring like that. I doubt that your family will appreciate it,“ he murmured, low enough that their guards couldn’t hear it. Lazar was, thankfully, not there and Pallas and Aktis were a lot more discreet.

"I think that they should be happy that we are even there.“  
"Damen, your brother caught us fucking, don’t you think that was enough of a shock for him?“  
"Maybe, but that is not my problem. If I want to look at you, I’ll look at you. You are the most beautiful view anyway.“

Laurent rolled his eyes, but let his fingers wander to Damen’s wrist and back down again. Then they were before Hypermenestra’s door. She moved into the family wing some years ago, when Damen started to call her mother in private. 

After they were announced and the doors opened for them, a shriek could be heard and a toddler ran right at Damen.   
"Hello there. Vasilios, you grew so much since the last time I saw you! Soon you will be as tall as your papa.“ The Alpha lifted the child.

"No. Papa says I need to wait for so many more years.“ The child held up both hands and showed all his fingers. It was adorable. Laurent watched on as Damen made a serious face. "Well, your papa must be right.“  
"Yes. Mama said it’s true.“ 

Laurent almost laughed. It was clear, who was the more reliable information source for the child between his parents.   
"Vasilios, I would like you to meet my husband. That is Laurent, Laurent, that is my nephew.“   
Laurent smiled and took one small hand into his own. "Hello.“ 

The child looked at him with big brown eyes. "Hello. You look like mama. I never saw someone who looks like mama.“   
Not a shy child at all.   
Laurent smiled. "Well, where I come from, a lot of people look like me.“  
"Really?“  
"Yes. My brother looks like that, too and my mama and papa.“

They were interrupted by Hypermenestra, who hugged Damen very briefly and then looked at Laurent with a question in her eyes.   
"Would you be comfortable with a hug?“ It was a subtle way of scent marking, quite common between family, a good way to get used to the different scents. 

Laurent let the hand of the child go and nodded. He opened his arms and Hypermenestra, who was shorter than him by a few inches stepped into the hug. She smelled like the room, or better the room was permeated by her scent. 

Her scent was that of rain and olives. Laurent reciprocated by letting a wisp of his scent reach her nose. The hug lasted longer than the one with Damen and Laurent felt the shoulders of the woman sag. She even rubbed her wrist once up and down his back. A protective move from an Alpha towards an Omega they considered as family. Laurent was moved. 

She stepped back and looked him straight in the eyes. "I am honestly so happy that you are here today.“ It was apparent that she meant it.

"Why did grandmother hug Laurent?“ Vasilios asked Damen in a whisper. The Alpha whispered back: "Because he is family and that is normal for an Alpha to do, when they meet a familial Omega.“   
The child nodded and then added: "Did you hug Laurent too?“ 

Laurent smirked and Damen’s eyes darkened a shade. "I did.“  
"Then I think, I’d like to hug him too.“  
"In that case, you should ask him.“ They still whispered much too loudly and Laurent bit the inside of his lip to stop from laughing.

"Laurent, can I hug you?“  
"Certainly.“ He opened his arms and the child went into them without a moment’s hesitation.   
Vasilios pushed his head against the Omega’s neck and went lax in his hold. 

He wouldn’t be able to detect any emotion through scent but even with the iron control Laurent had over his scent, the child would be able to detect Laurent’s Omega designation and the protective nature of his pheromones. 

Kastor joined them and hugged Damen in a typical Alpha hug, one-armed and a lot of back slapping, Laurent almost laughed. When he saw his son in the blond man’s arms and went still for a second, then he smiled, something soft in his eyes when he looked at his child. 

"Come on, bug, you should let Laurent get inside properly.“ He took the relaxed child and opened one arm for Laurent, who hesitated only a second and then let the Alpha greet him. 

Kastor let him go a lot faster than Hypermenestra and then Laurent could finally follow their hostess into the salon, where Jokaste stood and drank wine while staring at a landscape painting. She turned and went to greet Damen first. 

Their greeting was the warmest up until now between the adults, then she set her eyes on Laurent. She sized him up, before embracing him too. "I heard you held your ground yesterday quite heroically.“

She stepped back, she really was gorgeous. Her blond hair was just one shade darker than Laurent’s, her eyes the color of the summer sky, her skin had a healthy, golden glow and he lips the soft pink of rose petals.

"I don’t agree with power plays out of the bedroom,“ he answered. For a moment she looked startled, then she smirked. "Yes. I heard, you already met my son?“  
"I did. He is really intelligent, asks the right questions. He comes after his mother.“ 

She laughed and Laurent knew, it was not a frequent sound out of her mouth. Kastor looked at him with something akin to bewilderment and Damen busied himself with looking out of the window to hide his smile.  
"You are right.“

"Mama! What is funny?“  
"You uncle Laurent is a wise man, Vasilios.“  
"He is?“ The child looked between the Omega’s back and forth.  
"Yes. He has a lot of answers.“  
"Really?“ He looked as if Laurent was his new favorite.

"Yes, and I love questions.“  
Now the boy grinned broad and without any reservations. "Truly? Most of the time the adults don’t want me to ask too much of them.“

"Yes, I know, but I am no ordinary adult. If you have questions I will try my best to answer them.“ Laurent knew how frustrating it could be if people didn’t want to answer your questions. 

He had had Auguste, who took his time and explained the world to him and he would be damned if he didn’t do the same for all the children he would have in his family. 

"Why do you talk so funny?“  
Laurent sat down on a chair and Jokaste sat on a couch beside him with Vasilios in her lap. Then he started to explain that he came from another country and that he had another mother tongue and that Akielon was still a bit unfamiliar for him.

"If you need help, you can ask me, I am very smart.“  
"Thank you so much. I will do that.“  
"But I don’t understand, if your home is in another country, why are you here?“

Laurent launched into an explanation of how he and Damen were bethroted for a long time and could finally marry. It was a bit a simplified version but the boy seemed to be satisfied nonetheless and he would certainly hear the more complicated version in some years.

"Do you like horses?“  
"I do. And you?“  
"I do too, uncle Damen promised to take me riding. On the big horse.“

"Really? That is amazing.“ Laurent smiled and leaned back.  
"Yes. Are you good at riding?“  
"I am.“  
"That is great. Do you want to come too?“  
"I would be honored.“ 

Their discussion was interrupted by Kastor, who called for his son and then continued to explain that his mother would most likely also want to talk to Laurent. He was surprised, normally Alphas pushed their children on their Omegas without ever sparing them a glance. He didn’t take Kastor for the caring type.

"Surprising isn’t it? There are a lot of talks behind that thoughtfulness. He was never happy with how his father treated him and Damen, as if they were some kind of burden until they got old enough to go fight on the frontlines. But he would have done the exactly same thing if Hypermenestra and I didn’t lecture him frequently enough.“ 

Laurent smiled at her. "That is a lot of work but in the end it’s worth it, isn’t it? He seems to really love your son.“  
"He does and that is the reason why I can forgive him almost everything. I am sorry for how you met us all. Theomedes is not easily swayed from his ways and he thinks Omega’s are to be used and nothing more. Sometimes, I can’t believe that his sons turned out like they did.“

"You are right. But I think our generation needs to think about change. We waited long enough in the comfortable position of custom.“  
Jokaste looked at him inquiringly. "You think so?“  
"I do.“  
"Good.“ 

She seemed satisfied and Laurent knew, a woman like her must have had a hard time realizing that she would always be seen as inferior due to her gender. They had a lot in common. 

"Now, I heard an interesting story from my husband today. He was quite scandalized.“ She smiled a devious smile and Laurent raised an eyebrow.   
"And what, pray tell, could that story have entailed?“

She lowered her voice and scooted a bit closer. "That he barged in on Damianos and you fucking in the bath.“  
"Well, that story is certainly true. However, I need to point out the fact that the door was firmly closed and the guards tried to keep him from coming inside,“ Laurent whispered back in a conspiratorial tone. 

She giggled. "You two! Really?“  
"Yes. I don’t know what should be reprehensible about that.“ Laurent looked over to Damen, who had a relaxed stance and talked to Hypermenestra and Kastor. 

"I think nobody could fault me for the fact that I want to be fucked by my husband frequently.“  
Jokaste followed his gaze. "Yes, I think you are right. Nobody can. Theomedes might be elitist and arrogant but he did pass on good genes.“ 

Kastor looked over to them and excused himself, while handling Vasilios over to Hypermenestra. He sat down beside Jokaste and took her hand. She looked at him with an unreadable expression but squeezed his fingers nonetheless. 

Laurent felt worry pour through the bond. He pushed reassurance and calmness back and could feel how Damen relaxed immediately. 

"I welcome you to our family, Laurent.“ Kastor looked serious and not like a man who smiled often, the wrinkles in his face certainly didn’t speak of much laughter. 

Laurent observed him closely. There was something hard around his mouth, although the beard did soften it. 

In contrast to his father he didn’t try to intimidate Laurent at all, but he didn’t control his scent either. That was not surprising for Laurent, this were his mothers quarters after all. His closest family was here. He didn’t need to keep anything hidden. 

Kastor’s scent was a mixture of ocean and olives and lemons. He smelt fresh and somehow colder than Damen but familiar nonetheless.   
"Thank you, Kastor.“

"I’d like to apologize for this afternoon.“ He blushed, Laurent couldn’t believe it. All those akielon men, blushing because of a bit sexual intercourse. 

He almost laughed, but then he reminded himself of all the talks with Damen. Akielon culture was different and not necessarily more irrational than veretian customs.

"You know, the only problem was how flustered Damen was. I can assure you, it didn’t bother me. I feel more like I should apologize to you. I know that in Akielos things are handled differently.“ 

Kastor blushed even more and now Jokaste took pity on him. "I heard a rumor that Damianos chased you through the palace today. Is that true?“  
"It is.“  
"But aren’t you taught to never run from an Alpha?“ Jokaste sounded honestly interested and Laurent didn’t know how in depth his explanation should get.

"It’s a bit complicated. We are taught a lot about the hunting mechanisms by our teachers. But maybe it would be better explained at another occasion. Would you like to meet for tea tomorrow afternoon?“

"I gladly take you up on the offer. I will bring Vasilios. Is that alright with you?“   
Immediately he agreed. She decided that it would be best to stay in the family garden and he was happy to accommodate her. 

Then Hypermenestra ordered them to the table and they sat.  
"Where is father?“, Damen asked cautiously.   
"Not here.“ Hypermenestra smoothed the thick napkin over her legs and looked her step son straight in the eyes. He smiled warmly at her, "good.“  
She nodded and then they started eating. 

"Now Laurent, I hadn’t had the opportunity to ask you about Vere. Is it true that there is snow every year in Arles? I never visited.“   
Laurent knew that she never visited Arles. The Veretians weren’t known for welcoming mistresses or bastards in their homes. 

"Yes, there is snow every year. I can’t imagine that you get snow only every ten years but that explains why Damen could be convinced to wear veretian clothes without much of a fuss.“

She shook her head, "you can’t imagine what I had to hear after that first year. He thought you wanted to suffocate him. He once showed me a jacket, do you really wear that? Even in summer?“

"Well, our summer is not so hot and there are variations. Different fabrics and cuts to allow for warmer days.“   
Jokaste was suddenly very interested in the discussion. "I heard that women wear skirts like bells. Is that true?“

Again Laurent nodded. "Yes, that is true. However, Alpha women wear trousers if they please.“  
"Fascinating. How do they move?“  
"Well, running in them is not really an option. They are mostly worn for celebrations and in normal day to day business the skirts are a lot smaller.“ 

"You should have seen my face when Auguste took me to the first celebration in Vere. I thought I would be crushed by fabric. But with the years it wasn’t a problem anymore. Sometimes I almost miss all the laces.“ Damen laughed a full, warm laugh and Laurent observed him with a small smile on his lips.

They talked about more veretian customs and it was a very pleasant evening. Laurent was surprised how easy he fit in with the family. Vasilios, who seemed to get to the conclusion that Laurent truly wouldn’t be annoyed with him, bombarded him with questions and Jokaste was very similar to him in many ways. Hypermenestra tried her hardest to not be intimidating and Kastor even smiled once or twice. 

When they went back to their chambers, Laurent couldn’t quite believe it. Damen, who had to sense his surprise asked: "What is it, sweetheart?“  
"Well, I didn’t expect me liking them and I expected them liking me even less.“

Damen didn’t try to placate him, just drew him into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. "I still owe you your surprise.“  
"That is true. Would you like to show me now?“  
Laurent smiled and brushed his hands over Damen‘s exposed forearm.

"Yes. Follow me.“ They didn‘t have to go far. Still in their part of the royal family wing, just three doors down from their living quarters, Damen stopped before an unassuming door.   
"As I said, it‘s not finished yet.“

"Are you nervous?“ The Omega sounded surprised and intrigued. Damen‘s first reflex was to deny everything, but then he hung his head and grabbed the back of his neck in what was clearly embarrassment. 

"I actually am. I want you to be happy and I know what you like because I know you but that doesn‘t change the fact that I am afraid of your rejection.“

Laurent smiled a small, private smile and squeezed his hand. "I am sure you could gift me one of those awful Omega-dresses and I would still be utterly charmed by you. You seem to underestimate your own ability to even reach the coldest of hearts.“ 

Damen took a deep breath and then opened the door. Laurent looked at him for permission and then, after he saw Damen’s short nod, he went inside. 

It was silent for a long time. The Alpha stood outside, not daring to look into the room and suppressed the urge to fidget. Then he heard it, the startled, honest laugh that left Laurent’s lips. His head shot up.

"What is this, Damianos?“ Laurent stood with his back to the room and stared at his husband, disbelief clear on his face.  
"That is your personal library and office, if you want it.“ Damen didn’t try to suggest that it was nothing big because even he knew that was obviously not the case. 

He had used the biggest, still available room in the palace close to their quarters. Laurent turned again, took some steps into the library and stopped again. "And what exactly made you think I wouldn’t like it?“

"Well, maybe you thought it was too invasive for me to decorate your working place or even suggest you might need it. I know you are in a complicated position as my husband but I hope for you to work by my side.

I picked the books myself, that is also the reason for the small number. I went into so many bookstores over the last two years that I might know most of them now. I might have picked out the wrong ones. Maybe you would have preferred to work somewhere else or not at all or to just visit the royal library.“ He rambled, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

Laurent turned again, his eyebrows almost vanishing beyond his hairline. "Damen, this is the most thoughtful gift I ever received. And you thought I wouldn’t like it.“ 

Laurent walked up to him and took his jaw in hands just to kiss him soft and sweet. "Thank you.“

The scent that reached Damen’s nose right then was pure unfiltered happiness, he felt it thrum through their bond and saw it reflected in the glimmering eyes of his husband.

"For you I would visit every single bookstore in the four kingdoms.“ Damen couldn’t hold back his most likely very silly grin. He swept Laurent up in his arms and kissed him again, this time passionate and very very through-fully. 

"I would say you just set the bar very high for your next gifts.“ Laurent laughed and dragged him into the room. There he started to read book titles in Veretian and Akielon. Damen watched him with his heart so full he was afraid he might burst. He couldn't help his stare. Laurent made him feel things he never felt before. The blond man only needed to smile, small and private, and Damen was lost. 

"No wonder your brother wants your advice while picking out gifts for his lady,“ Laurent mused while he already had a stack of books on one of the tables and started flipping through the pages of a book full of akielon poems. 

He looked up and stared at Damen with mouth slightly agape. "You gifted me with erotic poems?“  
"Well, it is still highly debated if these poems are erotic or just innocent love poems.“

"Oh please, we both know that these are clearly erotic. You Akielons just don‘t want to face the fact that one of you wrote them with clear intentions towards an Omega.“

Damen smiled and sat onto one of the comfortable couches. "Maybe it just needed a smart Veretian to interpret them.“  
"You grasped their meaning just fine, I think. Nikandros would have an heart attack if he knew you brought them as a present for me. There is not too much wit involved in recognizing them for what they are.“ 

Damen laughed. "Vasilios thinks you are the smartest person in the whole world. So, if anyone would be able to grasp their meaning, that would be you.“  
"He might be right, I married you, didn‘t I?,“ Laurent joked, but he sounded also touched and Damen knew that it was a lot of feelings for one day for his husband. 

He felt the warmth tingle in his fingertips. Gods, he was grateful for what he had.   
"Come now, sweetheart, it’s late and I need to sleep. You can bring those poems back to our room and read them to me.“ 

Laurent just shook his head fondly and complied. He read the whole way back to their room and Damen chuckled, when he had to prevent Laurent from walking straight past their door. 

He subtly started to ready them both for bed and when they lay down to sleep he caressed Laurent for a long time, even after the Omega already slept.


	19. Give me a minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly so sorry it took so long. I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter. Stay safe :)

Damen was uncomfortable. He knew this moment would come for months, however, that didn’t mean that he liked it. He knew he had to present Laurent to the court. 

But he had thought he could ease Laurent into it slowly, but then came his father. Who just organized a banquet and now there would be every single noble family represented. Laurent had just smiled and started to dress for the banquet with a bit of a dangerous edge to his movements. 

"Sweetheart, I don’t like it.“  
"I know and it is not helping, husband. I can feel that you are angry and unhappy. This is unnecessary. I am the son of a king too and I know how to handle the nobles. I might be a Veretian but I know akielon custom.“

"I am not afraid of you doing something rash, this is the least of my worries.“  
"Damen, before we were married I managed just fine too and that hasn‘t changed.“ 

Laurent wore a beautiful, white chiton with gold trimming and a blue cape that Damen had gifted him with on his last birthday. He wore no jewelry except for a delicate golden choker.  
Also a gift from Damen upon his arrival in Akielos.

He was breathtaking. His hair reflected the light like molten gold, his eyes sparkled like sapphires and Damen wanted him so badly. 

Laurent‘s head shot up. His gaze landed on Damen, his pupils dilated. An almost imperceptible tremble shook his body. A gasp left his lips. The bond between them spoke of desire and passion but there was no time. 

Damen couldn‘t have cared less. He took two steps towards his Omega, brought him close to his chest and kissed him with all he had. His wrists rubbed over Laurent‘s body in a display of possessiveness. He wanted him saturated, no, drowned in his scent. 

"Damen...“ Laurent panted against his mouth and then he took several steps back. "We need to go.“ He sounded almost pained and the knock at the door didn‘t help their situation at all. 

Kaster and Jokaste had wanted to meet with them and, apparently, here they were. It was all Damen could do to not throw his husband over his shoulder and take him to bed. 

What was wrong with him? He felt the red haze lingering at the corners of his eyes and Laurent had to realize it too. He walked up to him and lay a hand on his arm. 

"Damen, I am yours, don‘t fret. Nothing will change that. I am yours by my own choice and I stand by my word.“ Damen felt himself relax. 

He guided Laurent out of their rooms where they met his brother and Jokaste as well as Vasilios, who was more than excited to see Laurent.

"Laurent, is it true that your brother will be the next king in Vere?“ He almost bounced off the walls.  
"Yes, that is true.“  
"Grandfather said he is a tough one.“ 

Laurent laughed, he looked to Jokaste for permission to pick her son up and then cradled the child in his arms.

"He is right. Auguste is one of the toughest. He is good at almost everything. Dancing, diplomacy, decision making, advising, swimming, riding, shooting, sword fighting...“

"But uncle Damen is the best sword-fighter in all the countries!“

Laurent again smiled and looked to his husband who grinned sappily.  
"Well, to be true, that is still an open debate. Auguste and Damen have an almost 50/50 chance of winning when they fight.“

"No!“ Vasilios stared at him with his mouth open. "But none of the guards could win against uncle Damen. Not even papa wins against him.“

Laurent chuckled. "Really? Then your uncle Damen must be quite extraordinary, isn‘t he?“

"He is! Mama said everyone has their own talent and that Damen‘s lies in fighting, but nobody should feel bad about it because there are also things he is bad at and others are better than him. Like painting! Have you seen my papa‘s paintings? They are the most beautiful I‘ve ever seen.“ 

Laurent looked over to Kastor, who flushed and threw Jokaste an exasperated look. She smiled warmly and open, an expression not often seen on her face and her husband drew her into his side. 

He pressed a kiss to her hair and nuzzles his nose into the blond locks while rubbing his wrist over her hips.

Laurent directed his gaze back to Vasilios. "No, I didn‘t see them. But I would love to see something so beautiful as you describe it. I am a very big admirer of all kinds of art.“

Vasilios looked skeptical. "You are?“  
"Yes, I am. Art is very important, I think it is an expression of our own humanity. It is so difficult to make and to share. It is very personal." 

"I think all people who are artists are amazing and help us others remembering that we all are human and part of something far bigger than ourselves.“

Vasilios was confused. "Bigger than ourselves?“  
Laurent smiled again. "Yes, for example, the love your mama and papa have for you is far bigger than themselves. They love you so much they would give everything that you are healthy and happy.“

Vasilios pondered it over. "I love mama and papa the most,“ he exclaimed.  
"Yes, then you understand what I meant.“

Vasilios stared at him and smiled, bright and happy. Jokaste looked at him as if she would soon start to cry while Kastor was obviously taken aback. 

"So, Papa does show others how much he loves me in the paintings?“  
Laurent crooked his head. "You would have to ask him yourself. I am sure he would love to answer your questions about all his paintings.“

Kastor nodded and stretched out his arms towards his son who launched himself at him.  
"Thank you.“ It was heartfelt and Laurent just nodded. 

It must be difficult standing in the shadow of a younger brother, especially with a father like Theomedes. 

When they arrived at the banquet hall, Damen drew him in for a kiss before the doors. "I love you, Laurent.“ His eyes were a bit misty.

"Don‘t get all sappy here, Damen.“ Laurent smiled and kissed him again and then the door opened and they entered. 

Immediately Jokaste was by his side as Kastor and Damen walked into the hall first. She took his arm and together they marched towards the dais.

"Laurent, thank you for saying what you said to Kastor. Not a lot of people know about his art, it‘s a bit of a touchy subject.“  
"I can imagine. It‘s most likely not the kind of hobby Theomedes would want for one of his sons.“

"No, it isn‘t. It‘s not alpha enough. As if there was a list of what Alphas can and can‘t do. Kastor is still a warrior and a soldier but he needs art to come to terms with his experiences.“

They arrived and the princes drew out the chairs for their Omegas. Laurent was surprised to see the expression of doom on Damen‘s face. Then he realized that his chair was directly besides Theomedes'. 

He was the reason for the banquet, his husband was the crown prince, it was not surprising that he would sit beside the king. He sat down, Damen on his other side. 

One chair over he could see Hypermenestra and then Kastor and Jokaste. This could be a funny evening. Beside Damen sat an intimidating looking man with a stern expression. Makedon, Laurent had heard of him. 

Before he could analyze what that meant for him, the doors opened and Theomedes entered. His long strides brought him up to the dais and then he sat beside Laurent, who tried to embody calmness. 

Damen on the other hand was tense, the muscles in his forearms strained against his skin and Laurent really wanted to mouth at the protruding muscle strand in his neck. 

He had to look away, otherwise he might do something idiotic, like climb into Damen’s lap and...

He stared straight ahead, his focus on the pattern of the floor. He felt Damen‘s surprise and resonating want through the bond. 

"Laurent, I want to apologize for my first impression.“ Theomedes‘ voice drew him out of his head. 

"It is alright, Exalted. I wasn‘t the one who suffered the most. As I already said, if you want to apologize to someone, then you should apologize to your family.“ Laurent took a sip of the water placed before him and he smiled at Damen, who had to be responsible for the change of his wine to water.

"I want to assure you that you are welcome here. We would never hurt an Omega.“  
Laurent snapped his gaze back to his father in law, whose eyes lingered on the golden choker around his neck. "Was that a gift?“

"From your son, yes. It‘s quite beautiful, isn‘t it?“ Laurent smiled pleasantly and Theomedes still starred at his throat.  
"It certainly is.“

"He always gave me the best gifts, even when I was still a kid and he was more friends with my brother than with me.“ 

Theomedes looked up, finally. "I already heard that Damianos and your brother are close. So it is true?“  
"Oh yes, those two are so similar it is frightening sometimes.“  
"Really?“

"Both of them are very protective, you should have seen what happened after I fully presented, both of them fretted over me as if I was dying.“

"Understandable. Something so precious needs to be handled with care, someone so beautiful needs the be protected.“ Theomedes smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corner. 

Hypermenestra drew his attention away when she touched his arm and Laurent looked to Damen. Damen had balled his hand to a fist on the armrest of his chair. 

Laurent brushed his fingers against his and was not surprised when Damen snatched his hand and wrapped his bigger one around it. 

The possessiveness and jealousy burned in his eyes, but he reigned it in and squeezed Laurent‘s hand. 

The Omega knew he had two choices, one, he could just resume the evening as if his husband wasn‘t burning with jealousy and desire and later reassure him in the privacy of their chambers, or two, he could act on every veretian cliché the Akielons had and assure Damen then and there. 

He smirked. What was more fun than acting on cliches? Especially if it involved his very handsome husband. 

Laurent turned, the banquet had started and servants and slaves brought the plates but he only had eyes for Damen. His fingers slipped out of his husbands hold and wandered up his arm. 

He leaned in until his lips brushed against the strong jaw of his husband, his hand on Damen‘s biceps, and whispered: "I can‘t wait to get back.“ 

Damen growled, low and threatening and then he placed one hand in his neck and squeezed. Laurent shuddered and he knew he flushed. His lips parted as Damen‘s fingers dug in the skin of his scent glands and started to massage them. 

His body immediately went pliant and he couldn‘t pull back even if he wanted to. His Omega instincts went into overdrive.  
The firm, yet gentle, grip triggered his submissive nature and he couldn’t hold back his reaction entirely. 

Damen smiled at him, the curl of his lips told Laurent that he knew exactly what he was doing. Most people might think that his husband was being coerced to a lot of things by him but the truth was, Damen did nothing he didn’t want to do. 

And right now, Damen didn‘t simply want to relax him, he wanted to drive him crazy. He pulled Laurent closer and the Omega followed his lead without hesitation. He looked up, bit his lip and tightened his grip around Damen‘s biceps.

The Alpha smirked, he leaned in and rumbled: "Sweetheart, after we get back I will fuck you in the mattress you will feel it for days.“

Laurent‘s breath hitched. He couldn‘t stop himself from imagining how good it would feel. Gods, he wanted it. Damen‘s chocolate eyes burned into his, the glimmer of want in them unrestrained and the knowledge that he had put it there made Laurent‘s head swim. 

Damen released him and straightened. The muscles in his shoulders moved, Laurent couldn‘t tear his gaze away. His husband leaned back, drank his wine and started to eat. He grinned smugly. What a jerk.

When they were at dessert, Laurent took something he never ate before and asked: "Damianos, could you explain to me what I am eating?“

His husband looked over from his discussion with Makedon.  
"This is made of layers of filo, filled with chopped nuts and sweetened and held together with honey. It is very sweet. You’ll like it.“ Damen grinned and Laurent took one of the squares between thumb and forefinger. 

He bit into it and closed his eyes. This was the best thing he ever ate in his whole life. How was it possible for him to have lived up to this point without this dessert? 

He popped the rest in his mouth, opened his eyes again and licked his finger. "You are right, this is really good.“ 

He looked over to Damen, who stared at him with fire in his eyes. His muscles were tense, his jaw clenched together and his hands balled to fists. 

His gaze was fixated on Laurent‘s lips and heat rushed through the blond man. He smiled and took another square. "Would you like some too? I wouldn‘t mind sharing with you, husband.“ 

Damen leaned forward, his eyes never leaving Laurent‘s. The Omega held the dessert up and Damen wrapped his lips around it. He licked at Laurent‘s finger and then leaned back. After swallowing he said: "Yes, it is very tasty.“

Laurent smirked and ate another one. How could something taste so good? He realized that the whole table stared at him. He arched an eyebrow while licking his lips. 

Damen growled low beside him. He leaned in very close and said, his voice hoarse, "Next time you eat these we’ll be in bed. Without an audience.“ 

Laurent only gave a hum and started polishing of the plate. When he finished Theomedes immediately waved for a slave to bring more. Laurent smiled politely. "Thank you, Exalted but that is really not necessary.“

The king shook his head. "It‘s your first banquet here. If you enjoy it, the purpose was met and if I can help it with a bit of dessert then that is even better.“ 

Laurent wanted to roll his eyes. He had to control himself very hard to not just do that. Damen beside him chuckled, the savage knew exactly how annoyed Laurent was and did nothing but laugh.

The Omega pinched his thigh, satisfied when his husband winched and subtly pushed his hand away. 

"How do you like your rooms? Did Damianos fulfill your wishes?“  
"I like them very much. Damianos is very good at fulfilling my wishes.“

Beside Damen Makedon almost choked on his wine. Laurent smiled sweetly and continued: "Well, what is there not to like? Just look at him.“

A booming laugh from Makedon drowned out every response Theomedes might have had. Damen blushed furiously while the general slapped him on his back. "The youth today, refreshing. Your husband doesn‘t mince his words, does he, Damianos?“

"Oh, he certainly doesn‘t. Why should he? As all his actions are the responsibility of his husband and he doesn’t really have to answer to anyone for them,“ Laurent asked and raised one eyebrow at Makedon, who looked startled and then amused.

"I apologize, your Highness. I didn‘t intend to suggest that you couldn‘t speak for yourself.“

"You would be the exception in this case, General. But as I don‘t intend to discuss politics, I will just pretend to be the uneducated beau on your Crown Prince‘s arm and eat my dessert in silence.“

Makedon was taken aback, Theomedes stared at the Omega at his side as if he had lost his mind and Damen really wanted to drag his husband to the next flat surface to fuck him out of his pretty words. 

Laurent‘s free hand found his thigh again and his fingers wandered up and down. For some seconds he only ate dessert, caressed Damen over his chiton and looked as bored as he probably was. Then his fingertips slipped under the fabric. 

Damen almost jumped off his seat. He gripped the edge of the table. Nikandros, right beside Makedon looked at him with a concerned expression. Damen grinned at him. "Just give me a minute."

Then he felt how Laurent‘s hand wandered higher under the fabric. Gods help him. He gripped the edge of the table harder, his knuckles white, he clenched his jaw. 

Nikandros‘ concerned gaze wandered over his form until he saw Laurent‘s posture. He groaned silently and then glared at his friend, while Damen concentrated hard on the pattern on his cup. 

Laurent let his fingers wander inwards and Damen grabbed his wrist to stop him. The Omega smirked. 

"Is something the matter, husband?“ His voice was silky, his pupils blown and Damen couldn‘t fathom how he should hold out for at least two hours more.

"Dancing. I think we should start with the dancing, don‘t you agree, father?“  
Theomedes nodded, waved his hands and music began to play. Damen dragged Laurent behind him to the dance-floor.

"Now, sweetheart, is there something you want to tell me?“ Damen held Laurent in his arms while he whispered in his ear.  
"I don‘t know. Was my intention not clear enough?“

"What intention? Driving me crazy and embarrassing me before the whole court?“ Damen knew he sounded hoarse and at the edge of his control.

"No. My intention of being fucked by you in the next, say, ten minutes.“ Laurent looked up. His eyes full of desire, his lips so plump and lush. 

Damen growled, what caused a whimper to slip from Laurent’s lips and that was it for his control. He grabbed Laurent and went for the next exit to the gardens. He knew them like his pocket and while they were not Vere‘s garden of debauchery, they certainly had their private spots. 

The guards who tried to follow them were waved away and Damen pulled Laurent behind him into one of the many nocks deep in the green lush landscape. 

As soon as they were shielded from prying eyes, Damen had his husband up against the wall. His wrists pinned above his head, while he kissed him as if his life depended on it. 

"You want me to fuck you, sweetheart?“  
„Yes. Damen, please.“ Laurent let his head fall back, what gave Damen all the opening he needed. He sucked bruises into the unblemished skin, nipped and bit at the tendons in his neck. 

"Let me scent you, sweetheart, and I will fuck you exactly how you like it.“  
Laurent whimpered and then his scent filled the air. 

Damen groaned and brushed his nose up to Laurent‘s jaw. His erection hard and begging for relief. A soft kiss and his free hand slipped under Laurent‘s clothes and between his asscheeks. He was so wet already. 

Damen moaned when he pushed two fingers into the hot tightness.  
"Yes. Just like that.“ Laurent closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. The ecstasy on his face did something to Damen. He was painfully hard. 

He added a third finger, pumped them in and out roughly while he plundered Laurent‘s mouth. The taste of him making his head spin.

"Damen, just fuck me already. I want you inside me.“  
Damen smiled at the urge in Laurent‘s voice. 

He flipped him, so that he faced the wall and then pushed his chiton up, his undergarments down. His hand caressed one pale, full globe before him and Laurent moaned softly. "Damen, fuck me.“

"You want it, sweetheart?“  
"Yes.“  
"Ask for it.“ Damen didn‘t recognize himself anymore. He liked to hear that his lovers enjoyed themselves, who didn‘t? But he never wanted to hear it as badly as he wanted to hear it from his husband.

Laurent chuckled. "Well then, to be perfectly clear. Please, Damianos Exalted, would you please fuck me hard against this wall in the royal gardens as I can‘t wait to have your hard cock inside me?“ He was breathless but he still managed to sound amused. 

Damen grinned, placed a kiss on his shoulder-blade and answered: "How could I say no, if you ask me so nicely, sweetheart?“ 

He lined himself up and pushed in slowly. Fuck, Laurent was hot and wet around him and oh so tight.  
"Yes. Now fuck me hard. I want to feel you tomorrow.“

Damen muffled his moan against Laurent‘s shoulder as he buried himself to the hilt. He thought he would lose his mind. How could sex feel so damn good? 

Laurent gasped when Damen was balls deep inside him. He didn‘t wait for Laurent to ask him again and started to move at a brutal pace. His fingers dug into his husbands waist and Laurent met him push for push. 

Damen couldn‘t decide what made him hotter, the way Laurent writhed against him or how he said: "Yes, Damen right there. Just like that.“

He couldn‘t hold back the animalistic growl that slipped over his lips from deep down in his chest. He moved one hand to Laurent‘s shoulder and folded himself over Laurent‘s back. 

"Fuck, sweetheart, you have no idea what you are doing to me. I can‘t wait to knot you tonight.“

Laurent gasped and turned his head for a kiss. Damen felt the pleasure wash over him and he brought one hand to Laurent‘s cock to stroke him in time with his thrusts. 

"I‘m close.“  
"Me too.“ Damen pressed the words into the pale skin of his lovers shoulder. 

Laurent clenched around him, tense all over, and then he spilled in Damen‘s hand. The pulsating heat around his cock had Damen withdrawing until his knot formed outside of his husband‘s clenching hole. 

He wrapped one hand around himself and let his forehead fall against Laurent‘s spine, while his free hand supported him against the wall.  
Laurent gulped air in his lungs and held himself perfectly still. 

"That was... adequate.“ The breathlessness in his voice betrayed him and Damen laughed softly.  
"I‘m here to please, sweetheart.“ 

He pulled back and wiped first Laurent and then himself down with the handkerchief kept in his chiton.  
"I think we need to wash up a bit before going back. You smell...“ 

Damen leaned back in and even though Laurent had his scent reined in again, he smelled the ginger and Damen on him. It was not overpowering but everybody who would come near Laurent and pay enough attention could easily deduce what happened. 

"I smell how?“ Laurent arched one golden eyebrow in a challenge and Damen drew him against his chest with one arm around his waist. 

"You smell like temptation personified.“ He buried his whole face in Laurent‘s hair. "You smell like yourself, me and pleasure.“  
"Good. Will it cause a riot?“

"No. It‘s very faint. The oils of the bath mask it. And in Akielos most people in court let a bit of scent escape to help with recognition.“

"In this case we should go back and make sure we can leave shortly. I was promised to be knotted by my very handsome husband and as much fun that whole banquet is, I‘d rather pick up where we left off.“ 

Damen grinned and tucked Laurent‘s hand against his ellbow. His other hand covered the pale fingers as they strolled leisurely back to the hall.


	20. In a parallel universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers. Here is the new chapter. Stay safe you all! Love to you, your families and friends.

He was wrapped around Laurent‘s little finger and he didn‘t mind it in the least. The Omega looked up to him, a twinkle in his eyes. "People will think you are being deceived by me, Damianos.“

"Why would they?“  
"Because of this look you give me.“ Laurent still smiled, but it was clear he was bothered by the thought.

"What look?“ Damen knew exactly how he looked at Laurent, but he played dumb.  
"The look of utter infatuation and desire written all over your handsome but stupidly transparent face.“

"Well, and why should I be deceived if I look at you like that? You are my husband.“ They had reached the doors again and Laurent looked at him with warmth in his eyes.

"Because our marriage is an arrangement between two kingdoms. Because I don‘t look at you with tenderness and want. They will think you walk blindly to your own demise.“

"I assure you, sweetheart, even if I didn‘t know how you feel about me, I would walk to my demise with my eyes wide open. You wouldn‘t have to deceive me. I would fall for you in every single scenario I can think about. Whatever universe we would meet each other; Even if I didn‘t want to, I think you would have my love.“ 

Damen brought Laurent‘s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. "You, Laurent, are everything I ever wished for. You make me whole.“

Laurent‘s breath hitched and his composed mask crumpled. His eyes tracked Damen‘s every movement. The love and desire there for the world to see. 

"See? You look at me the exact same way I look at you, sweetheart. There is no need to be worried. You are about to walk in a hall filled with Alphas, smelling like temptation and you are doing it for me. Don‘t ever think I don‘t know that.“

Laurent stared at him and if he were any other person, his mouth would have hung open. But this was Laurent and Laurent never lost his composure. He smiled like a shark and then he dragged Damen behind him through the doors. 

"I don’t know what you are talking about. I was only too lazy to go back to our chambers just to return here. If we go back I intend to stay there. How much longer do we have to be in attendance here?“

Damen thought about it. To be honest, he didn‘t want to come to the banquet at all, but he also needed to consider his position as crown prince. It wouldn‘t look good if he excused himself too early without a proper reason. 

"Another hour?“  
"Very well, I‘ll make sure we can take our leave in an hour. Now you should really talk to your court. They have a lot to say to you without a doubt. Especially about me. I‘ll just go sit back down. I think I feel a little faint.“ 

Laurent winked and went back to the dais, and before Damen could say something more, he was swarmed with nobles. 

Hypermenestra and Theomedes were both dancing, Kastor danced too with an Omega and a pained expression on his face. Laurent sat beside Jokaste, who looked on with amusement in her eyes.

"He hates it. He is not a people person, that was always Damen‘s strong suit. Nonetheless, it‘s expected that he be there and show his face to his court.“ Jokaste sounded, as if she had to suppress a giggle.

"Well, how much would I raise in his esteem, if I went and relieved him?“  
She seemed to contemplate that idea. "Quite a bit.“

Laurent nodded, stood and went over to Kastor and the young woman in his arms. People stared at him but didn’t dare to approach him. 

On his way over he went to Pallas, who seemed bored out of his mind, took him by his arm and dragged him to Kastor. 

The young noble, who was in attendance in his position as his fathers eldest son and not as part of Damen's guard, was so surprised, he didn't even try to free himself. 

"Exalted, what are you doing?" He was flushed and visibly embarrassed. "If Damianos Exalted sees this...", he trailed off. The horror written all over his face.

"Now, Pallas, if Damianos sees us, he will suspect that I am forcing you to do something horrifying. He would never put the blame on you. And, on a side note, you guarded our carriage and our chambers often enough to know that I am more than satisfied with my husband's... prowess. So, stop worrying."

They reached Kastor and his dance partner while the young Alpha was still stuttering about inappropriateness and how Laurent was too important to concern himself with the likes of Pallas.

The pair stopped dancing as soon as they reached them. Laurent smiled politely and said, "Please apologize my rude interruption but my brother-in-law promised me at least one dance tonight. Would it be possible to switch partners?“ 

The young woman‘s eyes lit up when she saw Pallas, who stared at Laurent as if he had lost his mind. She blushed furiously and stared at the floor. 

Her voice was timid when she spoke, "Exalted, am I allowed to remark how beautiful you are? I apologize for my insolence but you look gorgeous. Damianos Exalted spoke a lot about your beauty but everybody thought he was exaggerating.“ She looked up and smiled shyly.

Laurent returned her smile warmly. "Thank you very much. You look stunning yourself.“ 

She stammered a thank you and by then Laurent had maneuvered her towards Pallas and himself to Kastor. The brother of his husband looked relieved and surprised at the same time, as if he couldn‘t really explain how he ended up here.

They resumed dancing and Kastor led with a surety and confidence that was rarely witnessed. 

"Surprised?“ His gruff voice reached Laurent who could dance without concentrating on his steps, although the Akielon dances were still a bit unfamiliar for him. 

"A tad. You dance better than Damen.“

"Oh, believe me, I know. I was the only one of us who took the lessons seriously.“

"He wasn't interested in dance lessons?"

"No. He rather bedded his dance partners. Our teacher was desperate to get him to learn even the basic steps. It only got better after mother told him that most Omegas would prefer an Alpha that didn't step on their feet while dancing." Kastor paused. 

"He might have an eye for beauty and the finer things in life but dance and art are not his strong suits. I may have no taste in the gift department, at least my wife told me as much, but I can appreciate art a lot more than my brother."

Laurent smiled. "This doesn't surprise me in the least. But what I wanted to say is that you seem to have a talent for dancing. I can assure you, I danced with many people in my life and I rarely met someone who was as accomplished as you."

"Thank you. I think that's also the reason father wants me to entertain all those noble Lords and Ladies. I am not one for lengthy conversations like Damen but I can offer them a dance without letting them trip." 

Kastor winked and smiled, his face transformed from this severe and gruff person to someone playful and happy. "Although I hate it. Most of them get so handsy."

Laurent crooked his head. "Your wife seems to find it amusing."

"She enjoys seeing me suffer." Kastor looked over to where Jokaste observed him and a soft smile appeared on his lips. "But at least she sent you to rescue me after half an hour. That is earlier than I dared to hope for."

"Well, on my side it's pure self-interest. In forty-five minutes I'm going to excuse myself and I'll need help, so I try to win you over to my side."

"I knew you had a hidden agenda." Kastor rolled his eyes but an amused twinkle in his eyes betrayed his true feelings.

"Did it work?"  
"Honestly, I can't wait to get out of here. You picked the right person for your little escape plan. What do I have to do?"

Laurent laughed. "If you and Jokaste excuse yourselves first, I can follow without getting too much attention. You two have a son to consider. Nobody would bat an eyelash if you want to tuck him in."

Kastor nodded. His expression once again serious. "I'll get it done." 

He ducked his head and then he whispered, "Your husband doesn't look too thrilled with the fact that you are here and not with him." 

He twirled Laurent around so that the Omega could look over his shoulder and observe Damen, who was in a discussion with three older nobles but seemed to have his focus on Laurent alone. 

The Omega smirked. Yes, Damen didn't look happy at all, but before he could take one step in their direction, Nikandros bowed beside them.  
"Exalted, would you allow me this dance?"

Kastor stepped back. "I should go and ask my wife to dance." He kissed Laurent's hand and went to Jokaste, who stood and joined him. 

They looked beautiful together. She stepped close into his embrace and he rubbed his wrist once over her spine in a show of possession. 

Laurent redirected his focus to Nikandros and had to work through his surprise at the Alpha asking him to dance voluntarily.

"Are you sure you didn't confuse me with someone else?" he asked when the other man drew him close for a slower dance than the one he shared with Kastor.

"How could I ever confuse you for someone else, Exalted?" Nikandros smiled, but it looked a bit like a grimace, as if the words alone caused him physical pain. He leaned in a bit closer and hissed: "You smell like Damianos and sex, did you really think nobody would notice?"

Laurent threw his head back and laughed, as if Nikandros had told him a joke. "I counted on people noticing, my dear Nikandros."

The Alpha groaned. "Why?" He actually looked as if he couldn‘t decide if he wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Now, I think you are intelligent enough to come up with an answer yourself. Just try to use that pretty head of yours." Laurent grinned when Nik clenched his jaw. He loved to rile the Alpha up; it was so damn easy.

"You wanted them to know that you belong to Damianos. That you are off limits."  
"And?"

"And you wanted to exploit who of the nobles would try to sneak behind Damen's back to get their hands on what is his." Nikandros drew his eyebrows together. 

"You knew that some Alphas would try to lay their hands on the mate of an even more powerful Alpha, if they had an opportunity."

"My, Nikandros, I knew I liked you." 

Laurent, and every noble Omega out there, were warned from a young age on that the stares, touches and the desire for them wouldn‘t be gone after their marriage. 

In fact it would become even worse. The more powerful their Alpha the more they would suffer. 

He never understood why this was accepted, but saw what happened to his mother. Hennike always kept her guards close to her, she never wandered around alone and yet, Aleron once smashed an antique vase against a wall in their family dinner room when he heard that one of the nobles touched his wife rather inappropriately. 

Laurent understood what it meant to be the Omega to a powerful Alpha. Some of them would want him because they wanted to challenge his husband and those wouldn‘t back down if he stated his disinterest. 

And Damianos was one of the most powerful Alphas out there. He was not only a crown prince but he was a skilled fighter and military leader. 

Laurent glanced at the man, who stood at the side of the dance floor in deep conversation. He had flawless self-control except for situations concerning Damen. That was the reason that he let his gaze wander from the top of his black curls to his feet and back up. 

He really could appreciate the akileon aversion towards clothes that covered more than the bare minimum. When Damen shifted, Laurent could see the play of the muscles in his back, his shoulders were squared and broad and his hands... 

Laurent loved Damen‘s hands. They were big, rough and calloused from the hilt of his sword but they touched him so gently and with something akin to reverence. He wanted those hands on him and only those hands. 

But, he reminded himself, he had a task to accomplish and a role to play. Fortunately, Nikandros interrupted his musings.  
"But what I don't understand is why you danced with Kastor. He is hardly interested in you, sexually."

"For the same reason I dance with you. They need to see that they can approach me. I wasn't introduced to them personally and they have no reason to speak to me outside of a dance." Laurent smiled pleasantly and Nikandros nodded thoughtfully. 

"I can't agree with your methods, but I can see your reasons. We need to know who we are up against."

"We?"  
"You don't think I would leave Damen's side, do you?" Nikandros scowled.

"No. I don't think that, I just thought you would disapprove of my methods and try to talk to Damen yourself."

"I know him long enough to understand that he doesn't have an eye for deception. If I talked to him he would most likely dismiss my concern."

Laurent nodded and then the dance ended. Immediately, there was the next noble in line to dance with him. 

Nikandros introduced them and excused himself to go talk with Makedon. He placed the general so that he could keep an eye on Laurent and his dance partner.

Penteus was a handsome Alpha, older than Damen by approximately ten years. He was a warrior, as much was clear from his figure and he smiled kindly. "Exalted, what an honor to dance with you." 

He was polite and friendly. Laurent smiled back. "It's an amazing banquet. I am honored to be welcomed in such an extraordinary manner."

"Yes, the king outdid himself. I heard this is your first appearance before court?"

"That is true. I am in Akielos since two weeks, but there were certain circumstances that made it impossible for me to appear sooner." 

Laurent saw how Damen tried to get to him and glanced at Nikandros, who seemed to understand his silent warning. He intercepted Damen and drew him into conversation with Makedon and another general.

"It must be a lot to get accustomed to. Did you already leave the palace?"  
"Not yet. I didn't see a lot of the palace itself yet."

"What a shame, but you have still a lot of time to get used to everything. Are you already excited for the festival?“  
„Very much so. I look forward to it. Will you attend too?“  
„Yes. That is actually the reason why I am here. Normally, if I don‘t travel, I work at the estate of my father.“

The dance ended with some more small-talk and Penteus smiled. "Would you allow me to introduce you to my father? He is the kyros of Thrace."

"It would be my pleasure." Laurent already knew who Penteus father was but let himself be led to an imposing Alpha, who had bushy eyebrows and silver hair. 

The man wore an eyepatch and had a booming laugh, as he slapped his son on the back. "Now, son, you bring me honor. Exalted, it's an honor to meet you." He took Laurent's hand and kissed it.

"Kyros. The honor is mine. I heard Thrace has the most profitable sea trade in the whole country."

The kyros puffed out his chest and nodded proudly. "It's my pride and honor to serve the king and royal family as the most accomplished trade negotiator in this country. You must know I traveled a lot in my younger years. I had some clashing with pirates, as you can see. That was the end of my reputation as most handsome kyros. But my son can continue this particular family tradition."

Laurent smiled politely while the kyros rambled on, "However, nobody can compare to your beauty, Exalted. I can see why Damianos Exalted is so taken with you. He is known to have an eye for beauty but not even that could have prepared us for you.“ 

Laurent felt how his smile turned strained. The kyros just continued: "Breathtaking, but that is a trait that seems to be handed down from generation to generation in the royal family of Vere. I once met your mother. A stunning woman. She was very impressive.“

"She still is. I didn’t know you knew her.“  
"Oh I don‘t. I only met her for a short hello and it was a memorable moment in my life. But enough of me, now let me introduce you to my neighbor. This is Ostentias, the kyros from Dice."

Laurent directed his gaze to the broad Alpha, who had appeared next to them. 

The expression in his eyes said it all. He wanted Laurent and he wanted him badly. There was a fire in those dark orbs, that made Laurent want to recoil but he kept a tight grip on his body's reaction and let his hand be kissed. 

"An honor to make your acquaintance, Exalted."  
"The honor is mine, kyros."  
"You flatter me, Exalted. I am just a humble servant to the throne.“

Laurent watched him closely. He knew when he had to be cautious. 

Penteus beside him said, "Aren‘t we all? It‘s an honor to be of service to the throne of our beautiful and proud country.“

"There, my friend, you are right. However, we shouldn’t discuss such tedious matters while in the presence of Exalted. You must be bored and that is an inexcusable oversight from our side. These matters are not of interest for such a beautiful Omega like yourself, are they?“ 

Wonderful, he was one of those Alphas. Laurent suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He didn’t want to talk to this man any longer, but he couldn’t exactly walk away. His plan depended on his self-restraint and he had excellent self-restraint. 

His smile never wavered, and he just listened to the Alpha ramble on and on about the beauty of the royal gardens and the palace and what the festival would have to offer to an Omega new to court. 

He only regretted that Laurent had to watch those very rough and sometimes brutal fights. The Omega nodded along, he hated that he couldn‘t state his opinion clearly but he couldn‘t drive the man away yet. He still needed to be bait and he wouldn‘t be good bait if he attacked.

"Exalted, would you care to dance?" Laurent only waited for this moment. He searched for Damen and found him surrounded by a flock of noble Omegas and Betas. 

That was good, he was distracted. At least he wouldn‘t go all jealous Alpha in front of the entire court.

"Of course. Penteus, Kyros Baleus, please excuse me. It was a pleasure meeting you."   
Penteus and his father both bowed and Laurent went with Ostentias, who drew him close to his body. 

He was all hard muscles, big hands and strong features. His scent in the air was of grapefruit and peppermint. 

He let, like most akileon nobles, escape a bit of scent to communicate the most basic feelings. It was an important part of akileon culture and one of the parts Laurent still struggled with. 

In Vere there were either those who displayed their scent without regards for privacy or propriety and those who didn’t let even the slightest hint of themselves be smelt. 

The scent was not unpleasant, and Laurent would even consider him handsome. The Alpha was in his mid-forties and the salt'n'pepper hair and beard gave him a distinguished look. But whatever his looks or his scent did for him his words destroyed it every time he opened his mouth. 

"Exalted, please apologize for my impertinence, but you smell most delicious."  
Laurent's gaze shot up to the dark eyes that bore into him. 

The man studied him and tightened his grip even a bit more. His scent grew in intensity and Laurent was surprised by his insolence. The desire was now clear in the air. "You seem to forget yourself, kyros. I am mated and married to your prince."

"I apologize, Exalted. I think I lost my composure there for a moment." The man reigned himself back in and chuckled. "You can't really blame me. As an Omega mated to such a powerful man, you must have expected this, especially if you come here smelling like him and desire."

Laurent felt his gaze grow cold. "You cross the line of impertinence, kyros. Don't forget who I am. I won't tolerate such behavior." He stepped back but was immediately drawn back against the hard chest.

The Alpha grinned, his eyes were clouded over, he didn’t even try to keep his Alpha from taking control and lowered his head to take a deep breath of Laurent's scent. 

The Omega never thought that someone would approach him so openly. They were in a hall full of nobles, with his husband present. Was he out to get himself killed? 

Laurent felt nauseates and he tried to step back again, but the grip on him was unrelenting. "You should get your hands off of me, kyros."

"Or what?"  
"Or I will get your hands off of me and that won't be a pleasant experience." 

He didn't even finish his sentence before he was ripped out of the revolting grasp and pressed against a hard, warm body.  
"What business do you have with my husband, kyros?" Damen sounded cool and collected, he was furious; Laurent almost winced. Then again, a scene wouldn't really help his purpose. 

He wanted to draw people like Ostentias out.  
"The kyros was just leaving. He must have had a bit much to drink." Laurent looked the kyros straight in the eye. "Isn't that right?"

"I apologize, Exalted. My behavior was inappropriate and shameful. I hope our next meeting will redeem my reputation." The kyros bowed, his eyes never leaving Laurent. He knew he had no choice but to give in when Damen looked ready for murder, but he wasn't finished, no, Laurent would certainly hear from him again.

"You are dismissed. Go sober up." Damen had to force the words out through clenched teeth. 

Laurent gauged the reaction of the nobles to the argument between Damen and Ostentias. Most of them didn't even know what happened. Others seemed amused and there were a few, who seemed to sympathize with Ostentias. 

Then Damens gaze landed on Laurent and the Omega knew there was very little that held his husband together and in his rational mind. "Let's go back. Jokaste and Kastor already excused themselves."

Damen nodded. They took their leave and fortunately, nobody tried to stop them. They got some curious glances and a few nobles tried to talk to them, but Damen put them off until later.


	21. Let me be lighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! Sorry it took so long but I somehow got stuck. This chapter was a very painful one to write (I hope not to read). I would love to hear from you! Stay safe and healthy.

Back in their chamber, Damen's hands were all over him. "Gods, sweetheart, you smell like him. I hate it." He brushed his wrists up and down Laurent's back until he was saturated in his scent. 

Then his hands grabbed Laurent's ass and lifted him up. "You belong to me, nobody else."  
"You know I do." Laurent surrendered himself completely. 

Damen‘s erection pressed against his ass, his grip was possessive and Laurent couldn‘t help himself. He was weak whenever Damen was involved. He reached for Damen‘s pin that held his chiton together by the shoulder.

"How dare him to lay even one filthy finger on you. I can't believe the rumors are true. I always thought my brother is exaggerating." Damen threw him on their bed with so much force that Laurent bounced off the mattress. 

The blond was surprised, normally Damen was only so rough when he was in rut. Not that he complained or anything. He was ripped out of his thoughts when the Alpha dragged him down the bed by his ankle and started undressing him. 

"I never felt the urge to even look at a mated Omega. How come everybody wants to lay their hands on the royal Omegas?"  
"It's not us, it's our position. They want to challenge the more powerful Alpha for their mate. They don't really want us but the power that comes with conquering us." 

Laurent sat up and took Damen's face in his hands to stop his frenzy. The man was out of breath, his chest heaving, his eyes blazing and his muscles tense. "You don't have to worry. I can defend myself if I have to."

"I know that you can. I just… I can't believe that someone has so little regard for the wishes of a person. They state that they don't have a choice but that is simply not true. If they decide to go after you, force themselves on you, then they are not better than rapists." 

Damen seemed to be horrified by the thought, he drew Laurent close, crushed him almost against his chest. Laurent could feel every inch of his glorious, muscled body and he wanted to touch, to feel and to taste. 

He never would have imagined that his marriage would be like this. With nobody else but Damen did he ever feel so much desire by just looking at them. 

"How can they think it is alright to do something like that to a person?" His husband was still lost in his horror. He needed to take this serious. Laurent forcefully pushed his desire back and gained control over his body and instincts once more.

"Not everybody is as honorable as you are, Damen. Omegas are vulnerable and most of them are not as lucky as I was to have a brother that taught them self-defense and self-worth. They hear every day that it's their fault if something happens to them because they smell too enticing or look too beautiful." He paused for a second.

"I can't tell you how often I heard that it was my own fault for being too tempting when someone touched me inappropriately. You think people are all the same as you but I can assure you, they are not. Most hesitate for not even a second."

"For crying out loud, what kind of animals are we that we think that's normal." Damen had Laurent in his lap, pressed against his still very aroused body, his lips nipped at Laurent‘s bond mark and his hands massaged the Omega‘s ass. But he still talked.

"Do you really want to discuss that now?" Laurent arched an eyebrow, "Not that I wouldn't be up for it. I could sit on your cock while we talk but are you sure that's what you want?"

Damen growled threatening. "You are right. I don't want to talk about it now. Now I want to fuck you until you don't remember even his name."

Laurent looked up to him. His lashes lowered, a sultry look on his face. "Would you allow me to suck your cock first, Exalted?"

Damen sucked in a sharp breath. His brain short-circuited. "Laurent, what do you want me to do? I am very close to losing control. I am afraid of hurting you.“ He balled his hands to fists at his side. He felt the Alpha in himself push to the forefront. Pushing himself to a breaking point.

Laurent got down from the bed and sunk to his knees before him. "I want you to give yourself to me, Damianos. Everything you can give me. Come here. I am not afraid of you and I am not afraid of the Alpha you are."

Damen tried very hard to keep calm, but Laurent kneeling on the carpet, looking so sure and loving; it was everything that called to his animalistic side, which was already pushed to the forefront.

"You can't keep this from me, Damen. I know you want to but I am your husband, your Omega, your mate. You can't keep your Alpha from me. I know what it does to you and I know you well enough to understand that you are more possessive than you let on."

"I am already more possessive of you than of anyone else, ever. I never thought I was a selfish person or, to be clear, more selfish than the average human being." He stepped up to his husband and tilted his head up. 

"You changed so many things for me. I was never as jealous or dominant as I am with you. I crave your touch, your love and your submission. I feel as if I am in a constant rut. My Alpha wanting to take control, pushing me to the brink of madness. When this filth touched you, marked you with his scent of desire, I wanted to rip his throat out. I don't know what is happening to me." 

He pushed his thumb against Laurent's lower lip, pressed inside the hot mouth. A groan escaped him when those plush lips wrapped around his digit. A wet tongue licked over the pad of his finger and then Laurent started to suck. He moaned, the visual too much for his already desire flooded brain.

When the Omega pulled back, his pupils were dilated and his cheeks flushed. "You are the only person on this green earth I want to submit to, Damen. I go to my knees for you, I beg for your touch, I want you to stake your claim. I want you to let go, Damianos.“

„But what if I hurt you? You don‘t know what I want to do to you, Laurent.“  
„Damen, we shared two heats and ruts together. I know what I‘m in for and you never heard me complain.“  
„Because you were in heat and I was in rut. It was biology. What I want to do now is not only some primal urge of my Alpha.“

Laurent had his hands on Damen‘s thighs. His fingertips gently touched the sensitive skin of his inner thighs and his lips were only inches away from Damen‘s straining cock. 

It took everything in him to not just grab a fistful of blond hair and force those plump, pink lips down over his aching member. He felt his shoulders tense up and his fingers grabbed the sheets to keep himself from doing something incredibly rude and disrespecting to the one person he never wanted to disrespect.

"Damianos, look at me.“  
If he didn‘t need all his concentration to stay sane he would have laughed. As if he could ever look away when Laurent kneeled before him, between his knees.

"I want you to do whatever you are thinking about at this very moment. I need you to. Please, don‘t hold parts of yourself hidden from me. I know you and I know that you never think of me as your property. I would never think you see me as less than yourself only because you want to stake your claim." Laurent's blue eyes were full of trust and love, Damen knew he spoke the truth.

"You are my Alpha and I am your Omega. We willingly chose each other and I willingly submitted to you. I would never think about holding something I want too over your head. What you want is what I want." He let his finger wander higher on Damen's thighs. The Alpha was distracted shortly, but then he could again concentrate on the words of his husband.

"Our bond grows stronger by the day. I can feel your every emotion when you touch me, sometimes I can hear your thoughts in my head when you kiss me and I was never appalled by anything you did or thought. Do you really think I don‘t know what I am in for? I don‘t want to test you.“

Damen‘s eyes were as big as saucers, he was sure they had to be after Laurent‘s speech. He framed the beautiful face of his husband in his hands and leaned forward to kiss him. 

With all his might he thought about those same soft lips wrapped around his cock, pressed against his deflated knot and sucking on his flesh. He drew back and stared in fascination as Laurent‘s cheek flushed a little bit and his hands immediately went to Damen’s undergarments. 

He freed the throbbing member and directed his husband‘s hand to the back of his head.   
"I know you want to,“ he said and then did just what Damen thought about moment‘s before. 

He descended on the rock hard cock in his mouth and sucked. Then he stayed still until Damen caught up to him. 

For goodness sake, he almost lost his mind right there. He tightened his grip in the soft hair and tugged Laurent back up just to push him down again. A moan sent vibrations through his dick and Damen couldn‘t hold back the growl that left his mouth. He wanted Laurent so badly it was scary. 

He felt how his cock pressed at the back of his husband‘s throat and how Laurent swallowed around him. He moaned and drew him up again. The visual was almost too much for him. He could see how he slipped into Laurent‘s mouth, his plush lips stretched around him, his cheeks flushed and the look in his eyes. 

By the gods, Damen couldn‘t stop himself from tightening his grip. Laurent looked up at him with so much unabashed want in his eyes, it was too much for him to bear. He pushed him down further, glad that Laurent practiced a lot and thus didn‘t gag at the sudden intrusion. 

Damen was always a willing and eager participant in these practicing sessions and knew exactly how much his beautiful Omega could take. The blue eyes were dazed, clouded over and Laurent moaned when Damen brushed his free hand against his cheek. 

He closed his eyes for a second and Damen said: "You are so beautiful, sweetheart. I love your mouth on my cock.“  
Laurent moaned and sucked a bit harder. 

"Yes, just like that, beautiful. You have no idea how absolutely decadent you look with your lips wrapped so tight around me. Nobody else will ever see you like that. You are mine.“ The last part came out as a growl and he drew Laurent up and off. "You understand?“

"Yes, I am yours.“ Laurent sounded breathless. His eyes were still dazed and unfocused. He looked so gorgeous. Damen wanted to fuck him into oblivion. 

He unpinned the chiton around his hips and then arranged Laurent on his stomach on the bed. He didn‘t expect what happened next. 

Laurent went to his hands and knees, just to lower his chest to the bed again. His hips directly over his knees, his face and upper body were pressed to the sheets. His ass was up in the air. 

He presented for Damen, something he had never done before outside of a heat. It was the ultimate show of trust and submission and Damen was shell shocked. 

He stared, his eyes entranced by the slick dripping out of Laurent and rolling down his thighs. The arch of the muscled back and spread of his knees. He would never forget this moment for the rest of his life. The growl that ripped through him was feral and the grip on his sanity tentative at best.

"What are you waiting for, Alpha?“ Laurent‘s voice was muffled, but still, he could hear the challenge in his tone. Damen wanted to possess and the thought frightened him. 

However, he was so out of control he had no choice but to let his instinct rule him. He placed one of his hands on the pale skin of Laurent‘s back and pushed him down, the fingers of his other hand dug into the flesh of his husband‘s ass. A low snarl left his mouth. He would mark him up until no one could question his claim. 

Damen blanketed Laurent‘s body with his own, the scent glands at his husband‘s neck luring him in. He smelled trusting, loving and relaxed. Damen felt the urge to bite and he just gave in. Never before had he given in, although he had wanted to bite every single inch of Laurent‘s body. 

He closed his jaw around one muscled shoulder. Laurent groaned, his scent intensifying. "Yes. Alpha, fuck.“  
It registered in Damen‘s brain and the rational part of him was glad that Laurent gave his consent, although he suspected that he couldn’t have stopped anyway.

He worked his was down his husband‘s body, until his face hovered at the same height as the scent glands on Laurent‘s thighs. He bit the left one and increased the pressure until Laurent cried out, but it didn‘t sound like pain but like passion. When he heard the sob, Damen perked up immediately. 

"Alpha, you smell so good.“ Laurent sounded wrecked. Damen realized that he pumped out pheromones in an incredible dose, almost as if he was in rut, but he definitively wasn‘t. His own head swam with his Omega‘s responding pheromones. "What is this?“

He didn’t really expect Laurent to answer him, but he had clearly underestimated his husband. "High compatibility sometimes has this effect.“ The Omega groaned when Damen licked a long stripe over his inner thigh, over the scent gland there. "It can result in similar symptoms as rut and heat whenever the bonded pair has sex.“

"Every time?“ Damen forced the two words through his gritted teeth, he wanted to bite down on the scent gland in Laurent’s thigh but the last part of his remaining rationality fought tooth and nail to keep that from happening.

"No. Not every time. Most of the time it will be triggered by one of the pair.“ Laurent gasped, when Damen bit one asscheek, hard. "Often it is the presence of a rival that triggers symptoms like these. We won’t know until in a few years. I will observe us closely.“

Damen smirked. Yes, his husband would reveal the truth with certainty, but right now, he had completely different intentions but to discuss this. 

He would show the world who his husband was and that they belonged together. He had no intention of backing down as long as Laurent still wanted him. He tightened his grip and growled low in Laurent’s ear. "Ready, Omega?“  
"Yes.“ The single word escaped his husband’s lips like a prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are interested why I got stuck: I had so much difficulty with writing smut over the last month. Inspiration just didn't strike and I sat before my open document for this story and just stared at it... I am so sorry! As a result I just skipped parts of the smut. I am not confident enough at the moment it seems.


	22. I think it may be perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have nothing more to say but: Have fun and stay healthy! Love to all of you.

Laurent sat at the dais where the royal family was seated for overviewing the festival. The morning was dragging along and he was bored. It was one competition after the next, while everybody waited for the wrestling tournament that would be the most important event of the day. 

Damen had already left together with Nikandros, Kastor and Pallas, who would take part in the competition.  
Jokaste sat beside him, that was at least something. The Akielon protocol allowed the royal Omegas to sit together independent of their status. Only the Alphas had to sit according to their rank in the succession. 

It was not yet very entertaining. Vasilios was not even there to bombard them with questions, as he was much too young to sit still for such a long time. Jokaste kept a straight face but Laurent knew she had to be at least as bored as he was. 

"How long until the wrestling starts?“  
"Not long, fortunately. The entrance rounds will start after they prepared the area.“ Jokaste waved her hand at the slaves who were busy with setting everything up for the event.

"Any Alphas I should look out for?“  
Jokaste laughed. "You are funny. Your husband will be the winner, but Nikandros, Kastor and Pallas are the most interesting competitors.“  
"How boring. Are there never any surprises?“  
"Sometimes. The last time was when Damen won. He is the youngest winner up to date. People couldn’t believe it.“

Laurent sighed. He could feel the eyes of thousands of people on him. The festival was his first appearance in the eye of the public. He could understand why the people wanted to see him. He would bear their next king after Damianos. He was the husband of their crown prince. 

Jokaste laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes for a moment. The whole display gave Laurent pause. In Vere there was strict protocol. No hair could be out of place. Everything had to be perfect. That Jokaste slumped in her seat like that suggested that Akielos handled it differently.

"Don’t worry. People love it when Omegas show affection in public. That is also the reason why royal Omegas are seated together whenever there is an opportunity. It is a sign of our happiness if we show affection freely.“

Laurent smiled, he liked that a lot more than the suffocating protocol of Vere.  
"That is nice.“ He started petting her hair and she leaned in even closer. 

A collective "OH“ went thought the tiers. Theomedes stared at them with big eyes while Hypermenestra smiled happily.  
"I think not even the royal family is used to such displays,“ Laurent whispered and Jokaste replied just as softly, "We are the first two Omegas in the royal family for two generations. Theomedes‘ grandfather and his great grand aunt were the last Omegas in the royal family that lived at the same time. Then came Theomedes’ mother but she died early, just like Egeria. And surprisingly, the royal family always has just one or two children, all of them Alphas for generations.“

"What a disappointment it must be if there is an Omega child in the family.“  
"Oh no, you misunderstand. Having an Omega in the royal family is a big honor. Everybody hopes that Vasilios will be an Omega. He won’t be the next king except if you and Damen don’t have any children, so it would be best for him to be an Omega. In Akielos Omegas are being treasured a lot and as I heard you want to change quite a bit of the patronizing culture we have.“ She smiled, it was somehow cool and still distant but Jokaste was nobody for warm smiles, except for her son.

"Oh truly?“  
"Yes. Omegas are very important, they provide home, warmth and love for the Alphas and Betas alike. Without an Omega the family can’t blossom, the whole country would fall to ruin if it weren’t for the Omegas. Because of that they are sheltered and pampered,“ Jokaste explained further. 

"I thought that was only an excuse to keep us under lock and key and you almost talk as if you weren’t an Omega yourself.“  
"Sometimes I wish I wasn’t. How much more freedom I would have as a Beta woman but then I would never have been able to marry Kastor or to have Vasilios. It’s a double edged sword.“

Laurent could understand her only too well, but then it made no sense to cry over spilled milk. 

Fortunately, that was also the moment the first competitors entered the sandy stage. They went to two seats across from each other and started to oil their skin. They were both completely naked. 

Up until that moment he still couldn’t really grasp what Akielon wrestling really meant. But now, with two naked Alpha warriors who rubbed every inch of their bodies with oil, he couldn’t deny reality anymore.

Jokaste smirked a bit. "You look almost shocked. Are you alright, Laurent?“  
"I am perfectly fine. When will Damen have his competition?“  
She sat back up and took his hand. "Well, the further back in the roaster the better the competitor, Damen will most likely be in one of the last four competitions. They avoid letting two of the favorites compete with each other in the first round.“

"Makes sense.“ Laurent observed the two men who did their best. They wouldn’t stand a chance against Pallas or Nikandros, who were both still not as good as Damen. 

He saw the flaws in their technique right away. It was maybe nice to look at but nothing impressive. Their physique trained but not honed to perfection by hours upon hours of training in the dirt and certainly not comparable to what he saw in bed every single night. 

Eight rounds later and it started to get interesting. Jokaste had informed him that there were 32 competitors in total, 16 entrance rounds and then it would go from there.  
An Alpha woman bowed before the noble stands and an Omega stood to apply a bit of oil on her forehead, before the Alpha started oiling the rest of her body. 

"What does this mean?“  
"Well, an Alpha can compete in the name of an Omega, it’s a big honor for the Alpha if the Omega accepts and most of the time it’s not done. I think these two are engaged.“

"And what does this entail?“  
"If the Alpha wins the win will be attributed to the name of the Omega, it’s a bit like a separate winner list. Rather short because there are not many Omegas who accept and grant this honor. The Alpha is a husband, wife, fiancé, brother or sister, everything else would be a big scandal.“

"Interesting.“  
"Yes. In the last years the amount of such pairs increased quite a bit. Maybe because of all the romance novels where it is included.“  
Laurent chuckled. "If what you say is true then it is quite the romantic gesture indeed.“

"You know what this means, don’t you?“  
"Certainly. If Damen doesn’t offer me his wins or if I decline to grant him the honor of fighting for me there will be rumors that our marriage might be in shreds.“  
"Yes. It’s just one of our duties as royal Omegas to grant our husbands this honor. I am just surprised Damen didn’t tell you.“  
"Most likely he didn’t want to pressure me into anything.“ 

The Alpha woman won the round and bowed before her Omega.  
"I am pretty sure he counted on you explaining everything to me.“ Laurent smiled and clapped along with the others as the next participants entered the stage.

When finally, in round 14 Kastor entered the field and walked up to the royal dais, Jokaste stood, dipped her hand in the provided oil and pressed her fingers to her husband’s forehead. She bowed down and kissed his hair in a tender gesture of affection. Then he was off.  
He won the round easily, it was anticlimactic, at least in Laurent's opinion, and the next pair entered. 

When finally, Damen stepped up for the last round, his gaze searched for Laurent and the Omega could feel a bit of dread and worry surfacing. He knew these were not his own emotions.  
He smiled softly and sent surety and love back through the bond. 

Immediately Damen relaxed his shoulders and went over to the dais. Laurent couldn’t tear his eyes away. His husband was beautiful. He walked in sleek and fluid movements, his head held high, his body completely naked and glorious. It was a sight to behold. 

Laurent sometimes still struggled with the fact that Damianos was truly his.  
He stood and followed Jokaste’s example. He dipped his hand in the oil. Damen’s eyes tracked every single one of his motions. Then he pressed his finger’s to Damen’s forehead, who looked up to him with his dark eyes, pupils blown wide. 

For a short moment Laurent cradled his jaw in his hand. "Don’t lose, I want to watch you for a long time,“ he whispered and his Alpha rumbled in agreement.  
"I won’t.“ He brushed his nose against Laurent’s exposed scent gland on his wrist and then walked back. 

Laurent felt hot. His eyes glued to Damen’s back as he sat down.  
He was so distracted by the scene of his husband oiling himself up that he almost missed Jokaste’s remark, "you two will be the model for a lot of romance novels.“

Laurent ripped his gaze away and looked at her amused face. "Good. I just hope they will be well written and entertaining.“  
"Me too.“

Needless to say that Damen won in record time. 

There were 16 competitors left, and the next 8 rounds started. Laurent watched in fascination as Damen’s muscled bulged when he wrestled the other Alpha to the ground in the sixth round. 

He felt how he grew aroused and that was no good sign. He had taken some precautions for this case, the plug lodged securely in him preventing the slick from trickling out of him.  
However, the heat that crawled up his spine was a sure sign for the fact that the display of his Alpha’s strength would trigger him into a heat like condition that could only be quenched when his husband knotted him. 

They had experimented quite a bit over the last days since the first incident of this type after the banquet. Damen was triggered if there were other Alphas lusting after his Omega, if Laurent stubbornly argued with him or if Laurent ran from him. Laurent was triggered if his husband was blatantly showing his strength and superior abilities of if Damen touched the scent glands of his inner tights with the ones on his wrists. He had known that this would be a problem today.

When there was a short break after all eight round were finished, Laurent immediately stood.  
He went to the royal tent, which was erected right beside the arena to provide shelter from the sun or prying eyes. 

Damen had ordered it to be erected, because he knew how easily Laurent burned in the sun. And although the dais were covered by a roof of fabric, he was still worried for his Omega.  
Right now Laurent was beyond grateful for the consideration of his husband.

He walked inside, his head held high, not hurried at all, and then he closed the flap behind himself. When he was finally alone, he took two, three deep breaths and downed two glasses of water. He needed to find a cloth to wash up before going back out.

What he didn’t expect was for someone else to enter. He turned around and saw his husband standing in the sun while holding the tent flap open. Damen’s mouth opened, then closed again and without a word he was inside, took three long strides towards Laurent. He buried his hand in Laurent’s hair, while hauling him close with his other arm and then kissed him passionately. 

"I want you,“ he whispered it against Laurent’s lips, his voice gravely and so very sexy. Laurent groaned when Damen sucked at his scent gland.  
He was weak, oh so weak. "Didn’t you promise me to win?“  
"I did.“  
"And now you want to blatantly distract me from your plight with the promise of your knot?“  
"Not only that. You know I enjoy taking you apart.“ 

Laurent shuddered. He knew only too well how much his husband enjoyed taking him apart and he also knew how skilled Damen was. But he was not easily swayed.  
"I know. But you also know how much I enjoy watching you.“  
Damen growled low in his throat and bit Laurent’s ear lightly. "You, my dear, are evil.“

Laurent laughed breathlessly. He stepped back towards the tent flap. Washing up was now out of question. If he stayed here any longer they would miss the next round. He slipped out and walked back to the royal box. 

Jokaste looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow. "Somehow you don‘t look much more refreshed.“  
"You are truly observant. Have you thought about a career as a spy?“  
"I have however Omegas are prevented from being spies especially if they are married to a royal.“ She let it go and Laurent was very grateful for that. He didn‘t want to argue the point and honestly he needed his concentration on other things. 

When Damen stepped up in the second of the four rounds he couldn‘t decide if he wanted to watch or flee the scene. As the second option was out of question he stayed seated, moved no muscle from his relaxed posture on the comfortable seat and watched. 

He had to consciously keep his fingers relaxed and his breath from speeding up. He would not, never, show how much the display of strength from his husband affected him. 

Damen won, easily, his gaze drifting to the royal seats multiple times, focused on Laurent, who felt was if the temperature just rose by multiple degrees. It was sweet torture. 

Damen‘s gaze on him was always intoxicating but with him being naked and sweaty while Laurent knew exactly what was going to come, the thrill was incomparable. He felt how he clenched around the plug in his ass. He wanted his husband‘s knot. 

Fuck. Sometimes he hated the consequences of their bonding. He observed the next fights with calm indifference. Over the bond he felt Damen‘s restlessness. 

The last four participants were determined and the semi-finals started. Damen‘s opponent was Pallas and Laurent already knew how the fight would end. He bit the inside of his cheek, hard, until he tasted blood, to keep from showing his feelings in any way. 

Jokaste observed him attentively. "You seem awfully calm considering the fact that your husband wrestles naked and sweaty right before you and the two of you otherwise have a very passionate bond.“  
Laurent directed his gaze to her. "Thank you.“  
"That was no compliment but an observation.“  
"I take it as a compliment. I am rather proud of the fact.“

Jokaste watched him closely and then she started to laugh. "Oh my, you are not calm at all, are you? I can relate. It is really quite the display.“  
Laurent nodded. He hoped this could be wrapped up rather fast. He had a hard time controlling his scent and the emotions on his face. 

He realized that Jokaste‘s question wasn‘t solely for her curiosity but because the crowd stared at them just as much as they watched the competition. Most likely they thought he was indifferent to his husbands rather impressive physique. He almost broke in a hysterical fit of laughter. No, he was not indifferent at all. He would have never thought that seeing Damen like that would affect him that much. 

He wished for a cool glass of water. Maybe a fan. Or even better, his chambers where he could shed the chiton that clung to his skin. 

Damen won against Pallas in the longest match up to that moment. The two alphas grinned and slapped each other‘s back in a display of friendship and trust. Laurent started to observe the crowd. Everything was better than watching Damen. 

Or nothing was better than watching Damen.  
He loved to see the muscles in his thighs shift under his skin while he walked. It was magnificent. His back looked firm, the V-shape from his shoulders to his hips in perfect proportions. 

Yes, Damianos of Akielos was the epitome of Alpha ideals and Laurent‘s inner Omega knew it only too well. That said Alpha was his mate didn‘t help with the matter at all.

In the second semi-final, Nik won against Kastor after an impressive performance.  
Jokaste smiled and stood. "If you‘d excuse me.“  
Theomedes laughed. "Yes, you can go, my dear. I still remember the rush of a good fight. Take care of my son.“ 

She nodded, winked at Laurent and went off. He envied her. Damen and Nik would not make this easy. But it would be the last round. He needed to keep control only so long. This wouldn‘t last for all eternity. 

With dawning horror Laurent found slick leaking out beside the plug. Fuck. It was not much, fortunately, but still, he hated his body for betraying him like that.

Damen and Nik stepped up and started the final. Laurent couldn‘t tear his eyes away and as if Damen knew about his predicament, his husband put in a lot more effort than before and beat Nikandros in an impressive show of strength and determination. 

Laurent had bitten the inside of his cheeks bloody by the time Theomedes stood to crown his son with a laurel wreath. Damen had donned a chiton before the ceremony, but Laurent felt as if the image of him, straining muscles gleaming in the burning sun, naked skin on display, heavy cock hanging flaccid between his legs, had burned itself in his retina. 

When the congratulations were said and the cheers of the crowd erupted while Damen waved with a big grin on his face, Laurent felt save in the assumption that his presence wasn‘t needed any longer.  
"Would you please excuse me, I intend to...“ 

He was cut off by Damen, who climbed up to the royal box, bowed before his father and Hypermenestra, and then continued to gather Laurent in his arms. Without further ado he carried Laurent out of the arena and to the royal tent. 

The Omega couldn‘t decide if he was annoyed or even more turned on by his caveman behavior. Most likely more turned on which was to be attributed to the fact that he had been helplessly turned on for hours now. Damen buried his nose in his neck and took a deep breath. "Sweetheart, you have no idea how much I want you.“ 

"I have the faintest idea how much. You most likely feel so unbalanced because what you feel is probably caused by my feelings getting to you over our bond.“ Laurent would have to remember to write that development down. Their bond seemed to grow stronger by the day and he didn‘t want to miss one step of this development.

"Why do I get the impression that you are not fully with me, sweetheart? Am I boring you?“ Damen sounded amused and Laurent couldn‘t resist teasing back.  
"You are certainly not as entertaining as when you wrestled naked against all these other alphas. That was a performance according to my tastes.“ 

Damen laughed, he was beautiful. His eyes crinkled at the edges, his dimples softened his features and he didn‘t try to restrain the genuine happiness that stole onto his face. Laurent loved to hear Damen laugh. 

The Alpha opened the tent flap and then put Laurent down. He stepped back out and informed the guards that they should keep anyone from coming into closer proximity. They indicated their understanding and marched off. Damen was back by his side in an instant. 

He opened one clasp of the chiton and the fabric pooled around his hips. Laurent‘s eyes were immediately drawn to the bulge in the front. He took a step forward and sank to his knees before his husband. Then he opened the remaining clasp and Damen was, once again, gloriously naked. 

Laurent nuzzled against his thighs. Damen had bathed before he was crowned the victor and smelled so damn good. His scent clouded Laurent‘s head especially when he let go of his control and the scent glands on his inner thighs pushed out pheromones. 

The omega groaned, the scent was making it hard to think. He was almost content with just scenting his mate but then he felt the slick drip down his ass check and he remembered what he truly wanted. Damen growled when Laurent let the control over his scent go. 

"Sweetheart, you smell absolutely delicious.“ He pulled him up and buried his whole face in Laurent‘s neck. His hands making quick work of the clasps holding Laurent‘s chiton together. He felt his husband sucking bruise after bruise into the skin of his neck. The show of possessiveness didn‘t bother him at all. 

He took hold of Damen‘s hardening cock, the Alpha groaned, thrust his hips into his firm hand and gave up trying to open the second clasp. He just ripped the fabric until it fell down at Laurent‘s feet. 

"What a waste. You are ruining cloth after cloth.“  
"I‘m just supporting our local merchants,“ Damen retorted and added, "don‘t pretend you don‘t like it.“  
It was funny to hear how the man got better and better at responding to Laurent‘s teasing.

Laurent loved him all the more for it.  
"You are right. There is no sense in denying that.“ 

Damen grinned happily and then he kissed Laurent. It felt heavenly to finally taste him. Laurent pushed his tongue over Damen‘s lips to get more from him, a quick bite to his lower lip ensuring his cooperation. Damen groaned and pulled him even closer. His hands caressed Laurent‘s sides and cradled his face. 

Laurent‘s legs felt like shaky. The sedated pace, usually a crowd favorite, was now really not what Laurent wanted. His skin crawled, the heat almost burning him up. He pulled back and pinned Damen with his gaze.

"Husband of mine, it seems as if I have to inform you verbally over the fact that I waited hours for you to finally fuck me. I assure you; I am not as composed as you think I am. I spent the last two hours in a heat like state while watching you wrestle, naked, oiled up. Could you please make haste?“

Damen laughed softly and then lifted Laurent up, whose legs wound around his hips. He carried him to the ottoman and lowered him carefully. Laurent immediately turned, pushed himself up on his hands and knees and growled impatiently. "Really, Damianos, either you fuck me now or you go get your doctor. I feel horrible.“ 

This seemed to get Damen‘s attention completely. He rumbled deep in his throat. Then he spread Laurent‘s ass cheeks. A gasp escaping him when he saw the handle of the toy lodged deep in Laurent.

"What is that sweetheart?“ He sounded breathless. Laurent groaned. He would have to explain first it seemed. He tried to gather the remnants of his patience and looked at Damen.  
"That is a plug. A very useful toy. Often used in Vere by Omegas to prevent slick from flowing when it shouldn‘t but could.“

"But it didn‘t really work, did it?“  
"It worked just fine for the first seven hours of the day and the first two hours of your wrestling,“ Laurent bit out. He was really not in the mood for this whole dilly-dally. 

He sat up, reached behind himself and pulled the plug out. The flared base was nothing compared to Damen‘s knot but still, it felt good to get a little bit of friction. The slick practically gushed out of him, the air was immediately saturated with his scent. It started to turn slightly sour due to the pain. 

Damen reacted without hesitation. "I am sorry, sweetheart. I didn‘t realize you were affected that much.“ He cradled Laurent close to his chest, his scent eloping the Omega. He smelled like cinnamon, heavy with desire. Laurent let go. Now Damen seemed to have a good grasp on the situation and Laurent trusted him to take care of him. 

"You were always on my mind. I could feel your eyes on me.“ The tip of Damen‘s cock nudged against Laurent‘s hole. He pushed back, only a bit. The hard flesh slipped through the mess between his cheeks, the friction over his sensitive flesh felt heavenly. Damen groaned. "By the Gods, I want you.“

"Then take me. I beg you.“ Laurent laid his head on Damen‘s shoulder. He felt as if he was burning up. When finally Damen slipped inside him the first few glorious inches, he almost cried. 

Fuck, that felt good. He was so wet, Damen seemed to realize that he needn‘t be too slow in his entering. He snapped his hips and Laurent cried out. "Yes. Damen.“

The Alpha rumbled happily. His lips found Laurent‘s bonding gland and he nipped at the scar there. His hips ground in a delicious, dirty move against Laurent's ass and it felt so damn good. Laurent gasped for breath. Realizing how much he had hurt while sitting there on the royal dais. 

"You looked absolutely unaffected. If I hadn't felt you through our bond, I would have believed you weren't even watching properly." Damen murmured, while one of his hands caressed Laurent's left nipple. His other hand was pressed flat over the Omegas' belly. Keeping him close. 

Laurent scoffed. "I refuse to dissolve into a puddle of desperation whenever you flex your muscles." Damen caught his ear with his teeth. Laurent felt how the heat inside him roared like a forest fire. He gritted his teeth. 

Damen's cock inside him felt heavy, thick, delicious and yet, it was not enough. However, he wouldn't beg again. This was humiliating enough, and Laurent wasn't one to enjoy humiliation.

"You don't have to hold back. If you think it's beneath your dignity, I want you to know, that you have me begging whenever you wear my collar. I am at your mercy, Laurent, husband, Omega." Damen let go of him, lifted him from his cock and Laurent couldn't keep the whimper back.

"Damen. Alpha-" Before he had to say more, Damen had turned him around, laid him flat on his back and thrusted back inside. The squelching sounds filling the tent. Then Damen kept himself still, buried deep inside Laurent but not moving at all.

Laurent bit his bottom lip and looked up at his husband. He knew what Damen thought in that moment because his face said it all. His husband was close to losing control over himself.

"Give me your knot." Laurent didn't care that he practically ordered Damen to knot him, right now he only though about what he needed, had needed for multiple hours already and he didn't care what other people might think if they walked beside the tent.

Damen moaned, gripped his thighs with one hand each and drew back only to slam back inside. He set a punishing pace and it felt oh so good.  
Laurent had to place his hands on the armrest of the ottoman in order to keep a steady position. Damen let go of his self-restrain and fucked into him in abandon. 

He was a powerful man, a prime Alpha and Laurent loved to feel every single powerful thrust. He wrapped his legs around his husband's hips, threw his head back and closed his eyes. Damen's cock dragged over his prostate and Laurent moaned brokenly. 

"That's it sweetheart. Come on, open your eyes. I am going to knot you and I want to look in your eyes when I am doing it."  
Laurent opened his eyes, his gaze caught Damen's and that's when he felt the first forming of a knot. 

The promise of being knotted in the near future let him gasp again. Damen growled low in his throat. His eyes never drifting from Laurent's face. "I love you. I love you so incredibly much."

Laurent could feel the truth through their bond. It was like warm gold spread through him. The feeling was incomparable to anything else. It made him feel light and powerful. 

"I love you too." He smiled up when Damen pressed inside him and stayed there while his knot inflated. The Alpha let go of his thighs and bent down. His lips were warm, a little chapped but so tender when he kissed Laurent. It was perfect and Laurent knew, he would never want anyone else but Damen, no matter what might happen in the future, he couldn't imagine his life without Damen anymore.


	23. The only person of my dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!   
Here is the new chapter, and I have to apologize for the latency. But I did it now at least?  
Have fun and I look forward to hear from you.  
Best wishes

Damen sighed. Something was absolutely wrong with him. He was desperately in need of advice but nobody seemed to understand him and it drove him crazy. He suspected that Aleron might be able to help him, but his father-in-law was in another country, weeks of travel away, and it wouldn’t do for him to explain his situation in a letter.

He was interrupted in his musings by another well-wisher and admirer. The last day of the tournament had ended with him winning the Okton. It was not surprising, at least for the people who attended the last years and yet, everyone still swarmed him, as if he won for the first time.

He nodded, smiled and engaged in a conversation that did absolutely nothing for his restlessness. His gaze strayed to the blond head on the other side of the big hall, again. Laurent wore a beautiful chiton, the golden trimming complementing his complexion, sparkling like his hair and the cloth was hiding absolutely nothing. Fuck. He had spent too much time in Vere. Their prudishness had influenced him, it seemed. 

He tore his eyes away and tried to focus on the group that had gathered around him. They were talking about the royal marriage of Auguste and the big tournament he organized for all the countries to engage in. Damen felt a tugging sensation in his chest and again he looked across the room. 

This time, his eyes met Laurent’s and for a split second every noise or movement around him drowned away. Only the blue eyes of his husband were there to ground him. 

When the Omega looked away, it felt as if someone had woken him from a beautiful dream with a splash of cold water. It was a shock to his system, and he needed a second to gather himself. 

What was wrong with him? No other Alpha had ever talked to him about similar effects and he knew enough Alphas married to beautiful Omegas.

He excused himself, as soon as he could. He needed to get away from these people before he would insult them with blatantly ignoring their questions. 

A couple of long strides brought him to the alcohol, and he knocked back griva as if it would help him find an answer. And maybe it did, because out of nowhere, Makedon stood beside him and pounded his back.

"Damianos, my boy, you did very well!“ The other man was already drunk, that much was clear. Otherwise he would have called him Exalted to keep up appearances.

"Makedon.“ Damen acknowledged him.  
"What has you looking as if you bit into a lemon?“

"I- Nothing.“ He again looked over to Laurent, who was in a deep conversation with an emissary from Vask. His hair had gotten longer. The top part of it was now bound back by a golden clasp. It looked gorgeous.

"Ah! Your Omega.“ Makedon’s matter of fact tone ripped him from his starring. Which he absolutely did. He stared at his husband as if he was the last cup of water in a desert. "You know, boy, I know how you feel.“

"You do?“ Damen credited his immediate relief for his tactless question, which was more of a blurted out exclamation than anything else.

"Yes. I was married, once, you know. She was the light of my life. I would have done anything for her. When I could bond her, I knew I would never look at another person again. She was everything to me." 

Damen observed him closely. His eyes drifted into the far distance and there was a melancholy surrounding him that was laden with so much sadness, that Damen felt his own heart break.

"In my family there was always the tale of Alpha and Omega pairs that fit so well together that they were drawn to each other by an invisible power. It was not uncommon for us to be committed to one single Omega. And I knew I wouldn’t want anyone else. I couldn’t stand the moments where she was out of my sight and whenever I saw her, I wanted to touch her. It was horrible.“ He paused and then he smiled, "It was also the most beautiful thing on earth.“

Damen stared at the hardened warrior. The general returned his gaze and just smiled again. "I suspect you might have questions? We better relocate this discussion.“ 

He guided Damen outside to one of the pavilions in the gardens. The younger Alpha immediately begann to pace. He was glad that this restlessness finally had an outlet. 

"I have so many questions and nobody seemed to understand. My father was disappointed when I tried to explain and Kastor only told me that the intensity of one’s feelings should be a private matter. But these are not only feelings. I have… urges, I am afraid of what I’ll do if this continues.“ 

Damen realized that he started to ramble. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I want to mark him up with my scent, with my teeth, with my hands. I want everybody to know that he belongs to me. I feel so utterly possessive and sometimes I think I can’t keep myself in control. I want to lock him up and rip everybody apart who dares to touch him.“ 

Makedon nodded along, a faint smile on his lips. He didn’t look put out or even surprised. Damen trailed off, staring at him in disbelief.

"Well, my boy, you don’t have to be afraid of that. Just accept it and talk to him. Omega’s are the most intelligent creatures on this earth, if you ask me, and I am sure he will understand.“

"That’s it? Are you really giving me the advice to just live with it?“ Damen threw his hands in the air. This didn’t help him at all. 

Makedon laughed. "Boy, you act, as if it is a bad thing. You have to accept the fact that you are an Alpha and although our fellow Alphas don’t really act like it, we are possessive bastards. In old times, when marriages were built on compatibility rather than politics, it was normal that Alphas had exactly one partner. Alphas were just as devoted to their Omegas as the other way around, if not even more so. If you have the luck to be paired off with someone as compatible as it seems to be the case with you then you can’t really change your nature.“

"How did you do it? I am almost going crazy when I can’t see him.“

Makedon smiled wistfully. "Your bond will grow stronger, until you don’t have to see him anymore to know exactly how he is doing. In this stage you will calm down, but the bond is not yet completely formed and the people around you forced you apart much too soon. It would have been better if you could have taken a vacation of a prolonged time away from others. It would have facilitated the process. In your situation, well, you just have to wait it out. I know the feeling is terrible, but I am sure you will be just fine. Tell me, can you already communicate through the bond?“

Damen stared at him. His mouth dropped open in a very unseemly manner for a crown prince. He shook his head.

"Oh. I would have thought you could.“  
"Only when we touch.“

Makedon hummed again. "They forced you apart prematurely, indeed. I am really sorry. I should have been here from the beginning and talked to your father. In Akielos, the intense bonding process between compatible pairs is not very well known anymore. It’s not something people want to talk about.“

Damen rubbed one hand over his face. "Laurent told me once about it but I was a bit distracted.“

"Yes, Vere has a better understanding of Omega nature, although their laws are not better than ours. But I am sure, this will change sooner or later, the Queen already started with it.“ 

Damen seriously felt a bit lost. Were his problems really that insignificant? Makedon normally didn’t tend to switch topics that fast. He still needed some answers.   
"Just so that I get this straight, if we spend more time together and our bond gets stronger, I will be able to control myself better?“

"You won’t have the feeling of near panic as soon as you can’t see Laurent anymore. However, the loss of control when you are alone with him won’t change. It’s your dynamic. Individual for every pair and I can’t tell you what will haven or what won’t. I can just assure you of the fact that you won’t do something he doesn’t want. He is your Omega, your perfect fitting half and your Alpha won’t ever hurt him.   
Damen, what you two have is incredibly precious and you won’t ever feel something similar again with someone else. Treasure every second of it and don’t be afraid of what might happen. I lost my wife much too soon and yet, I can’t bring myself to regret even one moment. I still think I am one of the happiest men on this earth to have known a love like that.“

Damen felt something in his chest finally settle down. His shoulders slumped and his knees weakened. "Thank you."   
He sat down heavily on the bench beside the older Alpha. 

Makedon laughed and patted his back in an almost fatherly gesture. Damen basked in the warm acceptance of it. His own father never as accepting. 

"Your heart is big, and your intentions are pure, Damianos, and I know that Theomedes is a hard man, sometimes too hard for you. His inability to understand you isn't because he doesn't love you. It's because he never felt what you feel right now. And that is rather sad, isn't it?" 

Makedon knocked back the last of his alcohol and then stood. "Come on, we should go back. I can see that you start to frazzle at the edges."

Damen smiled faintly and got up. "Thank you very much. This means a lot to me."

"You should come and visit together with Laurent. I like him very much and not in the inappropriate way your father seems to take an interest." The general was most likely the only person in this country who could criticize Theomedes like that.

Damen sighed. "I hoped that was only a hallucination of my over possessive Alpha-brain."

"It isn't. I am glad you love your husband as much as you do, otherwise I would be worried", Makedon mumbled while they entered the hall again. 

Immediately, Damen searched for Laurent and saw him only a few paces away. His face was expressionless and his posture tense while Theomedes and two other high-ranking Alphas pestered him. 

"Go, but don't forget to bring him for lunch next time." Makedon nudged him in the back and then went off to get more griva most likely. 

Damen went to his Omega and immediately he could see the subtle changes in Laurent's behavior. His shoulders relaxed the tinniest fraction, his jaw unclenched, and his fingers loosened around his glass.

Damen came up to them and drew Laurent into his side while placing a kiss on his head. 

"Welcome back, husband, I was already afraid you got lost outside and I would have to fetch you myself."   
Laurent looked up to him with a speculating expression on his face and Damen felt the smile tug on his lips. 

"Believe me, I thought of nothing but you while I was away."  
"Smooth, Damianos, that was very smooth", Laurent murmured against his ear. So close, that Damen could almost feel the movement. He squeezed Laurent's side and inhaled deeply. His lungs filled with the faint smell of lavender and pines. It calmed him down immediately. 

Someone cleared their throat and that ripped Damen effectively out of his thoughts. He saw the disapproving gaze of his father first, then he smelled the disparagement in the scent of his father, and it didn't make him feel inadequate for the first time in his life. Damen only smiled and then he inclined his head before his king. "Exalted. If you would excuse us. It was a rather long day."

He felt a sick sense of smugness at the thought that HE would be the one to take Laurent to bed and that none of these men would ever be subjected to Laurent's love and affection. 

Theomedes looked as if he wanted to protest, but then Laurent smiled sharply and bowed his head before the gathered noble Alphas. "It certainly was a long day. The Okton is no trifling matter as I saw today. I never saw something similar before."

"You are correct, Exalted Omega. The Okton is only worthy of the best participants." A kyros smiled sharply and a bit patronizing at Laurent. Damen hated it. 

Laurent, on the other hand, wouldn't be Laurent, if he didn't have a reply on the tip of his tongue. "Yes, I realized. I heard your son wanted to take part, but unfortunately, couldn't make it this year. I am sure he will be able to participate in some years." He sounded so sincere, that Damen almost believed him, but he also saw the gleam in Laurent's eyes.

The kyros' expression looked pained, while he struggled to keep his smile on his lips, until it resembled more a grimace than a real smile. Damen almost laughed.

He turned his attention back to the discussion when he heard his name. "Damianos Exalted is certainly an exception, kyros. Your son shouldn't pressure himself to reach higher than his abilities because he admires the crown prince." The other Alpha, a general, tried for sympathy, but the edge in his tone was sharp and Damen almost laughed. He knew these ways of talking very well now after all the time he spent at Vere.

Theomedes let one hand fall heavily onto Damen's shoulder. "I am exceptionally proud of both my sons. They are good Alphas and both married Omegas worthy of continuing the line of this royal family." 

The words were what Damen aspired to hear for his whole life but now that he heard them, he realized, that he didn't need them anymore. "Thank you, Exalted. I will do my best to be worthy of Akielos and the position I fill. Now, as I already said, I am rather tired. If you would excuse us."

Theomedes looked at him oddly. "Yes, you can go. Send your brother over, if you see him." 

Damen bowed shallowly. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that Laurent needed all his self-control to not roll his eyes. 

They made their way to the exit. Laurent's hand tucked securely in Damen's elbow. As he was told, he sent Kastor to their father. The older prince looked suspicious but also delighted and Damen almost sighed again.

When they finally arrived in their chambers Laurent rolled his eyes for good measures and huffed.

"What is it, sweetheart? Would you care to enlighten me?" Damen went over to his liquor cabinet and poured them both a drink. 

He inhaled deeply, letting the scent of their happiness chase away the last tension in his body. He placed the tumbler carefully in Laurent's hand, who lounged on one comfortable ottoman and admired the way the long, pale fingers closed around the crystal.

"Your father wanted to make you jealous in order to keep us at the banquet longer. I don't approve. This doesn't help your relationship with your brother." He sounded unconcerned but Damen knew him better. He saw how Laurent's knuckles went white around the sturdy glass. 

"Don't worry. Since Kastor is married and has a child he changed a lot and I don't intend to play my father's game." 

His eyes drifted down on Laurent's body, he stared at the long, pale, slim but muscled legs and his mouth suddenly went dry. He took a sip of the caramel colored liquid, it burned down his throat and he was glad for the momentarily distraction.

He couldn't wait to present Laurent with his next gift. It was high time for them to have a free day. The last weeks were a blur of activity and neither of them really had the time to appreciate the other. Damen intended on changing that.

He had taken off the next day and made sure that Laurent had a free day as well, which was more difficult than he thought, his husband had almost more responsibilities than he had, and people seemed less inclined to do his bidding in regards of Laurent.

Laurent snorted. "My eyes are up here, Damianos, but I am very glad to hear that you are not heartbroken by your father's attempt at playing games." 

Slowly, Damen dragged his gaze back up Laurent's body. Cataloguing every single ridge and curve until he looked in the blue eyes. He smiled. "Me too. Now what shall we do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? I have to visit the veretian ambassador, then is a lunch meeting scheduled to take place with all noble Omegas where I am required to attend, and in the afternoon, I intend to visit the orphanages around the city. In the evening I need to sit down together with the head of universities to get into his thick scull that intelligence is independent from rank." 

Laurent leveled him with a searching look and Damen grinned. "No, tomorrow you have a day free of responsibility. And I intend to make to most out of it."

Laurent's eyes grew big. "How did you do it? You didn't threaten them, did you?"  
"No. What do you think of me? I asked very nicely." Damen chuckled and went over to the ottoman to sit down at Laurent's feet. 

He started to unclasp the sandals and traced the blue veins that shimmered through the skin with his fingertips. Laurent sighed in pleasure, let his eyes drop close and bit his lips. His scent turned from surprised to utterly content in a second.

"Well, in that case, I would like to go out of the palace. Just like normal people. What do you say?"  
Damen contemplated the idea in his head. "How would you disguise yourself? People with your coloring are rather rare in Ios."

"Let that be my concern. I know exactly how I can pass as a normal person." Laurent blinked at him with heavy eyelids. It shouldn't be as tempting as it was to kiss him right then.

"Then it's settled." Damen brough one slim ankle up to his mouth and kissed the tender flesh before mouthing his way up Laurent's leg.

Reaching his knee something occurred to him. "I talked to Makedon." His lips whispered against the sensitive skin of the hollow of Laurent's knee.   
"You did?" His husband's breath hitched, and he saw Laurent's desire clear in his eyes.  
"Yes. You were right."

Laurent laughed with a breathless gasp. "I am always right, Damianos. Shouldn't you know that by now?"  
"I probably should. He told me to bring you to lunch next time." 

Now Damen was close enough to Laurent's scent glands on his thigh, that he was almost delirious with the scent. Fuck, he smelled good.  
"Very well." Laurent replied exactly when Damen's mouth closed over the gland on his left thigh and then neither of them spoke for a long time.


	24. The truth about love is it's nasty and salty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!  
Here is the new chapter, where Damen realizes something rather important, Laurent is dressing up and both of them explore the city.  
Have fun and I would love to hear from you!   
Best wishes and stay healthy and happy.

Damen should have known that it would end like that. Honestly, how could he ever have assumed that Laurent would do the sensible thing and start behaving like a normal person?  
He was still gaping at his husband and obviously he took notice.

"Stop staring, it makes sense if you take a moment to think about it. Nobody will believe you are anything else than a noble. I am sorry to disappoint you, but you are very much unable to pretend to be someone you are not. If your life ever depends on your acting abilities, I have to inform you of the fact that you most likely will die." 

Laurent shrugged, the flimsy fabric of his sheer shirt did nothing to hide the way his muscles shifted, and Damen's mouth dried out. He suddenly wished for a pitcher of water to be dumped over his head. Cold water, if he could state wishes. Was it just him, or was it exceptionally hot today? 

He couldn't tear his eyes away from Laurent's legs. They were clad in pants, if you used the term pants in a very liberal way because the startling royal blue fabric ended directly under Laurent's shapely butt. How, and more importantly, when did Laurent get his hands on a garment like this? 

And the shirt, Damen bit his bottom lip hard to keep from making a sound. The lavender colored shirt was long sleeved, but sheer and billowing. It made it hard for Damen to concentrate on anything else but Laurent's flawless skin or the way his nipples shimmered through. Fuck. 

And that was not even the worst of it. The worst was all the jewelry. Laurent wore a long, sparkling blue earring that was almost the exact same color as his eyes and the golden choker Damen had gifted him and somehow there were thin golden chains attached to it which blinked through the sheer fabric of his shirt and lay over his ribs down to the short pants. Bracelets wove their way up his arms and Damen had to look away. 

Laurent looked like a Veretian court pet, one of the most expensive ones, but still like a pet. Damen suspected that Laurent's own pet would have looked something like that if the young prince would have ever shown the slightest interest in getting one. 

"Now we need to work on you. You can't go out like that, people know you in the capital. I think it would be best if you pretend to be a very rich Akielon noble from Delpha. Delpha was Delfleur before our marriage, there are pets and the Veretian culture is deeply ingrained in the people but not so profoundly that they might be shocked at the thought of an Alpha with an Omega pet. The farther in the south, the more relaxed the views on bastards and certain other topics. Now, the curls are certainly a problem. Everybody will know you with them." 

Laurent looked him up and down and then he produced a wig. The hair was black and almost as long as Nikandros' waves. Damen stared at it, glad for the distraction. Laurent smiled and forced him to sit down. "Leave it to me."

Damen only nodded. Still too concentrated on keeping a tight rein over his possessiveness. Laurent fussed over him, then directed him to change the chiton to northern fashion and finally lining his eyes in dark coal. 

He stared at them in the mirror. He looked like himself but then also not. It was perfect and he knew nobody would recognize them because it was so absurd that they would try to disguise themselves like that. Hiding in plain sight was the plan and Damen could certainly do it, if he didn't look at Laurent too much. Because he was distracting, and oh so beautiful.

Laurent turned on his heel. "It's a good thing some of the pets my father sent over the years took rather well to Akielos. This makes the strategy even better. Nobody will suspect something. Now come on, we need to go."

Naturally Damen trailed after him. He focused on not letting his gaze drop below Laurent's neck, because everything lower would have incapacitated him from forming a coherent thought and that was not something he really wanted now.

Later, he calmed his raging Alpha down, later he would look his share and then he would touch, and kiss and bite and lick and Laurent would let him and that was the most important thing.

Damen caught up to his husband, wrapped his hand around the pale neck and growled low in his chest. "I love you." Laurent stopped on the spot and looked up to him through his long lashes and he stood up on his toes and nuzzled his nose against Damen's throat. His lips formed the words and Damen felt them more than he heard them, "I love you too."

The moment was beautiful and perfect and when Laurent stepped back to descend the stairs, Damen couldn't keep the satisfied, little sigh back.

As soon as they rode into the city, and then further to the central square Damen knew this would work almost too well. Immediately they were swarmed by young betas, wanting to take care of the horse. 

He got down and helped Laurent down as well. The young men stared at Laurent, as if he was the first Omega they had ever seen, it might be very true. Omegas were coveted and kept away by their Alphas or families. Laurent pretended to not notice anything. He looked around curiously and Damen paid one beta to provide for the horse. 

At least the peace with Vere had the added benefit that more and more people from Vere traveled to Ios. Now, years after the initial peace treaty, there were merchants from the northern neighbor all over the square.   
They were almost as numerous as the merchants from Patras and Damen relaxed immediately. 

This was good. Laurent didn't stick out like a sore thumb just because he was pale and blond. He stuck out like a sore thumb because he looked seductive, unattainable and very expensive. Damen drew him into his side rather possessively and Laurent laughed. 

"Is something the matter, Damen?", he asked in Veretian and the lilt of his perfect Arles accent made Damen's stomach swoop. He hadn't realized how much he missed Laurent speaking Veretian.

"No, I just don't want you to get lost. There are a lot of people." Damen murmured and Laurent chuckled while draping himself all over Damen's side. He froze. This was too much for him. He felt every single point of contact like a brand. His eyes dropped down to Laurent's lips, pink and full and so very tempting. He could feel Laurent's resonating emotions to his blatant desire, there was surprise, smugness and even pleasure. 

"Shouldn't you show me around? I recon this was your idea." Laurent's voice wasn't much more than a purr directly in his ear. He needed all of his self-control to smile self-assuredly and continue walking.

How he wished they would be somewhere else, like in their bedroom. He imagined how Laurent would look sprawled against their sheets, which were a dark blue specifically ordered by Damen for the way it made Laurent's skin glow against it. His golden hair would be glowing in the sun shining through the window just like it did now here on the square. And Damen could take his time with- 

He stopped his thoughts and took a deep breath. He lifted his chin and then he wrapped his hand around Laurent's wrist, like most nobles did, when they wanted to direct their pets. "Now, pet, let me show you the wonders of Ios," he said with put on arrogance coloring his tone. 

Laurent bit his bottom lip, the glee sparkling in his eyes. "Yes, Sir." It was rather disconcerting how intense the thrill was that passed through Damen at that. They made their way towards the first stall, where Laurent stared at the pottery with something akin to wonder. The images on it spoke of old Akielon legends and myths. The merchant stared at Laurent just as fascinated as the blond did admire the products. 

This continued on and on. At the Veretian stalls, Laurent paused and engaged in a short conversation with the people there. However, as he pretended to only speak Veretian, he couldn't do the same at the Akielon stands.

Damen purchased some light Veretian silk, of a beautiful silvery blue color fully intending on adding it to Laurent's nesting materials. At the jewelry stand he couldn't hold back, especially when the Alpha started to try and talk to Laurent, who did his best to look utterly confused. 

Damen dragged his exposed scent gland in his wrist all over Laurent's neck and back and then continued on buying every single piece that he thought would fit his husband. A lot of sapphires and gold were added to their purchases. Damen let everything be delivered to Nikandros' house in the capital. He would pick it up later.

They slowly worked their way through the square and then went to an inn before Damen showed Laurent the rest of the city. They sat down outside under long white sun sails. Laurent closely by Damen's side. Looking even more seductive now that he was the slightest bit flushed from the heat. He had his head turned to look over Damen‘s shoulder, some of his blond hair stuck to the back of his neck and he needed to hold back from licking a long stripe over the flushed skin.

Before Damen had the chance to contemplate this feeling any further, two nobles halted across from him at the table. He recognized them, they were from rather minor rank, but had close connections to multiple merchant families and thus a lot of knowledge and interest concerning different cultures.

"Good day, Sir. Would you mind sharing the table with us?"  
"Not at all, please be my guests."  
They sat down and introduced themselves. "Where do you come from?"  
Damen smiled friendly. "My family lives here in Ios currently, but our land is down up in the north."

Both of them nodded, satisfied with this answer. "And who is that beauty you have by your side?"

The man who asked was a beta, fortunately, and thus the question was not rude, it wasn't considered a challenge. Damen's smile didn't waver. "This is my pet, Lauri. He doesn't speak Akielon." 

He placed his hand in Laurent's neck again and the Omega snuggled up close to him. His nose tucked safely in the juncture of Damen's shoulder and neck. It was rather distracting.  
Damen couldn‘t help but tighten his grip on his husband‘s waist. 

"A pet. That‘s very Veretian. How did you find him?“   
Damen looked the Alpha noble up and down, bristling inside. He hadn‘t found Laurent on a street corner like a lost puppy. But the other man seemed to be unfamiliar with Veretian custom from the north, that much was clear. Maybe his merchant friends didn‘t want to offend the sensibilities of Akielon nobles.

"I visited Arles after the peace treaty.“   
The beta man nodded, clearly intrigued, while the Alpha was too busy staring. Damen almost laughed. Laurent had buried his whole face in his neck, pliant against his side and breathing in his scent. It must look rather erotic for any Alpha. 

"And the court pets are rather fascinating. Some are more than willing to travel and also spend their life in unfamiliar territory. It isn‘t common for Omega pets to find an Alpha master in Vere but some of them are rather daring in their exploration of the world. Especially since Prince Laurent is married to our crown prince. They know they will have as good an opportunity here as in Vere.“

"And how does that work? Getting a pet?“ Both men‘s focus was entirely on him. Damen used this fact to brush his scent gland up over Laurent‘s spine. He could feel how Laurent had to suppress his amusement but also felt rather content right where he was.

"It‘s a contract. There is a basic form and then both parties enter their conditions. After the contract ends, both will decide if they want to split or enter a new contract.“  
"But they aren‘t trained? How come you prefer them to slaves?“ The question made Damen laugh. He leaned in closely, as if he wanted to share a secret.

"I prefer to know that when he begs for my cock that he means it.“  
The beta blushed while the eyes of the alpha flared with heat. Damen leaned back, he caught Laurent‘s eyes. A wicked gleam in them. Laurent enjoyed it rather a lot. Damen really wanted to ravish him right then and there.

"I also enjoy a bit of defiance and spirit.“ He shrugged nonchalantly. It was true, he realized. If his trips to Vere had shown him one thing it was how intriguing the pets could be with their unapologetic manners, restrained only by a contract and the limits their master set. They were their own people with their own ambitions and their own opinions and that was intriguing on a whole new level.

"How expensive was he?“ The alpha eyed Laurent up speculatively.  
Damen grasped Laurent‘s jaw tenderly in his hand and turned his head fully to the other two men. The beta‘s jaw hit the floor while he blushed to the tips of his ears. The alpha growled low in his throat, burning desire written all over his face. 

The feelings rising in Damen made him feel almost sick. There was all consuming possessiveness, jealousy but also pleasure from the fact that they wanted desperately what he had. He would never have thought that he was capable of emotions so detestable. Laurent was no trophy and he was no object to flaunt his wealth and luck. 

Laurent was the most beloved and important person in this world for him and he would have gladly laid his life down for him if he had to. How come he took a sick pleasure out of the fact that others wanted to fuck is husband? 

"How expensive do you think?“ Damen asked. His voice daring and challenging. Both gulped and then Laurent turned his head again, opened his mouth and asked in Veretian, "Do I get something to eat now? I recon you promised me to introduce me to Akielon cooking.“   
He tilted his head, a little pout on his full lips and Damen‘s breath caught in his throat. 

Laurent never behaved like the spoiled, demanding Omega Prince he was, but now, disguised as pet he used his status gladly. It was thrilling to be able to spoil him and to give in to his demands, Damen realized.   
"You are right. Sorry, sweetheart. I won‘t make you wait any longer.“

The slave, waiting at their table took his order for three different dishes he knew Laurent enjoyed and a pitcher of water and one of wine. Laurent‘s hand had sneaked onto his tight while he talked and Damen remembered another part of pet culture. They didn‘t shy away from public eroticism. Fuck. How was he supposed to stay decent if his husband was out to rile him up. 

The men from across the table were still reeling from Laurent‘s face but the Alpha had certainly caught onto the fact that Laurent was touching Damen in a manner a slave would never have dared outside the bedroom. His pupils were blown and his hand twitched on the table.

"Sweetheart, you know what we agreed upon before coming out here.“ Damen murmured in Veretian while he grasped Laurent‘s wrist. He pressed a kiss to the scent gland there and then placed the hand back in his lap. Laurent‘s pout intensified for a second then he changed tactics. 

He rose a bit from his seat and scooted closer until he almost sat in Damen‘s lap. "But why? I want to touch you. Please. I really want to touch you. I could please you immensely and you know it.“ His voice had dropped now nothing more than a seductive purr directly in Damen‘s ear. Fuck, he was so fucked.

He couldn‘t help himself. One hand wrapped around Laurent‘s neck the other pulled him close by putting pressure on the small of his back and then he crushed his lips against his husbands. 

First it was like an explosion. He didn‘t wait for Laurent to catch up but forced his lips open, licked into his mouth and mapped every single inch of the delicious heat. The taste of his Omega was almost too distracting, but he stayed focused. He nibbled on Laurent‘s bottom lip until he gave a little gasp then he licked again along the seam, slower now, more erotic and Laurent melted against him. When he sucked his tongue into his mouth, Laurent let out a whimper and Damen felt himself harden. He needed to stop or else their trip would be cut short by far.

He drew back, looked into his husband‘s dazed face and then said, "We will go home soon. And I intend to let you do whatever you want as soon as we get back. But until then, you have to abide to my rules, sweetheart. Do you understand?“ 

Laurent nodded, a slow smile spreading over his lips. He settled back against Damen‘s side. Still boneless and very content, if the feelings Damen felt resonate inside him were anything to go by.

The two Akielon nobles stared at him with different degrees of shock and jealousy while Damen only shrugged. "I think Veretian culture has a lot to offer. And let's be honest, I think it's also worth a lot to have a lover who occasionally speaks his mind."

They both looked at Laurent and then nodded. Yes, Damen could see how they suddenly saw the positive sides oft that. Laurent, who dragged his left hand up Damen's thigh and rubbed at his scent gland under his chiton, was a force to recon with even out of his royal garb and in the dress up of a pet.

Damen wrapped one hand tightly around the wrist of the Omega. He felt himself harden further; this was not going at all where he wanted it to go. Didn't Laurent want to see the city anymore? Because if he continued like that, chances were high that Damen would simply throw him onto the back of their horse and ride the fastest route home to get him into bed.

"Do you want to go back after we have eaten?" He knew his voice sounded rough, but he couldn't care any less about it right now.  
"No. You promised me to show me the theatre and I want to see the city walls. This is merely an incentive for you to not dawdle." 

Laurent grinned and then started to eat when the food was placed before him by a beautiful, young, female beta. She was obviously a slave and didn't meet their eyes, but Laurent thanked her nonetheless in a heavily accented Akielon, as if he was very new to the language. 

Damen was in awe of his acting. This was really no easy thing to pretend and Laurent did so with an ease that belied his rather fluent and well-spoken Akielon completely. He felt very blessed to be the chosen partner of a mind like that.


	25. It's the hunt and the kill, the schemes and the plots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!   
Here is the new chapter and it's the start of Auguste's wedding :D   
Have fun and I would love to hear from you :)   
Warnings: Laurent gets insulted like multiple times.

Laurent could feel that his husband was nervous. Damen didn‘t appear to be, no, quite the opposite, he looked calm as one could be and nothing in his stance betrayed the underlying nervousness. But Laurent could feel it. 

The bond was stronger now than ever. Makedon’s prediction was more than accurate.   
The two of them finally had some peace and quiet because neither of them felt the constant itch under their skin if they couldn’t see the other. The reason for that development was as obvious as it was simple. Since they could feel every emotion the other felt too, they would know if the other needed help or just some loving reassurances.

They were still working on sometimes blocking off the emotions in order to concentrate. But Laurent had realized that the bond would never disappear completely from his mind. It would be like a humming sound at the back of his consciousness. Ignorable but not gone for good. 

He liked that fact rather a lot. Right now he opened the connection wide and pushed his happiness and joy over the bond towards his husband. 

It was discovered rather fast that Laurent had a better control over the bond than Damen and it was now his pleasure to use that control to full capacity. Constantly pushing his own calmness through it. Damen beside him looked down at him with an adoring smile, it was so full of love that Laurent almost let a delighted laugh slip. 

The emotions flooding back to him were even better. There was the adoration, admiration and all soft tenderness but also pride and want and Laurent felt himself return the smile without a second's hesitation. 

What did it matter anyway? He was no Veretian Prince anymore. His father held no power over him anymore, the council even less and the only people that mattered wouldn’t begrudge him his happiness.

He could see his mother sitting across from him and looking a bit startled but also very happy. His father‘s eyes had narrowed and some of the council member‘s looked everything but delighted. 

Laurent turned his head again to his husband. Damianos looked so handsome. He really didn’t need to pretend to be infatuated even once throughout the day. He knew how it looked now, the way he leaned into him and whispered in his ear. It wasn’t what the council had hoped for and that was half the fun for Laurent.

“After this dreadful wait is over, could I convince you to maybe bow out early today?“  
Damen’s head snapped up when he felt Laurent’s breath against the shell of his ear. 

“It’s your brother’s wedding. I thought you would want to stay as long as possible.“

“It’s only the first day and it won’t happen much more than what has happened up until now. Sitting, waiting and eating. Veretian weddings are so dreadfully dull.“ Laurent leaned back again and looked at the two empty chairs beside his father where Auguste and his bride would take their places later in the weeklong celebration.

Damen grinned down at him delighted. “That suits me just fine. I missed the way you look in Veretian clothing. It makes me want to unwrap you slowly until I can lick every inch of your skin.“

Laurent brushed the fingers of his right hand up over Damen‘s thigh. “You think you‘ll be patient enough for that?“

“You see me sitting through this ceremony, don‘t you?“ His Alpha raised an eyebrow. The amusement clear in his eyes. Laurent loved his eyes, the warm brown was like molten chocolate. 

He could drown in them and when Damen took his hand to kiss his knuckles, Laurent admired the way how his husbands much darker skin looked against his own pale one. He loved to just place his hand on Damen’s chest to see how the contrast looked. There were other benefits to that motion as well; for starters, Damen’s chest, but Laurent’s knew he shouldn’t think about his husbands naked skin under his fingers. It would do them no good to get winded up too soon. 

Damen‘s lips didn‘t make that any easier to be honest.   
“Would it be very inappropriate if I kissed you now?“ Damen asked against his skin and Laurent smirked.

“Well, it would not be inappropriate per se, it would be unusual. Most married couples don‘t display that kind of affectionate behavior in public. Neither in Akielos nor in Vere, but you already know that, don‘t you.“ 

Laurent knew that Damen didn‘t care even the tiniest bit for what was usual behavior. He grasped Laurent‘s chin and tilted his face up so that he could place the softest kiss on his lips. “I love you.“

Goodness, Laurent was a goner for this man. He didn't even try to pretend otherwise. He stared into Damen's eyes, still registering the shocked murmurs of the council and the angry pheromones of his father that seemed to burst out of him defying his normally impeccable control. 

Laurent almost smirked, but he held himself back. Instead, he dragged his wrist up Damen's upper arm before he sat back on his chair. Yes, he couldn't care less for the council or his father's opinion, but it was fun to rile them up, nonetheless.

When finally, dinner was over and the entertainment began, Laurent felt Damen lean closer. "Is that the reason why you were so delighted that our wedding was as rushed as it was?" His voice wasn't more than a rumble against Laurent's ear. and he felt how the hair on his arms rose. 

He nodded, keeping a passive expression on his face while he watched the pets perform unbelievable feats before the dais. "Yes. I dreaded the whole ceremony. It's a waste of time and so incredibly pretentious I can't see the appeal at all. I really preferred our small ceremony. Although Auguste, being the crown prince, doesn't really have a choice. I think the council would insist even if he already bonded Felizitas just to save face."

Damen sighed beside him and placed a hand over his own. "How long do we have to wait?"  
"Protocol does allow us to leave after either the first council member or my parents left. I presume they will stay as long as they can just to spite me." 

Laurent smirked while he said it and then sipped on his wine. It wasn't as heavy as Akileon wine, but he didn't like the taste either. He preferred water, not that this fact had ever interested someone in Vere other than his mother or brother who were both unable to help him now. He wished to get back to their rooms, but he knew, the more he let his dismay show, the longer they would be held back here.

Indeed, as soon as it was polite to stand up, some of the Veretian nobles started to advance on them. Laurent sighed, they would never get away if this continued and he had no desire to listen to insults as to why he still wasn't pregnant. 

He almost smiled at the Vaskian noble woman, who approached him. She was tall, beautiful and obviously held as much inclination towards a discussion with the Veretians as Laurent did. She bowed before him, he bowed his head and stood, not without placing a hand on Damen's broad shoulder. 

The muscle under his palm shifted and he felt how his mouth watered. He really could think about better things to occupy his time, but he was the husband of a foreign crown prince. He had to adhere to protocol.

"Exalted Omega, it's an honor to make your acquaintance." The Vaskian woman offered her wrist for him to take a whiff. He did, recognizing her as a bonded Alpha and offered his wrist in return, as was custom in Vask. She seemed surprised by the gesture, as Vere and Akielos really frowned for an Omega to be touched without the Alpha's permission. 

He couldn't care less. It was absolutely idiotic in his opinion and he was not here to support the status quo. Still, she took his wrist gingerly in her strong hand and inhaled briefly. "My name is Usalla of the Southern Skorpio."

Laurent went through the names of the tribes in his head in a matter of seconds. Her clothes showed him that she was the leader of said tribe, a big one for Vaskian standards, and he realized that he had one of the most influential women of Vask before him. "It's truly an honor to meet you Usalla of the Southern Skorpio. How is your Omega?"

It was also customary to ask after the Omega of any Vaskian Alpha because for them their Omegas were not mere decoration but even more important than them. It was considered insulting to just ignore the presence of an Omega in a Vaskian Alpha's life.

"She is well and healthy, thank you for asking. Honestly, I didn't want to put too much strain on her as she is pregnant with our third and fourth child and although she had the last word, she agreed with me for once. The travel would have taken too much out of her and as the Veretian court doesn't appreciate the presence of an Omega enough, we considered it sensible to let her handle the tribe at home." The woman smiled fondly. 

Laurent returned her smile. "Congratulations in this case. I will keep her in my thoughts."

The Alpha directed a smile so brightly at him, he was a bit taken aback. "Thank you, Exalted Omega. I am sure your consideration for her will help our family to grow healthy and happy." 

Her reaction was so unfamiliar, Laurent was startled for some seconds. He nodded a bit dazed. Reminding himself that in Vask Omegas were treated almost god-like. 

He had walked with her around the whole room once and they stood before the dais again. Another vaskian woman approached them. She offered Laurent her wrist, bonded Omega, while he did the same in return.

“Exalted Omega, how are you?“  
“I am well, thank you for asking. And you?“ He enjoyed talking to the Vaskians, it was just so much more relaxing than talking to any other official attendees except the people from Kempt. 

“Me too. Thank you, Exalted Omega. How is married life treating you so far?“  
Laurent appreciated the thinly veiled inquiry to how he was being treated in Akielos. He searched for Damen in the crowd. The alpha was swarmed by the Veretians and Patrans alike, almost as if he was the flame and the men were the moths. 

Damen looked up and their gazes met and held. A rush coursed through Laurent’s veins. He had to forcefully redirect his focus to the two Vaskians by his side.

“Rather well since our bond calmed down.“ He offered in order to calm her down. Usalla observed him closely and then nodded decisively. “Then, it’s true. You two have a true bond. I never thought it to be true. Akielons and Veretians alike don’t know how to appreciate true bonds, or omegas, for that matter.“ 

For a moment she looked around herself in disdain and Laurent chuckled. „My sister-in-law would love to have a conversation with you.“  
“Which one? As I understand it, you have two now with the Exalted Omega Jokaste and Her Highness Omega Felizitas.“

“Both of them, I am sure. I hope the younger generation can change some of the laws surrounding omegas in the countries.“

The Vaskians looked doubtful, and Laurent couldn‘t refute their skepticism. What they saw from the countries until now wasn’t flattering in their opinion. He smiled at them and invited both of them to visit Ios with the next delegation from Vask. The two bowed before him and assured him that they would try to come. Polite small talk as the usual at such meetings.

It gained Laurent some moments of respite from the Veretians, but not enough. In the end his father still had the opportunity to get his hands on him. The look he gave him said it all, but that wasn’t enough. 

“Are you serious, Laurent? Honestly, do you want to embarrass yourself and us before all the kingdoms?” His tone of voice was cold, disapproving and almost angry.  
Laurent returned his gaze evenly. “Do you think your opinion of me matters to me in the slightest, father?”

The man sneered in distaste while observing his son closely. “I think the only opinion of any value to you is your own. You were always a selfish child. All the better the Akielon savages get to deal with you. What did you do for Damianos to be wrapped around your finger and behaving so shamelessly? Spread your legs for him at a national banquet like the whore you seem to be?”

Laurent didn’t move a muscle, but the shock hit him still. Never before had his father talked to him like that, although they both knew that Aleron held little love for his omega child. 

“Still ignorant towards Akielon culture, aren’t you, father? The only time I spread my legs for my husband is when we are alone. Akielons are not fond of exhibitionism.” Laurent saw how his father’s face got almost purple with rage. A vein throbbed on his forehead and the omega smiled broadly. “Well, you aren’t known for educating yourself more than necessary. Always so resource aware.” 

Then he turned around and went to search for Damen. 

He ran into Guion on the way to his husband and the council member didn’t wait a second before saying, “so it’s really true. You only needed a knot to get you to behave like any other omega, needy, shameless and lewd. No wonder the prince looks at you as if he wanted to devour you whole. If you behave like all the omegas in the bedroom, then it’s a wonder you are even allowed out of it. A pity your father sold you to the Akielons. I would have taken good care of you, gladly even.“

Laurent ignored the comment. He knew this would madden Guion more than any other reaction he could give him, but it required a herculean effort for him to not retort. 

Over the bond he could feel Damen’s concern and realized only then that his husband would have felt his shock and fury at the words of his father, as well as the anger Guion now sparked in him. 

He straightened his shoulders, brushed off the alphas who wanted to talk to him and made his way to Damen. His husband took in his stoic face as well as the raging emotions through the bond and excused himself immediately. 

The question over the bond was clear and Laurent took a deep breath, then he yanked Damen down by his lapels and kissed him. It was nothing like the soft kiss Damen bestowed upon him at dinner. It was hard, hot and heavy and Laurent could feel Damen’s surprise as well as his elation through the bond. 

The arms of his alpha wound around him and drew him closer while Laurent pulled back a few centimeters. “I just needed to prove a point. Thank you, husband.”  
Damen laughed silently and studied him adoringly. “Always, Laurent. For you, I would do everything.”


	26. But now something has changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers,   
This chapter reaches you a lot sooner than actually planned, but today's Halloween and I had nothing better to do with the pandemic and all.  
I hope you are all healthy and safe!  
This chapter is mostly smut, just be warned lol xD  
Have fun and let me know what you thought!

Damen observed his husband closely. Laurent was still tense although they finally were alone in their chambers. His shoulders were rigid and his muscles coiled tight.

"What happened?“ He knew Laurent sometimes needed a push to tell him.

"My father wasn‘t impressed with my allegedly shameless behavior.“ The words were spoken in a cool tone. Almost as if he didn’t care, but Damen knew better.

"What did he mean?“

"He meant that I let you kiss me before all the dignitaries and behaved like the omega I am. I suspect he wasn‘t impressed with the display of marriage bliss.“

Damen furrowed his brow. "This doesn‘t make any sense. They have public sex orgies in Vere. But I am not allowed to kiss my husband?“

Laurent sighed. "I know. Veretian culture can only exist as it does because of this distinction. Married couples don‘t display any affection while you can do with the pets whatever you want. I suspect it‘s because nobody wants to show any weakness. If you shower your husband or wife in affection it might lead others to exploit these affections. There is even a tale about an alpha who fell from grace because they manipulated his omega to confess a crime before the council. In the end the omega acted because he wanted to protect his alpha, but it ended in misery for both of them. The only reason was that they loved each other more than anything else. I just assumed my father wouldn‘t care because I‘m no longer a member of the Veretian court. He doesn‘t care when other royal couples indulge in softness.“

Damen still didn‘t know what happened exactly. "What did he say to you?“ If it had Laurent so aggravated it couldn‘t be anything insignificant and he felt his protective instincts rear their heads.

"He just accused me of being a whore for you. At least he didn‘t insinuate that I would behave like a whore for anybody else.“ Laurent finally looked up in Damen’s face and he felt how the grip over his alpha side slipped through his fingers.

"He said what?“ His voice wasn’t more than a growl and Laurent sighed. "You heard me. I won’t repeat it.“

"A whore...“ Damen saw everything through a red haze. He turned around and made his way to the door of their chamber. Through the bond he felt Laurent tug him back, but he couldn’t give in right now. The man had insulted his omega as a whore. King or no king, this wouldn't go unpunished. He had insulted Laurent because he had kissed his husband and that was something Damen couldn’t let go.

He only stopped when he felt Laurent‘s hand around his wrist. "Don‘t leave.“

The omega sounded almost insecure and that was what ripped Damen out from his rage more than anything else. He turned around and tilted Laurent‘s head up. "What‘s wrong?“

"Nothing. Just my omega instincts being silly.“ Laurent smiled self-deprecatingly. He tried to avert his gaze but Damen held firm.

"Explain.“ The command was soft but it still was a command and Laurent shivered and closed his eyes. Damen commanded him rarely and Laurent needed it just as seldom, but sometimes the omega in him needed the reassurance that Damen could take control should the need arise. Simple omega biology, nothing to be ashamed of, Damen reassured his husband again and again. It was no more shameful than him, or better his alpha, needing to know that Laurent was his to love and protect.

"My omega side just gets the asinine impression that you are disgusted with me and want to leave me if you walk away now. I think it‘s because my father was my former alpha, responsible for my well-being and his words triggered something on a much baser level than I ever thought possible.“ Laurent grimaced, looking utterly disturbed by this discovery. Almost ashamed and Damen knew he had to get him out of his head right this moment.

"Laurent, stop thinking of yourself as foolish. You are an omega and there is nothing wrong with that. Your nature is part of you and that means that you sometimes need your alpha to command you and take care of you. It also means that an alpha can hurt you deeply. All of us are controlled by our more animalistic side from time to time. Me a lot more than you and you would never accuse me of being weak. You aren’t weak or silly. You are perfect and you are mine. What your father said to you is something no alpha with a bit of pride should ever say to an omega or another person for that matter.“ Damen cupped Laurent’s face between his hands and stared deeply in his eyes. They were so blue and Damen wanted to sink into them forever. He honestly couldn‘t fathom his own luck to be bonded to a man like Laurent.

"I love you and you are stronger than many an alpha I know. You are always in control of yourself and I admire you so much for who you are. But when you are with me, when we are alone, you don’t have to push down all of your instincts. I would never judge you for your needs. Do you understand?“

Laurent’s face crumpled and a noise escaped his mouth, it sounded chocked almost as if he was still trying to hold it back. Damen observed every motion, he brushed his thumbs over Laurent’s cheek bones and that was when his omega practically melted. Damen knew he finally gave in, now it was just for him to wait what his husband would do next. The blond man wrapped his fingers around Damen‘s wrists and bit his lip, still looking a bit embarrassed.

"You still love me?“ The words were no more than a whisper.

"Yes. I love you, more than anything, Laurent.“ Damen felt the adoration swell in his chest.

"You aren‘t disgusted?“

"I am, but not with you, never with you, I am disgusted with your father and how he dares to talk to you.“ He left the bond wide open, didn‘t even try to keep his thoughts in check while he touched his husband.

Laurent sighed, his shoulders sagged. He closed his eyes, a low purr audible and Damen pushed his delight at that through their bond. Laurent’s purr grew louder and he nuzzled his face against Damen’s hand. The alpha couldn’t keep himself in check anymore. He pulled the omega closer into a bone crushing hug, held him tight and inhaled his scent with his nose buried in the blond hair. He was still angry and he knew he would talk with Aleron sooner rather than later but right now he just wanted to make his omega happy.

"Come, sweetheart. I will take care of you.“ Damen kissed Laurent’s forehead and guided him to their bed. "I promised to unwrap you slowly, will you let me?“

Laurent was pliant in his hold. "Please.“ His voice was still soft, his eyes started to glaze over, clearly drifting in his omega space and Damen felt a wave of utter tenderness wash over him.

"That's it. Relax. I will take care of you, sweetheart. I won‘t let you get hurt.“ He started to undo Laurent’s laces like he hadn’t done for a long time. His husband was still pliant in his hands and let him arrange his limbs however he needed to.

Damen pressed a tender kiss to his neck when the laces were loose enough. It was all he could do to keep his alpha instincts under control. He wanted to stay cool-headed just in case something happened. He remembered the last time Laurent was so in sync with his omega side. It had been shortly after their bonding, right before they forced him to display his mating bite. Since then he hadn’t allowed himself to succumb to the baser instincts of his omega outside of a heat. He was ashamed and perceived his needs as weakness, that much Damen knew even without Laurent telling him.

After his visits to Vere the alpha wasn’t surprised by this mindset. Here omegas were treated even worse then Akielos, there they were at least adored, although they didn’t have any rights. Damen just wanted to whisk his beloved away, but he knew Laurent wasn’t someone to back down from a fight or run from a conflict. Just because his alpha wanted to protect and shield, didn’t mean that he should give in to it.

He shed Laurent’s outer layer and pushed his hands under his shirt. It was loose and had, for a change, no laces. Damen realized that it was one of his own. Wrinkled from the tight laces of Laurent’s clothes. A wave of tender adoration rolled over him. He brushed his wrists over the warm skin on Laurent’s sides, his stomach, scenting him. For a moment he closed his eyes, his instincts almost overwhelming him. A rumble built in his chest and Laurent purred louder while taking a step closer.

“You are wearing my shirt, sweetheart.” Damen made sure to let his omega feel his arousal and pleasure at that. Laurent opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then he bit his lip and lowered his head. He looked flushed and embarrassed and Damen wouldn’t stand for that.

“My beautiful omega, you look so delicious in my clothes.” The growl that colored his voice was so entirely alpha that he was a bit surprised at himself. But it had the effect of Laurent baring his neck in submission, something he rarely did outside of his heat.

Damen felt annoyed with himself, how blind had he been to let this slip? He hadn’t even realized how much Laurent suppressed his instinct, had just assumed that his husband had through his upbringing less omega traits and no desire to act on them. It had been naive. He should have known better.

Laurent might fight his urges and keep a lot of himself hidden but he shouldn't feel the need to keep it up in their private quarters. It wasn’t healthy and Damen wanted to go back in time and tell his younger self that he should pay more attention to his husbands needs.

Now he brushed a thumb over the bonding bite. Laurent shivered under his touch. It sparked something warm in Damen’s chest. He loved the man more than rationally explainable. “Breathtaking. Simply perfect, sweetheart.”

Laurent finally gazed up again, meeting his eyes. “I wanted you close, let them know that I’m yours.”

Damen felt his instincts surge up, his alpha demanded that he reassured his omega very thoroughly how he was his. He didn’t see any reason to fight and pulled Laurent closer still, he buried his nose against the bared neck and brushed his lips against the pale skin. When his mouth lay over the bond mark he grazed his teeth against the perfect imprint. “Yes, you are mine,” he rumbled against the soft sweetness of Laurent’s bonding gland. “All mine and everybody knows it, sweetheart.”

Laurent let his head fall to the side, a whine stuck in his throat. His scent engulfed the alpha in a cloud of temptation. His hands reached up to Damen’s shoulders and he clung to him, as if he was his lifeline.

“You belong to me and nobody has any right to take you from me.” Damen felt the possessiveness raise. The feeling was familiar and unsurprising. Since he had bonded Laurent the emotion frequented his mind an awful lot. “I love you. You are my perfect omega.”

He felt Laurent’s legs give under him and swept his husband in his arms, he wrapped one arm tightly around Laurent’s waist while he nibbled over the bonding mark. His other hand brushed through blond hair.

“Please, alpha.” The words weren’t more than a whisper, but for Damen they almost echoed off the walls. He took a few long strides to the bed and lowered the omega onto the soft mattress.

“What do you want, sweetheart? I’ll give you anything.” He sat up and looked down at the beloved face. Laurent’s sharp cheekbones threw shadows over his face, but his full lips looked so soft and inviting that Damen couldn’t tear his gaze away.

“Please, alpha, I want your knot.”

Damen smiled. Laurent never had problems with voicing his desires, apparently even when he gave up control to his omega side. “I will give it to you. I promise, but first let me touch you, sweetheart.”

“Yes. Alpha, please.”

He started to peel Laurent out of the rest of his clothes and made good on his promise of caressing every inch of his skin. His fingers danced over unending expanses of pale, smooth skin and hard muscles. His lips followed the paths of his fingers and he just let himself feel and experience everything. “Gorgeous. So perfect.” The words were pressed into warm skin. He admired the burn his stubble left on the pale skin of his mate. It looked gorgeous indeed.

There was no hurry or fight. Laurent had completely surrendered to what he needed and Damen felt how his alpha basked in the control and opportunity to provide. He was so hard it was painful, but he still hadn’t had enough. He latched onto one of the scent glands in Laurent’s thighs and sucked, the taste and scent of his husband the sweetest ambrosia ever known to human kind. A groan escaping his mouth.

His omega squirmed under him, his breath hitching and his fingers were clenched in the soft material of the quilt under him. “Please, please,” the words practically shuddered out of him and Damen looked up, his teeth still latched on the gland. Slowly, he let go of the now bruised flesh in order to be able to ask, “Please what?”

His whole focus was on his husband and he knew, the castle could burn to the ground around them and he wouldn’t be able to look away from the blond miracle sprawled out on the bed under him.

“Please give me more, fill me up. I _need_ you.”

The breath caught in Damen’s throat before he growled low and intimidating. Laurent immediately went completely pliant under him, his head bowed back in submission and his eyes clouded over while he looked at him. Damen hurried to get naked. He smiled and knew it was a feral thing. Yes, he would give his husband exactly what he wanted.

With one hand he reached between the spread legs of the blond beauty under him. Another growl ripping out of him when he felt the wet mess between his cheeks. “Sweetheart, you are practically _dripping_.”

Laurent groaned, “want you- want you _so much_.” Damen bent down, sucking one pink nipple in his mouth while he pressed one finger inside of Laurent’s wet heat. The omega cried out and arched up towards his mouth while his hole clenched around Damen’s finger. It was delicious torture when he imagined how he would soon bury his aching cock in the warm tightness.

But first, he would make Laurent scream.

He crooked his finger and felt the bundle of nerves that had Laurent moaning long and loud with his eyes clenched shut. “Do you like that, sweetheart? Do you feel good?”

“_Yes_.” Laurent panted, his chest heaving.

“Do you want more?” Damen observed him with desperate greed. He didn’t want to miss even a micro expression on his husband’s face.

“Yes. Please. _Gods_, yes.” Laurent bit his lip hard, but didn’t try to hide his emotions. He looked so open and real, it made Damen’s chest constrict. He placed kisses all over the firm torso beneath him, until he reached his husband’s cock.

At the same time he pushed a second finger into the wet hole of the omega, he sucked his cock into his mouth. A pleased hum escaping him when Laurent trembled under him and moaned loud and uninhibited. He scissored his fingers and licked a long stripe up the underside of the beautiful cock, his eyes still on his husband’s face.

“Please, Alpha, give me more.” Laurent looked down, his eyes shiny, the pupils blown wide, almost eclipsing the iris.

Damen complied, adding a third finger while placing soft kisses on the twitching flesh of his erection. Laurent gasped, whined and seized up under him. “Such a good omega. Perfect- all mine- so damn beautiful.” The string of words fell from Damen’s lips without his conscious decision. They were just suddenly out of his mouth. Laurent’s reaction was immediate. He keened high in his throat and clenched around Damen’s fingers.

“Yes. Just like that- you are doing so well, Laurent.” His eyes fixed on his husband, he swallowed down Laurent’s erection again and sucked, hard. His omega opened his mouth and a noise escaped him that Damen hadn’t heard before. It was a mixture of a moan and a sob and for a second he was almost worried, but he felt the arousal, want and love through the bond and relaxed immediately.

“Please, please, please,” Laurent sobbed, a tear leaking from the corner of his eye, sticking his eyelashes together.

Damen pulled his fingers out and his head off. “Perfect omega for me. You did so well for me, sweetheart. I‘m so _proud _of you.“ He gave his own throbbing cock a few tugs with the hand covered in Laurent‘s slick while he said the words and Laurent keened, desperately and high. It was a sound so inherently omega that Damen couldn‘t stop from drifting closer and closer to his baser instincts.

"Alpha. Please.“

All rational thought left his mind, his omega looked delectable, spread out wantonly beneath him. He begged so beautifully. He bowed his head and licked over his bonding mark on the pale neck. This man, this omega was his and nobody would take him away. Laurent sobbed now for earnest. Damen shushed him while he lined his cock up with the sopping wet entrance of his husband.

When he pushed in, the words fell from his lips without him even realizing it until he said them, "Yes. You are such a good omega for your alpha. So proud of you- simply gorgeous- sweetheart- love- So tight.“

Laurent looked up to him, tears still leaking out of the corners of his eyes. He looked so felicitous, relaxed and vulnerable that Damen just had to kiss him, soft and tender. The scent of the omega grew sweeter, heavier and more tempting with every second.

"I‘m yours. Only yours. Nobody else can ever touch me but you.“ Laurent murmured the words into the kiss and Damen licked at his bottom lip. "Yes, that’s right sweetheart. Mine. All mine. My mate. Nobody can lay their filthy hands on you. They shouldn’t even look at you.“ He growled the words but they weren’t less true for all the alpha possessiveness they carried. He loved this man and their nature didn’t really dictate his feelings, although he had a better grip on his emotions when the alpha was not so close at the forefront.

He pulled back slowly and pushed in even slower. Laurent arched against him, soft nonsense tumbling from his lips. Damen stared greedily, never before had Laurent been so vocal outside of a heat and it stirred something in him. Warmth pooled in his gut and he snapped his hips a bit sharper than intended on the next thrust.

“Yes, yes, please. More.” The gasps left Laurent’s moth in warm puffs of air against Damen’s neck. It was delicious.

The wet, tight heat squeezing around his cock had Damen’s head spinning. Regardless of how many times the two of them had already slept together, it still had him gasping for breath and clinging to rational thought by a thread. The squelching sounds made him want to pull out and lick up every drop of slick slipping out of Laurent, but at the same time, he couldn’t imagine ever pulling away again.

He ducked his head to his mate’s neck and kissed at their mating bite. The omega threw his head back in response and moaned loud and uninhibited.

“Please, alpha, please give me your knot.”

Damen rumbled, deep in his chest. The pleasure rolling through the bond and communicated in the scent of Laurent making him light headed. Never before had they indulged in their nature quite that much outside of their heat/rut sex and it seemed to be the exact thing both of them needed.

Damen chuckled darkly. “Impatient omega. I will give you my knot but you have to be patient for a little longer, sweet thing.” He ran one hand down Laurent’s body, paused at his nipple but traveled lower still. His teeth grazed their mark and Laurent wailed. “_Yes! Yes, alpha!”_

He brushed the tip of his finger against the spot where they were connected. He felt himself slide out of the tight hole followed by a gush of slick. “So tight. Damn it, Laurent, you’re still so tight,” he groaned. Lifting his fingers to his mouth and sucking the slick of. The head of his dick pushing against the slick entrance again. He looked down between them as he sat back on his heels and pulled Laurent’s ass up over his thighs.

The blond man was flushed, his hair mused and he wasn’t putting up a fight at all. He let himself be manhandled into position. His shoulders touching the mattress as Damen pushed back in. It was decadent. The view was simply decadent and Damen couldn’t keep the feral grin from his lips at the thought that no one else would ever have the pleasure of seeing Laurent like this ever.

The omega slick ran over his lap and he looked down to see himself disappear in the willing, pliant body of his husband.

“Damn. You are so wet. You take me so well, omega.”

Laurent gasped and tightened around him. His scent intensifying in pleasure and his eyes so clouded that if Damen didn’t know better he would have thought his husband was in heat. He kept up the steady stream of praises while he pushed in a finger alongside his cock. Laurent tensed all over and then, at his next push inside, he came without his cock being touched or a knot filling him up. The alpha could only stare at him, filled with awe and love. Nothing else was left in his head.

Damen felt the orgasm of his mate pulsing around him and he was so overwhelmed he felt his knot expand without warning. He pulled his finger out and started to fuck Laurent faster, the bulge at the base of his erection growing every time it popped out of the tight, still pulsing channel.

“Damen, please. _Please, _give me your knot. I _need_ it.” Laurent looked up to him, his pupils blown wide, desperation clear in the air.

“Yes, sweetheart. You did so well. I’m so proud of you. I will give it to you.” The concentration this words cost him was almost too much. Damen struggled for a second and then he just gave in. He bent over Laurent and fit his teeth over the mating mark on his husbands neck. He pushed in a last time and bit down simultaneously. Laurent arched against him. A scream filling the air as he convulsed around Damen, the pleasure through the bond so blinding, Damen thought he passed out for a second. His knot held them in place and his teeth left a perfect imprint over the already there mating bite. He couldn’t let go. He wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him closer still. Laurent buried his nose in his neck and gasped for breath.

After some minutes he nuzzled Damen’s mating bite and purred happily. The soft vibrations that went through Damen helped him calm down enough to unlock his jaw and pull away slightly. He licked the wound his teeth had left, all the while rumbling proudly. He still held his omega in a vice grip. Nobody would take him away ever.


	27. Morning breath, bedroom eyes on a smiling face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers,   
Here is the new chapter with Auguste's wedding. I hope you like it.  
Have fun and let me know what you thought :)  
Stay healthy <3

The next day, Damen woke Laurent up with featherlight kisses pressed to his spine. The soft slope made his mouth water, desire flooding his whole being and he placed soft bites all over the pale skin of his husband’s back.

The flesh bruised so easily he only needed to suck for some seconds to see the blood bloom under the skin. He growled low in his throat. His heartbeat pounded loud in his ears, his erection hard and flushed against his stomach. The pheromones hung thick in the air, a protective veil between his omega and the rest of the world. He doubted that any other alpha would be able to even enter their receiving room. That was even better.

He had no desire to get up today. After what Aleron had said to his son he didn’t even deserve one last look at that beloved face before Damen whisked him away. At least in Damen's perception of the situation.

Laurent stirred underneath him. A soft groan could be heard as he arched up against Damen. Emotions still sleep tinged but clearly on board with what Damen was doing.

“Alpha. Damen,” he mumbled and it was music to the alpha’s ears. He wanted to hear Laurent so blissed out until the end of time.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He pressed another kiss to Laurent’s spine, right over his ass. He would take his time with the omega now and then Laurent could decide if they would attend the tournament.

He should have known his husband wouldn’t hide away, yet he had hoped for it, nonetheless. He didn’t fancy his own participation on the different competitions of the tournament starting today. However, he enjoyed watching his husband.

Laurent sat on his horse, straight backed and poised. It was a sight to behold. His posture was flawless and what Damen liked most about it was the way his ass looked and his thighs strained while he lifted from the saddle. There was surprised whispering along the ranks. Nobody had anticipated the prince to take part in the competition. Damen smirked from his seat.

His omega had refrained from entering any actual fighting competitions, but the horse riding events? Damen had wanted to see him too much for him to refuse. He couldn’t tear his gaze away and not even the disapproving pheromones of his father-in-law could distract him.

A Vaskian delegate leaned over to him. “That’s a surprise. I never thought you’d allow your husband to ride.” Her voice was full of distaste and honest surprise.

“I don’t see why not. He’s the best and I’d never keep him from what he wants to do, as he’d never keep me from it either.”

She looked distinctively impressed with him and Damen counted that as a win. Aleron however sneered in disappointment. "You shouldn’t encourage him. In the end he’s still an omega.“ The words were low enough that only Damen, Hennike and the Vaskian diplomat heard them but that was enough.

Damen straightened his shoulders and glared at the Veretian king. "You don‘t get to talk about him like that anymore, your Highness. He‘s no longer in your care and I can only thank my ancestors for that. He told me everything." Here Aleron blanched, but Damen didn't care and barreled on, "how you called him a whore. I won‘t let you near him anymore if I have a choice.“

Hennike blanched and looked at her husband as if she had seen a ghost. "You called my son a whore?“ Her voice was horrified and she looked sick to her stomach.

"I won‘t discuss that here. This is not the time and place for that.“ Aleron motioned for his wife to be quiet but Hennike was terrifying in her own right, her face flushed and voice full of rage she replied, "there‘s nothing to discuss. You will apologize to _OUR_ son on your knees, Aleron. I won’t tolerate this. I am appalled enough by what you let your courtiers get away with when Laurent still lived with us.“

That was also the moment Auguste entered the royal box and sat down together with Felicitas by his side. Damen was almost grateful for the interruption. Although he also really enjoyed Hennike telling her husband off. However, they immediately fell silent and pointedly ignored each other as soon as their eldest arrived. Auguste needed only some minutes to realize that something couldn’t be right and he leaned close to Damen, who tried to smile at him and congratulated him on his marriage. Auguste ignored his feeble attempts at congratulations and only raised a brow. "What is wrong?“

Damen sighed. "I won’t tell you now or you might want to kill your father.“

Auguste‘s face got serious. "What did he say to Laurent?“

"Stop worrying. I won‘t let any harm come to Laurent. Just concentrate on the tournament and cheer for your brother.“

Auguste was obviously still worried, but soon distracted by his wife. He didn't even react, when Hennike reassured Damen that she would have words with her husband.

Later that evening the Queen apologized to Laurent profoundly and told him how proud she was while Auguste was none the wiser and just enjoyed the celebration of his marriage. Damen took part in three competitions in total and won them all. Every time he went to Laurent first to get a kiss, just to annoy Aleron.

Laurent indulged him with some teasing and sarcasm but also sweet words in the privacy of their chambers and even sweeter scent rubbed all over his skin.

Auguste clearly knew something was off especially because Damen couldn’t stop the alpha posturing completely. He wouldn’t let Aleron talk to Laurent alone, always sticking to his side. Additionally, it was whispered that the Queen had banned the King from her quarters and didn’t talk to him anymore than she absolutely had to. All of this only helped to rise Auguste’s suspicion.

However, Damen strictly kept his word and didn’t tell him anything. The Alpha was clearly frustrated by that but Felicitas, the smart woman she was, distracted him every time he started to question Damen too intensely. Laurent was much better at dodging the questions thrown in his direction and he had his big brother wrapped around his little finger anyway.

“Before you start asking about my life again, I’d rather know if the two of you already talked about heirs to the throne in the last months since your arrival Felicitas? I’m sure it’s not easy with our father to loom over your shoulder.” Laurent leaned over Auguste to ask his wife with a smirk on his lips.

The omega laughed softly in response. “Well, you’re right. Aleron isn’t really subtle. A lot of pressure. However, I don’t share my bed with him, fortunately.”

Laurent grimaced. “That’s fortunate indeed. If my brother ever acts up, you just have to write me and I will come and argue some sense into his thick skull. He’s not so bad, considering.” He elbowed his brother with a smirk and Auguste rolled his eyes while he dragged Laurent closer and continued to smoother him against his chest. Damen was glad that their relationship hadn’t suffered from the distance. He knew how important Auguste was to Laurent. “You’re a menace, you know that, don’t you?”

“You still love me.”

“That’s true and because of that I’d like to know what happened with father. I’m already very concerned, so it would be better if I just knew. I’m sure it can’t be that bad, can it?” Auguste had his eyebrows drawn together in worry and Laurent sighed softly. “That’s almost cunning, Auguste, congratulations. I am proud you learned something from me. Yet, if it’s not that bad you don’t need to know, do you?”

“I want to know. Because I won’t forgive father if he was out of line and is too proud to apologize. No king should act this way.”

“All the kings act this way,” muttered Laurent under his breath and Damen barked out a laugh beside him, before pulling him from Auguste’s side and kissing him thoroughly. “I love you, very much.”

“I love you too.” The words made warmth bloom in Damen’s chest. He would never hear them often enough. Nothing could compare to the fluttering feeling of Laurent telling him that he loved _him_, of all people.

Felicitas giggled and patted Auguste’s hand consolingly. “Just give up. They won’t tell you and maybe it’s better if we don’t know. Neither of us can just leave the palace and if you have a row with your father the whole of Vere starts to speculate, you know that.”

Auguste sighed, nodded and gave up. He didn’t like it at all, Damen could see it on his face, but it was certainly for the best if he didn’t know that Aleron had called his beloved younger brother a whore to his face. The tension was already strong enough even without Auguste going all alpha on the King of Vere.

Fortunately, the dancing started just then and as expected from them, Felicitas and Auguste opened the dance. They looked very happy together and Damen was glad for his friend. He was in such a blissed out state of happiness since his marriage, that he sometimes forgot how close he had come to ruin this as a teenager. He winced internally when he remembered how he had raged and accused his father of being selfish when he proposed the engagement.

For once in his life he was very glad that Theomedes was a stubborn old ox who ignored the wishes of his sons for the most part.

“Would you honor me with this dance, love?” He asked Laurent, who nodded and stood. The dance was complicated and very demanding, like most things Veretian. Simplicity was completely underrated, at least in Damen’s opinion. However, he had no problems in keeping up due to the many visits to Arles.

Laurent smirked up to him. “You’re frowning. Is it due to having to think for once?”, he teased, delight and amusement rushing through their bond and Damen laughed.

“You know, sweetheart. My head is not only for decoration. I am absolutely capable of using it.”

“Oh I know, husband, believe me.” Laurent’s smirk grew. “However, I have to admit that I’m particularly fond of your mouth and tongue, maybe that’s the reason I tend to forget that there’s a completely functional brain inside of this pretty head. I tend to get distracted.”

Damen snorted. “Is this really a discussion to have on the dance floor?”

“Why not? I’m a Veretian after all. I have a reputation to loose.”

Damen crooked his head to the side with a grin. “Well, if you’re worried about your reputation I know a few alcoves tucked away close to this ballroom. We could take care of the reputation problem there.” He wasn’t one for public sex at all, he wanted to keep all of Laurent for himself, but while the alcoves might be more or less public they also had the advantage of him being able to shield Laurent completely with his own body, should the need arise.

“Oh. You’re getting adventurous. I like that. Lead the way, husband,” Laurent replied with a glint in his eyes. The emotions reaching Damen through their bond were tinted by arousal and desire. “What I wonder is how you know of these alcoves.”

Damen chuckled, he felt the anticipation build while he strode down the corridor. “You know exactly how, sweetheart. I wasn’t always so wise as to see my happiness right before me.” He spotted his favorite alcove, still unoccupied, most likely due to the fact that it was so shielded it offered almost too much privacy, and dragged his husband inside the nook.

Immediately, he started opening the laces of Laurent’s jacket, until he could attach his mouth to the pale neck. “Gods, I can’t believe how much I want you. All the time. You only have to crook a finger and I’m already half hard.” He murmured into the soft flesh while Laurent let his head fall back.

“That’s only fair. It’s ridiculous how good you look all sweaty from the competitions. And your smell. I wanted to lick you all over today when you kissed me,” Laurent gave as good as he got and Damen groaned. His fingers tangling in the laces of Laurent’s trousers. He ground his hips against his omega. “You’re killing me. I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

“Then don’t, Damianos.” Laurent leaned back, until his shoulders hit the wall and Damen pulled his trousers down around his knees, then he turned him around. Laurent wasn’t all that wet yet, but that didn’t deter Damen. Quite the opposite. He sank to his knees behind his husband and started tonguing him open. Laurent kept completely silent. A feat Damen couldn’t quite match. Especially after the sweet slick started to flow. He moaned low in his throat while he slipped one finger inside to get even better access.

“Damianos, we don’t have all evening. Fuck me already.” Laurent urged him on and Damen had to remind himself of where they were. He had almost forgotten their not so private location. Quickly he got up and for a moment admired the light beard burn on Laurent’s pale ass. His evening stubble already enough to cause a light flush.

He opened his own trousers, choosing the warmer garment due to the chilling evening temperatures, and took himself in hand. He was already fully hard. “Are you ready?”

“You just spent the last five minutes rimming me, love, I think I can’t be much more ready,” Laurent replied and pushed his ass back. Damen smirked, lined himself up and pushed in in one long smooth stroke. It was heaven. Laurent’s breath hitched, “fuck. Sometimes I still can’t believe how you can even fit.”

Damen chuckled while he dug his fingers in his husband’s hips and started fucking into him in quick, shallow thrusts. “You’re _exceptionally_ good at taking my cock. It was never like that before you.”

Laurent’s exhale was audible, Damen counted that as a win. He leaned over his husband’s still clothed back, one hand pressed against the wall, the other one sneaking under his body. “You know we have to hurry, sweetheart. Your brother might be wondering where we are. There is a whole ballroom of people just around the corner and nobody suspects me of fucking you right now here against the wall.”

He bit into Laurent’s neck softly. The omega pressing back, low gasps tumbling over his lips. “I could fuck you like this four hours. You look delicious.” It was true. Laurent still looked very put together, if one ignored the loose laces around his throat. Damen was sure that he had even a controlled expression in the ready, should they have to hurry back. It was unbelievably hot. “I want to feel you come around my cock, love. I can’t wait to feel you tighten around me, all blissed out sweetness.” His hand had reached his husband’s cock and he wrapped his fingers around it. “I want to go back with you and let them see the flush on your face and be none the wiser how it got there.”

Laurent groaned, silently and even more muffled by how he pressed his lips together, but Damen knew he was very close. He didn’t have to hear him to know that, their bond displaying all the things Laurent felt to him. He thrust deeper. He felt his own orgasm build. “Come for me, love. I want to feel it.”

The response was a hitched breath and then wetness all over his fingers and pulsing muscles all around his cock. Damen pressed his forehead between Laurent’s shoulder blades and fucked into him faster, chasing his own orgasm. He bit his lip so hard, he was almost afraid of biting right through it when he came. Carefully keeping his knot out of Laurent’s body.

They took a minute to catch their breath, before Laurent straightened and his cock slid out of the omega’s body. His husband produced a handkerchief and started cleaning up with a low laugh. “I think we need to make a detour to the baths. I smell like sex and you. Everybody would know what we did here.”

Damen shrugged. “Even better. Then they won’t question the blissed state of our marriage.”

Laurent rolled his eyes. “You would be the mortified one should my brother or my mother drop a hint. I am thinking about your sensibilities, husband. You should be grateful.”

Damen winced. Laurent was right, he had almost completely forgotten that Auguste und Hennike would be in Laurent’s closer vicinity too. He sighed and nodded. “You’re right. I think my baser instincts want to mark their territory. But I think I couldn’t look either of them in the eye after this ever again, so it might be for the best if we go clean up a bit.”

“You have nothing to be ashamed off, Damen. I love how much you love me and want the world to know. I’m just here to remind you of what your rational side might prefer.”

At the end of their week Laurent hugged Auguste closely. "I love you, Auguste. Promise to come visiting.“ They had agreed that Auguste would visit Ios with Felicitas three months later, it would be deep in winter but Ios would still be warm and cozy. Damen knew it would be one month after his one year anniversary with his husband. Which left him with two months to plan a beautiful anniversary celebration.

"I promise. But you have to promise too. I miss you every day.“ The big alpha shot Damen a watery smile. "Keep him save, Damen.“

"I will.“ Damen smiled back while Auguste tightened his hold on his brother.

"Good luck in the mating ceremony, brother. Make Felicitas happy in and out of bed.“ Laurent teased before joining Damen in their carriage. Auguste laughed and waved enthusiastically. "I will see you in three months!“

Then the carriage was on the road and Laurent leaned against Damen. "Thank you for not telling Auguste.“

"I never would after you asked me to keep it from him. It was his marriage celebration. I didn‘t want to ruin it. Your mother will inform him soon enough.“ Damen kissed the top of Laurent’s head, while the omega melted practically against him.

He tucked his nose close to Damen’s scent gland and purred softly. He did it more since they had talked about everything. A good sign. Laurent had admitted that he still felt shame for his instinctive actions but now he would at least sometimes express them in the privacy of their bed. It was a process. Overcoming years of "education“ didn’t happen over night and both of them were patient enough to admit that they would need time to work on the issue. For now, it was enough that Laurent felt save enough to express his more omega traits in Damen’s company.


	28. Blades of grass on tiny bare feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep it short today: Sorry that I didn't answer your comments yet. My head is killing me and I'm just glad I could upload the chapter. I promise I will answer as soon as I feel better. I really appreciate all your comments. Thank you so much ❤️

When Laurent and Damen finally arrived in Akielos after the wedding, Laurent felt himself relax. They made it just in time for his heat and Damen's rut. He simply refused to go into heat out in the open. Vulnerable and unable to defend himself. He wanted his nest and the secure den of his alpha or he wouldn’t go into heat at all. His alpha was already on high alert and almost overbearing. Under normal circumstances, Laurent would have rolled his eyes, patted Damen on the back and let himself be scented until he needed to go to the next meeting. Now however, he indulged in his husbands mood, enjoyed it even. His submissive omega instincts going haywire and he just wanted Damen to take the lead.

He had given up on fighting his omega instincts in their bedchamber since their talk in Vere, for the most part at least. It was just his nature and there was no shame in it. It didn't make him less capable and it didn't justify alphas treating him like some idiotic decoration. At least that was the mantra he repeated in his head on and on again. He was an omega and he was proud to be one although the rest of the world wanted to force him to his knees.

However, he would do everything to change the world for his children. They should never have to doubt their own worth. He downed the contraceptive potion in one large gulp before entering their chambers. A mild twinge of unhappiness accompanying that motion.

He presented his neck for his alpha, who groaned above him and dove face first in the crook of his neck.

"Fuck, sweetheart, you smell incredible. It's a shame I can't smell you all the time." Damen pressed the words into the skin of his neck. Laurent sighed contently and melted against the mattress.

* * *

After they emerged from their chambers five days later, they went to dinner with Theomedes, Hypermenestra, Kastor, Jokaste and Vasilios. Laurent was still a bit weak kneed while Damen didn't seem to be able to stop touching him. They stumbled through the corridors, not very gracefully but very much in love. The alpha with a sappy look on his face every time he looked at Laurent. The adoration flooding through the bond made Laurent almost blush.

"How nice of you two to join us." Hypermenestra kissed them both on their cheeks and pushed them towards the table when she realized how Laurent's legs still trembled slightly. Although she was an alpha, and not mated to an omega, she didn‘t react to Laurent‘s post heat scent at all. She treated him like the alpha parent Laurent had always longed for and Aleron never managed to be. Scent marking him softly and unobtrusive, in a way that made him relax and didn‘t provoke his own alpha to a fit of possessive jealousy.

Kastor kept his distance, nodding politely with a small smile while Jokaste rubbed her wrist up and down his arm in a gesture of comfort and leaving her scent on him as a fellow omega. Vasilios was excited to have him back and started asking question so fast that even Laurent had a hard time keeping up with them.

Theomedes only arrived when all already sat at the table and quickly they began eating.

They had a pleasant evening until the king spoke up on the matter of an heir. "Damianos, you need to take this serious. You are the crown prince, your child will inherit the throne. We need an heir."

Damen stared at his father with anger openly displayed on his face and through the bond. Laurent tried to push calmness back, but it was no easy feat. The topic was rather emotional, even for him. "Father, I thought we agreed that we would discuss this in private. I don't appreciate your interference in my marriage. Your attempt to pressure Laurent or me is shameful and I don't wish to speak of this matter anymore."

"You shouldn't be so disrespectful, Damianos, I am still the king. Kastor, at least, took his duties seriously. This is not just about having fun."

Laurent wanted to laugh. This was just typical. Obviously, Theomedes would try to force his son to produce an heir.

He felt the heavy gaze of the king on himself. It made his skin crawl. He had just assumed that he was a passing fascination for his father-in-law, nothing more but an attractive omega mated to a powerful alpha. An alpha shaped by the king‘s hands and somewhat even competition for the throne, although Theomedes had appointed Damen as the heir himself. Maybe it was just in the king‘s nature to feel challenged by his own son, who fulfilled every single alpha stereotype to perfection. At least on the outside.

Damen clenched his fist on the table. "I know and I'm very glad that my brother and his wife are happy and dedicated parents, but that has nothing to do with my situation."

"See? You don't take your duties serious enough. At your age I already had Kastor with Hypermenestra." Theomedes ignored the way his oldest son flinched at the words. Damen sneered and answered in a scathing tone, "I don't intend to have any children with someone else but my husband, although you don't understand that."

"I disapproved of you disbanding your harem from the beginning. Better some temporary heirs until we wait for the son of your consort than none at all." Theomedes shouted, while Hypermenestra's face was a cool mask and Kastor looked as if he would be sick.

Laurent shared a look with Jokaste, who had her hand wrapped tightly around her husband's. He knew someone needed to do something.

In the end it was Hypermenestra, who exploded. "Do you even hear yourself talk? You have two wonderful, healthy alpha sons. Both are married and you even have a grandchild. Your line won't be ending with this generation. Let them set their own pace. Laurent is 20 years old for goodness sake. It's not as if they won't have more time for having children.”

Laurent knew that if this was A Talk between his parents this would dissolve into icy silence, but if he had learned something about Theomedes and Hypermenestra it was that neither of them was ever shy for an answer. Or had an even temperament. Both of them were hot headed and passionate and they didn‘t see the sense in keeping their opinion to themselves.

“Damianos is not just an ordinary alpha! He’s the crown prince and while Laurent might be only 20 he’s 25 already. I would have done my duty and if Egeria hadn’t been so weak, I would have had more children than just Damianos.”

At his words Hypermenestra blanched. She looked as if he had struck her across the face. She stood up so forcefully that her chair toppled over. “You are a heartless man, Theomedes. I just never thought you to be cruel. Kastor is your son too and while I am no queen I won’t let myself be treated like the dirt under your heels.“ Her pheromones exploded when she lost control for the first time since Laurent knew her.

It was disconcerting how much of an impact it had on him. He wanted to hide behind Damen, let himself be protected from the rage of this formidable woman before him. Although he knew she wasn’t angry with him. She was hurt, deeply wounded, disappointed and angry and all of it was like oil for Theomedes’ rage.

"You stop right now, Hypermenestra. I never denied that Kastor is my son and while I might not have married you, I would have in a heartbeat if I could have. You know that better than anyone. Stop being so overdramatic over the fact that Damianos doesn’t seem to be able to get his lovely omega pregnant. Maybe they just hold hands during Laurent’s heat. He should better get his omega to their bedroom and do his duty.“

Now, Laurent couldn‘t help but start to laugh. He threw his head back and laughed into Theomedes’ face. Everyone stared at him as if he was completely out of his mind. Maybe he was. This situation was just ridiculous.

"So, my own father accuses me of being a whore while my father-in-law accuses me of living like a monk. No wonder the countries were almost at war before you had the brilliant idea of the engagement.“ He stood up and stared the king right in the eyes.

"I assure you, Exalted, that Damianos and I enjoy fucking each other during a heat and out of them too. If you need proof maybe you could get advise from my father? Veretian wedding nights are very revelatory in this sense.“

Theomedes stared at him with a mix of anger and surprise and Laurent put one hand on Damen‘s shoulder. The King’s eyes darkened when he dragged his gaze up and down Laurent’s body. "Well, my son doesn’t seem to perform all that well, Laurent.“ His eyes rested pointedly on Laurent‘s stomach. Just as flat as when he had arrived in Akielos.

Laurent felt his grin go feral. It was so ridiculous to even think that _he_ of all omegas in the known realms would be dissatisfied with the performance of his alpha in bed. He tightened his hold on Damen’s shoulder. "I assure you, Exalted, I’m not left wanting. Actually, half the time I’d prefer to keep him in bed for a fortnight.“ His husband was tense all over and the emotions over the bond were very conflicting. He was angry and hurt but also amused and- was that arousal?

Laurent felt how his body grew tense in turn. "If you really intend to make every single member of your family unhappy, Exalted, then continue by all means, go on and let all of us know how wrong we are. I won‘t be here to hear it, because while most of your words were utter rubbish, there is one thing I‘m absolutely agreeing to. I am taking Damianos to our bedroom and then he can do his duty, as you call it so eloquently, over and over again until I am so blissed out I won‘t even waste one single thought on this forsaken matter.“

While he talked, he let his hand wander down Damen‘s chest. He really appreciated the chitons just for the fact that he could put his hands over his husband all he wanted. "And while you can call me whatever you want, Exalted. I‘m no innocent. Not anymore.“ Smirking, Laurent let his scent escape and dragged his wrist over his alpha’s chest and neck. Damen‘s nostrils flared and this was the omega‘s cue to retreat. Smirk firmly in place, he turned on his heel, without a look back and started to run into the direction of their chambers. Slaves stared after him although they immediately averted the gaze to the floor as he ran by, the servants however gawked. They shouldn‘t be so surprised anymore. It‘s not as if this didn‘t happen on a regular basis. Laurent ran faster. Damianos might be a bit slow on the uptake but he was always able to catch up somehow.

He just hoped that Jokaste and Kastor might feel inspired by his departure. Fucking was a much better use of their time than arguing with a man like Theomedes. A bright grin spread over his face by the emotions that filtered through the bond. Damianos was still a bit angry, but most of all he was very aroused and this made Laurent almost loose focus. But not entirely. He just slipped inside their receiving room when Damen tackled him to the floor. There was a soft rug and the alpha brandished most of the force of their fall, so Laurent only exhaled sharply and struggled to get free. Their wrestling lessons had continued and he was a very apt student. It was not so surprising anymore that he got free of Damen’s grasp and darted around a recliner. Damen was on his feet in seconds and advanced on him.

“Won’t you let me perform my duty, husband? As you so boldly informed my father?” Damen pinned him with his intense gaze and Laurent raised en eyebrow. “Why, dear? Did you think I’d make it easy for you?”

Damen laughed, it was dark and throaty and Laurent felt the shudder work itself up his spine. "No, I‘d never dare think that, sweetheart.“

Save to say that they didn‘t bother coming out of their chambers for the rest of the evening.

* * *

In the end, it was Jokaste who brought up the topic with Laurent. He had waited for the other members of the royal family to talk to him, but neither Hypermenestra nor Theomedes had brought it up with him, and while his relationship with Kastor wasn’t bad, it also wasn’t anywhere near as close as it had to be to have this conversation. So, Jokaste it was and Laurent wasn’t even very surprised by that.

Their friendship had grown and as they spent a lot of time together due to their similar duties, she had a lot of time to observe him. And Laurent wasn’t particularly subtle anymore. He didn’t have to hide anymore, because while he was still not your typical omega, he worked on his issues and slowly, he started to embrace his nature as part of himself and not as an enemy he had to fight.

He didn’t turn his gaze away anymore when he saw a beta woman with a rounded belly or an omega with a baby on their arm. He didn’t avoid the topic anymore either and when she brought up how cute any baby of his and Damen’s would look like, he didn’t flinch.

They sat in the gardens, working on different accounts and watching the children of the nobles play in the grass with Vasilios. Laurent felt his eyes stray to the tiny children without accord.

“Yes, you might be right about that.” He knew he sounded a tiny bit wistful.

“Then why are you still waiting?” She didn’t sound judgmental just genuinely curious and he turned to face her.

“I’m not in heat, if you didn’t realize.”

Her slack jawed expression was hilarious and Laurent threw her a small smile.

“So, that means you want to try?”

“Maybe. I didn’t talk to Damen yet. I just- I don’t want him to think that I want a baby with him because of the pressure. Given the circumstances, it would be better to wait another cycle. He might get the impression I just want to get it over and done with. And that wouldn’t really be the perfect start for a happy family life.” A wry smile tugged at his lips and Jokaste laughed loud and uninhibited. She did so much more in the past weeks.

“I don’t think anyone could get the impression that you don’t actually want Damen’s children. I mean, don’t get me wrong, but the two of you and your bed activities are the talk of half the palace, at least.”

Laurent fixed her with his eyes and a raised eyebrow. “I’m a _Veretian_. What did they expect. Honestly, I don’t understand why anyone is surprised by that.”

“Because it’s an arranged marriage, dear. Most people in an arranged marriage don’t enjoy each other quite that much. Especially in their first year of marriage. For example, Egeria and Theomedes only ever shared a bed during her heats and his ruts. It took almost three years for them to line up properly with how little time they spent together.” Jokaste’s tone wasn’t really telling. She could have talked about the weather for all the emotion in her voice. But the words had an impact nonetheless.

Laurent smiled softly at her. “Damianos and I aren’t your typical arranged couple. You know that. Don’t worry. I’ll talk to him. Now, how about another niece or nephew for me?”

Jokaste rolled her eyes. “Don’t start with that. I can’t get pregnant before you or the King might explode.”

“That’s a way to take the pressure off of me. Damianos mentioned you wouldn’t want another child.” Laurent searched her face and she sighed. Deep and resigned.

“Did he now? It’s a half truth. I love my son to the moon and back but I’m not- I’m not the naturally caring type. I don’t think I’m doing a very good job as a mother. Don’t get me wrong, I think Vasilios is perfect just the way he is, but I think I’m not the omega parent he deserves. If Kastor, who is definitively better with children, especially since he got over his alpha and brother complex, could take over the primary care, I would absolutely want another child. But under these circumstances, I just think it’s better if I don’t have another one.”

Laurent sat there, his lips pressed together in thought. “Is there a reason Kastor can’t take over? I mean it’s unconventional but wouldn’t it be possible? I’m sure Damen would support the two of you.”

“Maybe if Damen was the King. But he isn’t and you know Theomedes. He doesn’t like his sons acting out of line and while Damen has the privileges of a Crown Prince and pride of his father, Kastor has neither.” Jokaste shrugged, but her shoulders were tense, so Laurent didn’t press when she changed the topic.

The thought, however, stayed with him for a long time after their conversation.


	29. It's the only thing to give a damn about

Laurent knew he had to talk to Damen, however, his husband was so extremely busy, they saw very little of each other. He knew part of the reason for that was their upcoming anniversary. In one week they would be one year married and while Laurent didn’t care for the day itself, Damen certainly did. So, he didn’t keep him from planning and plotting and arranging. But he really wanted to talk to Damen.

He sighed when Vasilios ran towards him with a bright smile on his face. The child was so precious, Laurent wanted to cuddle him for an indefinite time. He had agreed with Jokaste that he would pick the young boy up from his lessons today because right now he didn’t have many responsibilities as the festival season came to an end and the whole city calmed down before the winter months.

“Lauri, what’s wrong?” The boy was also exceptionally perceptive and Laurent hadn’t done a good job of hiding his thoughts before him.

“Nothing is wrong, sweetie. I just wanted to talk to your uncle Damen and he doesn’t have time.”

Vasilios furrowed his brow in an adorable way and then took his hand. “Then we should go talk to him now.”

Laurent laughed a bit and picked the child up. He was one of the only people who were still allowed to pick Vasilios up, as the boy didn’t like it very much anymore. But he snuggled his face in Laurent’s neck and settled down contently. The omega suspected that it had something to do with his scent.

“I don’t know if he’ll have time for us.” He rubbed one hand up and down the small back and Vasilios sighed contently. “He will.”

“Let’s go and see.” Laurent laughed and walked through the corridors. Lazar behind him crooned. “Your Highness, you look so adorable with a child in your arm. When do we get the questionable pleasure of seeing your own spawn running through the halls?” He spoke in Veretian and Laurent was infinitely glad for it. Otherwise he would have to calm the Akielon guard, who walked with them, down from the fit he‘d undoubtedly throw after hearing a mere guard insulting the royal omega and his potential children, and that would take time. Like this he only rolled his eyes and replied, “You won’t be the first to know when the time has come, Lazar. Don’t even try.”

Lazar snickered. “No, that would be your alpha, I hope.” Then he took some steps closer and lowered his voice. “Although I think the King has set his eyes on you. Be careful, Laurent. When I’m not around get Pallas to accompany you. I don’t trust the King farther than I can throw him.”

“Thank you for your concern, Lazar. I will keep it in mind. Although I can assure you that I’m capable of protecting myself just fine.”

Lazar nodded and stepped back again. When they stopped before Damen’s office, Laurent looked down to Vasilios who was still snuggled against his throat. “Do you want to knock?”

He boy grinned brightly and pounded against the door excitedly.

“Come in.”

Damen’s voice was muffled and one of the guards before his door opened them for Laurent. He turned to his own guards. “Wait here.”

They nodded and took their positions beside Damen‘s doors. Laurent entered with Vasilios and Damen looked up with the softest smile on his face when the door closed behind them.

“Hello you two, whom do I have to thank for your visit?” He stood and walked around the desk to kiss his nephew on his chubby cheek and then place a soft kiss on Laurent’s lips.

“Lauri wants to talk to you and you don’t have time for him.” Vasilios was clearly upset with Damen. He stared at him with a furrowed forehead and Laurent laughed. “He thought we should come to ambush you. Apparently, that’s a rather effective method to get your attention.”

His husband looked taken-aback. “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I thought we could discuss it after our anniversary. You said it’s not a pressing matter.” He could feel the alpha’s distress over their bond clear as day.

Laurent put Vasilios down onto his own feet and then scent marked Damen’s arm and neck. “Don’t worry. It isn’t. I’m just impatient, I think. It’s nothing to worry. I just- Well, I made an appointment with the midwife and it’s tomorrow and I assumed-“ He broke off when he saw Damen’s worried gaze.

“Are you not feeling well?”

“No. Nothing of that nature. I just- I.” He stumbled over his own words. It was unbelievingly embarrassing. He sighed, closed his eyes and then spoke in rapid Veretian, “I want her to examine me to see if it would be safe to try for a baby.”

He felt the blush rise on his cheek and opened his eyes just to look at Vasilios who looked from one to the other. Laurent gathered his courage and lifted his gaze to Damen’s face. His husband looked shell shocked. His mouth opened and closed without a word escaping him. Laurent sighed. “I knew we should have talked about this another time. I’m sorry. I guess I’m a bit nervous about tomorrow. Come on, Vasilios. Your uncle is clearly very busy and we should go look for your mother.” He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt the disappointment spread through him.

It was true, in the beginning, _he_ had been the one who had wanted to avoid a pregnancy. But that didn’t mean that Damen still wanted a child. Maybe all the pressure Theomedes had put him under had slowly killed all desire for a child.

After all, Damen looked everything but pleased. At least, he didn’t look angry or annoyed. Laurent counted that as a win. But still, the disappointment ate away at him. He had thought about a child of their own a lot over the last weeks. His wish had grown in its intensity and now, confronted with Damen’s unenthusiastic response, he realized that he had stoked the flames of his hope up to a bonfire. Which was now extinguished, rather cruelly by the trepidation in his alpha’s eyes. He kept all his emotion carefully tucked away from the bond. He didn’t want to pressure Damen too. It was enough that his father wanted him to fulfill his ‘duty’, Laurent didn’t want to add to that.

Vasilios still frowned, he didn’t look happy at all, but when Laurent wanted to pick him up, Damen finally moved. He wrapped his long, strong fingers around Laurent’s wrist and pulled him close. “Don’t- don’t you dare bolt now. You’re staying right here. Just wait a minute for me.” Damen’s voice was hoarse and his eyes burned into Laurent’s very soul. He still couldn’t gauge his alpha’s emotions over the bond and that made him very nervous. So, he obeyed without trying to argue. Damen pressed a kiss to his forehead, then he turned to Vasilios.  
“Would you like to go visit your father? I know that he’s taking a break right now.”

Vasilios scrunched up his nose, as if he wasn’t really sure he wanted to leave yet. His gaze flickered over to Laurent, clearly worried. The blond couldn’t keep the smile from his lips. “You don’t have to worry. I suspect your uncle wants to talk to me alone and then I’ll pick you up and we’ll go to see your mother.”

Slowly, Vasilios nodded and Damen took his hand to visit his brother’s office across the corridor. Laurent sagged onto a chair. All energy just evaporating. The stress of not knowing what Damen was thinking was settling like a heavy weight in his stomach and he started to massage his temple.

“Did my father talk to you?”, Damen asked, sounding angry and displeased, from the door and Laurent almost jumped out of his seat. He relaxed his muscles purposefully and turned to face his husband. The door clicked shut behind him. Damen crossed his arms before his chest and stared at him searchingly.

“He didn’t. Why do you think he did?” Laurent arched one eyebrow. Suddenly, everything made sense. Obviously, Damen assumed, he wanted a child because Theomedes pressured him into a pregnancy and he wasn’t surprised at all that his alpha was very displeased by that.

“Because he talks about nothing else anymore and although I made him promise that he wouldn’t talk to you about it, I’m sure he wouldn’t think twice about cornering you, should he get the opportunity.” Damen still glared at a point over Laurent’s shoulder and the omega felt tentative hope bubble up inside of him again.

Carefully, he let go of his control and let his emotions flow through their bond. He could see Damen’s gaze snap up to his face and knew that this was the moment he had to bare his desire to his husband or they would never get to the point where he wanted them to be.

“Damen. I don’t want a child because Theomedes wants us to have one.” He stood. The eyes of his alpha following his every move.

“_I_ want a child. I want _your_ child. And I’m not thinking about succession of the throne. In fact, I couldn’t care less about this damned throne. What I _am_ thinking about is the feeling of this tiny human in my arms or how we could teach them to ride and how loved every child of ours would be.” He didn’t even try to keep the tenderness at bay at his words.

Damen turned around. For a second Laurent was startled, until he saw Damen’s hand drag slowly through his curls. A clear sign of his arousal, he always did that when he wanted Laurent. He almost ripped the door off its hinges and bellowed down the corridor, “I’m not to be disturbed for the next hour. Tell Kastor that Laurent will pick Vasilios up in an hour.” Then he slammed the door shut again and strode through the room.

Laurent observed him closely. He tilted his head back, when Damen crowded him against his desk and when his husband kissed him as if his lips promised salvation, he let him ravish his mouth. The flood of Damen’s feelings made his knees shaky and he had to grip the edge of the desk hard to remain standing.

His alpha rumbled and lifted him up with both hands on his ass. Laurent didn’t hesitate and wrapped his legs around his hips. The kiss was savage and Damen sucked on his tongue, bit his lip and mapped every inch of his mouth until Laurent was dizzy with it.

“Is that a yes to the baby?”, he asked as soon as Damen let him breath enough air down to speak again.

The alpha groaned, low and deep and pressed his lips to the mating bite on Laurent’s neck. “Yes.”

Damen’s still had one hand under his ass, supporting him, but his other hand caressed up his side and his back and pressed him even closer and Laurent laughed, relieved and happy.

Damen started rubbing his wrist over Laurent’s whole upper body while he buried his face in the crook of Laurent’s neck. “I love you. I love you so much.” He whispered the word like a mantra and Laurent honest to god giggled. He would be embarrassed if Damen didn’t respond with a wreaked sound and bit down onto his mating bite.

All he could do was bite his own lip to keep from moaning and tilt his head back to grant him more access. “Fuck. Damen. Stop it or I will be in no state to get out of here to pick Vasilios up.”

Damen mumbled something against his skin and Laurent laughed again. “Let me go you brute.” He pushed at his husbands shoulder with a smile and finally, Damen put him back onto his feet.

“I want to be there tomorrow. Would that be alright? I could wait outside, if you don’t want me in the bedroom while she examines you, but please let me stay there.”

Laurent smiled up to him. “If you can, I’d like that.”

Damen beamed at him. It was heart-warming and Laurent pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“I’ll go pick your nephew up and then I’ll be working on the banquet plans with Jokaste for when my brother visits. The head chef is already completely out of her mind with worry. I think they have the impression that Auguste is like my father.” Laurent sighs, then he kisses Damen again, soft and sweet. He needs to get out of here now before he won’t get out anymore.

The fire in Damen’s eyes is telling enough. “I’ll see you in our chamber later.”

“Oh, you will, sweetheart. You can count on that.” Damen dragged his gaze up and down his body and Laurent shivered when the desire and need rushed through their bond. He hurried to the door and stepped out in the corridor without looking back, because he doubted he would have left if he had seen Damen standing there with his smoldering gaze on him.

He didn’t wait for his guards when he strode across the corridor and knocked on Kastor’s office door. “I’m here to pick Vasilios up.”

As soon as the door opened, the child threw himself at Laurent. Kastor chuckled low, when he saw how the boy clung to Laurent, who lifted him. “He was worried Damen might upset you. It was rather sweet. I had to promise him that Damen would never ever upset you if he could help it.”

Laurent smiled tenderly at Vasilios and cradled him close to his chest. “I apologize. I didn’t intend to upset him.”

“Oh, I know. No need to apologize. I know my brother and he’s a bit hotheaded sometimes. I assume the news you brought him made him either very happy or very unhappy. But I know that he would never lash out at innocent people and while I’m sure you can drive him mad, I also know that he loves you more than anything. So, I wasn’t worried at all and Vasilios will learn soon that a good alpha never treats their omega with anything less than the uttermost curtesy.” Kastor reached out to stroke his son’s dark curls with a soft smile on his lips. “Thank you for bringing him over. And for picking him up. I know Jokaste doesn’t like to talk to his tutors.”

The prince grimaced and Laurent suddenly felt worried for his friend. "Why is that?“

Kastor grimaced again. „They are very prejudiced. All of them have a similar opinion to my father, which makes sense because he was the one to chose them for our son. But neither Jokaste nor I do support these opinions anymore and she has a temper when they try to criticize us.“

Laurent nodded. He could understand that completely. Especially because he knew Jokaste’s opinion on the current educational system in place for the noble offspring. Kastor brushed the scent gland of his wrist over Vasilios’ back and kissed the top of his head.

"Greet your mother from me, Vas. I‘ll come and pick you up for dinner.“

The boy nodded eagerly. "Will we go to the big hall?“

"Yes, and I think your mother will allow you to stay up a bit later today because there is no lesson tomorrow.“ Kastor smiled at his son and Laurent couldn’t stop thinking about how it would be his own child in his arms in the future and how he would have to worry about the old fashioned opinions people like Theomedes would try to put in the innocent mind.

He didn’t like the thought and when they finally arrived back at Jokaste‘s and his working room, he was determined to change something about her situation.

* * *

When he joined Damianos on the dais, one tutor of Vasilios had left the palace in tears. He was rather satisfied with his progress. Not that he’d admit that to anyone. He sat down beside his husband, who immediately turned towards him with an adoring gaze. "Hello sweetheart. How was your day?“

"Fine and yours?“

"Mine too. I got the best news today.“ Damen grinned broadly.

"Oh?“ Laurent poured himself a cup of water although a slave at his shoulder almost exploded with distress. So he let him arrange his favorites on his plate. When he thanked the young man, he almost fainted. Damen chuckled but otherwise didn’t react. He leaned in close to Laurent.

"I couldn‘t stop thinking about you the whole day. When we get back I’m going to fuck you the whole night, sweetheart.“

Laurent kept a straight face although he felt the arousal pooling in his stomach. "Empty promises, husband of mine.“ Damen sent him such a heated gaze that Laurent was really tempted to just skip dinner altogether. But then Theomedes sat down and started eating and by then it was too late to just leave.

It didn‘t help at all that Damen sat close enough to touch their thighs together. His scorching heat was very distracting. Laurent couldn’t wait to get back to their rooms.


	30. Everything that I went through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers.  
Here a fair warning: ⚠️ !!!Sexual assault!!! ⚠️  
(it doesn't go as far as rape, but sexual assault in every form is traumatic and can trigger you, so please, take this warning seriously. I will also update my tags).  
If you want to skip this part, then skip the last part of this chapter (indicated with a line and another warning in bold). I will write a short summary of this last part in the end notes.

Damen woke up to the feeling of soft fingers caressing his back. He hummed contently and turned his head. Laurent sat in their bed, his back leaned against the raised edge. The material of their nest cushioning him. A book lay in his lap and his hand rested on Damen’s naked skin.

"Good morning, love.“ Damen smiled at the way Laurent’s gaze snapped to him at the words. "Happy anniversary.“

Laurent smiled back and bowed his head to press a kiss to his cheek. "Happy anniversary, alpha.“

Damen was on him in the blink of an eye. Laurent laughed. Soft and unconcerned and Damen’s chest flowed over with love. Laurent blinked up at him, his eyes were wide and disbelieving.

"I think I‘ll never get used to these feelings.“  
Damen knew he referenced the overwhelming love pouring from him through the bond. His omega always had a hard time to come to terms with how much he was being adored.

"It will never stop to be true, love.“ Damen smiled and kissed him hard. He had the day planned out to fit Laurent‘s wishes. He had accommodated his training session in the morning and his adventurous streak in the schedule and was looking forward to surprise his husband with the gift he had prepared.

But for now, he still had time. He kissed his way down Laurent’s body. Stopping at his abs and pressing kisses all over the skin. "Sweetheart, I can’t wait to see you round with our pup.“

Laurent chuckled. "You say that now. Until I‘m unable to get up without help.“

Damen pictured that. And found that this made the thought even more appealing. Finally, he would be allowed, even pressured to dote on Laurent as much as he secretly wanted to.

"That’s not really off-putting, sweetheart,“ he said and then continued to swallow Laurent‘s half hard cock. His husband gasped and arched up from the bed. The sight alone enough to shoot pleasant tingles up and down over Damen’s spine.

-

A pleasant shudder ran down Laurent‘s spine at the memory of their anniversary. He sternly reminded himself to focus. In three weeks his brother was set to arrive in Ios and they didn’t have time to waste, _he_ certainly had no time to daydream.

The beautiful library office Damen had gifted him shortly after his arrival one year ago was now crammed with books. Laurent even thought about asking Damen to add some more shelves. They had accumulated during his marriage. Mostly gifts as the nobles soon realized that the royal omega loved books and all of them wanted to spoil him, but also some purchases Laurent had made and additions that Damen had added for Laurent to discover.

He loved the room. It was warm and cozy and his own. And it smelled like the rest of their quarters, like Damen. Another advantage was that nobody bothered him when he was working in his private study which was a part of their private rooms, access restricted to them.

Currently, he was planning the welcome feast for the Veretian delegation. For the third time because the other two times the king or the majority of the kyros hadn’t agreed with the proposal from Jokaste and him. They were all ignorant dullards but, unfortunately, neither Laurent nor Jokaste were in any position to argue with them. Although Laurent was pretty sure Jokaste had almost bitten off her tongue to hold back from telling them what incredibly narrow minded blockheads they were.

He redirected his focus on his efforts. He really needed to finish this proposal to talk it over with Jokaste once again and hand it in for reviewing by the king. At least Damianos didn’t insist on getting the final say as his alpha. He would have thrown the next book at him and that would have been an action he seriously regretted later on. Books were delicate objects and he didn’t want to risk damaging one.

-

Damen watched his husband ride before him.

Laurent looked beautiful, free and so happy and it made Damen’s chest constrict. He knew that his assessment of his husbands emotions was right. The bond conveyed Laurent’s delight at being able to just skip a day of duty and go riding. Damen felt a bit bad that it had taken their anniversary for him to realize that his husband’s outside activities were rather restricted as royal omega. He swore to himself that he’d take Laurent outside more and as soon as he could convince his father to loosen the restrictions on noble omegas, he’d make sure that Laurent could go riding outside the palace without him.

They rode for hours just the two of them, or at least Damen wanted to pretend it was just the two of them, their guards far enough away to ignore them. When they arrived at Damen’s planned destination to eat an afternoon snack, Laurent pulled him from his horse and continued to climb into his lap and kiss him senseless.

Well, Damen wasn’t one to protest, especially when Laurent’s legs tightened around his waist and his husband let go his iron control over his pheromones. Damen pulled him closer with a groan, one hand on his ass, the other in his hair to keep their mouths slotted together, until Laurent gasped for air.

He sucked a trail of light love bites down the pale throat. Again amazed by how easily Laurent bruised.

“Damen.” His name sounded like a prayer on these lush pink lips and he wanted the omega so badly, he almost forgot that their guards were there. The hem of Laurent’s chiton had ridden up, exposing his pale, muscled thighs and Damen imagined how he’d lay his husband down onto the soft blanket, like an offering and then continue to feast on his honey sweet slick.

-

Laurent still felt his husbands hands on him. Pressing him down into the sheets of their nest, caressing his skin, fingering him open. He had a very hard time concentrating. He didn’t know if it was because of the lingering effects the anniversary still had on him (a whole day with his alpha without anything distracting them? A rarity. And when said alpha went out of his way to pamper him? Destructive in its loving force.) or if was his brother’s visit and his own anticipation or maybe, just maybe, it was because he was feeling the restless itch of desire thrumming under his skin since he woke up this morning to Damen splayed out on his back, cock hard on his abs.

He had dragged himself out of the nest with a regretful noise.

Nikandros would probably try to kill him if he was late and although Laurent didn’t really care about that, he had started to genuinely like the alpha. He was respectful even when he wasn’t, never insulted Laurent with his gender or him not fitting the stereotype and his training was very effective.

Laurent sighed and shook his head. He needed to finish this and there was no way in hell he’d do it if he thought any longer about his husband.

He drafted the Nth seating arrangement for all the nobles. Placing no “problematic” alpha close to Felizitas, which would put them closer to himself. He knew Damen wouldn’t like it. After the catastrophic banquet where the one alpha noble had molested him, he had carefully placed Laurent in his sight at all times, never allowing any of the alphas closer to his husband than absolutely necessary or only after they had proven trustworthy.

Unfortunately, it would be much worse if Felizitas, future Queen of Vere, would be molested in Ios than himself. And their bond would be so fresh, Laurent was pretty sure his brother would demand to duel the other alpha, which would result in exactly one outcome. Death for the offending party. While Laurent personally wasn’t against Auguste killing the scum of alpha, he was very aware of the strain this would put on the relations between the kingdoms.

Theomedes and Aleron were both equally stubborn and aggressive. Sometimes it seemed like they only waited for an excuse to go to war.

Thus, Laurent couldn’t risk it. He’d never let something like that drive a wedge between the kingdoms nor him and his brother. He’d just have to reason with Damen. Maybe he could even use underhanded methods if cool rationality didn’t work with his alpha.

A smirk on his lips, his thoughts started to drift again.

-

Damen was really interested in this surprise Laurent had prepared. He knew, his husband didn’t have the time to prepare something elaborate, with his driving Vasilios’ tutors out of the palace one after the other and replacing them with more suitable people and all. But the glint in Laurent’s eyes had told him enough. He already knew he’d like the surprise.

Laurent had asked him to stay in their bedroom until he was finished with preparing and Damen, obviously, obeyed. He was pretty sure he’d do anything Laurent asked of him.

He could feel Laurent’s amusement over the bond and he reached out over the connection. Trying to get his omega’s attention.

‘Laurent?’ He asked with the whole might of his concentration behind it. Surprise bloomed over the bond, followed by pure joy.

‘Damianos? Are you already missing me?’ Laurent’s voice resonated in his head and Damen felt a gasp leaving his lips. He could _hear_ Laurent’s thoughts.

‘Always when you’re not by my side, or under me, or above me, I don’t really care.’ He replied. Laurent’s answering laugh was like chiming bells.

‘Let me finish here, two more minutes and then I’ll come and get you.’

Damen hummed his assent and drew back. He was exhausted, he realized, his mind overworked by the little exchange. Like a muscle he had never used before. The bond between them growing even stronger. He knew that some pairs had this ability, Makedon had informed him, but they hadn’t been able to do this before. He was elated by the new found ability.

“Come join me, Damen.” Laurent’s voice reached him and Damen was out of the room in a split second. He needed considerably longer to understand what was before him.

There was something like a low table in the middle of the room, Laurent lay on it, on his back, completely and beautifully naked. Covered in fruit and painted with chocolate. Damen felt the blood rush from his head to his cock.

Around him stood small bowls. Laurent smirked at him lasciviously and dipped the tips of one hand into one bowl, slowly as to not crack the chocolate patterns covering his arm.

“Dessert is served, husband,” he purred, extending his now in honey covered fingers, to Damen. The alpha was by his side so fast, he couldn’t remember how he got there and sucked the pale digits into his mouth.

Oh yes, he _definitively_ liked this surprise _very_ much.

-

**Warning: Sexual ** **harassment **

Laurent felt the slick slowly dripping out of him. He was sure his undergarments had to be soaked. Damn, that was really something of the most inconvenient parts of being an omega. He’d need to clean up before leaving their quarters for dinner. He wanted Damen badly and it took all of his self-control to keep the bond closed. Damen was training with the soldiers and he couldn’t just leave because Laurent wanted his knot so much, he had started dripping slick down his thighs. He needed his control back.

For a moment, he closed his eyes, focusing on the noises from outside his window. There were birds chirping and the sounds of shrieking children and the waves.

When the door opened, he thought for one glorious moment that his husband had to have finished training early. The scent was so similar. Oranges over the salt water of the ocean. But there was something off.

Laurent’s eyes snapped open. Theomedes looked imposing in his regalia. Looking at Laurent through hard, dark eyes. “I apologize for intruding.”

“My king. I assumed this was my private office. How come you’re here?” It was the closest Laurent could come to insinuating that Theomedes had no business being here.

“It is your private office. My son gifted it to you, didn’t he? But you see, as the king, I can’t be banned from _any_ room in the palace.” He smiled like a shark and Laurent felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. He sincerely regretted not wearing his collar. He hadn’t felt so uneasy since the bond had settled down.

“I don’t enjoy reminding you of palace protocol, Exalted. However, it is very inappropriate for you as unbonded alpha to come here while my husband is not present. I hope you understand that I’ll have to ask you to leave.” Laurent knew his words would make no difference. The guards had closed the door behind Theomedes and this painted a rather clear picture. If the king didn’t _want_ to leave, he wouldn’t.

Theomedes chuckled and strode further into the room. Laurent felt his shoulders tense up. All his instincts screaming at him to get away immediately. Yet, he stayed seated with his willpower alone. This was nothing but another intimidation tactic of the alpha king. He wouldn’t back down and maybe then he would finally be left alone.

“You know, Laurent, I admired you since the moment you appeared before my eyes. You’re strong and very beautiful.” Theomedes placed both of his palms onto Laurent’s desk and leaned forward. His pheromones saturating the air.

“Thank you, Exalted. I’m grateful to you that you raised such an excellent son like Damianos. He makes me very happy.” Laurent thought it would maybe be a good idea if he reminded the king of who exactly his husband was.

Theomedes reached his hand out to touch Laurent’s wrist and turn it around. He trailed one fingertip around Laurent’s exposed scent gland. The touch so intimate, it made the omega shudder. This was a horrible imitation of Damen’s touch.

-

Damen had taken his sweet time, eating off of his husbands body, but he had left the scent glands for last. He enjoyed Laurent’s taste more than anything in the world and although the chocolate was certainly the best he had ever had, he was hungry for something else entirely.

He started at Laurent’s left wrist. His fingers caressing softly and featherlight over the gland.

“Damen, goodness.” Laurent gasped. He had been aroused for hours now. The sweet torture of Damen’s lips on him unraveling his control. He was pliant and so warm under Damen’s mouth, he wanted to consume him.

The alpha smiled, he looked forward to getting his mouth on the glands. The pressure of his thumb increased as he dragged it over Laurent’s soft flesh repeatedly.

His omega squirmed. His cock lay hard and flushed on his stomach and Damen could see the slick dripping from his hole.

Oh, how he looked forward to lick up every drop. His smile had to be feral, as he lifted Laurent’s wrist up. He licked a broad stripe over the scent gland and the omega arched his back with a low moan. “Please.”

Damen chuckled. “Don’t worry, love, I’m just as desperate as you are. But let me enjoy your taste. You’re even sweeter than the chocolate.” It was not entirely true. Laurent’s taste wasn’t sweet exactly, at least not for an omega. He was spicy and that was even better in Damen’s opinion. He brought his mouth back to the pale skin, placing his lips exactly over the gland and sucking. Laurent whimpered as the sensitive skin was stimulated. When the gland was flushed red and slightly swollen, Damen turned to Laurent’s other wrist.

“You’re perfect, sweetheart. You taste incredible, I want to eat you up.” He pressed the words to the blue veins visible on Laurent’s underarm. The omega looked at him with glazed over eyes. “I’d let you.”

It was said with such conviction, Damen’s heart stuttered in his chest. He felt a wave of tenderness wash over him. He’d keep this man safe and if it killed him.

* * *

**Warning: Sexual assault!**

“Exalted, that’s very inappropriate.” Laurent pulled his wrist away and stood. Dread filled every fiber of his being. He knew he was able to withstand every order out of Theomedes’ mouth, although the man was a very strong alpha, but this didn’t mean that he would be in any state to defend himself physically too if it came to it.

Something in Theomedes’ eyes made him open the bond and pushing his fear and dread to Damen. He needed a second longer to realize that it was hunger he saw in the older man's eyes.

“Come now, Laurent. Don’t be like that.”

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing. But I’m not interested. I have to ask you to leave or I will.” Laurent kept his voice carefully controlled. He knew how the slightest waver would only spur the alpha on.

“I won’t hurt you, sweet child, quite the opposite. I think my son doesn’t know how to treat a lovely omega like you. Wouldn’t you agree? You're dripping with slick and where is he?” The king’s pheromones were oppressive, all around Laurent.

“Guards!” He yelled, although he knew they wouldn’t help him. If they had to decide between him and Theomedes, their king, well, it was obvious who they’d choose. A pity that neither Lazar or Pallas where there. Even Aktis or one of Damianos’ favorites might have helped him. But nobody had assumed that it would be necessary for Laurent to be under constant protection loyal to nobody but Damianos.

As predicted nothing happened. The doors stayed firmly closed and Laurent felt the panic rise.

He couldn’t focus on Damen’s answering feelings over the bond because the wave of emotions overwhelming him swallowed up everything else. He was terrified and for the first time in his life he knew he wouldn’t be able to defend himself against this alpha.

Theomedes was close to Auguste and Damianos in regard to strength and Laurent had never been able to win against either of them. He didn’t even come close. Although the king was older, he still had the posture of a warrior. And while his pheromones were not as strong as Damen’s, at least to Laurent, they were still commanding, much more so than the average alpha.

The omega knew he wouldn’t be able to fight both, pheromones and physical strength, at once. He backed up against the wall as Theomedes stalked closer, a coveting look in his eyes.

Laurent felt nausea well up inside of him.

“Stay right were you are!” The alpha command washed over him and Laurent felt his muscles lock in place. Theomedes smiled at him consolingly. It had the exact opposite effect. Laurent wanted to vomit. When the alpha reached out to touch his knuckles to Laurent’s chin, he wanted to flinch away. Nothing happened. Pure distress rose in him, clear in his scent. The king ignored it. He stepped so close to Laurent that he could feel his body heat. The pheromones making him choke up.

“So beautiful. Makes me want to ruin you, pretty thing. I’m sure you’re still so tight. Did he ever knot you outside of a heat? I doubt it. Damianos is too soft to give you what you need.”

“Don’t.” Laurent wanted to turn his head away, punch him, bite him, do anything he could to keep this alpha away from him, but he needed more time. He felt the order loosening its hold on him, but it wasn’t enough yet. He put his whole mind to it, pushed all thoughts of _‘Oh please no’, ‘this can’t be happening’, ‘I don’t want this’_ back and focused on being able to move again. He fought until he was sure he'd black out from the efforts.

“Don’t worry. You’ll feel nothing but pleasure, sweet omega.” Theomedes dragged his fingers over Laurent’s jaw and then down his throat. Before he could touch the mating bite, Laurent finally felt the order fall from his body. He jerked away and ran towards the door. But Theomedes wrapped one strong around his middle before he took more than three steps and hauled him back, until he could pin him to the wall. “I told you to stay still, omega.” His voice was nothing more than a growl and Laurent felt a whimper rise in his throat.

His panic was so thick he felt delirious with it, it was disorientating. “Please, don’t.” Now he couldn’t keep the tremble from his voice. He was shaking on his whole body. The second command even stronger than the first one and he never hated his own nature more than right then.

“Don’t be afraid. I’ll take good care of you.” Theomedes held both of his wrists in one strong hand and forced one knee between Laurent’s, spreading his thighs. However, the worst was when he pressed the scent gland of his free hand right over Laurent’s bonding gland. A scream tore from his mouth when the foreign pheromones invaded his body.

“No!” It hurt, it hurt so much Laurent wanted to claw his own skin off to get away from the pain. He didn’t want this. He _didn’t_ want this. And he couldn’t even fight the command anymore. His mind in shambles. For the first time in his life, his mind failed him completely. He was paralyzed and he was pretty sure it wasn’t just from Theomedes’ growled command. Never before had he felt so helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theomedes approaches Laurent and orders him with an alpha command to hold still. He immobilizes Laurent and starts touching him, although Laurent never gave his consent and asks him repeatedly to leave him alone. He presses his scent gland against Laurent's mating gland which causes Laurent excruciating pain.


	31. Back to my arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers,  
I'm sorry for all the distress I've caused with the last update. I hope you will forgive me :)  
To not let you wait a whole week for the new chapter, I finished 31 early and here it is.   
I hope you like it.  
All my love <3

Damen was in the middle of sparring with Kastor when he felt it. The distress of his omega over the bond. Laurent pushed and pushed against his conscience. Damen immediately stepped back and looked up towards the palace.

“I have to go.” He didn't wait for the others to acknowledge his words.

He knew Laurent wanted to stay in his office to work on the banquet plans after the midday meal. He just hoped that the omega was still there.

The fear had him in a tight hold and he couldn’t really determine if it was his own or Laurent’s. Their connection was wide open, there was no semblance of control left and that terrified Damen more than anything. Laurent never lost control like that. _Never_.

However, when Laurent’s fear grew to panic, he felt terrified enough to scream. He ran through the corridors like a madman. His heart in an icy grip.

_‘Please let him be alright.’_

When he finally arrived in the wing where their private quarters were located Laurent’s panic was full grown terror. Damen had never felt something similar. It made him almost unable to move. The only reason why he could push through the immobilizing fear was because he wanted to rescue Laurent from whatever was happening right then. He needed to get him to safety and if it would kill him.

Then he felt the pain. It started in his neck, tearing its way through his body. It was agonizing torture. Spreading through him like venom. A scream tore from his mouth, echoed by his omega. Even audible through the thick doors of their quarters.

He saw the guards before Laurent’s office shift uncomfortably. Their presence a clear sign that his husband was inside the room. He ran to the door, seeing everything through a haze of pain and terror. Without waiting for them to open the thick doors or give him an explanation, he wrenched the heavy double doors open.

The first thing that hit him was the smell. Pungent alpha pheromones, tinted with arousal, desire and glee mixed with the terrified smell of an omega on the verge of a breakdown. It made a growl rise in his throat. He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter, immediately looking out for a threat.

What he saw made the blood freeze in his veins. Laurent dangled limply from his father’s grip around his wrists, his hair was in disarray, his expression was vacant, his eyes somewhere far far away, the clearest sign of an omega drop.

Theomedes had one leg between Laurent’s, his scent gland still pressed to Laurent’s neck, flooding him with his pheromones.

Damen lost all semblance of control.

A fierce growl tore through his whole body. The sword clattered from where he let it fall from his grip. He was across the room in an instant. He wasn’t even sure he blinked. He wrenched his father away from his husband with a strength he didn’t know he possessed.

Theomedes stared at him with a slack jawed expression. “Damianos-” He couldn’t finish his sentence because Damen didn’t care. He couldn’t comprehend words anymore. He only saw this alpha, who had _touched_ his omega.

The impact his fist made was satisfying, the crunching sound even more so and he tackled the other man to the ground.

He hit him again and again. The blood spurting from the broken nose and split lip only partly satisfying his rage. He didn’t care who this was, what the reasons were for the situation, he just wanted to _hurt_ this alpha that had inflicted such terror in his omega.

And then there were hands trying to restrain him, pulling him back. He fought against them, tearing himself away. This scum _had laid his hands on Laurent_. He would die for it.

“Damen! Listen to me,” the voice was familiar. Piercing through his rage, “you have to go to Laurent.”

Laurent. _Laurent_, his omega. The name did something to him. He felt the red haze lift slightly. Looking up he saw a familiar face, bloodied by a split lip. But he didn’t care. He needed to get to his omega. A pained moan slipped over his lips. _Laurent_.

His head snapping towards the pale, limp figure on the floor. He was by his side in a second. He gathered the omega to his chest. Whimpering sounds escaping him as he assessed the damage. There was no bruising on his face but his wrists were already turning blue, the fingerprints clearly visible. He brushed the blond hair away from the loved face.

Laurent’s eyes were wide open and unseeing, he looked like he was far far away and Damen didn’t know what to do. The bond was silent, so silent it terrified him to no end. It felt like a part of his own body was missing. The emptiness inside of him crushing.

When another alpha tried to approach them, he growled, low and threatening. _Nobody_, absolutely nobody, would lay their hands on his omega ever again. He only calmed down when the person moved back again.

He cradled the limp body against himself, pressing his nose into the soft golden strands. He couldn’t hear anything anymore over the rush of blood in his ears. He was terrified. The emptiness inside of him worse than loosing an arm or a leg. It hurt, it was so painful he couldn’t even express it. No tears would ever be enough, no words on this earth strong enough to say what he was feeling.

_‘That’s what losing your soul has to feel like,’_ he thought. The first coherent thought since he had arrived at the room. Another distressed noise left his mouth.

Through the rushing sound in his ears, he could finally hear something. “Laurent, Laurent, please, oh please no.”

It took some seconds to register with him that he was the one talking.

“Damen. Listen to me. You have to listen to me!” The other voice was the same that had pulled him back from the brink of insanity. It sounded panicked, desperate in its attempt to get to him. He looked up, still clutching Laurent close.

Nik stared back, blood still trickling from his lip. He looked terrified. “Damen? Can you hear me?”

“Yes.” He croaked it out. It took so much effort to form the word.

“You have to calm down. He needs you focused. You hear me?”

Damen didn’t understand how Nik could expect him to calm down? His omega was in a _drop_. In a place he couldn’t reach, ever. How could he calm down? He stared at his best friend in open confusion.

“Damen.” Another voice, he turned his head slightly. His brother kneeled on the floor, his hands raised in a gesture of peace. Damen relaxed. At least one alpha who wasn’t trying to get their hands on Laurent.

“Damen, can you hear me?”

“Yes.” His voice was gravely while he stared at his brother’s bruised face.

“Good. Your omega is hurt.” Finally someone who acknowledged that Laurent was _his_ omega. _He_ was Laurent’s alpha, nobody else.

“Yes.” He felt choked up. The despair was threatening to suffocate him.

“It’s hard, I know. It’s painful, isn’t it?” His brother’s name was Kastor. His dark eyes were so full of pity that Damen just wanted to break down in tears.

“Yes.” It sounded wet to his own ears. “It hurts so much.”

“I know. I know, baby brother. You want to make it better, don’t you?”

“I’d do anything.” It was true. He didn’t care what happened to himself, as long as his omega was alright. Gods, he would rip his own heart out and present it to Laurent if that’d bring him back.

“Press your scent gland to his bonding gland. He needs to know that you’re here.” Kastor instructed him. “It might be painful for a moment. He has foreign pheromones in his body. But you need to do it, do you understand?” Damen nodded slowly, tears in his eyes. “Are you sure this will help?”

“I swear on my own bond, on my child, Damianos. It will be painful for the both of you but if you don’t do it, it will be worse.” Kastor was still on his knees, a safe distance away. Damen finally raised his wrist to Laurent’s neck and pressed his scent gland to the bonding gland. Laurent jolted in his hold, a pained moan audible in the room. Damen felt the tears spilling over the corners of his eyes while his omega twisted in his hold.

“You’re doing great, Damianos. I’m so proud.” Kastor’s voice finally uttering the words he had wanted to hear his whole life, drew part of his focus towards the other alpha.

“I’m hurting him!”

“You’re helping him get out of the drop. Don’t worry, it will be over soon.” Kastor reassured him. “How are you feeling?”

Damen was hollowed out. The emptiness had numbed him to the point he was so detached he didn’t feel pain anymore. “I don’t feel anything.”

Kastor kept his face carefully blank. Damen didn’t know if his answer had been the right one, he didn’t care, because right in this instance, Laurent exhaled in a shudder and sobbed once in his arms. It was a heart-wrenching sound. Damen felt like his chest was torn apart.

“Laurent, omega, I have you.” He whispered, pumping comforting pheromones out and holding the blond man incredibly closer. He felt the bond snap back into place. For a moment, there was nothing but only the feeling of finally being complete again, and then it was like a dam broke and everything Laurent felt flooded over to Damen.

He felt Laurent’s fear, the terror and shame mixing together, overwhelmed by crushing helplessness. His omega trembled in his arms and Damen suddenly knew what he had to do. He pushed Laurent’s face in his neck, his nose directly over his scent gland and then he leaned back against the wall and started murmuring soothing words in Veretian.

“It’s alright, I have you, love. Everything’s fine. I’m here. I love you. You’re safe.” It was like a mantra of calming sentences and while it was primarily for Laurent’s benefit, the words helped him calm down too. He drew a deep breath in and exhaled long and loud. The omega in his arms immediately starting to imitated his breathing rhythm.

Damen didn’t know how long he sat there, his husband clinging to him while crying into his neck. When finally the trembling subsided and Laurent’s sobs had calmed down to wet sniffles, Damen lifted his head from the blond hair.

The feelings over the bond were less strong, now overwhelmed by a bone-crushing exhaustion the alpha had never experienced before.

Damen tried to focus on his surroundings. He needed to get his omega into their nest and then he needed to eliminate the threat.

The room was empty, except for Kastor and Nikandros, who were now both kneeling on the hard marble floor a safe distance away. Both of their faces were bruised and bloodied. Nik had a split lip while Kastor’s right eye was starting to blacken.

“What happened? Was that me?” Damen stared at them in disbelief. He didn’t recognize his own voice anymore, he sounded gravely and hoarse and so weary.

Nikandros startled so much, he almost jumped to his feet. Kastor on the other hand remained calm. “Yes, but don’t worry, this is nothing. You could have done much more damage. Father can testify to that.” He didn’t sound very worried and Damen felt the growl rise, before Laurent whimpered against his throat. Immediately, he dragged his focus away from his aggression and towards calm and safety.

“I have to take care of him. If someone wants to imprison me for treason, then I’ll go without a fight as soon as Laurent’s better but I won’t let anyone separate us now.”

Kastor snorted delicately. “I don’t think anyone will imprison you for treason, Damianos. The four guards saw what Theomedes was doing and while they weren’t willing to help Laurent, they are willing to help you. You’re his alpha. They’d testify before court if need arise and not even the king stands a chance against the right of an alpha defending their bonded and claimed omega. It only plays in your favor that you’re the crown prince and Laurent’s your mate. Nikandros and I can confirm that Laurent was in a drop because of Theomedes’ behavior. Nobody will accuse you of anything.”

Damen felt his shoulders relax. At least nobody would try to imprison and then execute him. “Nikandros, you’ll deal with the guards for me. I don’t want to see them ever again, I don’t care what you do with them, just make sure they’ll never get in my field of vision again.”

With these words Damen stood, Laurent still in his arms, face safely tucked into his neck. “I won’t be bothered and if the kingdom falls to ruin. I don’t care. Let father deal with it alone,” he added when he walked past Kastor who nodded solemnly. “I understand. Take care of him and let me know if I can help somehow.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

In their bedroom, Damen unpinned Laurent’s chiton with one hand. The fabric stank of Theomedes’ pheromones and he would be damned if he let his omega smell that scum of an alpha any longer than absolutely necessary. He placed Laurent in their nest. The omega immediately reaching out towards him to tug him closer with a low cry of distress.

“I’m here. Everything’s alright. Just sleep, love. I’ll watch over you.” He stripped off Laurent’s sandals while the omega clung to his sweaty and bloody chiton.

He disrobed, wiped his hands perfunctory and pushed everything out of the nest before curling around the pale form of his husband. The omega snuggled closer immediately, painful little gasps escaping him until he pushed his nose directly over Damen’s bonding gland.

The alpha concentrated on the protective part of his feelings, how he wanted Laurent to feel save and loved and treasured. How he‘d stay by his side always. His husband relaxed again. Their bond alight between them, pulsing with renewed energy and Damen was so _relieved_ he felt tears fall from his eyes.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry this happened. I love you. So so much. And I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.“ Damen dragged his wrist up and down Laurent’s spine in a comforting gesture that allowed for casual but thorough scent marking.

He pushed all the happy memories he could think about through their bond. Starting with how Laurent had licked some vanilla sauce from his fingers during the midday meal and how Nikandros had made a disgusted sound at them but with a grin on his face. He went on to the soft kiss they had shared before leaving their chambers this morning. The way Laurent looked when he slept peacefully beside Damen. He thought about their anniversary and how happy it made him to be married to Laurent. He made sure to include his amusement at Laurent’s disdain about all the gifts he received for his birthday. He thought of the pure joy he felt when Laurent told him he wanted a child. He dug deeper and deeper in his memory, taking hold of all the happy moments they had shared during their life together.

There were a lot and Damen couldn’t remember ever being that glad to share this intense bond with Laurent. They stayed like that for hours. He held him close and made him drink water when Laurent was awake enough to manage taking a few sips.

The scent of distress started to fade only in the early morning hours of the next day and finally, Damen allowed himself to sleep. He curled around the omega in their nest, pushed his nose into the soft, blond hair and drifted into a light doze.

When he woke up, he stared directly into deep blue eyes. Laurent was awake and completely out of the drop apparently.

“Love, are you- with me again?” Damen asked tentatively when the omega didn’t say anything.

Laurent closed his eyes and reached for him.“Yes. I’m sorry, Damen.”

“Don’t be. Sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry that you had to go through something like this. You can’t imagine how sorry I am.” The alpha let himself be pulled and pushed, until he hovered over the omega, looking down at him a little surprised. He had assumed that Laurent wouldn’t want to hand over control again so soon after the incident.

His confusion must have spread over the bond or maybe his face was just so easy to read, most likely both, he mused, because Laurent explained, “I need to feel safe and for that I need you to be-“ He broke off. It was proof enough that Laurent was very shaken by what had transpired. He never fumbled for words.

“Whatever you need, love, I will give it to you.” Damen smiled down at him from where he was still hovering above him.

“Could you maybe-“ Laurent again chose to rather show him than express himself verbally. He wrapped his legs around Damen’s waist and pulled him down while he pressed both hands down onto Damen’s shoulders, until the alpha was practically laying atop of him.

“Am I not crushing you?” Damen was definitively concerned about that. He was much heavier than Laurent, although the omega wasn’t small or thin by any definition of the words.

“No. Just- stay close. Please.”

Damen felt his heart break a little, but he nodded and pushed his nose into the sweet smelling neck of his omega. He would do whatever Laurent needed and that was no light promise.

They lay like that for hours, only stopping when Damen went to the antechamber to get their food.

Neither of them talked much, they communicated over their bond, both of them relieved that the bond hadn’t taken any permanent damage, and their scents.

Laurent couldn’t get enough of Damen’s scent, although the alpha had first been worried because he smelled so similar to his father.

“It’s not the same. It’s not the same _at all_,” Laurent had said. One of the few multiple word answers he had given Damen during the day, and continued to push his nose into the crook of Damen’s neck.

“Damen?” Laurent’s voice was muffled against his skin and the alpha resisted the urge to pull away to see his face.

“Yes, love?” Damen rubbed his wrist over the naked skin of Laurent’s ribcage.

“I’m ashamed.”

The alpha felt his breath catch in his lungs. He closed his eyes with the effort it took him to not immediately cut Laurent off and reassure him.

“I’m ashamed because I couldn’t fight against him. If you hadn’t come, he could’ve- he’d’ve- I’d-“ he stopped himself, took a deep breath and then continued, “I trained my whole life to never be this helpless and the only thing it took for me to break down and give in is one powerful alpha. I’m nothing.”

“That’s not true. You have nothing to be ashamed of. The only person who should be ashamed is Theomedes. What he did to you was the lowest any person could ever sink to. He doesn’t deserve to be called human, in my opinion. Much less a king. He’s the lowest scum on this earth and if I could I would make sure he never lays his eyes on you again.” Damen heard his voice go deep and threatening and forced himself to focus on the important parts of this conversation. “You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of. You hear me? Absolutely _nothing_.”

Laurent trembled under him. “But I was so _weak_.”

“You weren’t. He’s the weak one for trying to force himself upon you. He’s a coward and honor-less. He’s a rapist.” Damen pulled back the smallest fraction to look into his husband’s face.

The omega looked drawn, pale with red rimmed eyes and bitten lips and Damen wanted to hurt someone. Badly.

Laurent pulled in a deep breath. “I think I’ll need some time to come to terms with that.” He sounded so much like the Laurent who stood in a room full of kyros and held his chin high while telling all of them what idiots they were without them realizing that Damen wanted to laugh a little. But this was no laughing matter. This was dead-serious and he would not belittle this, even if Laurent wanted to.

“I know. You’ll have all the time you need. I’ll see to it. Don’t worry. One step at a time and the most important part is that you’re getting better.”

His husband stared up into his eyes and then nodded slowly. Almost as if he was afraid that Damen was joking. “Thank you.”

“You have nothing to thank me for, love.” Damen replied and kissed the corner of his mouth before blanketing him again with his body.


	32. And they will hold you down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments. I'm so glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well <3 Let me know what you think and stay healthy and safe <3

Laurent got better fast. Much faster than could be expected for an omega resurfacing from a drop. He was up and about two days after the drop. Still keeping to their private rooms, and not working yet, as Damen could convince him to take a rest, but he even let people come and visit him.

Damen didn’t understand it really, his own instincts were in overdrive and he would have preferred to take a very long vacation on Ishtima like Hypermenestra, but Laurent seemed to need the people he cared about more than any rest.

It was alright. Damen just wanted him to get better and be happy. He would never forget the feeling of Laurent trembling in his arms or how empty he had felt without the bond connecting them.

However, there was something he needed to do. And he couldn‘t go alone.

So, on day four after the drop, when Laurent taught Vasilios Veretian and sat safely in the study he shared with Jokaste with Lazar and Pallas standing guard outside, he went to his brother.

Kastor took one look at him and sighed. "I knew you‘d come. I think you shouldn‘t go alone.“

Damen nodded. He knew that. "That‘s why I need you to come with me.“ Kastor looked surprised, as if he had expected to be the last person Damen would ask.

"You‘re his son too. And you’re strong enough to hold me back if worse comes to worst.“ It felt as if he needed to explain. Kastor looked at him as if he was out of his mind. "You want me to stop you?“

"Yes. If I can’t control myself, I want you to do whatever necessary to stop me. Knock me out if need be. I can’t touch him again or I will be the cause for the destruction of our family. After all he’s still the king.“

Damen balled his fists. He felt his temper simmer close under his skin. He wasn’t sure he was ready to face Theomedes and not kill him immediately, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to know that the other man would keep his hands to himself.

Kastor still gaped at him. "Brother, I hope you know that knocking you out if you‘re in a rage is impossible for me. However, I‘ll do my best. Although I have to admit that I would understand why you killed him if that should ever happen.“

Damen laughed, it was dry and humourless and Kastor took it for what it was. He stood and followed his younger brother to the king’s quarters. The guards outside shifted nervously while the princes waited to be announced. Damen took notice only because he would never have tolerated such undisciplined soldiers to be part of his personal guard. Discipline was what decided between life and death in some situations and if they were nervous due to the presence of their alpha princes, they obviously had a lot left to learn. He would have to talk to the head of guards, this wouldn’t do.

He took one deep restraining breath when the doors opened before entering. His father sat behind his desk. Definitively looking worse for wear. Damen had never seen him like that. The king looked as if he had gotten his head bashed in by a brick wall. It made his inner alpha purr in satisfaction. 

“Damianos. Kastor. Why are you here?” Theomedes still sounded so arrogant. Damen gritted his teeth. This would be even more difficult than he had anticipated.

“I’m here to talk to you about what happened five days ago. Kastor is here by my request to make sure that I don’t lose control again.” Damen saw with glee how his father shrunk back an inch. Almost as if he wanted to flinch away from his youngest son.

“Well then, talk. I don’t assume I can keep you from it.”

Damen felt his jaw grind. Every muscle in his shoulders tensed and he needed one controlled breath to be able to talk like a human being and not snarl like a beast. This man had dared to touch his omega, to hurt him, to frighten Laurent to the point of an omega drop. Something Damen would have thought almost impossible for his husband. He couldn’t think about what Theomedes had done otherwise he would snap his neck right then.

“You will stay away from Laurent. I don’t care how you do it, but if you come closer than thirty feet to him I won’t hold back. King or no king, do you understand?” He growled the words. They were almost unintelligible through his clenched teeth. “I don’t want you to apologize or hear excuses and I won’t let you close enough to Laurent that he would have to endure it either. You will leave him be. Am I clear?”

Theomedes leaned back in his chair. The motion deliberately calm. Damen wanted to throttle him. “You assume that I will listen to you, Damianos. Why should I?”

“Because I am his alpha and you assaulted him right before my eyes in _our_ quarters.”

Theomedes stood up. Now the anger was clear in his posture. “How dare you to come in here and make demands, Damianos. I am still your _king_.”

Damen stepped closer. “You may be a king, Exalted, but I had never less respect for you than now. Some of the men in the dungeons have more honor than you.” He had his fists balled at his side to suppress the urge to wrap his hands around his fathers throat and squeeze. It would be so easy, he knew he was strong enough to overpower Theomedes. He had proved it some days ago. He could just take the throne for himself. He wouldn’t be the first son to kill the father for the throne. Only that he wouldn’t kill Theomedes for his throne but for the pain he had caused Laurent.

He kept a close check on his temper. It wasn’t easy, but Laurent’s alarm at his pure anger held him on the brink of sanity. His omega was the most important thing and he didn't want to worry him unnecessarily and if he was thrown in the dungeons for murdering the Akielon king, he was sure Laurent would be very worried.

Theomedes however wasn’t as restrained. His pheromones hit Damen straight in the face. A growl was immediately out of his mouth. The last time he had smelled this scent was when his omega had been so terrified he had dropped. It only held bad memories now, though some time ago he had loved his father’s scent, had been proud to have a scent so similar to his role model, the man he had always put on a pedestal.

There had been a time in his life where Theomedes couldn’t have erred in any way in his eyes. He had worshipped his father, although he had known that his mother had been very unhappy and hadn’t been treated with the curtesy she deserved as the queen.

Those times were over. Once and for all.

When Theomedes opened his mouth next, Damen already knew what his father would try.

“Damianos, you will show me respect as your father and king.” The command was infused with all the alpha authority Theomedes possessed and Damen flinched back.

The last time his father had used his alpha command on him had been when he had sent him to Vere for the first time. He hadn’t been able to resist back then, but had sat atop his horse with grinding teeth and fingers clenched on the reins until the command had lessened hours later. By then he had known that resistance was futile. He had gone to Vere and learned that this might not have been the worst thing to happen to him.

Now however, everything was different. The command did little more than caress his skin as it rolled over him. He felt no urge to comply. Not even the desire to please his father. He felt absolutely nothing except for white hot anger.

“Did you just try to order me with your alpha command to do your bidding?” He growled out while he took another step towards his father.

The king’s face did something almost amusing. Damen assumed that his eyes would be wide as saucers, his cheeks flushed and his jaw slack, if he hadn’t looked as if a horse had kicked him right in the visage.

“Unfortunately for you, your commands don’t work on me anymore, father,” he hissed. Kastor sucked in a sharp breath of air. Damen was a bit surprised by the revelation himself, but he didn’t dwell on the implications or his brother’s reaction to it. “It’s not very nice to try and command your son to do your bidding with your authority as an alpha. Especially, after what you did to my omega. Did you really think this would smoothen the rift between us or was is just not of your concern anymore?”

He now stood chest to chest with the king. Realizing with satisfaction that he was just as tall as the other alpha now. For the first time he really saw that he was of one height with his father who had always seemed larger than life to him.

“Honestly, I don’t care. I won’t endanger our kingdom because of your stubbornness. Now you listen closely.” Damen was surprised by his own daring. He would never have attempted something similar even one month before. But in his eyes, his father had lost all the privileges to be treated with any respect. “You will never come closer than thirty feet to my omega.” The alpha command rolled from his tongue like the most natural thing in the world.

Theomedes looked as if he was struck by lightning. He opened his mouth, as if to say something but closed it again without a tone coming out. The only thing that left his mouth was a startled, “Yes.”

Damen buried his surprise at that deep down, he couldn’t afford to look surprised now. “Good. And I want you to think about retirement. Think about it, Exalted, and do so seriously.” He would never command his father to give up the throne, but he hoped that there was some decency left somewhere in the man who had once been the embodiment of righteousness Damen had aspired to be. The nudge in the right direction might be enough to get that part of him back to the surface.

With anger directed at himself he realized that he still hoped for Theomedes to regret his actions and go back to the person Damen had always thought he’d been.

“Yes.” The word sounded pained out of Theomedes’ mouth, but Damen knew, he would have no choice but to think about the suggestion until the command lessened in its intensity. He didn’t know how much more powerful he was than his father, so he couldn’t determine how long it would take for him to break the hold of the order. However, he was satisfied for now. If Theomedes ever made a wrong move towards Laurent again, he would just repeat the order to stay away from him and that was that.

His alpha was not happy with him. There had been too little blood in total for the pain his omega had suffered, but Damen pushed it down, deep down, turned on his heel and walked past a gaping Kastor into the hall and then down towards his quarters. His brother caught up with him after the first steps he took.

“Did you really just use an alpha command on father?” He hissed and Damen nodded jerkily. “Since when can you do that?”

“I have no idea. I did it for the first time today. I hadn’t expected it to work to be honest. I was just so angry at him for trying to command me to respect him that I snapped, I think.” He needed his omega now. Laurent had pushed against their connection repeatedly during his argument with his father and he hadn’t been focused enough to respond properly. Now he tried to communicate calmness and reassurance through the bond, but Laurent was obviously not convinced.

“Well, I’m glad I didn’t have to try and get you off of the king himself. I really didn’t want a repeat from five days ago. You can be frightening if you want to, Damen.” Kastor clapped one hand on his shoulder and he felt himself relax the slightest fraction.

“Thank you for accompanying me anyway, brother.” He was truly grateful for his big brother, who was apparently much fonder of him than some years ago.

“You’re welcome. I saw through our father and his sick games some months after Vasilios was born and while I never mentioned something, it always hurt me to see how he tried to manipulate you. I’m just glad you’re so inherently good that he never succeeded. Unlike me, you didn’t let him taint your image of me.” Kastor slowed down, looking very contrite all of a sudden. “I never apologized, Damen, but I’m really sorry that I wasn’t a better brother for you. I know you looked up to me, loved and admired me, but that was never enough for me. I didn’t want your love and respect, I wanted to _be_ you and that almost destroyed me and our relationship. I’m very sorry for that.”

Damen had stopped walking and stared at his brother. He was sure his face had to be slack in surprise. “You were a great brother, Kastor. I always knew how difficult the situation had to be for you with father suddenly announcing your baby brother to be his heir after you have trained from the day you were born to take over. I never understood how he could push this aside so easily. How he could push you aside. I was very happy whenever you asked me for help, and I never held a grudge when you pushed me aside or dismissed me.”

Kastor shook his head. “That’s exactly what I mean, Damen. You don’t know what I thought about sometimes. I would have done _anything_ to take your position until I was a father myself and realized how horrible Theomedes was trying to play me.”

“And it’s in the past. Whatever grudge or anger you held towards me, I forgive you for it. You’re a good man, Kastor and I’m glad you’re my brother. And now let’s go visit our omegas. I need to talk to Laurent.”

As soon as they entered the office, Laurent’s eyes bore into Damen. He felt his husband’s gaze burning on his skin and he didn’t waste time with civilness and just walked over to cradle his omega’s face in his hands and kiss him softly. “Everything is alright, love. I talked to my father and he will keep his distance.”

Laurent nodded, slowly, his hands on Damen’s shoulder when he opened the bond. Damen could feel the relief and worry sweep over him. “I’m fine. Nothing happened. Don’t worry, sweetheart. Kastor helped me keep my temper in check.”

Laurent turned his head. Everything seemed to cost him energy at the moment, his movements so much more sluggish than they were before the drop. It was completely normal, the royal doctor assured Damen, it still made him nervous that his husband, the quickest, most elegant person on this planet was moving like he was submerged in thick molasses.

Kastor stood beside Jokaste, Vasilios on his shoulders while he talked to his wife. “It’s true. Don’t worry, Theomedes won’t bother either of you. Damen made sure of it. Now, let’s all go outside and enjoy the fine weather. I think we deserve half a day off.”

The older of the two brothers smiled a rare smile and put his arm around Jokaste’s waist, which seemed to surprise her. Damen knew Kastor normally wasn’t one to show his affection publicly, he suspected the change had something to do with what had happened to Laurent.

Damen stayed behind even after the small family of three already left. He couldn’t stop touching his omega since the incident and Laurent wasn’t really talking much. But he needed to know if the blond man was comfortable.

“Love, do you want to go?” He tilted his face up with a knuckle under his chin. Laurent bit his lower lip like in deep contemplation. Finally, he nodded. “Yes. Let’s go outside. Vasilios will want to play with you and Kastor. But before, I need to talk to you.”

Damen was immediately alert. “I’m here. You can tell me anything.”

Laurent smiled softly, it was not much more than a lifting of the corners of his mouth, but it was there and that was the important part.

“Auguste will be here in less than two weeks. How are we going to explain my state to him? He will know something is wrong and the doctor told me that I might have residual effects until my next heat which will be two weeks after his arrival. You know how overprotective he is. We can’t tell him about Theomedes or we might provoke an international incident.”

Damen knew his husband was right and it made him lose sleep. Auguste was a friend and Laurent’s beloved brother, but he was also the Crown Prince of Vere and if this would mean that he had to decide between lying and causing a war, he would lie. It didn’t mean he had to like it.

“He will know it’s the effect of a drop. Your mother did educate both of you on omega health as well as alpha health and Paschal was very thorough with Auguste. He was quite traumatized, he told me one summer.” Damen sighed and Laurent chuckled.

The omega sighed. “I know. And I can’t refuse to see him until the heat, otherwise he will immediately be concerned. I looked forward to his visit so much and now I dread every second of it.”

Damen felt his heart break. He just wanted Laurent to be able to smile and be happy. “Maybe we should tell him the truth? I suspect Auguste would be more upset if he thought we were lying to him and while I don’t doubt that you can pull it off, we both know that I’m horrible at deceiving people. I could make sure he can’t storm off in a moment of rage.”

Laurent sighed. “Honestly, I just don’t have the energy to argue with him. You’ll have to do the arguing and I’m not confident you will manage. Not because you’re not great at arguing but because I suspect you agree with him.”

Damen wrapped the omega up in a tight embrace. “I’ll do my best. You can depend on me for the time being alright? And if you want to spend your heat alone, then that’s also completely understandable. Don’t worry, love.”

Laurent’s head shot up, it was the fastest movement Damen had seen out of him in days. “What? Why should I spend my heat alone?” Damen felt hurt and fear flow through the bond and he pushed back love and acceptance.

“Laurent, what you lived through was a violation. If you wanted to have time to come to terms with that, I wouldn’t fault you for it. In heat you have to trust your partner completely and hand over your autonomy. This has to be scary for you.”

“Not with you. If you’re there then I know I’ll be alright. Damen, please, I thought we wanted to try for a baby.” He sounded soft and pleading and it was so out of character for him that Damen needed to hide his face for a moment in the blond hair. He couldn’t let Laurent see how affected he was by his change.

“I’ll do whatever you want, love. You just have to say the word but I want you to know that it’s also an option that you spend your heat alone. Alright?”

“Yes. Thank you for telling me, Damen, but it won’t be necessary. Now, let’s go. Kastor will be glad if you take over chasing after the little one.” Damen pressed a kiss to his hair and let him go. It was hard, but he knew they would be alright. They had to be.


	33. Whenever I'm away from you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support for this story. Here is finally the new chapter!  
I'm sorry I didn't post last week but I hope to return to my weekly update schedule :D  
Have fun ❤️

Auguste knew something wasn’t right as soon as he saw his brother when he greeted them in Ios. Laurent looked lovely, like always, but at the same time, his eyes were a bit clouded over, his movements not as fluid as normally and he kept close to Damen.

The official greeting was boring, like most state affairs were, but Auguste bore it with the stoicism of a man who had lived through a lot of these occasions. Felizitas beside him smiled and accepted all the compliments, but he could sense her annoyance. It made him grin and that made her smile and for a moment everything was alright, until his gaze fell on his little brother again.

He was worried. Damen behaved like an alpha ready to protect his omega from danger and that hadn’t even been the case in Vere, and after what Auguste had heard when he had emerged from the chambers with Felizitas after their bonding, he would have had every reason to. Whatever it was, it had to be serious if Damen was so tense.

However, when Laurent embraced Auguste later in the privacy of the guest quarters, he smelled just like always. His scent a hint in the air as was custom with the Akielons.

“Hello sweetheart,” Auguste murmured in his ear and just enjoyed the moment, until Laurent pulled back and he could see his eyes again.

“Auguste, please sit down.” Damen sounded calm, but his gaze flickered to Laurent, as if he was worried the omega would kneel over every moment. He didn't question him, but did as he was told for a change. Laurent sat much closer to Damen than he normally preferred.

“What’s going on?” He didn’t like what this behavior implied and only Felizitas’ hand on his knees held him back from immediately standing again and pacing.

Damen took a deep breath and Laurent took the opportunity to just drop the truth in Auguste’s lap. He was straight-forward like that. “I dropped, two weeks ago, approximately.”

“What?!” Auguste shouted and shot to his feet to take Laurent’s face between his hands and inspect him again, this time more closely. “What happened? You were so happy, I never thought… Damen, I swear-“ He could feel his emotions run higher and higher. His pheromones were only under control due to his exemplary training. He turned Laurent's head from side to side and his brother let him without much resistance.

“No, stop it, Auguste. Damen had nothing to do with it.” Laurent’s voice was still soft, although he did his best to glare at his alpha brother, but even with his floaty voice Auguste could hear the anger.

“Then explain to me what happened. Goodness, Laurent, that’s very serious.”

“I know. Please. I don’t have the energy to argue with you, Auguste. Just let me explain and then let us forget what happened because I can’t-“

“Alright.” Auguste knew he would have time later to ask Damen. He also knew that he couldn’t pressure an omega resurfacing from a drop and he would never argue or fight with his little brother after such an experience. Especially, if Laurent told him that he didn't have the energy. He knew his brother well enough to grasp the seriousness of that statement.

He lowered himself down beside his wife again. Her subtle scent a comforting reassurance beside him. “I promise, I won’t try to argue and I will just listen to you and after you told me everything we can change topics.” It would be hard, he knew it, but it was more important what Laurent wanted and needed. Damen visibly relaxed and that told Auguste more about his own decision than Laurent’s non-reaction. Damen looked so relieved, it was written all over his face. He had obviously done the right thing.

“I was assaulted by a very powerful alpha. He had me restrained, put me under a command and I didn’t have the strength to fight against both, he forced his pheromones in me through my bonding gland. Due to the pain I dropped. Damen helped me back and the doctors assured me that I would be all better after my heat in two weeks.” Laurent sounded matter of factly and Auguste balled his hand to a fist, clenched his teeth together and focused on keeping his pheromones restrained. Someone had tried to lay their filthy hands on his baby brother.

“I hope you killed him,” he growled in Damen’s direction. He could see a muscle tick in the other alpha’s jaw.

“I couldn’t. But believe me when I tell you that I wanted to. However, I assure you, he won’t lay a hand on Laurent again.” His posture betrayed his agitation. Damen looked like a man hanging on to sanity by a thread. 

The surprise at that was so overwhelming that Auguste forgot his anger for a second. “What do you mean, you couldn’t?”

He knew how _he_ would react should someone dare to touch Felizitas and their bond wasn’t even close to the intensity of the bond Damen and Laurent shared. How Damen could have held back from killing the other alpha after what he had done was unexplainable for him. Except for-

“Was he stronger than you? I can’t imagine.” He really couldn’t and if that would have been the case, chances would be high that Damen wouldn’t look so completely unharmed.

“No. He wasn’t. I commanded him to keep his distance from Laurent. It worked remarkably well,” Damen ground out through his teeth. Auguste could see how Laurent reached out and put one hand on Damen’s forearm. That alone seemed to calm the alpha down, but still, it made no sense. Obviously, Damen was still agitated and more than just angry at the other alpha. How could he stand to let this man live?

“It was Theomedes.” Laurent’s voice could have cut glass and Auguste flinched back in disbelief.

“What?” He croaked. The echo of Laurent’s words in his head made him dizzy with disbelief.

"You heard me.“ Laurent slumped back against the backrest, looking utterly drained. Auguste felt the nausea rise.

"The king assaulted you? But he’s your father, Damen.“ All the blood had left his face and he couldn’t decide if the urge to kill the man or the need to cuddle Laurent close was stronger.

Damen breathed hard, his chest raising and falling rapidly and Auguste could see that the other alpha was close to breaking apart. "I know. You also realize the position I‘m in. Even with our bond, I can‘t possibly kill the king. Not even with who I am and who he is.“

Auguste closed his eyes because Damen was right and he wanted to rage. It meant that _he_ couldn’t kill the king of Akielos either. Laurent had been assaulted by possibly the only alpha in all of Akielos that neither Damen nor Auguste could lay a finger on.

"Fuck. Damn it.“ The words were out of his mouth before he realized it and his wife rubbed soothing circles over his back. It didn’t really help, because Laurent had been _his_ responsibility for so long and he loved his brother with all his heart.

Laurent‘s pheromones in his nose were what brought him back to reality. "I‘ll be fine. What you‘re witnessing are the residues due to my drop. But otherwise I‘m fine. After my next heat they‘ll be gone.“ His brother sounded so calm and in control, Auguste wanted to shake him and tell him that he should be angry and horrified and not this cool, distant person. But then he thought about it. His brother‘s reaction was so typical for Laurent and he knew that chances were high that the omega was actually terrified and just very good at hiding it. It wouldn‘t help if he blamed him for his coping mechanism. He took a deep breath.

"I love you, Laurent. I just want you to be alright and happy. Whatever you need I’ll do it.“ The words cost him a lot. It was not in the nature of an alpha to back down and let something like this slide. And it was not in _his_ nature to leave Laurent vulnerable in the path of a predator who had already laid his hands on his precious baby brother. He wanted to bundle him up and take him back to Vere where he could protect him and make sure he was safe.

However, he was pretty sure Damen wouldn‘t agree with that and Laurent would probably laugh at him. He needed to calm down and that was very hard at the moment. Felizitas seemed to know, because suddenly her hand sneaked into his neck and guided his face towards her throat. He didn’t even try to resist. Eagerly he pushed his nose into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He inhaled her scent, her calming pheromones and felt how the muscles in his shoulders unlocked. He closed his eyes and gulped down her scent, the assurance that everything was alright.

When he lifted his head again, he tugged her closer, he wasn‘t sure he could stand this conversation any longer with her even one inch farther away than absolutely necessary.

Laurent observed him closely, almost cautiously. It was obvious his brother knew how much he struggled with what he had just heard. "I love you too, Auguste. I’m just very glad that you’re here. Thank you for understanding.“

In this moment Auguste knew that he had reacted in the right way, that his struggle with his own instinct was the right thing to do. Laurent smiled at him. It was a bit tired but it reached his eyes and made his face light up. Then he stood.

"We should let you rest, but I thought we could eat breakfast together tomorrow, in our chambers?“ Laurent looked at both of them with a soft expression on his face and Auguste could only nod. He would certainly not refuse an invitation of his brother. Laurent walked over and hugged both of them briefly before letting Damen pull him close and steering him out of the room.

Auguste stared after them. Concern bubbling up again. Felizitas turned towards him. "Don’t worry too much. Damen loves him very much and Laurent’s a very strong person. Also, omega drops are bad if they last for a long time but from what I heard Laurent’s lasted for a few hours maximum. That’s rather short and while the residual effects are unpleasant, he’s right about them being gone with the next heat.“

"Yes, you‘re right. I just- he’s still so young and I saw enough alphas try to take advantage of him. That his own father-in-law tried to rape him- it makes me so sick.“

Felizitas took his face between her hands. Auguste looked into her beautiful eyes. She's really stunning, he thought. "It’s horrible and you have every right to be horrified by the thought, but also think about the fact that Damen made sure it wouldn’t happen again and that Laurent was very grateful that you didn’t run off to challenge the king to a duel. You are a very good brother, and I’m proud to be by your side, husband.“

Auguste smiled at her and kissed her softly. He was grateful that she was by his side too.

The next day, they ate their breakfast with Laurent and Damen in their private chambers. They sat in a beautiful parlor, the sun filtered through the big windows. Laurent showed Felizitas around the room, pointed out different parts of Akielon culture. Auguste registered the way Damen’s eyes wouldn’t leave Laurent for even a few minutes.

"Why are you so agitated? In your private quarters he should be fine.“ He asked cautiously with a sickening feeling rising inside of him. Damen wasn’t unreasonably overprotective, there had to be a reason for his nervousness.

Indeed, the big alpha snorted derisively. "It happened in our private quarters. In the library I gifted him for our wedding. I can‘t set a foot in there anymore without thinking about it. Laurent refuses to admit that he doesn‘t like going in there anymore, but he smells always a bit off when he comes back.“

Auguste felt how the breath left his lungs. But before he could reply, Damen put one hand on his shoulder. "I know. However, Laurent wants to tell you something unrelated but no less important, I imagine.“

Well, if that was what his brother wanted, Auguste could keep quiet. They sat down around the table stacked with delicious dishes. Damen changed the topic to the omega houses and his plans for changes. Auguste was very intrigued.

"I have plans myself for changing omega laws. However, the repercussions will be enormous after this decision.“ He observed the two omegas, still walking around the room.

"Yes. But I need to change something. It’s not right and it’s dangerous and I don’t intend to make the same mistakes my father does.“ Damen sipped on his coffee. A Patran beverage that Auguste was very fond of too. He lifted his own cup to his lips.

"My father will never step down as long as he can cling to the throne.“

"I suggested to Theomedes that he thinks about handing the crown over. But I doubt he‘ll take my advise to heart. At least not immediately. I try to push for change with the kyros. Some of them are also thinking that change it not a bad thing. We will see.“ Damen observed Laurent across the room and Auguste observed Damen. The alpha was clearly enamored. Good, that was very good indeed.

He felt how his shoulders relaxed a fraction. As long as Damen looked at his baby brother like that he wouldn’t have to worry too much. Felizitas’ scent enveloped him then and he relaxed even further. It wouldn’t do to spoil the morning with a dark mood if he thought about the incident with Theomedes. Especially when Laurent looked content and relaxed in his seat.

"I want to tell you something, Auguste.”

His eyes had never left his little brother and he inclined his head to show him that he was listening. Laurent bit his bottom lip, his eyes flickered to Damen for the fraction of a second and he took a deep breath. He looked almost insecure, as if he wasn’t sure how Auguste would react to whatever he wanted to tell him. He looked more nervous than the day before when he told them about the assault. Immediately, Auguste felt his protective instinct rise to the surface.

“Did something else happen? Are you unwell?” He sounded panicked to his own ears.

“NO!” Laurent’s voice was still a bit distant, too floaty but Auguste knew that his brother would have half yelled at this point if it weren’t for the drop. “Just let me… I don’t know how to tell you. Rationally, I just have to say it.” He took another deep breath. Felizitas’ hand on his knee grounded Auguste enough to stay silent while his brother gathered the courage to tell him whatever had him in such knots.

“We’ll try for a baby on my next heat,” Laurent rushed the words a bit. The slightly faster speech told Auguste enough about how important his approval was for his younger brother. He felt his eyebrows shoot towards his hairline. This was really not what he had expected.

“I wanted to tell you in person.”

Auguste felt the grin spread on his lips. He stood and walked around the table to pull Laurent out of his seat and into a crushing embrace. The omega was warm and so alive in his arms, he was so glad the news were good for a change. “Really?”

“Yes. We’re ready. I’m ready. And my body is fully developed, according to the midwife. I have no higher risk than any other male omega out there.” Laurent reassured him. Auguste laughed and spun him in a circle.

“I can’t wait to meet my nephew or my niece. I’m sure they’ll be adorable.” He dragged one wrist over Laurent’s spine. That were good news indeed. He could already imagine how this small bundle of joy would coo at him. If they inherited only a fraction of Laurent’s adorableness he was sure that the whole kingdom would be enamored by them in no time. He was also sure that Laurent and Damen would be great parents judging by their temperaments. They'd make a good team.

“Thank you, Auguste.” Laurent whispered the words into his neck and Auguste had a flashback of him his little brother would hide his face in his neck when he carried him through the palace in Vere before their father had forbidden him from doing so.

“You don’t have to thank me for anything, Lauri. You know I’d do almost anything for you. You’re my beloved brother and if you’re happy, then I’m happy. Do you understand?”

Laurent laughed and pulled back. “Yes, you sap. I understand.”

Auguste set him down on his feet again and then Felizitas approached them and hugged Laurent too. “That are great news.”

Laurent smiled at her. It was surprising how fast he had warmed up to her. “Yes. I think so too.” Then again maybe not. Laurent was the one who proposed the match first. He had corresponded with Felizitas over the last months constantly. Really, Auguste thought, he shouldn’t be surprised at all.

They sat again. Laurent obviously relieved, Damen looking all warm and adoring and Auguste was so glad that they had decided to visit. This was exactly the right thing to do and he had missed his brother very much. Now that they’d stay for over a month here, he’d get the opportunity to spend time with his brother again. He leaned back and listened to Felizitas asking Damen about some thing or other. It was a relaxed meal and he knew everything would be alright sooner or later.


	34. I'd keep you safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers,  
Thank you all so much for commenting and leaving kudos! This chapter is basically pure smut (at least the second half) xD So, yeah... the next one will be a heat chapter (so even more smut xD). Just for your information <3.  
Stay healthy and safe!

Laurent felt the first imperceptible traces of his pre-heat exactly ten days after Auguste’s arrival. It was different than usually. He felt tired and boneless, he just wanted to stay in their nest. However, the normal jitters and bursts of sudden anxiety weren’t present and that was the silver lining on the horizon.

As it was, he forced himself out of the nest and to Vasilios‘ lessons. The changes to his scent were minor, it was a high probability that only Damen could smell them yet. Nobody else was accustomed enough to his scent. However, he was in no state to handle his normal workload and he knew it. For the first time in his life he let himself be weak. He asked Jokaste to excuse him from his other duties and went back to the bedroom. He burrowed himself in the nest he constructed with the commissioned nesting materials and stayed there until it was time for dinner. The pre-heat intensified faster than normally and he wouldn’t have bothered with getting up if it wasn’t for Felizitas and Auguste visiting. However, he wanted to spend as much time with them as he could and as they had accompanied Damen to see a theatre today, he hadn’t seen them yet.

He struggled out of bed, dressed in a chiton and one of Damen‘s cloaks and wandered outside. It was Pallas‘ turn with protecting him and the alpha immediately picked up on his vulnerable state.

“Exalted, are you sure you want to go to the hall? I can let somebody fetch you dinner and bring it to your quarters.“ He sounded worried and stood a little bit closer than he normally did. Laurent didn’t mind. Pallas was his favorite after all.

“I’m sure.“ He made sure to walk decisively, still, he was unable to push down all of his instinctive reactions as he made for the dinning hall. He flinched slightly when an alpha noble came a bit too close. After that his guards made sure to shield him completely. Damen’s concern over the bond was immediate. Laurent pushed back reassuring thoughts, about how he was protected and that Damen didn’t have to worry. When he finally reached the dais, he was relieved to see that Damen and Auguste were both already seated. He drew closer, touched his wrist to Auguste’s bare shoulder in a fleeting scent marking and sat down beside Damen. His husband reached over and covered his hand tenderly.

“Are you alright?“ he asked while thinking how good Laurent smelled and pushing the thought through the bond. The omega felt himself relax, the bond settling into place around him and Damen being all warm and sure by his side.

“I’m fine.“ His voice was dreamy, whispery and Laurent just wanted it to stop. He wanted his control back, he wanted to sound like himself again. It was frustrating and worrying and he was so glad that soon it would be over. Damen stared at him, looking a bit dazed. Laurent knew this expression; Damen was thinking about fucking him. It made him smirk into his cup when he lifted it to his lips.

Although he wasn’t in a constant state of arousal during pre-heat, he was sure Damen could make him melt as soon as they returned to their chambers. He suddenly really wanted to get back. Damen would press him into their bed and take him slowly and tenderly like he was wont to do during Laurent’s pre-heat. He’d suck on the mating bite high up on Laurent’s neck until it was one big purple bruise and then kiss and lick over it till the omega couldn’t keep the high keens back anymore.

Laurent felt the heat rise inside of him. He _wanted, _longed even. His alpha smelled like love and passion and safety and his head swam with delirious desire while his heart pumped like crazy. He knew he had to be flushed, the warmth in his cheeks couldn’t be mistaken for anything else. He tried to keep the bond closed in order to not let his husband know about his hopeless desire for him, but his control was weakened since the assault and he was only too aware of the small part of himself that didn‘t actually want to keep his wishes from his alpha.

Damen’s nostrils flared as he breathed in hard and then the alpha was on his feet and pulled Laurent up too.

“I apologize, Auguste. But Laurent’s in pre-heat and we will dine in our chambers. I’m sure my brother will accompany you to the evening entertainment.“ Kastor, on Damen’s other side nodded with a polite smile and a worrying glance at Laurent.

He didn’t like all these looks of anxiety that were thrown his way. Especially when Auguste’s eyes focused on him with the same worry but multiplied a tenfold. “Are you alright?“

Laurent chuckled lowly. “Yes. I just really need to be fucked right now and I think Damen didn‘t want to traumatize the Akielon court with stating the reason for our departure quite that plainly.“ He said it loud enough that Damen, Kastor, Felizitas and Auguste heard him. The reactions were hilarious. Kastor looked scandalized but also the tiniest bit amused, Auguste looked like he was going to be sick, Felizitas was giggling uncontrollably and Damen- well, Damen managed to look as if he wanted to push Laurent down right then and there and have his wicked way with him while simultaneously looking embarrassed and horrified beyond words. Laurent smirked, kissed his brother’s hair, took Damen‘s hand and pulled him through the hall.

Damen needed the whole way back to their quarters to recover from Laurent’s bluntness. Well, Laurent didn’t need him functional before their return, so he didn’t really push him. And when they finally closed the door to their bedroom behind them, Damen was upon him within seconds. Well, Laurent certainly wasn’t complaining, not when his husband buried one hand in his hair and tilted his head back to kiss him savagely.

He went pliant immediately. That was exactly what he needed, his rattled omega self relishing in the power his alpha had. Damen groaned low in his throat and sucked lightly on Laurent’s bottom lip. Then he pulled back, almost as if he tired to hong onto control. “You smell delicious.”

Laurent felt the warmth raise again, the praise washing over him and leaving behind the want to please. “Thank you,” he replied softly and bared his throat even further. Damen stared at him, took some steps back, his pupils blown and a muscle ticking in his jaw.

“I don’t know what I should do, sweetheart. You have me on the brink of madness and I’m afraid of hurting you. My rut could be triggered every moment. I’m not sure I have enough control over myself to-“

Laurent lightly pressed his fingertips against Damen’s mouth to stop him from talking. “Don’t. I need it, Damen. That’s exactly what I require. My omega side needs to be reassured that I’m yours and that you’ll take care of me, otherwise I suspect that the discrepancy between my instinct and logic will cause serious damage. I’m vulnerable like never before, closer to my instincts than I ever thought possible and you’re my alpha. I-“ he paused, not sure how to explain this to Damen without worrying him. “I love you. I trust you and I need to know that you want me, uninhibited and completely. Even now.”

They had talked about this. But it seemed that the meaning hadn’t really sunk in, because Damen looked startled. “What do you need me to do?”

Laurent took a deep breath. “I need you to give up control. Don’t be worried about hurting me or being too dominant or possessive. We both knew that this heat and rut would be a lot more animalistic than every single one before. Both of us need it more than our logic might like to admit and I’m not afraid.” Laurent could see that Damen was afraid and he needed him to _understand_. “Alpha, I’m not afraid of you.”

His husband still hesitated. “You’re still in pre-heat.”

“Yes.”

“Normally, we cuddle right now.” Damen was obviously flustered and Laurent was slowly losing his patience. He just needed some reassurance, his omega clawed to the surface, demanding to submit and please like never before. Damn it. A desperate whine bubbled up inside of him. He pressed his lips together firmly and fought his instincts to reason with his alpha again.

“It’s not like usually, Damen. I don’t think I have much control left and I can’t argue with you further. We talked about boundaries before, we talked about do’s and don’t’s and nothing I ever felt or heard through the bond from your side, not during heat or rut and not outside of it has even come close to the violating this boundary. What you want is a resonance of the exact same things I want. The bond wouldn’t let you do something I don’t want, **_I_** wouldn’t let you. Please. Don’t make me beg for it.” He shut his mouth with a click. He couldn’t do this. He felt so torn between his want to just sink to his knees and hand his whole being over to his alpha and his knowledge that this might absolutely terrify his husband. The assault had not rattled just him, Damen had been shaken in the very foundations of his being and it was clear that this extended to their bedroom. It was just unfortunate that their needs seemed to drift apart.

He looked at his husband, a plea on the tip of his tongue, the bond flaring between them like a living thing. It pulsed and strained and tugged and somehow Laurent hoped that it would be enough. For the second time in his life he hoped that some external force might save him, the weakness bringing him close to tears. However, he refused to have a breakdown here before his agitated alpha. He clenched his left hand to a fist, burying his fingernails deep in the soft flesh of his palm to focus on something else than the burning need trying to take over.

The shame still deeply ingrained into his consciousness made him doubt his every word and threatened to trigger a much more emotional response than what was typical for him. He felt his cheeks flush and suddenly he couldn’t hold Damen’s gaze any longer. Never before had he felt ashamed in front of his husband, but now he needed every last ounce of his famed control to not start explaining himself, asking for forgiveness and telling Damen to forget what he had said. He shouldn’t want these things. He might be an omega but he had tried his whole life to prove that he wasn’t dominated by his nature. He shouldn’t want to submit, it was just a sign of a weak mind. It was shameful and his father had been right, Laurent wasn’t fit to make any decisions concerning the fate of a nation. He wasn’t even able to distance himself from his most basic instincts.

He was so caught up in his own emotional response, in his insecurities, that he didn’t register Damen’s movements, until his husband stood directly before him.

“I’m sorry,” Laurent squeezed his eyes tightly shut as the words left his trembling lips. He didn’t want Damen to be angry with him or, even worse, disappointed. He wasn’t sure he could take that right then.

“Laurent, look at me.” Damen didn’t sound angry or disappointed. In fact, he sounded soft and loving and Laurent was terrified what might lurk underneath that superficial tone of voice. What if Damen was disgusted? He wasn’t the man the alpha had married. He wasn’t the independent, strong being that instigated fear in others, he was weak and pathetic and the assault had only underlined these flaws in him.

“Laurent, _sweetheart_, look at me. Please.” The tone had changed. Damen sounded very calm all of a sudden, a subliminal command lacing his words and it was exactly what the omega in Laurent needed. The breath was punched out of him and he couldn’t keep his eyes closed, even if he wanted to. Slowly he opened them and dragged his gaze up to Damen’s face.

“That’s good. You’re doing very well for me, sweetheart.” Damen reached out and placed one strong hand on Laurent’s cheek and the omega felt his knees give under him. He had _pleased_ his alpha. The rush at the thought made him feel dizzy and he would have fallen to the floor, hadn’t Damen wrapped one strong arm around him. He still felt exposed and raw and so unsure of himself that something in his chest clenched painfully, but his alpha hadn’t left yet and that had to count for something.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. You have nothing to be ashamed of, am I making myself clear?” Damen’s voice was insistent, his eyes boring into Laurent’s and the omega almost believed him.

“Don’t worry, I have you. I love you. Everything’s alright.” The alpha pressed insistent fingers against Laurent’s mating bite and that elicited a moan from him. It was practically ripped out of him and he turned his head away slightly, embarrassment flooding his cheeks red again.

“Do you want to be good for me, omega? Do you want to please me?” The words were only a rumble and uttered close to Laurent’s ear, Damen’s breath ghosted against his cheek. He felt another wave of pleasure wash over him. Quickly followed by shame. His breath hitched, close to a sob as he tried to gain back some semblance of self-control and logic. Just something that made him feel less worthless.

“Don’t be afraid, sweetheart. I want that too, very much so.”

Laurent clung to Damen’s arms, not yet sure what that entailed. He’d do about anything to please his alpha right now. He bit his bottom lip when he turned his head to meet his husband’s eyes once again.

“Yes. I want that.”

The alpha groaned and then continued to devour Laurent whole. He pressed their mouths together with an urgency that left the omega breathless. Kissing him and kissing him until they both panted against the other’s lips. His hand had once again found its way into Laurent’s hair, tugging softly and tilting his head back so that the alpha could apply his mouth to the mating bite. He sucked over the bonding gland, nipping at the soft flesh and keeping him still with his hand in his hair. Laurent had no idea how long his alpha worshipped the mark of their connection, but it was long enough for him to be sure that his neck had to look like something, or someone, had mauled him.

When Damen started to lick a trail up over his throat, Laurent felt the noise of protest leave his lips before his brain had even registered it. Damen nipped at his earlobe before speaking directly in his ear.

“You have no idea.” His breath came in little puffs, “You have no idea how perfect you are.” Laurent felt his eyes close on their own accord. His lips parted but no sound left his mouth. It was, as if the whole universe had shrunk down to him and the man who held him up, quite literally now.

Damen lifted him effortlessly, Laurent didn’t care what happened next as long as Damen stayed close.

“You don’t even know it, do you, sweetheart?” It was obviously a rhetoric question. Laurent didn’t even try to answer it. He was too preoccupied with making sense of the words. Each of them leaving his mind in shambles.

“You make me lose my mind. You’re so brilliant and strong and caring and you aren‘t even aware of it.” Damen deposited him on their bed and then pulled back. Laurent opened his eyes again, taking in his surroundings. The nest around him a safe space, filled with their combined scents. “Can I join you?” Damen still asked every heat cycle and the answer was always the same.

Laurent whined low in his throat. “Please. Please, alpha.” He wanted more, needed more.

Damen smiled down at him. He climbed into the nest and proceeded to take Laurent’s clothes off. “Look at you. You should see yourself, omega, you’re stunning. Absolute perfection and all for me, only for me to see.”

Laurent knew his blush had to be spreading from his cheeks down over his neck to his chest. Damen’s words had the heat pooling in his gut, his cock leaking precome onto his stomach and his scent leaning towards ginger. The alpha groaned above him, dropping his head into Laurent’s neck again.

“Let‘s see how good you can be for me, sweetheart. Alright? Can you do exactly as I ask?“ Damen pulled back to look at him with darkened eyes. Laurent practically melted into the soft mattress beneath him at those words. He could feel his slick flowing freely. He was so wet, he was sure he had to drip onto the nest. His head swam with the thick scent of his alpha‘s arousal and desire and the feeling of love over their bond.

“Yes,“ he croaked out. He felt his cheeks heating again, still unsure about what he thought of his own desire to _please_.

“Good. That‘s very good, omega. I want you to keep your hands right there. No touching. Not touching yourself or me. Just let me take care of you. Can you do that?“ Damen brushed a lock from Laurent‘s flushed cheek. His eyes searched the omega‘s face frantically. Laurent knew that he was just as affected by this situation, although he still struggled to really believe it. Still, he twisted his hands in the material beside his head and held still. Consciously he relaxed every muscle in his body and looked at Damen with all the vulnerability this situation inspired in him. Damen, who had continued with stroking his hair tenderly, smiled.

“Very good. I‘m going to touch you now, sweetheart.“

Laurent squirmed in the nest. He felt the slick gush out of him. It was almost disconcerting. He was just glad that he knew what to do with his hands. It was almost too much pleasure and need for him to handle and his fingers, curled in the blanket, gave him enough stability to anchor in reality. Damen looked at him like he was a miracle and it made his head spin.

“You smell like a dream. I want to lick you all over.“

Laurent could only moan and squeeze his eyes shut as Damen started to do just that. His tongue mapping a wet trail from his mating bite down his chest to both of his nipple, where he spent enough time for Laurent to completely lose his mind. He writhed in the soft nest when Damen sucked one pebbled nipple into his mouth and flickered the other with a thumb. He arched his back and clenched helplessly around nothing. He needed something inside of him so badly.

Then Damen mouthed over his stomach, licking over his abs, dragging his teeth down over one jutting hipbone and sucking at the tender flesh of his inner thigh. Laurent bit his lip to keep his hands where they were. He wanted to reach out and touch Damen’s hair, clench his fingers in the soft curls. But his alpha wanted him to keep his hands where they were. So, they stayed there.

Damen exhaled sharply, obviously aware of Laurent’s feelings.

“Good. You’re so good for me. Just like that.” He sounded pleased and wrecked and in combination with his scent, Laurent was sure that there was never something more arousing than this tone of voice on his husband. He could feel his cock give a jerk and dribble precome onto his abs. He was so close and Damen hadn’t even touched him where he really wanted him. The thought was almost devastating.

He gasped air into his lungs and redirected his gaze to the ceiling. He couldn’t _watch_ Damen too. Not if he smelled him, heard him and felt what he felt over the bond. Never before was he more grateful that they lived in an Akielon building. Mirrors above the bed would have killed him now.

“You’re stunning. Absolutely beautiful. I can’t believe that you’re married to me.” Damen’s mouth was very close to Laurent’s cock. He could feel the hot breath against his straining member.

Laurent let the breath escape him in a rush. “But I am. I’m yours and you’re mine and nothing can change that.” He could hear his voice shake in barely contained arousal and Damen groaned when he heard it.

“Yes. And I’m the only one who gets to have this with you.” Then heat enveloped Laurent’s dick and he bit his lip hard to keep from making a noise. Damen pulled off.

“Ah-ah-ah,” he tutted, “no holding back. Let me hear you, sweetheart. I want to hear everything.”

Laurent looked down and nodded once. His alpha smiled up to him, it was almost feral.

“Good.” Then his mouth was back and every thought flew out of the omega’s mind. Except that he was still so _empty_.

“Please.” The word left his mouth in a breathy whisper and immediately he slammed his eyes shut and blushed to the roots of his hair. This was so _pathetic_. His father would be so disappointed if he could see him right now.

Damen pulled off again, kissed his hipbone and sucked on the scent gland on his thigh.

“Laurent. You don’t have to be ashamed, not with me. You have no idea what it does to me if you ask me for something. Especially in bed. Don’t hold back. Not here, not with me. It doesn’t make you weak. It _doesn’t_. Please.” His mouth was hot as he sucked a bruise in the tender flesh of Laurent’s inner thigh.

His scent was full of desire and the feelings over the bond were so earnest, the omega felt tears prickle at his eyes. His father had done some damage, but he was no longer subjected to his father’s treatment and his alpha wanted to hear him, was pleased with him and was aroused by his submission in bed. It didn’t have to stay like this, filled with his shame, forever.

And if Laurent was one thing only, then he was persistent. He opened his eyes slowly, tilted his head to look at Damen, still laying between his legs and took a deep, steading breath.

“Please, alpha, I’m so _empty_.” He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but it definitely hadn’t been what was happening then. Damen stared at him with an expression of such all-encompassing hunger that Laurent was sure he would be devoured in the next second. The moan tumbling over Damen’s lips was so absolutely _filthy_, it made Laurent’s toes curl. And then he felt Damen’s fingers nudge at his entrance.

“Gods, sweetheart, you’re _dripping_. Later, I’ll put my mouth on you and lick you clean.”

The omega fell back when two fingers entered him then. The noises spilling over his lips were quiet, but breathy and drenched in desire and he knew Damen heard them due to the way his alpha whispered encouragements into his skin, before licking over the full length of Laurent’s cock. From there it was just sweet torture. The omega hoped it would never end.

When he worked Laurent open on four of his fingers, the alpha kissed his way back up his body.

“I’m going to fuck you now, sweetheart. And you want me to, don’t you?” He whispered the words against Laurent’s jaw, as he pressed kisses from his ear to his chin.

“Yes. Please. _Yes_.” Laurent arched his back and clenched his fingers even tighter in the material of the nest under him. He wanted to pull Damen up, card his fingers through the dark locks and kiss him until they both gasped for breath, but he kept his hands right where they were.

Damen chuckled darkly. “Fuck. Gods, I want you. So much.”

“I want you too. Now, _please_.” Laurent tried his best to get Damen moving and it seemed to work, because the alpha lifted his legs to wrap them around his waist and the gasp escaping him then was not due to surprise. He felt Damen’s cock rub over his stretched-out hole.

“I’m going to take you now. All mine.” Damen sounded just as out of control as Laurent felt and for a hysterical moment, he asked himself if the alpha could have slipped into rut without him noticing. But no, apparently the whole dynamics of their bedroom activities seemed to appeal to Damen’s instincts just as much as to Laurent’s.

“Yes. Yes. Yours, only yours.” When he finally felt the head of Damen’s cock pop inside of him, Laurent keened. He was so ready and he just needed to be fucked.  
“You feel incredible, sweetheart. I don’t think I’ll ever get over it.” Damen pushed inside in one longe, smooth stroke and Laurent almost cried in relief. He wrapped his legs tightly around his alpha’s hips, his hands were still twisted into the sheets beside his head. He stared up at his husband, completely laid bare and vulnerable like never before. It was incredible. Damen’s eyes on him burned like fire, consumed him, until he was sure, he could never look away again.

When the alpha pulled out slowly before snapping his hips back hard and deep, Laurent was sure he was losing his mind. The squelching sounds that filled their bedroom when Damen pushed back inside slowly were almost embarrassing, but Laurent was much too preoccupied with holding his hands right where they should be to really care all that much.

The urge to touch his alpha lessened somewhat during the minutes of the slow fucking Damen kept up, he kept his hands where they were and just handed himself over.

“Damn, sweetheart, I knew you’d be so good for me if you wanted to. Good omega.” Damen sounded almost reverently when he said the words. His eyes intently fixed on Laurent’s face, as if he couldn’t look away, even if he wanted to. Over the bond, the omega could feel the happiness and love of his alpha.

Laurent squeezed his eyes shut again. He was so damn close, he was sure he’d come untouched in the next couple of minutes. His alpha was pleased with him, Damen liked how good he had been for him, and Laurent was sure he had _never_ felt so good in his entire life.

“Oh _fuck_. Sweetheart, you _like_ that.” It was no question so Laurent saw no reason to answer that. It was just was well, because Damen kept talking almost instantly, “You- you have no idea what you’re doing to me, Laurent. I should have known you would be just as perfect at submitting as with everything else if you chose to. And you did, didn’t you?” Damen gasped for air. “You want to please me, don’t you?”

Laurent opened his eyes with a great struggle. He wouldn’t be ashamed anymore. He just refused. “Yes.” He looked straight into Damen’s beautiful, dark eyes and he knew he’d tumble over the edge every moment now.

“_Oh_” Damen sounded like the admission startled him into a helpless frenzy. His hips started to move faster, his cock pounded into Laurent harder, grazing his prostate with every thrust. “You look so perfect like this. You’re pleasing me _so much_, sweetheart. Oh goodness. I love you.”

Laurent felt so good, he almost wanted to cry. “Love you too,” he choked out, before the next thrust sent him over the edge. The orgasm slammed into him with the force of a racing horse at full speed and he was sure he passed out for a second or two.

When he opened his eyes again, he wasn’t really sure when he had closed them in the first place, black specks danced in his vision and he could hear the blood pumping in his ears. Damen was still inside him, incredibly hard, his thrusts shallower but not less desperate.

“Knot me. Please. Give me your knot, alpha,” Laurent begged and he didn’t care. He wanted to be connected for as long as possible. And when Damen moaned throaty and low at his words, before burying himself to the hilt and letting the knot inflate, Laurent didn’t care if anyone ever thought he was weak for wanting what he wanted.


	35. I'd keep you sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!  
Thank you so so much for your support, your kudos, your comments and all the love for this story <3  
Warning for this chapter: Mention of miscarrying (nothing graphic or explicit, and not Laurent, mind you). I indicated the talk about miscarriage with a line, so you can skip the last part of the chapter. I will put a short explanation in the end notes.   
I have a lot going on at the moment with exams and work and my family. Thus please forgive me for not responding to your comments yet. Just know that they are motivating me so much and give me this warm, fuzzy feeling ❤️ You're the best and I'm so grateful I get to share this story with all of you!  
Love, Alina 🥰

Damen knew exactly when Laurent‘s heat hit full force. They had spent the last day in bed together. After their mind-blowing fucking, Damen had refused to leave and continued to pamper his omega. Now that he had finally been granted permission to do so. Laurent had snarked at him, but otherwise didn’t resist and now his scent turned to something so alluring, Damen had a hard time keeping his head straight. He knew his rut wasn’t far away anymore.

Laurent was warm under him and he smelled like temptation personified. Damen felt the growl rumble in his chest when he pressed his nose to the scent gland on Laurent‘s neck. The omega arched his back and bared his neck to his ministration. Damen felt his feral side rear its head. This was it. The moment he’d lose all control over himself. He knew it clear as day.

The growl was practically ripped from him when he put his teeth on Laurent’s mating gland. His bite was already there, but he couldn’t resist putting his teeth back over the mark, just holding the omega under him in place. His husband squirmed, tried to push back against him, but Damen only caught his wrists in one hand and pressed the other down over the small of the omega’s back to keep him in place.

For a minute he stayed like this. Relishing in the feeling of the warm body under him, the knowledge that this was his omega, his husband, his mate. Then the urge to breed started to overwhelm his thoughts.

“Alpha, alpha please,” Laurent sounded desperate already. Like always during heat. Biology taking over. Damen wouldn’t be the one to deny him what he wanted. He pulled back from his mate’s neck and put his mouth directly over his ear.

“Good omega, so beautiful, all mine.” His rut teetered at the edge of his consciousness. “Gonna knot you, gonna fill you up with my pups.”

“Please. Yes. Give me your pups.” Laurent started to struggle again. Trying to push his ass back on Damen’s cock. The alpha rumbled, deep and loud, it was an order to stay still, and some primal part of his husband understood it. Immediately, the omega stilled, went pliant under him. It was amazing.

“Like that, omega. Just like that.” Damen pushed his cock, hard and dripping pre-come between the omega’s cheeks. It was a slippery and wet sensation that greeted him. A happy rumble building in his chest.

When he pushed inside, he couldn’t stop the moan from slipping over his lips. Laurent under him whimpered softly. He panted and buried his face in the pale neck of his omega. This was a feeling that couldn’t be compared with anything else he ever experienced.

Slowly, he fucked into the omega, until Laurent almost sobbed with pleasure. “Please. Alpha, I need your knot.”

Damen laved on his mating gland, drawing more of his scent out. His pleasure spiking, while he crooned in Laurent’s ear. “So beautiful, so good for me, so precious, my perfect mate, sweet omega, all mine.”

Finally, he let go of Laurent’s wrists and ran his hands over the omega’s body in worship. He would touch him all day. The thought made him deliriously happy.

The swelling of his knot was secondary to the happiness he felt right then. But Laurent whined again, pushed back. “So good. You’re so big inside of me,” the words spilled over pink lips ripped the last coherent thought from Damen’s mind. He rocked inside Laurent, pressing closer, deeper, more. He just needed more.

“Spread your legs wider, sweetheart. Let me go deeper.” He didn’t know what was happening around him, except that his omega immediately complied and he slipped that last inch deeper. He put both hands on the pale, muscled thighs of his husband and pushed. Laurent rasped a soft cry as Damen spread his legs apart, grinding in deeper still, until it felt like the head of his massive cock was reaching places he had never felt before.

“Alpha,” Laurent sobbed. His hands were twisted in the bedding under him. “Give me more.”

Damen leaned back down again, blanketing his husband with his own body, still rocking deep inside of him, chasing that last bit of pleasure needed to push him over the edge. “Gonna fill you up, spill deep inside of you,” he growled. Yes, he’d make his mate swell with their pup. He’d look so beautiful, and why not tell him that? “You’ll look perfect, round with my pup, sweetheart. Wanna see you swollen and glowing. Going to give you all of my seed.” He pushed one hand under Laurent, caressing his stomach softly. The muscles twitched under his hand, the skin was silky soft.

“Please, please I want it. I want it so much, alpha. Want your seed, your pup. Get me pregnant.”

That was it, Damen tumbled over the edge. His orgasm was so intense, he was afraid to black out for a second.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Laurent chanted under him, pushing back against him, grinding up on his cock. “Give me all of your seed, alpha. Want it so bad.”

Damen felt his cock twitch and spill even more, he knew this would be a rut and heat like no other before. The intensity of his first orgasm triggered his rut and then he was lost to fucking, breeding, mating.

When they came back to their rational selves, Damen felt sore like never before in his life. How long had it been since the heat started? He had lost every track of time. But he needed something to drink, right now. Struggling he sat up and winced. Yes, he would feel that for some time, he was sure. His gaze fell on the blond head buried in a pillow.

Laurent looked wrecked, his hair was a mess, there were marks all over his body, bruises of Damen’s hands clenched too tightly, love-bites, teeth marks, but he had a content smile on his lips, even in sleep. The alpha felt soothed and then he climbed out of bed slowly. He wasn’t really sure how he made his way to the door. Everything hurt so much he was sure he couldn’t get up a second time that day.

“Bring us food and something to eat, order the servants to draw us a bath in an hour, and fetch the royal physician.” His voice sounded terrible, but the guards posted outside of their chambers immediately complied.

A noise from the nest made him turn around immediately. “Sweetheart?”

Another groan and a movement. He hurried back, as fast as his sore muscles allowed him to. Laurent blinked up to him, he looked a bit disorientated. “Why do I feel as if my whole body had been trampled on by a wild ox?” He croaked out. Damen chuckled, relief flooding him. His husband sounded like himself again, not the breathy, soft thing that Theomede’s pheromones had left behind. He brushed his knuckles over a sharp cheekbone and pressed a kiss to his disheveled hair. Composed, poised Laurent looked like a wreck and it made something in his chest clench with tenderness.

“Because we tried for a baby and our instincts went a bit crazy.”

“Ah yes, that explains things.” Laurent rolled fully onto his back. His front looked just as mauled. Damen winced in sympathy. “Sorry for that, sweetheart.” His alpha certainly hadn’t had any qualms about stating his territory.

Laurent craned his neck and looked down on himself. A startled laugh escaped him then. “Well, husband, you were certainly thorough. By the gods, I can’t wear a chiton for weeks. Auguste will faint if he sees this.”

“The best solution for that would be if we just stayed in bed all day for the next week, then you would have to wear nothing at all.” He waggled his eyebrows playfully, “you know I like you best if you have no stitch of clothing on you.”

“We have duties to fulfill you beast.” Laurent smirked when he said it. “And my brother leaves in a few weeks. I don’t want to miss more than half of his visit because you thought it was a good idea to mark me up as if we were freshly mated.”

Damen sighed. “Well, at least nobody will doubt that we have sex. Apparently there were some rumors that I left you alone and unsatisfied.”

“See? I told you we needed to do more fucking in the baths. Your brother was absolutely useless in telling people that we are in fact fucking. I won’t let this stand. I’m a Veretian. I have my pride and people will not assume that I’m not getting fucked senseless by my husband any longer just because we waited with a baby. If this didn’t work, I must insist on you getting over your prude Akielon thoughts on semi-public sex.” The omega sounded teasing and Damen just laughed before kissing him hard.

“Whatever you wish for, sweetheart.”

He helped Laurent out of bed, wrapped him in a blanked and carried him to their sitting room where the food waited. He continued to fuss over the omega, until his husband dragged him down to sit beside him and fed him tiny morsels of food. “Relax, Damianos. I’m fine, here, try the melon. It’s perfect.”

Damen melted a bit and let himself be fed. It was incredibly erotic to let Laurent do that, and if they hadn’t had non-stop sex for days he was sure he would have had the omega flat on his back for another round. Under the given circumstances he just let the feeling wash over him, wrap around him and warm him up.

Laurent chuckled. “Seriously, you’re insatiable.” His feelings over the bond were fond, loving and amused. Damen was sure he wasn’t nearly as exasperated as he liked to pretend to be.

“Well, I have the most beautiful, intelligent and amazing husband, how could I not want him?”

Something softened around Laurent. “You have me. Completely. You have been the only one since I understood what desire meant, you are the one for me. I have nothing that I haven’t given you, Damen.”

“I know and I want it forever. I want you forever.” Damen leaned in closely, pressed his nose to Laurent’s neck and inhaled his soft, post-heat scent. It was all warm and soft and happy, all traces of ginger were gone, but it wasn’t actually a loss because Damen knew, he could elicit it again and again. He wanted to crawl under Laurent’s skin, stay there forever. 

The omega pressed his face in Damen’s curls, the alpha could feel his breath ruffling them. “That’s very convenient. You’re saddled with me until either of us dies and I certainly hope it will be a long time until then.”

They sat for a long time there, all wrapped up in each other, until Damen remembered the bath. “Come on, sweetheart, I had a bath ordered. We should wash up. Maybe after that we will find something suitable to wear for you and then we can join your brother for dinner.”

Laurent laughed. “Something suitable, he says. Darling, you know that we won’t be able to hide this except for when I lace myself up from head to toe like back in Vere. That would be most suspicious. I’m not ashamed, even if my brother might faint.”

Damen knew that, knew all of that and it wouldn’t hurt if the whole court saw how thoroughly Laurent was claimed. Nobody should ever dare to assume otherwise again.

Indeed, Laurent wore a normal chiton to dinner. The bruises stood out starkly against his pale skin. Normally, it wasn’t such an issue in Akielos after a couple shared a heat and rut, because most Akielon omegas were dark skinned enough to hide most of the bruises. But not Laurent. Laurent with his skin like porcelain showed everything.

Damen had to push the pride deep down whenever he looked on the love-bites on his mate’s neck. At least the fingerprints around his hips were covered by the chiton. But that didn’t go for the bruises spreading over his shoulder, the bite marks over his left pectoral or even the prints of Damen’s fingers around his ribcage.

The omega looked himself up and down in the mirror. “Well, it could be worse.”

Yeah, it could, Damen had seen Laurent naked. But that didn’t mean that the picture his husband posed was anything else but obscene. “Are you sure you want to sit at the dais like this?”

Laurent rolled his eyes, they had this argument multiple times already. It was getting on is husbands nerve. The omega didn’t even give him an answer, but walked to the door and out. Damen scrambled after him. “Laurent, I don’t think this is-“

He was interrupted by Lazar, “Now, now Exalted, _I_ certainly knew the rumors were false, but damn, you’re out to prove if to them all?”

Laurent raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re getting more and more uncouth. I should send you back to Vere with my brother. I’m sure he has a guard here that would stay with me.”

Lazar laughed. “But you’d miss me, Exalted.”

Laurent didn’t protest and Damen knew for a fact that Lazar was right. Laurent would indeed miss the insubordinate bastard.

When they entered the dinning room, Laurent didn’t even hesitate, he made his way to his brother’s side and sat, as if his body wasn’t littered in the traces of their mating.

Damen sighed and followed him, what else could he do? Against his expectations, Auguste laughed when he saw his brother. He looked at Damen and shook his head. “Well, at least I know now that you took good care of him. Although I could have gone without this evidence practically punching me in the face.”

“Too bad for you, brother. I couldn’t very well go back to Veretian fashion in this heat.” Laurent ignored all the stares, the whispers and the covetous eyes.

Nikandros leaned closer to Damen from his seat and hissed, “Really? Is that quite necessary? I mean I know you two fuck like crazy, but did you have to make the statement quite so obvious?”

Damen grimaced, “Apparently, yes. If even my father thought he could lay a hand on my mate, then I might have approached the whole issue much too lightly up until now. If anyone ever doubts that I take my responsibility too lightly, then I won’t forgive myself.”

This shut even Nik up. The other man sighed, but didn’t protest anymore and then Jokaste interrupted with the observation that Laurent’s love-bites looked very pretty on him.

The omega smirked and agreed.

Damen kissed the back of his hand at that and pushed all his love for him through the bond, until he thought he might burst with all the tender, soft feelings inside of him.

The next weeks were one big waiting game. Damen knew he would smell the pregnancy soonest two weeks after the heat. And still it was rare, most alphas needed at least a month to know if their omega had conceived, but he suspected that might not apply to them. He was so attuned to Laurent, he knew he would smell even the tiniest change in his scent.

He fulfilled his duties, spent time with Auguste, Felizitas and Laurent and showed them around Ios.

Auguste was almost stuck to his younger brother’s side. He doted on the omega like he had to make up for lost time and Felizitas only laughed when Damen, annoyed, asked her if Auguste ever talked about something else than how cute his brother was.

“Sometimes he talks about how much he misses him and that he wants to strangle you for taking him away. But that’s only when he’s drunk.” She shrugged with a laugh, when Damen glowered at his friend, who had one arm wrapped around Laurent while they walked the market. “Aren’t you jealous? He leaves you alone all the time.”

“He leaves me with you, Damianos, and most of the time you’re delighting company. And I know how it is to miss your siblings. I think I wouldn’t react differently if I saw my sisters again. They only have a few weeks together. Let them have fun. You know how much they missed seeing each other. From what I heard back in Arles, the two of them were practically inseparable when they lived together.”

“Oh don’t tell me. It was so funny, whenever I visited them, Laurent and Auguste had to create this notch in their daily life to fit me in there.” Damen laughed and Felizitas squeezed his arm. It was alright actually, he was happy that Laurent was happy and Auguste’s visit, his presence and sure love made him very happy. The omega was relaxed and he seemed to glow. Although maybe that could be a possible pregnancy. Maybe. Damen hoped. He waited for the first traces of proof.

And truly, fifteen days after the heat ended, he woke with his nose pressed to his omega’s neck and the certainty that something had shifted. Laurent smelled sweeter, it was almost imperceptible, but Damen buried his nose even closer and inhaled deeply. Yes, there it was.

He laughed, happy and full bodied, what woke his husband.

“What’s wrong with you? Goodness, Damianos, let me sleep.”

“Sweetheart, it worked. You’re pregnant.” His voice was full of wonder, the feelings bubbling up inside of him reflecting his delight and happiness.

Laurent shot up in their shared bed. “What?”

“I can smell it.” Damen knew he had to grin like a lunatic, but he didn’t care. It had really worked. They were expecting a baby.

“Are you sure? Most alphas wouldn’t smell a change until the first month was over.”

“I am sure.”

Laurent’s hand flew to his belly. He stared down his naked chest. “We’re expecting a baby.”

Damen laughed again and tackled him to the mattress to kiss him with all the happiness he felt. “Goodness, I love you. I love our baby and I am so happy.”

Laurent smiled up to him. “I love you too, I’m very happy too.” Damen smiled and kissed his way down his body, until he could litter kisses all over his husband’s abs. “A baby. Our baby.”

* * *

“Stop it you sap. You should know that a lot can happen during the next weeks. Let’s not get too overexcited.” Laurent’s fingers carded through his curls and Damen sobered up immediately.

“Don’t worry too much. It will be fine. The midwife said you don’t have a higher risk than any other omega.”

Laurent sighed. “I know she said that. But my mother lost so many babies between Auguste and me and then after me, I just don’t want to assume that everything will be fine and then get disappointed. Let’s just wait for some more weeks, until we tell anybody. Alright?”

Damen pressed his nose to his husbands stomach and nodded. He had already known that. Laurent had talked to him about his fears of loosing a baby, of the devastating hurt his mother had felt after she lost Laurent’s younger brother and finally stopped trying. They had cried together when they thought that this could happen to them, their hearts breaking for the parents who experienced such a loss.

“You’re right. They won’t smell any changes for a while. I will respect your wishes.”

“Thank you.” His omega relaxed again and Damen continued to run his hands over the beloved body underneath him.

“Still, will you go to the physician?”

“Yes. Obviously, I will. They won’t tell anyone. You should come with me. Although I doubt that they will be able to tell us anything. Maybe they can provide us with more information.” The blond sat up, determination flowing through the bond. “Let’s go. Then we can still make it to breakfast in time.”

Damen nodded and together they got up and made their way to the physicians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurent mentions that Hennike miscarried multiple times between Auguste and himself and then again after Laurent was born. He's worried that it might happen to him and thus doesn't want to get too excited. They agree to keep the news for themselves for the time being.


	36. That sadness comes and sadness goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!  
Thank you all for the support for this story. Here is the new chapter with the baby news ❤️  
Have fun 🥰

Laurent ran his hands through Damen‘s curls who had his his head in his lap and his lips pressed to his belly. He sat in their nest, his back leaned against a wall and Damen was spread out in the center of it. The last weeks had been difficult, Laurent hadn’t felt well and he had realized that he was a rather snappish patient.

Damen had been so worried that he had hovered all the time and that had led to more than one fight between them. However, both of them had been so apologetic afterwards that they hadn’t lasted. Laurent knew that most of that had been due to hormones and his own nervous tension.

But now it was 12 weeks after his heat and the physicians told him that he was in week 14 of his pregnancy as they included the two weeks leading up to the heat too. Laurent hadn‘t cared so much about this when they had told him that he could be pretty sure that he wouldn‘t feel nauseous again because he felt so good like he hadn‘t in a long time.

There was no nausea or ravenousness, he didn‘t feel like he wanted to jump out of his skin as soon as his alpha touched him and he looked at himself and liked what he saw.

Damen pressed closer to his belly, his large hand coming up to wrap around Laurent‘s hip and hold him in place. The omega let him, he knew how hard the last months had been for his husband.

He had been short tempered, distant and unable to reassure him with physical intimacy because the thought alone made him uncomfortable. The last two days had been one large cuddle fest. Laurent had let Damen arrange him in any way he wanted and just let the alpha nuzzle close to his naked skin. It had done wonders for Damen’s mood and composure.

The alpha had gradually started to relax, the tension bleeding out of his shoulders and leaving behind a puppy like cuddling behavior what Laurent felt almost tempted to laugh about had he not been so guilty for the last weeks.

“I‘m sorry, Damen, for the last three months. I know you know that I love you, but I didn‘t want to push you like that.“ He scratched his nails over Damen’s scalp and his husband turned his head to look at him.

“Oh sweetheart, you don‘t have to apologize for anything. I would never hold that against you. What you and your body are creating is nothing short of a wonder. I can endure you being a little impatient for three months if that means that you carry my pup. You’re my mate and I knew that you didn’t mean it, the bond helped me in that direction.“

Laurent bit his lip. “Still, I apologize.“

Damen sat up and framed his face in his big hands. His warm eyes caressed Laurent’s face like a touch and he declared vehemently, “there is nothing to be sorry for. I love you and I love our baby and I’m so happy like never before in my life and if that means that I don’t get to touch you for 12 weeks, then so be it.“

Laurent nodded slowly and took one of Damen‘s wrists in his hands, he had already guessed that something had changed because now he wanted as much physical contact as he could get compared to minimal contact from any alpha, even his own, before. But now, where Damen’s scent gland was so close to his nose, he felt a little dizzy with want. He brought his alpha’s wrist closer to his nose but Damen tried to tug it away and Laurent hissed at him to hold still for goodness sake, which made Damen freeze in place. The omega smiled at him as he pressed his nose against the scent glad.

A low groan escaped him when he breathed in the familiar, loved scent of his alpha. He smelled delicious, even better than during their shared heat and rut and Laurent wanted to lick him all over. He nuzzled his nose against the enter skin and gulped in all the air he could get.

“Sweetheart, you-,“ Damen broke off, his nostrils flared and his pupils dilated when he realized what was happening. The omega continued to trace the veins and tendons in his underarm with his tongue. He even tasted delicious.

There was a moment when the blond man questioned what was happening. His brain telling him that this was certainly just another pregnancy symptom and he should stop with the mood swings, but then he caught a whiff of cinnamon, his alpha’s desire and he pushed every thought to the back of his head.

Laurent let Damen‘s wrist drop and crawled closer to him. His eyes intent on his husbands face, before he placed both of his hands on the broad shoulders.

“Can I?“, he asked softly and Damen nodded like in trance while staring up ad him. Laurent pushed his face in his neck. He hadn‘t done that in weeks, and he couldn’t remember why. Because now the moan was ripped out of him, completely involuntary and he felt himself slick up. His cock was hard and the desire coiled tightly in his gut just from Damen’s scent.

“Oh by the gods,“ Damen swore, “Sweetheart, you’re _wet_.“

Laurent crawled even closer until he sat in Damen‘s lap. “Damen, please.“

“Are you sure?“, the alpha groaned, his hands clutching at Laurent’s hips in a bruising grip and the omega would have laughed if he hadn‘t been too focused on getting his hands on his alpha‘s cock.

“I am more than sure, husband. Just let me-,“ Laurent finally got his hands on the hard and hot length between his alpha’s legs and lined him up.

“Sweetheart, I should stretch you out,“ Damen gasped, “it‘s been a long time. I don‘t think this is a good-.“ His words dried up in his throat when Laurent nudged his wet hole against the head.

“What did you want to say, dear?“ He asked panting as he sunk down to let the head pop inside. It burned and the stretch was almost too much but he couldn’t wait, not now.

“Oh fuck. Fuck. Laurent, are you alright?“

The omega laughed quietly while sinking down another inch. “I am. Don‘t worry. You feel incredible.“

Slowly he worked himself down the whole length until he was finally seated in his husband‘s lap. By this time they were both breathing hard, chests heaving and sweat pooling on their temples. Damen stared at him as if he was something he had never seen before. “I love you. I love you so much and I’m so happy that we get to have this together.“

“Me too, Damen.“ Laurent leaned forward to press a kiss against the alpha’s slightly parted lips. “And now I want you to fuck me, hard. I missed you so much.“

This elicited another moan from Damen. “I missed you too.“

Two hours later they lay panting and sweaty beside each other but both of them had a happy smile on their faces.

“I think we should go to the royal baths now,“ Laurent declared and Damen looked up at him.

“Are you sure? You‘re starting to show and people might realize. Servants are the biggest gossips.“ Damen’s hand lay on his stomach where a small bump was indeed already visible, as Laurent had laid off from the training, his belly was as soft as never before and the pregnancy showed more easily.

“I think we should tell your family tonight at dinner anyway.“

Damen‘s eyes lit up. Laurent felt all the tenderness inside of him rise to the surface as his husband asked, “really? Are you sure?“

“Yes. I am. I know you wanted to tell them sooner. But I think now would be perfect. I let you do the announcement in compensation.“ He brushed one of Damen’s curls out of his face and leaned in to kiss him again. “But now I’m going to the baths. Are you going to accompany me?“

His skin felt itchy and he really fancied himself a long soak in the warm water after the exertion of the last two hours.

Damen scrambled after him and threw on a perfunctory chiton before wrapping Laurent into one of the softest they had in their quarters and then lifting him up in his arms.

The omega rolled his eyes. “I am perfectly capable of walking on my own, my dear.“

Damen grinned brightly at him and it made Laurent‘s heart stutter in his chest for a moment. And he knew that he wouldn‘t be able to deny his husband anything when he looked at him like that. The feelings through the bond made his chest constrict from all the affection that welled up inside of him and he buried his face in Damen’s neck to hide his expression, which must have been utterly ridiculous.

“I know. But please let me hold you close.“ Damen whispered in his hair and Laurent nodded against his shoulder before letting himself be carried out of the chamber. He wasn’t able to deny his husband anything when he beamed at him so brightly and let all the love and admiration flow through the bond. It was amazing indeed and Laurent would’t ever admit it out loud, but he enjoyed the fact that his alpha liked to hold him close and safe uncaring of who might see them.

The same evening Damen stopped short while wrapping Laurent in a chiton. He was a bit overprotective and didn’t like to let the servants close to Laurent’s naked body.

“We didn‘t write Auguste and your mother! Now they won‘t know about your pregnancy. Oh goodness, I‘m sorry.“

Laurent stared at him for a second before smiling softly. “Damen, calm down. I already wrote them a week ago. They should get the news soon enough.“

“Auguste will be so sad he doesn‘t get to be here now. We should ask him if he would consider visiting Marlas. We could meet in the middle. After all Akielos got Delpha only because you agreed to marry me. The least we can do is to host the crown prince of Vere over the summer. It gets too hot in Ios anyway for you to be comfortable.“ The words left Damen in a rush and Laurent pressed a kiss to his neck.

“That sounds like an amazing idea. We should go and take it as an opportunity to meet with the locals and see how the transition of territory is coming along. I’m sure it would mean a lot to the people living there and politically it’s a sound move.“

“And you get to see your brother, maybe even your mother if she comes with him.“

Laurent closed his eyes as he imagined his mother and brother greeting him with hugs and placing their hands on his swollen middle and he wanted it, badly.

“Yes. Let’s do that.“

Damen smiled and caressed his cheek with his knuckles. “I love you, sweetheart. I‘ll arrange everything for the journey. I‘m sure the kyros will be glad that we‘re deciding to take the trip now. Because after the birth nobody can drag me more than one mile away from you.”

Laurent laughed and patted his chest. “Then it’s a good thing that we already have a plan, isn’t it?”

Damen pulled him into a kiss, it was slow but not chaste in any definition of the word and the omega felt his knees go weak. When Damen’s hand strayed to his stomach and rubbed circles over the small bump there, he melted against his chest.

“It is. And now I look forward to telling my brother, Jokaste and Hypermenestra about your pregnancy.” The alpha pulled back enough to speak the words against Laurent’s lips and then he guided him to the private dining room in Hypermenestra’s quarters.

Immediately, Vasilios launched himself at Laurent’s legs. Laughing the omega lifted him up and the child started to talk to him in halting Veretian.

Damen ruffled his nephew’s curls and whispered to Laurent, also in Veretian, “I love you.” It shot tingles all through him as he held the child close.

“Damen, not now, now _I’m_ talking to Laurent,” the boy protested. “You get him to yourself all the time.”

Laurent raised an eyebrow in his mate’s direction, who laughed in response to this statement.

“That might be true, Vasilios, but it’s still not even remotely enough. If I could decide, I’d have him to myself all day and all night.”

The omega pressed his lips together to keep from chuckling and shook his head. “You two both have issues with being possessive.” He handed Vasilios over to Damen. “Work that out before dinner. I’m going to talk to Jokaste.”

He left them behind but not before hearing Vasilios complain loudly, “See? Now he’s gone and neither of us gets him. That’s unfair, Damen. I waited all afternoon.”

He couldn’t hear what his alpha replied, but it seemed to sooth the boy and Laurent reminded himself that he’d have to reserve some time for him before his bedtime. Jokaste already waved him over to sit beside her and he greeted Kastor and Hypermenestra, where they had their head closely bent together, before sitting down.

She smiled. “Now, are you going to tell us tonight?”

Laurent had already suspected that she knew about his pregnancy, she was, after all, the intelligent one of the family alongside him. It was no surprise that she had figured it out before anyone else. So, he didn’t try to insult her by pretending to be ignorant.

“Yes. But Damen has the honor and you need to act surprised.”

She giggled. “Of course. I’ll do my best to act surprised. But just, I’m so happy for you. I know you two will be great parents.”

“Thank you, Jokaste. I’m glad you think that. Also, did you think about a second child?” They had talked about this more often in the last months and Jokaste had shared many of her doubts with Laurent. She felt very insecure about if she was a good mother and the pressure she felt to conform to omega standards that seemed out of her reach independent of what she tried.

But she wanted a second child and Kastor wanted one too.

“We’re talking about it a lot. But until know there was no solution that would help us both. But we’re not getting depressed over that now. Rather, I hope that Damen hurries up so that we can talk about it officially. Do you already show?” She whispered and Laurent laughed.

“I do. Just a little.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful. Are you feeling fine? I felt like a wreck during most of my first pregnancy.”

“Mama! Laurent! Come one, uncle Damen wants to tell us all something!” Vasilios yelled before Laurent could answer her and the two omegas stood to join the group. Damen immediately pulled his omega close and then he said with the brightest grin on his face, “We have an announcement to make. Laurent’s pregnant with our first child.”

“What? Really? Oh I’m so happy for you.” Hypermenestra exclaimed and pulled them in a crushing hug. She laughed and took Laurent’s face between her hands, “Are you eating and sleeping well? Don’t forget to exercise, it will help you during the birth. Does your back hurt?”

Laurent felt a bit overwhelmed with her whole focus on him but he answered her questions one after the other and then she drew him into another bone crushing hug.

“This will be as much my grandchild as Vasilios, I hope you know that, Laurent. I’ll love them with all my heart.” Her voice sounded wet from where she pressed her face into his hair and the omega patted her back.

“I know, ‘Menestra, don’t worry.”

“Oh, Laurent, you’re like a son to me and your child will always be a part of my family and I’m so incredibly happy for you two.”

Laurent smiled softly at Jokaste who stared at them with an incredulous expression on her face as he told Hypermenestra that he knew that and that she should know that she was part of his family too and that she didn’t have to cry and that he was very happy too.”

“Mother, there are other people waiting to hug Laurent,” Kastor reminded her when she didn’t make a move to let him go. Hypermenestra pulled back and dabbed at her eyes with the edge of her chiton.  
“Right. I apologize. Congratulations to you two,” she said with a wet smile all over her face and Damen pulled her into a hug. Laurent knew how good such a hug from Damen felt and didn’t worry about her anymore because when Damen held one close, there was everything alright with the world.

Next Jokaste hugged him tightly. “I’m so so happy for you, congratulations.”

“Thanks, Jo. Me too.” Laurent replied and she let him go before Vasilios practically exploded beside them.

“Laurent, what does this mean? Is a baby in your belly?”

“Yes. That’s right, sweetie.”

“Cool! Do I get to play with them when they’re born?”

Laurent laughed softly. “Sure, but you’ll have to wait for some time after they’re born. Small babies can’t do that much yet. They first need to grow before they’re able to play with you.”

Vasilios pursed his lips and scrunched up his nose. “But, I can tell them stories?”

“Yes. That you can do. Or I could tell the both of you stories.”

“That’s good then.” The child seemed happy enough and finally Kastor pulled Laurent close too. It was a bit awkward and unfamiliar, but they managed and the alpha murmured, “Thank you for making my brother so happy. Congratulations to your pregnancy.”

“Thank you, Kastor.” Laurent felt the lump in his throat grow bigger and for a moment he was afraid that he would start to cry too, but then Vasilios tugged at his hand and asked with big innocent eyes, “Can I touch your belly?”

Surprised, Laurent nodded. “Sure, but you won’t feel much yet. The baby is still teeny-tiny.”

He sat down again and Vasilios climbed up beside him before softly pressing his chubby hands over Laurent’s stomach. “When can I feel the baby move?”

“Well, most likely you’ll have to wait for another two months, sweetie.”

“What? Really?” The boy sounded so disappointed that Laurent laughed and cuddled him close to his chest. “Yes, sorry about that. But you know, in the meantime you could bring me a book to read to you before dinner, you can bring the longest story you can find.”

The boy shot of with a loud cheer and Laurent watched him go with a smile. Yes, this was his family, or at least part of it, and he loved them all.

Jokaste handed him a cup of tea with the words, “If you’re entertaining my son until dinner, then you’ll need this.” She winked at him, before kissing Kastor, who talked with Damen, who in turn still held Hypermenestra close to him with one arm and then Vasilios jumped up on the seat beside Laurent and handed him a children’s book with tiny text. Laurent knew from experience that this would take at least three quarters of an hour to read, but he found he didn’t mind at all. He opened the book and started, “Once upon a time, there was a Vaskian princess, she had flaming red hair and wasn’t afraid of anything…”


End file.
